Callista's Johto Journey
by Raichu316
Summary: A new trainer is on her way to become a pokemon master. With the help of her friend Ruby, a fire pokemon trainer, Callista makes her way towards the Johto League Championships with one adventure after another. Will she succeed? Read and find out! :)
1. A Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I did not create pokemon or any of the characters from the games and TV shows.  
  
Chapter 1: A Journey Begins  
  
It was early one morning in Olivine City. The Pidgey and Spearow and the sun began to rise over the horizon as the city began to awake. I was a perfect day for pokemon training, especially for one little girl. Just like a lot of children Callista Love, a cute little blue haired girl, was ready and waiting to begin her first pokemon journey. In fact, she was a little too excited to stand it.  
  
"I wonder what my first pokemon will be." Callista continued to ask her mother as her mother ran around collecting items and stuffing them in a small blue backpack.  
  
Callista was extremely anxious about receiving her first pokemon from Professor Elm, a visiting pokemon researcher. Since the city didn't have it's our pokemon expert Professor Elm stopped by every month to do research and to help the city's trainers. Callista would have started her journey a few days ago on her 10th birthday, but Professor Elm was away at New Bark town assisting brand new pokemon trainers begin. Now that he has come back to Olivine she can too start her journey with a brand new pokemon.  
  
"Mom," Callista shouted inside their small, yet quaint, apartment. "It's time for me to go now."  
  
"Yes honey, I know I'm coming." Her mother appeared. "Here." She handed her daughter the little backpack. "This has clothes, food, money, a map, and a couple of other camping type supplies you might need."  
  
Callista took the pack. "Thanks mom."  
  
Her mom knelt down, put her hands on Callista's shoulders and looked in her eyes. "Call me anytime if you need anything or if you just want to say hi or anything."  
  
"I will mom."  
  
"And please be careful." Her mother added as she pulled her daughter closer for a hug.  
  
"I will." Callista smiled as she glanced as the wall clock. "I have to go now."  
  
Her mother let her daughter go and looked over at the clock. "Yes it is." She stood up.   
  
Callista walked over to the front door and opened it.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Callista looked back. "I love you too," she answered back as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.  
  
I was only a five minute walked from the apartment complex to the research lab, but Callista decided to run to get there quicker anyway. Since she practically sprinted the whole way there the Professor had an out of breath kid at his doorstep when he opened the door.  
  
"There you are." Professor Elm motioned for her to come in. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y.....y......yes." Callista was still out of breath. "I...I.....I'm......I'm okay."  
  
"Okay then come with me." Professor Elm walked into the lab as Callista straightened up and followed.  
  
Elm turned on the laboratory lights as the room lit up. Callista was delighted. Callista was absolutely in love with pokemon so when she saw the hundreds of shelves containing pokeballs she was completely in awe.   
  
"Whoa," Callista said as she continued to look around. Not only at the pokeballs, but also at all the scientific equipment Elm had.  
  
"Yes," Elm bragged. "I do have a large variety of pokemon. But of course most of them are the usual ones that I have been studying for years." He turned to Callista. "But I have little from here in Johto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because most of the trainers I send out head straight to Kanto." Elm looked at the pokeballs again. "I don't know why, but they do. I guess it might be because of the rumor going around saying Kanto is an easier journey so they all go that way."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to Kanto. I want to compete in the Johto league."  
  
"Atta girl!" Elm declared as he flipped a switch next to him on a control panel.  
  
A small three-foot section of the middle of the lab floor rose up. It stopped at about five feet and three bubbled containers opened to reveal three pokeballs. Callista walked up to them at just stared.  
  
"Take your pick." Elm smiled. "Since you're the first who want to go through Johto you can have the first choice between these three pokemon."  
  
"Cool!" Callista read the inscriptions on the pokeballs. "Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil." Callista stopped. "I don't know which to choose!"  
  
Elm smiled. "Well, maybe I can help you." He leaned down next to her. "That one," he pointed to the far-left pokeball. "is Totodile. It is a water pokemon. Totodile uses attacks like water gun and it can use its strong jaws for powerful bite attacks." Elm pointed to the nest one to the left. "This one is Chickorita. It uses attacks like Razor leaf and vine whip." Elm pointed to the last of the pokeballs. "Finally, there is Cyndaquil the fire pokemon. It uses flame-thrower and ember attacks."  
  
"Wow," Callista replied as Elm finished. "They are all so wonderful."   
  
Callista stared at the pokeballs wondering which to choose. She already loved them all and she hasn't even seen them yet. Even though all three of the pokemon we're great and even though she wanted them all she decided which to choose. Callista reached and grabbed the pokeball in the middle. "I want this one."  
  
"Good choice." Elm replied to her choice.  
  
Callista was too excited to wait. She pointed the pokeball at the floor near her and released the pokemon. "Come on out!"  
  
A cute little green pokemon appeared. It looked up at the two humans staring at it and smiled at Callista. "Chicka!"  
  
"Awe, you are so cute!" Callista reached down and picked up the Chikorita. "I know you and I are going to be great friends." Chickorita looked at Callista and just smiled as Callista hugged it. "Chicka Chicka."  
  
Elm turned around to walk over to the control panel where he had first flipped the switch for the pokemon and picked up a little red computer which was sitting on a shelf above. Elm walked back to Callista and handed the computer to her. "Here is your pokedex. You can use this to give you information about a pokemon. Just point it towards an unknown pokemon and it will tell you what it is if it's on file."  
  
Elm also hands her five more pokeballs. "Remember you can only carry six pokemon with you at a time so if you catch a seventh it will be sent to my laboratory in New Bark Town where I will keep it until you want to switch pokemon."  
  
"Cool." Callista examined it.  
  
"Now be careful and remember to treat your Chikorita and all your other pokemon well." Elm added.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Elm walked her to the door. "Okay well be careful and I wish you luck. Call me if you have any questions about anything."   
  
"I will." Callista was really anxious to go. She stepped out when Elm opened the door.  
  
"Good luck." Elm finished.  
  
"Thanks Professor Elm." Callista said as she turned at walked away from the lab.  
  
Elm shut the door of the lab to continue his work and let Callista leave.  
  
Callista walked away from the lab too excited to hold it in with the Chickorita skipping at her side. She couldn't wait to begin her training and she couldn't wait to catch her first pokemon.   
  
She just couldn't wait to get started. 


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2: Callista's First Battle   
  
As we left off, Callista and Chikorita met and started an exciting journey. While they were walking through a small forest they have come across their first encounter with a real wild pokemon.  
  
Callista stared at the new pokemon with wide, excited eyes as the pokemon stared right back. It was tiny with yellow fur. It was kind of cute. She reached for her pokedex and pointed it at the weird pokemon.  
  
Pokedex: "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse pokemon. Because of its size and inexperience this pokemon sometime zaps itself while attacking another pokemon."  
  
"All right! I want to catch this pokemon." Callista glanced down at Chikorita. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Chika chika." Chikorita nodded as it leaped into position.  
  
"Okay, let's go for it!" Callista shouted. "Tackle attack!"  
  
Chikorita charged at the Pichu at full force. Pichu unsure of what to do ran the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Callista called to the Pichu. "Chikorita we can't let it get away!"  
  
Chikorita stopped running and used its vine whip to trip the pokemon off its feet.  
  
"Cool, what was that?" She looked at her pokedex.   
  
Pokedex: "Vine Whip, Chikorita's special attack"  
  
"Awesome," Callista said as she focused her attention to the battle once again.  
  
Pichu was attempting to get up.  
  
"Chikorita quick, use your tackle attack!"  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita charged at the Pichu and tackled it dead on.   
  
The Pichu was tossed off to the side and hopped back onto its wobbly feet.  
  
"Okay, now use your vine whip attack!" Callista called out as Chikorita stretched out its vine whip.  
  
Pichu saw Chikorita's vine whip and it quickly charged an electric attack. Chikorita's whip wrapped around Pichu. Pichu releases a small thunder shock striking the Chikorita and itself. Both pokemon layed on the ground. Pichu was exhausted as Chikorita was only a bit stunned. It has never been shocked before.  
  
"Chikorita, are you okay?" Callista called to her pokemon. Chikorita got back onto its feet and nodded. "Tackle it!"  
  
Chikorita tackled the exhausted Pichu to finish up the battle. Pichu tried to get up, but it couldn't and collapsed back down.  
  
"That was great!" Callista reached for one of her empty pokeballs. "Your mine!" Callista threw the ball at the Pichu and captured the pokemon inside. The pokeball twitched for a minute until it finally stopped and closed. Pichu was captured.  
  
"Yes! My first real capture!" Callista jumped up into the air and cheered. "Yay!" She ran over and picked up the pokeball with the Pichu inside. "I can hardly believe it." She put the pokeball away and looked down at her Chikorita. "Let's go find some more!"  
  
"Chika," Chikorita smiled as they both ran off into the forest.  
  
Little did Callista know that she was being watched. Behind a few bushes and trees sat a dark figure watching Callista's every move. "It is time!" The figure said to itself as it continued to follow Callista.  
  
Callista was skipping through the forest without a care in the world with Chikorita at her heels. "This is so great!" Callista said to her pokemon. "This is much easier than everyone says."   
  
A small blue pokemon dashed right out of the bushes and stopped right in front of them. Excited and ready for more the Chikorita leaped into battle position. Callista reached again for her pokedex.  
  
Pokedex: "Marill, the water mouse pokemon. This pokemon's tail floats while it is underwater enabling the trainer to see where it is going."  
  
Callista jumped up for joy. "It's adorable! I want this one too. Go Chikorita, use your tackle attack!"  
  
Chikorita charged at the pokemon as the pokemon, once again, ran off in the other direction. To Chikorita's surprise this pokemon was very fast and it had to stop to catch a quick breath.   
  
"Chikorita, don't give up!" Callista caught up to her pokemon. She saw the Marril attempting to escape. "Hey come back here!" Callista yelled out as she started running after Marill. Chikorita followed behind her.  
  
Callista chased the pokemon all over the forest as Chikorita ran to keep up. When it seemed that Chikorita was falling behind two human hands reached from behind some thick bushes, grabbed a hold of Chikorita's feet and dragged it away into the cover of the forest.  
  
Marill was running out of breath and knew it had to get away so it made a right turn towards the forest river.   
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Callista yelled as she dove to try to catch it. As Callista dove, Marill leaped out of the way and jumped into the water. Callista landed onto the floor with a hard thud and watched as the Marril swam across the river and into the safety of the woods on the other side.  
  
"Ah man." Callista whined. "Well, it was a nice try but we will get it next time right Chikorita," she looked down and all around her, but Chikorita was nowhere in sight. "Chikorita!" Callista called out. "where are you!" Callista shouted at the top of her lungs. "CHIKORITA!"  
  
Marill watched as Callista disappeared in search for her pokemon. When Callista was out of sight the Marill came out of hiding and jumped back into the water and headed back to the other side. It jumped out of the water, shook itself off and dashed back into the forest.  
  
It ran and ran through the trees and bushes until a voice stopped it in its tracks. "Marril!"  
  
Marril stopped and smiled at its master who appeared from the shrubs.  
  
"You did a great job." A young boy, about the age of twelve with blonde hair and a huge grin, knelt down and patted the pokemon on the head. "Now let's take our pokemon home." He stood back up and reached back into the shrubs and pulled out a small cage. Inside was Callista's Chikorita.  
  
With tears running down her bright pink face, Callista screamed frantically for Chikorita. "CHIKORITA! CHIKORITA WHERE ARE YOU?!" She did not know what to do. Chikorita was her very first pokemon and in a matter of a few hours she had already lost it. "CHIKORITA!"   
  
Callista dashed from one part of the forest to another. She searched behind every tree, every bush, every rock, but she no clue of where Chikorita could have gone. Her search led her to the edge of the forest. She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked around. She saw many buildings and homes. Could it be that she was running so hard she already made it to the next city. Maybe there is someone here that can help her? The closest place to her was a small white and pink building right off the road with a giant pokeball on the roof. She sighed as she walked down to the road leading to the strange building.   
  
Opening the door Callista peered inside. She saw many people inside. There were many people inside all of them seemed to be talking about pokemon. Callista stepped in even further and shut the door behind her. Over to the right in the far corner there was a set of swinging doors with a red cross over it. About twenty five feet in front of her there was a large counter with computers on it and with a small door on the side in which to get in and out of the counter. Standing right in front of the counter with her back turned away from Callista was a young girl waiting very impatiently. She was wearing a pair of black jean shorts and a tight red shirt. She had long black hair with blood red streaks which she wore in pigtails. She had red flame prints all over her backpack that she was carrying on her back and a pokemon belt around her waist. Obviously she was a pokemon trainer and she didn't look too much older than Callista herself. Callista did not know what lead her to this particular girl, but something about they way this girl was drew Callista to her. Callista walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The red haired girl spun around toward Callista and smiled.   
  
"Why hello!" She said as she continued to smile at Callista.  
  
"Hello," Callista said, "hey I had a question."  
  
"Shoot." The girl winked.  
  
"Well," Callista cleared her throat. "I am kind of new to here and pokemon training and all and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am exactly?"  
  
The girl. Turned her whole body around and leaned with her back against the counter. "You have just wandered into Ecruteak City and you are inside a Pokemon Center."  
  
"A Pokemon Center?"  
  
"Yes," the girl answered. "This is where you can heal your pokemon for free so they can be healthy even after a hard battle." The girl answered. "Now I have a question for you."  
  
Callista nodded.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Callista answered, "My name is Callista and I am from Olivine City," she introduced herself. "I'm training to become a pokemon master."  
  
"Well, I'm Ruby," the girl began. "Nice to meet you."  
  
A ding was heard and a pink haired nurse appeared from the swinging doors. She walked over to Ruby and handed her three pokeballs. "Here are your pokemon, fully healed."  
  
"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy." Ruby said as she took the pokeballs and put them away on her belt.   
  
For a few seconds Callista forgot why she came in this building in the first place.  
  
"Hey," Callista interrupted as Nurse Joy and Ruby both looked at her. "I need help."  
  
"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"I lost my pokemon in the first. I was the only one I have and I really need to find it."   
  
"What kind of pokemon is it?" Ruby asked.  
  
"It is a small Chikorita." Callista began crying again. "And I don't know where it is."  
  
Ruby's smile turned to worry. She reached over and gave Callista a hug. "Don't you worry." Ruby said as she released Callista from the hug. "I will help you find it."  
  
"Really?" Callista's worry turned to happiness. "You would help?"  
  
"Sure," Ruby said again. "And we can even have my pokemon help us to we can cover more ground."  
  
Callista instantly remembered her new pokemon. She grabbed the pokeball. "Then that means my new Pichu could help out too." she turned to Nurse Joy. "But first I would like you to look at it because I think it is still injured from when I first caught it.  
  
"Of course," Nurse Joy took the pokemon. "Caring for hurt pokemon is what I do."  
  
It only took a few moments for Nurse Joy to fully heal her Pichu and as soon as she was done Ruby and Callista headed off back into the forest.   
  
"I think it would be a good start if you take me to where you last saw your Chikorita." Ruby suggested.  
  
"Um," Callista thought about it for a second. "I think I know where I last saw it. I think."  
  
"Great then lets go." Ruby grabbed Callista's arm and pulled Callista into a much faster walking pace.  
  
While Callista lead Ruby through the forest Ruby kept looking over at Callista. She was obviously worried about her Chikorita so Ruby tried to keep her mind occupied.   
  
"So you are you training?" Ruby asked.  
  
"I want to be a great pokemon trainer and hopefully a pokemon master." Callista answered. "You?"  
  
"I know a lot of people want to become pokemon master just like you," Ruby began. "But I don't think that's for me."  
  
Callista looked at her. "Well, then why are you training? I thought everyone wanted to be masters?"  
  
"Actually, no. Trainers raise pokemon for many different reasons. Some want to be breeders, some want to be gym leaders, while others just want strong companions to protect themselves. You see me, on the other hand, I adore fire pokemon and I love to battle." Ruby said. "I am trying to train as hard as I can because one day while I was at a pokemon center in Goldenrod City I happen to glance up at the TV and there I saw Lance the Dragon master. The way he battled you could tell he knew how to train his dragon pokemon. It was almost like he could look right into their soul. It was totally awesome. One day when I finally run into him I would love the chance to battle him with my pokemon and see just how much power he has and to see if I have what it takes to stand up against him."   
  
'What a wonderful dream,' Callista thought to herself. She was starting to like this girl.  
  
"So that's why I am out here training," Ruby finished as Callista motioned Ruby to stop walking.  
  
Ruby looked ahead of her and saw a river completely surrounded by trees and shrubs. "Is this were you last saw it?"  
  
Callista nodded.   
  
"Okay, then let's get cracking." Ruby pulled out her pokeballs and threw them all up in the air. Three red pokemon appeared. One looked like a large rodent, one looked like a large cute lizard, and the other looked like a little red fox.  
  
"How cute!" Callista said.   
  
"Let me introduce you to my friends." Ruby said excitingly. Ruby pointed to the fox. "This is Vulpix." She pointed to the lizard. "This is Charmander." She pointed to the rodent. "And this is Quilava. My strongest pokemon. They are all fire types." She turned to her pokemon. "Okay, guys we have a lost pokemon somewhere in the forest. I need your help to find it. It's small and green and with a large green leaf on its head." Ruby pointed to the trees. "Now split up and go find it!"   
  
All at once her pokemon all dashed off in different directions.   
  
Ruby looked at Callista, "Don't worry I'm sure they will kind your Chikorita. They have never let me down. Let's go." Ruby grabbed Callista by the arm again as they began their search.  
  
After searching for quite sometime Quilava and Vulpix ended up meeting each other during their search and decided to search together. They walked around a bit until Vulpix thought that it might have picked up a scent of another pokemon. Either it was pokemon instinct or just a guess Vulpix and Quilava decided to follow the scent. They followed it for about a mile into the forest until they spotted a small camp ground.   
  
"Lava lava." Quilava motioned for Vulpix to move in closer with it. They snuck up behind a small tent and looked around the camp ground. There was no one to be seen.   
  
"Vulpix." Vulpix spotted a human approaching the grounds along with a Marril. The Marril was probably the pokemon that might have been the scent that Vulpix found.   
  
The human and Marill headed over to the tent and stepped inside. Vulpix squeezed its little face underneath the bottom of the tent lifting it up ever so slightly and peered inside. The human and the pokemon huddled around something, but Vulpix just could not see what it was.  
  
"It's almost time to leave Marril. Aren't you excited we finally got our old friend back?" The boy said to his pokemon.   
  
"Marril mar," Marril answered unsure of what it should say.  
  
"We better get our stuff packed so we can get out of here before anyone finds us and takes our pokemon away." When the boy stood up Vulpix got a clear view of the caged Chikorita in front of the two kidnappers.  
  
Vulpix took its head out from under the tent and turned to Quilava. "Vul vul," Vulpix told Quilava what it saw and they both dashed off back to their trainer.  
  
Meanwhile, Callista was more upset than ever. After searching for what seemed like and eternity they found no trace of her Chikorita. Charmander had returned earlier and was inside its pokeball after no luck finding it either. "It has only been a few hours since I left Olivine City and I already failed as a pokemon trainer."  
  
"Don't talk like that. Your doing fine. I am beginning to think that your Chikorita disappeared not because it wanted to. There are no signs of its foot prints anywhere else so I didn't run away." Ruby tried to help Callista feel better. "Besides, you caught a Pichu on your very first try. It's hard to catch electric pokemon. Especially, if you are new to training. That took a lot of skill."  
  
Callista smiled for a minute, but then grew upset once again. Ruby did not know what else to do  
  
"VUL!"  
  
"LAVA LAVA!"  
  
Ruby's pokemon came running up to them. Vulpix looked up at Ruby and started jumping up and down as Quilava pointed in the direction from which they came, both of them trying to tell Ruby what they saw.  
  
"Did you guys find it?" Ruby asked as both of them nodded. She looked up at Callista. "I told you we would find it."  
  
Callista the grabbed Ruby by the arm, "Then what are we waiting for let's go get it!" Callista and Ruby ran off with Quilava and Vulpix on their heels.  
  
The boy and his Marill, by now, had everything packed tightly into his little backpack with enough room for Marril to squeeze in at the top and peek out. He grabbed Chikorita's cage and placed it in the basket of his bike. "Well, it's time to go."  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," a voice stopped them.   
  
Callista and Ruby appeared on the scene along with their pokemon.  
  
Callista saw Chikorita. "Chikorita!"  
  
Chikorita looked up and smiled. "Chika chika."  
  
"Give me back my Chikorita!" Callista shook her fist in anger.  
  
The boy looked at the Chikorita and then back at Callista. "What are you talking about? This is my Chikorita. Now if you excuse me I have places to go." He raised the kickstand and started to ride away. Quilava jumped into his path almost knocking him over. "Hey!" The boy shouted.  
  
"You're not leaving just yet." Ruby yelled.   
  
"Qui," Quilava grew furious as red and orange flames appeared on its back.  
  
"I want my Chikorita back!" Callista screamed.  
  
"I am telling you this is mine!" The boy insisted.  
  
"Find then we will battle for it," Callista announced as she grabbed her pokeball and released her Pichu. "How about it?"  
  
"No way. I don't have time for this." The boy yelled back.  
  
"Well, my Quilava isn't moving until you cooperate." Vulpix joined Quilava as they both refused to move.  
  
"Fine let's get this over with." The boy got off of his bike and reached for a pokeball. "We will battle once and that's it. Pidgeotto, go!" He threw the pokeball into the air.  
  
Pidgeotto appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Okay Pichu use your electric attack!" Pichu charged up some electricity and fired it at the bird pokemon.   
  
"Fly!" Pidgeotto bolted into the air just barely missed the shock. "Now use your whirlwind."   
  
Pidgeotto flapped its wing at a tremendous speed and created a large whirlwind toward the mouse pokemon. Pichu tried to dodge out of the way but it quickly got swept up into the whirlwind and got thrown aside. Pichu landed with a hard thud. I could not battle anymore.   
  
Callista called it back.   
  
The boy just smiled. "That was easy."  
  
Ruby stepped up. "That's not fair you know how to battle and she is just a beginner who has never battled before." Ruby was outraged. "You have to battle with me to make it a fair fight."  
  
"No way."   
  
Ruby crossed her arm and glared at him.   
  
"Fine." The boy finally agreed again. "Get ready Pidgeotto."  
  
"Go Vulpix!" Ruby called as Vulpix left Quilava's side and prepared for battle.   
  
"Pidgeotto, fly back up into the air!" The boy called out as his pokemon darted back up into the sky. "Now use your double edge attack!"  
  
Ruby calmly looked at Vulpix. "Get ready."  
  
Pidgeotto was closing in on Vulpix.  
  
"Now Vulpix use your flamethrower!" Ruby called out as Vulpix released a mighty burst of flame striking Pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto no!"   
  
Pidgeotto landed hard onto the ground in front of its trainer.   
  
"Pidgeotto return," he called is pokemon back. He looked at Marril. "It's your turn now."  
  
Marril nodded. "Marril." The water pokemon leaped into position.  
  
"Vulpix return. "She called it back and Vulpix returned to its pokeball. "Now it's your turn Quilava."  
  
"Quilava!" Quilava got into battling stance.  
  
"Marril water gun."  
  
"Quilava dodge and tackle!"  
  
Marril shot its water gun directly at Quilava as Quilava dodged out of the way. Quilava quickly changed its footing and raced back toward Marril and hit it with its tackle attack. Marril got thrown to the ground, but then quickly jumped back up.  
  
"Marril use your bubble!" The boy shouted.  
  
Marril released a powerful burst of bubbles.  
  
"Quilava," Ruby ordered. "Use agility!"  
  
Using its tremendously fast speed Quilava dodged each one of Marril's attacks.   
  
Ruby shouted out again. "Take down!"  
  
Quilava charged at Marril and struck it with a take down attack with all its might.  
  
"Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiillllllllllll." Marril screamed as it got thrown aside. Marril tried to get up, but its energy was too low and it collapsed onto the ground.   
  
The boy ran to his pokemon and picked it up. "Marril are you okay?"  
  
Callista saw this opportunity and raced for Chikorita. The boy, seeing this, got up and raced to stop her. But Ruby was too quick. "Quilava use fire spin to surround him."  
  
"Quilava," the pokemon obeyed and surrounded the boy in a circle of flames.  
  
With no way out, the boy and his Marril were trapped leaving Callista to rescue her Chikorita. Callista used a rock from the ground to smash the lock open leaving Chikorita free once again. Chikorita leaped into her arms and laid its head on her chest. "Chika chika."  
  
"I am so glad I have you back." Callista whispered to her pokemon as a tear rolled down her cheek. Callista turned serious and looked back at the boy. "Who are you and why did you steal my Chikorita!"  
  
"I am Stanley from Ecruteak City and I didn't steal your pokemon I was returning my pokemon to me."   
  
"But this is my pokemon." Callista said, a little confused.  
  
"No, its mine. I lost mine a long time ago and I finally found another and I wanted it." Stanley looked down at his injured Marril which was still in his arms. "After an extremely tough battle my Chikorita disappeared. I assumed someone stole it from me. I saw that Chikorita and I knew I had to have it. Since I captured it now it belongs to me"  
  
"I don't think it quite works that way," Ruby paused, "But I think I understand." Ruby looked at her Quilava. "Quilava use your sand attack to clear the fire."  
  
Quilava obey an in a matter of seconds the flames were gone.   
  
Ruby continued. "You wanted Callista's Chikorita thinking it would ease the pain of losing your own." She stepped up to Stanley. "But you know what? Even if you did happen to get away you know that you would be causing the same kind of pain you felt when your Chikorita was taken from you. It's the exact same thing except you could be the cause of her pain."  
  
"I never thought about it like that." Stanley said as he looked down at Marril.  
  
"Now then, since I think you have learned your lesson. My new friend and I, along with HER Chikorita are going to walk away like nothing happened." Ruby shook her finger at him. "Just don't let me catch you sneaking around her again."  
  
The boy nodded and Ruby motioned for Callista and Quilava to follow.  
  
As they headed back to the pokemon center to make sure Chikorita was not hurt Callista wanted to say something to Ruby. "Thank you Ruby. I never would have found Chikorita if it wasn't for you." She gave Chikorita a big hug.  
  
"No sweat. By the way, I was being serious about watching out of you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was thinking. Since you and I are heading in the same direction I was thinking maybe we could travel together for a bit. You know just so I could show you're the ropes." Ruby winked.  
  
"That would be awesome." Callista smiled as the two new friend walked back to Ecruteak City. 


	3. The Evolution Confusion and the ThunderS...

Chapter 3: The Evolution Confusion and the ThunderStone Cave  
  
It was a nice sunny day as the clouds glided softly through the sky. We find our heros in the middle of a large meadow just on the other side of Ecruteak City. They were attempting to do some mild training until they ran into a new opponent. With the incident of the boy behind them, Callista is excited as she begins her first real pokemon battle.  
  
"My name is Hope from Violet City and I challange you to a battle." A cute little blonde hair girl announced as she prepared a pokeball.  
  
"I'm Callista from Olivine City," Callista also grabbed a pokeball. "And I would love to battle you!"  
  
Callista realized that she didn't sound as professional as Hope, but she didn't care. She was too excited about her first battle.   
  
Ruby stepped up and whispered to Callista. "Now remember to take your time and try not to rush. A battle is easier won with a strong stragedy than with mere brute force."  
  
Callista nodded without looking at Ruby. She was more focused on watching her opponent. Ruby stepped aside.  
  
"Well, are you ready?" Hope called out.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for." Hope tosses her pokeball into the air and released a small blue mouse pokemon.  
  
Ruby called to Callista. "That's a Marril its a water type!"  
  
Callista tossed her pokeball into the air and released her Pichu.  
  
"Pichu pichu pichu." Pichu was just as excited as Callista as it jumped up and down.  
  
"Marril go, water gun!" Hope ordered.  
  
Marril took a deep breath and released a small water gun attack. Pichu quickly dodged it.  
  
"Pichu tackle!" Callista ordered as Pichu changed its footing to turn itself toward Marril and charged at the blue pokemon.  
  
"Marril use your tackle too!" Hope called out as Marill charged at Pichu.  
  
Pichu and Marril's attacks collided into each other and even though Pichu gave it all it had, Marril was obviously stronger and knocked Pichu back. Pichu quickly jumped back up onto its feet," Pichu!"  
  
"Pichu, tackle again!" Callista called as Pichu charged at Marril.  
  
As Pichu got close Hope called out a last minute attack. "Water gun."   
  
Marril took a deep breath and shot out a small water gun striking Pichu and knocked it aside. Pichu tried to get up, but it couldn't and it collapsed back onto the ground.   
  
"Pichu return," Callista called it back. She grabbed Chikorita's pokeball. "Okay, Chikorita it's all up to you. Go!" Callista released her Chikorita. Chikorita was set and ready for battle.  
  
Hope saw the grass pokemon and decided to call her Marril back. "Marril return!"  
  
Marril returned to its pokeball.   
  
Hope reached for another. "Go Spearow!"  
  
Spearow appeared from its pokeball.  
  
Ruby shouted at Callista," Be careful. Grass types are really weak against air attacks."  
  
Callista nodded again and called out an attack. "Chikorita vine whip!"  
  
Chikorita obeyed and used vine whip to attempt to strike the Spearow.   
  
"Spearow fly!" Spearow flew into the air. Hope waited until Spearow was almost right above Chikorita. "Now dive and use your wing attack!"   
  
Spearow dove down toward Chikorita. Chikorita dodged the attack just in time.   
  
"Do it again and don't miss it this time." Hope ordered as Spearow dove again.  
  
"Chikorita use vine whip to grab it!" Callista ordered.  
  
As Spearow flew closer, Chikorita used its vine whip and snagged the bird pokemon in mid air.  
  
"Now toss it to the ground!"   
  
Chikorita used all is strength and slammed Spearow as hard as it could on the ground.  
  
Spearow tried desperately to get up.   
  
"Chikorita quick, use tackle!" Callista ordered as Chikorita charged at the fallen pokemon and hit it with its tackle attack.  
  
Spearow got tossed to its trainer feet. Hope tried to coach it back up but it was over and Spearow fainted.  
  
It took a few seconds for it to sink in that Callista just won a pokemon battle. She jumped up for joy. "Alright, good job Chikorita!" Chikorita jumped into its trainer's arms and placed its head on her chest. "Chika chika."  
  
Hope called her pokemon back, walked up to Callista and held out her hand. "Nice. Your a pretty good trainer."   
  
Callista smiled and shook Hope's hand. "Your pokemon are awesome!"  
  
Hope smiled. "Thanks. Well, I better get going I have some serious training to do."  
  
Callista agreed as they all said good bye to each other.   
  
As Ruby and Callista walked back towards Ecruteak City they discussed what to do next. With all the excitement of training and with the pokemon battle they both forgot that they haven't had a thing to eat all day. As their stomachs growled, Callista and Ruby decided to head back to the pokemon center.   
  
Callista sat in the cafeteria at the last booth over by a window. While she waited for Ruby to come back with the food, she thought to herself, "That battle seemed a little bit too easy. I wonder if all of them are?" Callista stared out the window.  
  
Ruby appeared with a tray full of food. She sat across from Callista and as she handed Callista hers Ruby saw the look on her face. "Is everything okay you look a little down. I mean come on, you just won a battle. I would think you would still be excited about it."  
  
"I guess." Callista took her eyes off of the window and stared down at her hamburger and fries. She picked up a fry and dipped it in a small cup of ketchup.  
  
"But?" Ruby asked, she wanted her to continue.  
  
"But it seemed way too easy. Are all battles like that?" She ate the fry and looked up at Ruby.  
  
"Well, it depends," Ruby started as she unwrapped her hamburger from the foil. "Some trainers are really really strong while some trainers are really weak and don't really know what they are doing." Ruby nibbled on a fry. "It varies. Like if you wanted to compete in the Johto League. Now there is some powerful trainers."  
  
"Speaking of which," Callista started as she took a sip from her soft drink. "I think I decided what I would like to do next."  
  
Ruby listened as she started eating.  
  
"I want to try for a gym badge."   
  
"So soon?" Ruby questioned.  
  
"Well, I would like to at least try." Callista explained. "Like I said, this battle felt too easy."  
  
Ruby thought about it. "Okay, if that's what you would like to do then we will go."  
  
Callista smiled as they sat quietly during the rest of their lunch.  
  
After lunch, while Callista and Ruby cleaned up their table, Nurse Joy walked up to them.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your lunch," Nurse Joy said to the duo. "Your pokemon are all rested and ready for you to pick up."  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy," Callista said.  
  
"Your quite welcome," Nurse Joy added. "By the way, Professor Elm left a message for you just a short time ago. He wants you to call him back right away."  
  
"I wonder what he wants?" Callista thought to herself.  
  
"I wonder how her found you?" Ruby asked.  
  
After Callista picked up her pokemon, Nurse Joy showed Callista where she could find the video phones so she could make her call. She dialed the number and while she waited for him to pick up she grew nervous. "I hope nothing is wrong," she thought as she tapped her fingers on the phone.  
  
Professor answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Professor Elm. It's me, Callista."  
  
The video part of the phone switched on and she saw the Professor's face.   
  
"Great to hear from you. I am so glad you got my message." The Professor smiled and waved.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Well, I knew that you would travel to the next closest city from Olivine so I sent messages to the centers of Ecruteak and, in case you decided to go the other way, to Cianwood." Professor Elm explained. "Anyway I needed to talk to you."  
  
Callista nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I was is such a hurry to get you started I never registered a storage box for you or any of the other trainers." Elm continued. "In fact, I'm surprise you haven't had any trouble with it yet."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Well, a storage box lets you send your pokemon to me so I can keep them here and take care of them for you." Elm explained, but Callista still didn't understand.  
  
Ruby decided to help clear things up. "Every trainer is only allow to carry six pokemon in his or her party and all others are kept with the professor who gave you your pokedex. In your case, they would go to Professor Elm."  
  
Callista nodded. "Oh, okay." She looked back at the Professor. "I haven't had any trouble yet. I only have two pokemon."  
  
"Only two?" Professor Elm said. "That is probably why you haven't noticed. All the other trainers called to complain about not being able to catch more because there are no boxes."  
  
Callista thought to herself. "That means everyone else has more than I do." She sighed and continued listening.  
  
"So unfortunetly, I am going to need you to bring your pokedex to my main labratory so I can set it up for you. All the trainers are going to be here. Since this was all my fault I have already made arrangements for you to take the train down here."  
  
"Just me?" Callista asked as she thought about Ruby.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, I am kind of traveling with a new friend. Her name is Ruby and she is kind of giving me a crash course in pokemon training." Callista explained. "She is the one that was talking a few minutes ago."  
  
"Now that is wonderful. You have only been out there for a day and you already have a new friend," Elm said. "I'll arrange for Ruby to have a seat too."  
  
"Great, thank you Professor."  
  
"Anytime Callista," Now the train leaves from Goldenrod City to New Bark Town. It leaves tomorrow afternoon at 2pm. It's only about a hour and a half ride to get here so by the time you get here everyone else should be here too."  
  
Callista and Professor Elm said good bye as Callista ended the call.   
  
Callista and Ruby left the pokemon center a hour after the phone call and headed toward Goldenrod City. Ruby, with her nose in the map, was trying to decide what road to take to get to Goldrod City.   
  
"Okay, if we take route 37 it will take us to the National Park and from there we take route 35. It should get us to Goldenrod City in no time." Ruby said as she put her map away.  
  
"Will, we get there by tomorrow?"  
  
"I hope so. We will have to have a pretty fast walking pace." Ruby said as they continued on.  
  
It was late afternoon and the duo were still walking through route 37. Callista was surfing through the pokedex looking at all the different kind of pokemon as she named off ones she couldn't wait to catch.  
  
"Squirtle.....Raichu.....Caterpie........Pidgeotto.......Charmeleon......," Callista stopped at the pokemon called Charmeleon and stared at it. Then she turned to Ruby with a very confused look. "Hey Ruby, I have another question for you."  
  
"Yes?" Ruby replied as they continued to walk.  
  
"Look at this one," Callista showed Ruby the picture of Charmeleon. "Is it just me or does this one look almost like your Charmander."  
  
Ruby smiled and answered, "It does and that is because Charmeleon is the evolved form of Charmander."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Okay, let me start from the top." Ruby begin Callista's second lesson in pokemon. "There are some types of pokemon that change form when they reach a certain level of experience and strength. Not all of them do though. My Charmander will eventually evolve into Charmeleon and then into a Charizard. Your Pichu would evolve into a Pikachu and then into a Raichu." Ruby explained. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes," Callista said. "What about Chikorita? What would it evolve into?"  
  
"I don't know." Ruby answered. "Look on your pokedex."  
  
Callista pushed a few buttons and found the answers to her own question. "Bayleef and Meganium."  
  
Satisfied with her answers Callista put her pokedex away.  
  
After a few more hours they began to get discouraged. Ruby looked at her map again. "According to this we are about half way to National Park."   
  
They signed in exhaustion and collapsed in the middle of the trail.  
  
"I don't think I have walked so much in my life!" Callista said. "I think we can use some rest."  
  
"I agree."   
  
They called out their pokemon so they could all relax together. Chikorita and the other pokemon played together in the small patches of grass as Callista and Ruby worried about how they were going to get to Goldenrod City in time.   
  
"I wish I had a flying pokemon." Ruby said to Callista. "They we could just fly there."  
  
"We'll think of something." Callista reassured her.  
  
Suddenly Chikorita came galloping up to Callista. "Chika chika!" Chikorita was jumping up and down, desperately trying to tell her something.  
  
"What's the matter?" Callista tried to understand what Chikorita was trying to say.  
  
Chikorita, frantically, ran in circles. "Chika chika!"  
  
Callista and Ruby both stood up.   
  
"Show me!" Callista said as Chikorita ran off into the woods.  
  
They followed Chikorita through the trees until the trainers started hearing a strange noise.  
  
"What is that?" Callista said.  
  
"I don't know, lets check it out." Ruby said as they followed the noise deeper into the forest.  
  
As they continued to follow the noise they found a small cave hidden in the trees. As they got closer they noticed a small little boy, sitting in front of the cave, crying to himself. He had short brown hair and dark black glasses that hid his brown eyes. His t-shirt and jeans were covered in dirt and mud and his face was stained with tears.  
  
Callista stepped up to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
The boy wiped a tear from his cheek and looked up at Callista. He stared for a moment and then suddenly grabbed a hold of her shirt and started crying again. "You gotta help me! You just gotta." He cried as Ruby caught up to them and saw the boy clinging to her friend.  
  
"What is your problem?" Ruby said.  
  
"It's my pokemon. It's gone," the boy cried out.  
  
That sounded strangely familar to Callista and she wanted to know more. "Where is your pokemon?"  
  
The boy looked up at both Callista and Ruby. "It's it's it it......." All the boy could do was whimper.  
  
Ruby sat next to him and said, "Okay, calm down and tell us what happened."  
  
His name was Timmy. His father was an Evolutionstone Trader and the cave right behind him was one of the spots where his father digs for his stones. This particular cave was full of thunder stones and since he had an Eevee he thought it would be cool to evolve it into a Jolteon. After asking for a stone from his father and after being denied, he decided to try to find one for himself. Taking with him only a flashlight, a map of the cave, and his father's prized Sandshrew he ventured into the cave looking for some. While they were deep inside the cave, they were both surprised by a huge swarm of Zubat that came right after them. As he ran toward the opening if the cave, the startled Sandshrew ran the opposite direction, deeper into the cave not knowing where it was going.  
  
"...so you see," Timmy concluded. "My father's Sandshrew is somewhere inside that cave."  
  
"Have you gone in to try to find it?" Ruby asked.  
  
"I can't. After a few feet the cave gets pitch black and is impossible to see."  
  
Callista asked, "What about your flashlight?"  
  
"I....I accidentally dropped it and the map inside the cave when the Zubat attacked." Timmy looked down at his feet.  
  
"I wish we could help." Ruby said as she stood up and went back to Callista who was still standing in front of the boy.  
  
"Why can't we?" Callista asked.  
  
"Because we have a tight deadline to follow." Ruby answered. "Remember? Professor Elm? Goldenrod? We need to get there as soon as we can."  
  
"But." For a few moments Callista felt a small connection with Timmy's problem with one she has had. "I want to stay and help."  
  
"What about..." Ruby started, but Callista interupted.  
  
"Remember how I felt when I lost Chikorita?" Callista said.  
  
Ruby remembered.  
  
"This is no different." Callista held out her hand and helped the boy to his feet. "I'll help you find your Sandshrew." Callista looked over at Ruby, who still seemed like she didn't want to help, and lead the boy back to the entrance of the cave.   
  
As they got there Callista looked in. It was extremely dark and she could hardly see a thing. She thought to herself, "I wonder how we are going to be able to see?"  
  
The boy looked at Callista, "Do you have a light?"  
  
Callista shook her head no, but Ruby's voice came up from right behind. "But I do."  
  
Callista looked behind her and saw Ruby holding a pokeball. She called out her Charmander. "We can use Charmander's tail flame to light up the cave enough to see." She looked at Timmy. "Do you think you could remember how to get to the place where you ran into the Zubat?"  
  
Timmy nodded and the trio ventured into the cave with Charmander leading the way.  
  
The cave seemed to go on forever. They turned many corners and passed a few dead ends until they finally came to the place where Timmy last saw the Sandshrew. Timmy picked up the map and the flashlight off the ground and then he pointed deeper into the cave. "I think it went that way."  
  
They continued on until they found a fork in the cave. Ruby took Charmander and went to the left as Timmy and Callista went to the right.  
  
Timmy was calling for the Sandshrew as they went even deeper. "Sandshrew! Sandshrew can you hear me?" But it seemed hopeless to Timmy. How will they ever find Sandshrew in this dark.  
  
Callista tried to destract Timmy like Ruby did with her when they were looking for Chikorita. "So your dad is a Evolution Stone Trader, huh." Callista said. "Let me guess, the stones can evolve pokemon into other pokemon."  
  
"Yes, thats right. It's a really important business that he is in. Everyone wants to evolve their pokemon. My father and his assistant...what's his name....oh yeah...Mr. Maven makes a fortune on this cave." Timmy quickly changed the subject back. "We better find it soon look," Timmy held up the flashlight as the light was getting dimmer and dimmer."The batteries as running out."  
  
"Then lets not waste anymore time." Callista released Chikorita and Pichu. "These guys will add a few extra eyes in our search."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Let's keep going." Callista said as they went in even deeper.  
  
Its been almost a twenty minute since they have separated, Charmander and Ruby were not having any luck at all. In fact, they ran straight into a dead end. "I guess we better go back and join the others.  
  
"Char char." Charmander replied.   
  
"Oh no," Timmy gasped as they watched the flashlight flicker a few times and then completely turn off. Standing in complete darkness, Timmy flicked the switch on and off a few times hoping the light would turn on again. "No no no no!"  
  
"Chikorita? Pichu? Are you guys okay?" Callista called out, hoping they were still there.  
  
"Chika Chika Ri"  
  
"Chu"  
  
They both answered and Callista signed in relief.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Timmy sighed.  
  
"Pi Pi chu." Pichu's tiny voice called to its master.  
  
"Not now Pichu." Callista said.  
  
"Piiiiiicccchhhuuuu!"  
  
A small yellow glow began to appear.  
  
"Not, now Pichu!" Callista said.  
  
"Piiiicchhhhhuuuuuu!" The glow got a bit brighter.  
  
"Pichu not right no...........," Callista turned toward the sound of Pichu's voice and stopped suddenly when she saw a ball of yellow glowing light reflect off of Pichu. "Pichu are you okay?"  
  
"Pichu," Pichu nodded yes.  
  
"Are you doing that?"   
  
Pichu nodded again.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Callista reached for her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.   
  
Pokedex: "Flash, one of Pichu's defense attacks. It causes a blinding flash of light that confuses the opposing pokemon letting Pichu attack at will."  
  
With the little glow that was coming off of Pichu, Callista and Timmy were able to see a few feet in front of them. Chikorita was just sitting straight ahead by the wall waiting for Callista to get it.  
  
"If Pichu can keep up this light we might still be able to find Sandshrew."  
  
"Great," Timmy answered, "Let's go!"  
  
Callista and Timmy walked a little bit deeper into the cave using Pichu as light when they discovered another small light a little bit ahead of them slipping around a corner of the cave. "What is that?" Callista whispered.  
  
"I don't know it shouldn't be there." Timmy replied.  
  
They snuck up to the curve and peered around the corner.  
  
They saw a bunch of digging tools and there were many lamps lighting up the area. There was a dark figure digging in the dirt on the floor of the cave. "They gotta be here somewhere!" The figure said, angerly. He turned toward Timmy and Callista and his face lit up in the light.  
  
Timmy gasped. "That's my father's assistant! What is he doing here?" Timmy looked past him and saw his Sandshrew in a small wooden crate. "Sandshrew!" Timmy shouted as he dashed out in plain sight and tried to get to Sandshrew.   
  
Mr. Maven turned again just in time to see Timmy reveal himself. "Hey! what are you doing here?"  
  
"Give me that Sandshrew! Oh, my dad is going to be so angry when he finds out you were in here without permission."  
  
"I don't think so." Mr. Maven advanced on the boy. "Not if I deal with you first!"  
  
Callista stepped into action. "Chikorita, stop him with vine whip!"   
  
"Chika!" Chikorita used its vine whip and wrapped around Mr. Maven's arms to imobileize him in his tracks and used the other vine to trip him off his feet.  
  
"Now what are you doing in here?" Timmy asked.  
  
"It's it obvious?" Mr. Maven grinned. "This place was loaded with stones until I decided to do my own digging. Now your father can't seem to find any. If he doesn't find them soon his business will crumble leaving me with all the thunderstones which I will sell and keep all the money to myself."  
  
"You can't do that. I won't let you." Timmy said.  
  
"Well, unfortunately there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Mr. Maven looked behind him. "Get them!"  
  
A Houndour leaped out from the darkness and attacked.   
  
"Pichu! I choose you!" Callista ordered as her Pichu stopped using Flash and jumped into action. "Electric attack!"  
  
Pichu charged up an attack and released it on the Houndour. Houndour shook it off like if it was nothing.   
  
"Pichu use your tackle attack!"  
  
"Houndour use flame thrower!"  
  
Houndour used its flamethrower before Pichu could even attack. The flames burned Pichu's fur.  
  
"Pichu no!" Pichu got tossed aside. Callista ran to get Pichu. She held it in her arms.  
  
Mr. Maven broke free from Chikorita's vine whip. "You see. There is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
There was a banging sound coming from behind Mr. Maven as Timmy saw the Sandshrew attempt to break through the crate. Callista called her Chikorita over to her.   
  
"Chikorita use your vine whip!"  
  
Chikorita used it's vinewhip to try to hit Houndour, but Houndour was too quick and leaped out of the way.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Mr. Maven ordered as the Houndour used another flamethrower and struck Chikorita with a mighty blow.  
  
"Chikorita return!" Callista called her pokemon back as she continued to hold Pichu in her arms. "You won't stand a chance against a fire pokemon." Callista said to her Chikorita as she put the pokeball away with the grass pokemon inside.  
  
"Now Houndour, finish them off!" Mr. Maven called out as Houndour attacked once again.  
  
With one desperate blow, Sandshrew broke through the crate and dove into the floor of the cave.  
  
As Houndour grew closer, the ground shook under it's feet. Suddenly, the ground collapes under the attacking pokemon. Houndour lost it's footing and tripped over all the loose rocks and dirt.  
  
"Houndour get back up!"  
  
Houndour got back up on its feet as Sandshrew took its place with Timmy.  
  
"Houndour use your bite attack!"  
  
"Sandshrew defense curl!" Timmy called as Sandshrew shrunk into a tight little ball.   
  
Houndour tried to dig its teeth into the ball of Sandshrew, but Sandshrew's skin was too tough.  
  
"Sandshrew use roll out!"  
  
Still in its ball, Sandshrew used rollout and struck the Houndour in the face. Houndour was tossed aside, but was able to keep its balance and land on its feet. Sandshrew straightened itself out.  
  
"Now use your scratch attack!"  
  
"Big mistake." Mr. Maven grinned. "Houndour use fury attack!"  
  
Houndour's attack over powered Sandshrew's scratch attack and tosses Sandshrew off it's feet.  
  
Timmy and Callista went to Sandshrew. "Sandshrew are you okay?"  
  
Pichu regained consiouness and saw what was going on.  
  
"Houndour finish them off!"   
  
Houndour leaped unto action.   
  
Pichu wiggled out of Callista's arms. "Pichu?"  
  
Pichu charged up all the electricity it had and released a powerful thunderbolt attack. A huge burst of light lit the whole room of the cave as the thunderbolt struck the Houndour with a strong blow. Houndour was thrown into the wall of the cave and onto the ground.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Mr. Maven shouted.  
  
Pichu, who was completely out of breath, was very angry. Callista watched as her Pichu could barely even stand. The little mouse was wobbly and had a hard time keeping its balance, but it refused to let anything happen to its trainer.   
  
Houndour managed to get back onto its feet. "Houndour attack!"  
  
Houndour attacked the weak Pichu.  
  
"Pichu no!" Callista screamed.  
  
"Pi pi chu." Pichu grew even angrier.   
  
Before Houndour could attack another huge flash of light lit the cave once again stopping the pokemon in its tracks. But this time it was not an electric attack. It was coming from Pichu itself. The light covered the little pokemon as the Pichu's figure seemed to grow.  
  
"What's happening?" Callista wondered as the light continued to change the bright figure.  
  
As the light faded away, Callista saw a different pokemon standing in Pichu's place. It looked like Pichu, but was much bigger. It had a long tail and longer ears.   
  
Callista gasped as she figured out what happened. "My Pichu just evolved into Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu was set an ready to go.  
  
"Houndour attack now!"  
  
Houndour tried to attack again.  
  
"Pikachu," Callsita called. "Use your thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu charged up the attack and released it. The attack not only struck the Houndour, but it also struck the master too! Both of them crashed into the wall of the cave knocking both of them unconsious.  
  
Callista released Chikorita again and used it's vinewhip to tie up the two bad guys.   
  
"I'll go get help," Timmy said as he grabbed one of the lamps and headed back through the cave.   
  
It took quite some time for Timmy to return, but he didn't return alone. Officer Jenny arrived with him and arrested Mr. Maven. The sky was already dark as Callista, Timmy, Officer Jenny and Mr. Maven (who was in handcuffs) exited the cave Ruby was outside waiting for them. Callista couldn't wait to tell Ruby about her new Pikachu. By looking at the sky the duo assumed it was getting pretty late, but they still stayed to make sure everything was okay.  
  
Timmy's father was called by Officer Jenny and had to come pick him up. While they were waiting for his father Timmy talked with the two girls.   
  
"Thanks you guys. I couldn't have done it without you." Timmy said as he saw his father pull up in his blue pickup truck.  
  
"No sweat." Ruby said.  
  
"We were glad to help." Callista replied as Timmy's father approached them.  
  
"Timothy!" His father did not sound pleased. "What did I tell you about going in that cave alone?"  
  
"I'm sorry father."  
  
"Well since you did catch Mr. Maven trying to put my out of business I guess I won't go too hard on you." His father said. "But you are most definetly grounded until further notice."  
  
He turned to Callista and Ruby. "And as for you two," he started. "Thank you for helping my boy."  
  
"No problem," Ruby and Callista both said at the same time. They smiled at each other.   
  
"Is there anything I can do for you two?"  
  
"Not really," Callista said. "We have to get going, we have a deadline to catch."  
  
"Yeah," Ruby said. "We need to get to National Park before sun up to stay on schedule."   
  
"Hey, that gives me an idea." His father said. "How about my son and I give you a lift to National Park. It would take us only a half an hour to get there.  
  
"Would you?" Callista said as Timmy's father nodded. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Not only will I take you but," Timmy's father opened the front door of his truck and pulled out a shiny yellow stone, "I also want you to have this."  
  
He gave the stone to Callista.  
  
"A thunderstone!" Callista took it and held it in her hand. "Wow thank you."  
  
"Well we better get going," Father said as he got into the divers side of his truck.  
  
The duo called back all of their pokemon and hopped into the back of the truck. Officer Jenny waved goodbye to them as they drove away toward National Park. 


	4. The National Park Bug Contest

Chapter 4  
  
The National Park Bug Contest  
  
The stars were shining and the moon floated in the sky like a big yellow balloon. It was late when the duo finally arrived at National Park. Extremely exhausted they rented a room at a near by lodge. They were lucky they arrived when they did. The lodge's rooms were almost completely out.   
  
After a nice long rest and a good hardy breakfast the next morning, the duo set out once again toward Goldenrod.  
  
National Park sure was a beautiful place. The trees were bright and green as the flowers bloomed brightly reaching toward the sun. There was a crystal clear stream next to the lodge that led through the Park toward Route 35. Callista suggested that if they follow the stream maybe they would not need their map to get to Goldenrod. Ruby was crazy about the idea and the two hiked by the stream talking about everything and anything that came to their minds.  
  
"....and there I was." Ruby was in the middle of a story about her Quilava and herself competing in the Kanto League. Callista listened with excitement. "Faced up against a big terrifying Ursaring with only Quilava at my side. You should have seen it battle. That Ursaring was so quick and strong that from the audience's eyes it appeared my pokemon could never even score one hit. But little did they know, my Quilava wasn't a quitter. Just as Ursaring was about it make its final attack, Quilava, using all of its strength, rose up and knocked it out with a tremendous fire wheel."   
  
"Wow, did you win?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I did finish in the top 30." Ruby admitted. "But there were some really tough trainers there. But that was the very first time my pokemon used fire wheel. I didn't even know Quilava could."  
  
"Wow." Callista said as they continued walking through the trees.   
  
Ruby was just about to begin another story when they heard something rustling through the trees in front of them.  
  
"Buzzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
"What was that?" Ruby whispered.  
  
The girls were stopped in their tracks by a very threatening noise.  
  
"I don't know. Whatever it is it doesn't sound too friendly." Callista whispered back.  
  
"Buzzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
The girls searched through the trees trying to find the sound. Then suddenly a huge yellow insect bolted right out of the trees and straight past them. They watched as the pokemon disappeared and as they turned to continue walking another sound caught their ears.  
  
"Hey come back here!" A teenaged girl ran out of the same trees the pokemon did and headed in the same direction as the pokemon. "I'm not finished with you!"  
  
"I wonder if she will catch that pokemon." Ruby said.  
  
"There is only one way to find out," Callista smiled at Ruby. "Come one let's check it out!"  
  
Callista and Ruby both followed the girl's footprints leading away from the stream and deeper into the forest.  
  
Almost out of breath, the duo finally caught up to the girl and the pokemon and watched.   
  
The girl looked to be about fifteen to sixteen year old. She had short black hair styled in a boyish cut. She had a white blouse which was tucked into a short red skirt. Her red and white tennis shoes were full of grass stains and her face was dripping with sweat. She was obviously chasing this pokemon for quite sometime.  
  
Callista pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the yellow pokemon.  
  
Pokedex: "Beedrill, the evolved form of Kakuna. This pokemon has a really short temper and uses its sharp stinger to protect its home."  
  
Ruby glared at the pokedex. "I could have told you that."  
  
"Shhhhhhh." Callista whispered.  
  
They watched on the side lines as the girl forced the Beedrill into battle.  
  
"Sentret, I choose you!" The girl tosses a pokeball into the air and out of it a cute little brown pokemon appeared. "Go Sentret, tackle attack!"  
  
The Sentret dashed at the Beedrill. The Beedrill did not know what to do so it just stood its ground and took the attack. Sentret tackled the Beedrill dead on and even though the Beedrill was thrown aside it regained its balance quickly and attacked with its stinger.  
  
"Sentret uses quick attack!"  
  
The Sentret dodged the stinger of the Beedrill and then used its quick attack and struck the Beedrill before it even knew what happened. Again the Beedrill was tossed aside, but it refused to give up. The Beedrill took flight and dove toward the pokemon.  
  
"Get ready!" The girl said as they watched the Beedrill get closer and closer.  
  
Just as the Beedrill was on top of the Sentret the girl ordered an attack.  
  
"Now jump and grab a hold of it."  
  
The Sentret took a big leap into the air and landed on the back of the Beedrill as it flew by.   
  
"Now use all of your weight and turn that dive into a slam attack, now!"  
  
The Sentret grabbed a hold of the Beedrill's neck and leaped off of its back. The Sentret's weight pulled the Beedrill off balance and down toward the ground. Using all of its strength, the Sentret slammed the Beedrill on the ground. Sentret leaped out of the way and back to its trainer's side. The Beedrill layed motionless on the ground, too tired to battle anymore.  
  
"That was awesome Sentret." She grabbed a pokeball and tossed it at the exhausted pokemon. "Pokeball go!"  
  
The pokeball sucked in the pokemon without a hassle. The pokemon tried to get out as the pokeball shook and the light flashed, but after a battle like that it did not have the strength to fight long and it soon surrendered and stayed inside the pokeball. The girl stepped up and took the pokeball from off the ground. "Alright! My first bug capture!" She then noticed her admirers. "Why hello. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Callista and this is Ruby." Callista answered as the girl stepped up to them. "We were just watching you battle with your Sentret. That was an awesome move. The way you turned the Beedrill's attack into your own was incredible."  
  
"Thank you very much." The girl answered. "My name is Emily. Are you two in the contest too?"  
  
The girls looked confused.  
  
"What contest?" Callista asked.  
  
"The National Park Bug Catching Contest." Emily answered. "It started not too long ago. That's why I was after this Beedrill. It was such a beautiful pokemon that I just knew it would be able to win."  
  
"Could I be in the contest too?" Callista asked eagerly.  
  
"Unfortunately, you needed to register at the Judging Booth before the contest started in order to participate." Emily explained.  
  
Callista was obviously a bit disappointed.  
  
"But you two can walk back with me and watch the judging." Emily suggested. "Since I caught this Beedrill I am confident enough with this capture that I know I have to take some kind of place."  
  
Callista smiled. "That sounds cool."  
  
Ruby whispered in Callista's ear. "We need to get to Goldenrod City by this afternoon. We can't."  
  
Callista looked at her wrist watch. It said 8:30am. "I'm sure we have time for one little contest. We need the break anyway." Callista turned to Emily. "We would love to come with you."  
  
"Then let's head to back." Emily said as they all walked to the Main Judging Booth.   
  
Ruby was not too thrilled about the idea, but she followed anyway.  
  
To Callista and Ruby's surprise the main judging was held at the very end of National Park at the beginning of Route 35. Around the booth there was a small crowd of anxious trainers waiting for the results. Emily turned in her pokemon to be examined and then was sent to wait with the others. Emily was right when she said her Beedrill would take a place. She ended up winning second prize, a red ribbon and an Ever stone, for her capture and she was allowed to keep the Beedrill she caught. The first prize winner, who caught a huge Pinsar, was anxious to get his prize. Everyone knew what it was and everyone who entered wanted it. The first prize was a Sun Stone and it was just about to be revealed. The judge walked the winner over to a small oak counter with red velvet covering hiding the prize.  
  
The judge spoke, "...and to our winner, I am glad to hand over a very valuable Sun Stone," and with that the Judge lifted up the covering to reveal a glass case with.........  
  
"What?!" The Judge was speechless at what he saw. Or what he didn't see.  
  
The Sun Stone was missing.  
  
The Judge was furious. "Who dares to steal the Sun Stone. Someone call the police!" He shouted as the crowd gasped and glanced around at each other. "Call the police!"  
  
Officer Jenny was called and soon she arrived on the scene. Everyone in the crowd had to stay to be questioned. Ruby and Callista were stuck in National Park until everything was finished. Ruby was obviously a bit upset at Callista. If they would not have stayed to watch the contest they could be at Goldenrod City by now. Ruby, Callista and Emily sat underneath the shade of a tree next to the judging stage waiting for the police to question everybody  
  
Ruby sighed. She was still obviously upset.  
  
"Okay, Ruby I know what you're thinking and I am sorry." Callista apologized. "Now will you stop it."  
  
Emily decided to join the conversation. "You know she's right. A bad attitude is not going to help this situation."   
  
"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if she did not have to watch the contest." Ruby said again.  
  
"I already apologized," Callista snapped back. "What more do you want. Besides, when did being interested in pokemon become such a crime!"  
  
"Since we are in a hurry to get somewhere!"  
  
"Since when did MY journey become YOURS!" Callista snapped.  
  
Ruby did not answer.  
  
"Fine." Callista had enough of Ruby. She stood up. "I am going for a walk. Maybe that will give you time to cool down."  
  
Callista walked away.  
  
"I hope she will be okay." Emily said.  
  
"She'll be fine." Ruby said. "What could possibly happen?"   
  
Ruby sighed. She already started to feel bad about how she acted.  
  
Callista walked through the trees until she got to the place where Emily had the battle with the Beedrill. She stared at where the Beedrill had fallen. "I wish I was as good as Emily." Callista said to herself. "That battle...wow...she looked like she hardly tried." She looked at her two pokeballs at her waist and then sighed. She stood herself out of thought and decided to keep walking.   
  
As she walked further away, she continued to think to herself. "I'm sure Ruby means well. She did help me out of a tough jam and she is teaching me about pokemon training." Callista started thinking about the cons. "But she treats me like I seriously don't know what I'm doing. Always telling me when we have to go and when we stop. If we stop at all." Callista stopped walking and sat underneath a large tree. "She always seems to be in a hurry. Yeah, I want to get to Goldenrod and to the train on time too. But I also want to stop and take a peek at what is offered at these places so I know what to expect when I come back. This is supposed to be my journey, not her's. And if she doesn't like it she doesn't have to follow me!" Callista, again, shook herself out of thought before she got herself too angry.   
  
Callista, once again began walking even further away from where her friends were. As she walked through the trees she continued to think about what she was doing. What is a girl like her doing so far from home. She had never left her home before. Since she was a little girl, she was always too afraid to leave the safety of her city. But now here she is. Miles away from home in a strange and dangerous area. She never thought she would ever see herself doing something like this. Her passion and love for pokemon must have over powered her fear. That's how she was able to leave.   
  
Callista began to feel better about herself and about the situation. Well, until she started to feel a very uncomfortable presence around her which completely knocked her out of thought. Callista quickly glanced around and after she came to the conclusion that no one was around she begin to hear whispering.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
Tiptoeing through the forest, trying really hard not to make a sound, Callista searched for the voices. After a few more steps, she came to a large patch of trees that were unusually close together. As she gently pushed the branches out of the way she discovered what the whispering was. With their backs to her, Callista saw two black cloaked strangers huddling together. They then stood up and turned toward Callista. Callista ducked to stay hidden. She did not want them to see her. Callista tried to see the faces of these people, but their hats were placed so low that all she could see were shadows.  
  
Callista watched as the two strangers pulled out a shiny orange, pointy object out of a small brown bag. It took a moment for Callista to realize what it was. With a silent gasp, she knew she had found the criminals who stole the Sun Stone.   
  
One if them spoke in a man's voice. "Our boss will be very pleased when we bring back the final stone for his collection."  
  
The other spoke in a woman's voice. "Yes. He has been waiting a long time for these Johto stones and now we have the last one he needs."   
  
Callista's first thought was to run back to the judging area and tell Officer Jenny where the stone is, but the strangers did not seem to be staying long. Using a small, low branch she leaned in closer to the strangers still trying to stay hidden using the forest to hide her.  
  
"We better get moving before Officer Jenny comes looking in this direction." the man said as the other nodded in agreement.  
  
As Callista moved in closer, the branch she was leaning on began to snap. With a loud gasp, Callista fell to the ground as the branch gave away. Hearing this, the two strangers turned and saw her on the floor.  
  
"Well, well who is this?" The woman said.  
  
Callista quickly got to her feet and glared at the two crooks. "You two better return that stone or I'll........"  
  
"You'll what?" The man laughed. "Run and tell on us to that pathetic Officer Jenny?"  
  
Callista then grabbed a pokeball.  
  
"You'll stop us!" The woman laughed too. "This should be very entertaining."  
  
"Let's show her what we got!"  
  
The dark strangers grabbed their pokeballs off of their belts and threw them in the air.  
  
"Murkrow, go!" The woman said.  
  
"Go Croconaw!" The man said.  
  
A large blue lizard pokemon and a black bird pokemon appeared from their pokeballs.  
  
"Okay here goes," Callista thought to herself. She was pretty confident in her first few battles because she was with someone, but this time she was all alone.  
  
She took a deep breath and grabbed both of her pokeballs.  
  
"Chikorita, Pikachu come on out."  
  
Chikorita and Pikachu appeared from their pokeballs and were ready for battle.  
  
"Croconaw bite attack now!"  
  
"Chikorita close that Croconaw's mouth with your vine whip."  
  
With its mouth open wide the Croconaw attacked Chikorita as Chikorita used its vine whip and wrapped it around the water pokemon's mouth and shut it tight.  
  
"Grab that vine and whip it around!" The dark woman ordered as her pokemon grabbed the vine whip and started swinging Chikorita around in circles.  
  
"No!" Callista cried.  
  
"Now toss it!" The woman ordered as Croconaw took one last swing and let go of Chikorita's vine whip sending the tiny grass pokemon flying into the air and crashed right into one of the trees near Callista. As Chikorita fell to the ground Callista called it back. "Chikorita, return!"  
  
They were pretty strong. "Okay Pikachu, let's go!"  
  
"Pika pika." Pikachu answered back as they started the battle.   
  
"Croconaw use your bite attack again!"  
  
"Pikachu use your thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu charged up its electricity and released it on the water pokemon just as it approached. The attack really did a lot of damage as the Croconaw fainted to the ground.  
  
"Murkrow go, use your peck attack!"  
  
Murkrow attacked the mouse pokemon and pecked away at its little head.  
  
"Piiiikkaaa." Pikachu cried in pain as Callista ordered another attack.  
  
"Now that it is close use your thunder shock!"  
  
"Murkrow fly into the air!"  
  
Before Pikachu could attack the Murkrow bolted into the air causing the electric attack to miss.  
  
"Now use your wing attack!" The woman ordered as the bird dove toward the Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu dodge it!"  
  
But it was too late. Murkrow struck the pokemon with a powerful wing attack before Pikachu had a chance to move out of the way. Pikachu was tossed aside.  
  
"See I told you girl that you would be no match for us!"  
  
"When it comes to us evil always triumphs over good!"  
  
Callista was determined not to give up. "A real trainer would give it her all." She thought to herself. Then an idea popped into her head as she quickly recalled the battle she saw earlier.   
  
"Okay, Pikachu use your thunder shock again!" Callista ordered as Pikachu struggled to its feet.  
  
"Murkrow fly up!"  
  
And once again Murkrow dodge the attack by bolting up into the air.   
  
"Now use your wing attack and finish it off this time!"  
  
"Krowwww!" Murkrow dove down straight toward the Pikachu.  
  
"Okay, get ready!" Callista said to Pikachu as Pikachu braced itself.  
  
Once Murkrow got close, Callista quickly ordered her attack. "Jump into the air and right onto Murkrow.  
  
At the last second, Pikachu jumped into the air and landed of Murkrow's back.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Callista ordered as Pikachu struck Murkrow with a tremendous Thunderbolt attack. Murkrow fell to the ground as Pikachu leaped off and landed into Callista's arms. "Go job Pikachu!" Callista then turned her attention to the two strangers and glared at them. "Now give back that Sun Stone!"  
  
"Not a chance," the woman called her pokemon back. She turned to the man, "let's get out of here!"   
  
The two ran away from Callista and straight into the forest.   
  
"Hey, come back here!" Callista called her pokemon into its pokeball and ran after them.   
  
After a few feet of chasing them, she pushed aside more tree branches blocking her way just in time to see the strangers begin to lift off in a black miniature hot air balloon with the letters T and R in bright red.  
  
"Whose dumb idea was it to give us such a lame source of transportation." The woman stranger complained.  
  
Callista thought to herself trying to figure out what she was going to do. "A trainer would never let anything get away." And with that, Callista bolted from the trees, hopped up and grabbed a hold of the hanging rope that was dangling to the side. As the balloon lifted her into the air, Callista held on with all of her strength not knowing what to do next. "What was I thinking this is crazy! Those creeps probably don't even know I'm here." Callista thought to herself again as she looked down and saw National Park underneath her. She was getting up so hi the people started to look like little walking dolls. "What'll I do now!" 


	5. Callista Tests her Strength

Chapter 5  
  
Callista Tests her Strength  
  
After a long lecture from Emily, Ruby really started to think about everything Callista said. "when did My journey become YOURS!" These words kept repeating in her head. She wondered if Callista would ever forgive her. It would serve Ruby right if she didn't. Ruby could already hear Callista angry voice calling her name.  
  
"Ruby!"  
  
There is goes again.   
  
"Ruby!"  
  
Ruby realized all of her worrying will not do her any good. She needed to go out and find Callista and attempt to talk to her. Maybe then Callista would forgive her.  
  
"Ruby!"  
  
That voice again.  
  
"Ruby!"  
  
Wait, this voice did not sound like the same one from a few minutes ago. The one before sounded angry and far off, but this one sounded scared and much louder.  
  
"Ruby!" The voice echoed.  
  
Ruby jumped up from the grass. "Do you hear that?" Ruby asked Emily.  
  
Emily listened.  
  
"Ruby!"  
  
"Yes I do." Emily agreed. "It sounds like Callista." Emily also jumped up from the grass. "It sounds like she is in trouble."  
  
"Ruby!" The voice sounded extremely close now as it echoed around them.   
  
Ruby and Emily searched the area with no signs of their friend.  
  
"Ruby!" The voice sounded like it was right on top of them this time and the two girls looked up.  
  
Callista, still hanging on to the rope, was floating above them as the balloon grew even higher into the sky. With all of her screaming, the strangers discovered her on their balloon and were trying to shake her off.  
  
"Callista!" Ruby called as she raced after the balloon with Emily right behind.   
  
"What is she doing?" Emily asked.  
  
"I have no idea!" Ruby answered as they continued to chase after the balloon.   
  
The balloon was too high and the balloon was getting farther and farther away from them.  
  
Emily stopped running and grabbed a pokeball. "I'll get her down."  
  
Ruby stopped, turned and watched Emily call out a pokemon.  
  
"Pidgeot, I choose you!" Emily threw her pokeball into the air as high as she could get it as the giant bird pokemon appeared. "Go and save her before she falls!"  
  
The bird pokemon flew up to Callista as Callista hung on tightly. The two thefts were still trying to shake her off so Callista refused to let go, even with Pidgeot flying underneath. "Pidgeo pidgeot pidgeot." Pidgeot tried to coax her off.  
  
Emily called to Callista. "Callista let go, Pidgeot will catch you!"  
  
"You can do it," Ruby called out.  
  
Callista took a deep breath, closed her eyes, leaned back and let her hands slip from the rope.  
  
Within an instant, Pidgeot caught Callista on its back and was already carrying her back to its master.   
  
Finally safe on the ground, Callista jumped off of Pidgeot's back and immediately started to chase after the balloon again. Before she could get very far, Ruby grabbed Callista's arm. "Could you tell us what is going on!"  
  
Callista looked at Ruby and then at Emily. "Those guys are the ones who took the Sun Stone."  
  
Ruby let go of her arm and let Callista dash after them.  
  
"So what do we do?" Emily asked Ruby.  
  
"What do you think?" Ruby grinned. "We go after her!"  
  
"That's what I figured." Emily answered as the two girls ran after their friend.  
  
Callista noticed that the balloon was traveling through Route 35 when she raced by a small sign that was nailed onto a tree. "I hope nobody notices that we left the park without permission from Officer Jenny." Callista thought to herself.   
  
"How did you find out they have the stone?" Ruby asked as she and Emily caught up to Callista.  
  
Breathing heavily, "I saw them in the forest. But then they saw me so they ran."  
  
The trio followed the strangers for a few more minutes until they noticed that the balloon was beginning to drift further away from them.  
  
"We can't keep this up we have to do something." Ruby was exhausted.  
  
"Maybe we can pop the balloon." Callista suggested as she grabbed a pokeball. Callista stopped and tossed the pokeball in the air. "Chikorita, go!"  
  
Chikorita appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Razor leaf now!"  
  
"Chika chika," Chikorita released a few razor leafs toward the balloon, but it was too far for Chikorita to reach.   
  
"Let me try," Emily said. "Pidgeot go!"  
  
Pidgeot appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Fly up and pop that balloon!"  
  
"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot flew up to the balloon and using its quick speed and sharp beak Pidgeot busted through the hot air balloon creating a large hole.  
  
As the balloon lost its air it began to sink into the trees.  
  
"Great job," Emily said to Pidgeot as Pidgeot flew back to its friends.  
  
"Wow, that pokemon is quick?" Callista asked.  
  
"Yes, one of the fastest." Emily stroked the feathers on Pidgeot's head. "Now let's move!"  
  
The two thieves crawled out of the deflated balloon and straightened out their disguises.   
  
"Those little brats will pay for this!" The man said as he grabbed the brown bag. "Now let's get out of here. We can take care of them later."  
  
"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled as the trio appeared on the scene with Pidgeot soaring above.   
  
"You give back that stone. It doesn't belong to you!" Callista shouted.  
  
"Of course it doesn't. It belongs to our boss," the woman said, sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it!" Callista shouted, she was trying to sound tough.   
  
"You brats are starting to get on my nerves!" The woman shouted.  
  
"Maybe it is time to teach you little pests how to mind your own business," as he slowly moved his hand to his waist and grabbed a pokeball.  
  
There was no way Callista's pokemon would have the strength to battle after the match they had earlier. Luckily, Emily stepped up to the challenge before Callista could react.  
  
"Don't worry we'll take care of this." Emily signaled to her Pidgeot. Pidgeot flew down, landed in front of its trainer and braced itself for battle.  
  
"Go Ariados," The man called out his pokemon. "Show that little brat whose boss!"  
  
Ariados appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Ariados use your string shot!"   
  
"Pidgeot, dodge it!"   
  
Pidgeot bolted into the sky causing the string shot to miss.  
  
"Now use your whirlwind and blow that pokemon away!"  
  
Pidgeot began to flap its wings rapidly creating a huge whirlwind. The whirling wind headed straight toward the bug pokemon.  
  
"Ariados use your string shot on the nearest tree to dodge."  
  
Just as the whirlwind approached, the Ariados quickly shot a string shot at a high limb on the closest tree and pulled itself out of the way just in time. As the whirlwind died down Emily called out another attack.   
  
"Pidgeot, use your wing attack!"  
  
Pidgeot dove toward the Ariados that was sitting on the tree limb.  
  
"Now use your poison sting!" The man called out.  
  
"Look out!" Callista shouted as she watched the Pidgeot get closer to the Ariados.  
  
Ariados aimed at the Pidgeot and shot several poison stings. Pidgeot was so focused on hitting its opponent that it did not notice the poison sting in time and got hit in the face and chest with numerous stings.   
  
"Pidgeot no!" Emily cried out as she watched her pokemon fall to the ground.   
  
Pidgeot tried to get back up onto its feet.  
  
"Ariados, finish it with poison powder." The man ordered as the Ariados covered the bird pokemon with a thick blanket of poison.  
  
"Pidgeot!" Emily screamed. "Pidgeot return now!"  
  
"Poor Pidgeot!" Ruby said as she and Callista watched Emily's face change from concerned to angry.  
  
She called her pokemon back and then stepped back a few steps. After two consecutive poison attacks there was no way Pidgeot made it out of that battle without being badly poisoned. She had to get Pidgeot to a pokemon center right away, but she couldn't leave the area until the Sun Stone was back in the hands of the police. These villains will have to be taken care of now and quickly. Emily reached for another pokeball. "You guys will pay for this." Emily pulled her arm back and threw the pokeball into the air. "I choose you!"  
  
A large silver bird pokemon appeared from the pokeball.   
  
Callista had never seen this pokemon before and was curious to know what it was. She pointed her pokedex at it.  
  
Pokedex: "Skarmory, the armor bird pokemon. Skarmory is a solitary pokemon that is hardly seen and very difficult to capture and train."  
  
"Wow that looks like a very strong pokemon." Callista whispered to Ruby.  
  
The two strangers refused to back down.  
  
"I will defeat this bird like I did the other one." The man called out. "Ariados use your poison sting one more time!"  
  
"Skarmory we need to end this fast, use your steel wing attack." Emily ordered as Skarmory's wings began to glow as it charged its attack.  
  
Ariados took aim and shot out several more poison sting attacks. Skarmory refused to budge and took the attack. Skarmory continued toward Ariados and struck the bug pokemon with a powerful steel wing attack. Ariados got tossed out of the tree it was sitting in and crashed on the ground.  
  
The man called his pokemon back. "Ariados return."  
  
The girl trio advanced on the two strangers.  
  
"Give it up you can't escape!" Ruby shouted.  
  
"Watch us!" The woman said as both of the strangers turned and ran from the girls.  
  
"Not so fast! Chikorita I choose you!" Callista called out her Chikorita. The pokemon appeared from its pokeball, obviously still exhausted. "Use your vine whip to get that bag!"  
  
"Chika chika!" Chikorita obeyed as it stretched out its vine whip and wrapped it around the bag. With a small tug, Chikorita pulled the bag from the woman's arm.   
  
"Hey, that is ours!" The woman called out.  
  
"Forget it we have to get out of here. We will have another chance. That Skarmory is too strong." The man argued as he and the woman disappeared into the forest.  
  
Callista took the bag from Chikorita and pulled out the Sun Stone. The trio looked at the shiny orange stone.   
  
"Well, here it is." Ruby said.  
  
Emily, not wasting any time, quickly spoke up. "Listen, I really need to get my Pidgeot to the Pokemon Center. So how about I take the stone with me back to the park and you two can continue your journey right away. No sense in going to National Park just to turn back around and walk through all this again."  
  
Callista liked that idea. "Since you have the stone Officer Jenny shouldn't have a problem with us leaving." Callista nodded. "Okay, that's a great idea. Thank you very much."  
  
Callista and Emily shook hands and then Ruby and Emily shook.  
  
Emily turned to Skarmory and got onto its back.   
  
"Hopefully, I will see you two soon. You guys are awesome." Emily said as she closed the conversation. "Good bye."  
  
"Bye." Callista said as Ruby waved.  
  
"Let's go Skarmory," Emily said as the bird pokemon opened its wings and flew into the sky back toward National Park.  
  
Callista looked at the path ahead of them and then looked down at the ground. Ruby stepped up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Callista, I need to talk to you." Ruby said.  
  
Callista turned to her as Ruby removed her hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Listen, I really need to apologize for how I acted earlier. What you said to me at National Park really got me thinking. This is your journey, not mine. I have already had mine in the Kanto League. You let me come along with you on yours and I took control." Ruby looked into Callista's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Callista thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "I understand. It's okay, really. Maybe I was over re acting a little bit myself, so I apologize too." Callista held out her hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends," Ruby said as she shook Callista's hand.  
  
The two girls turned and continued their journey through Route 35. It took only a few minutes for them to get though the forest and when they finally reached the end they found themselves on a hill over looking a large city. To their surprise it was Goldenrod City. Callista and Ruby realized they must have chased those crooks a lot farther than they thought. Filled with joy and relief the duo raced toward the city even more determined to get to the train than ever. 


	6. The Great Train Showdown

Chapter 6  
  
The Great Train Showdown  
  
"Hurry we are almost there!" Callista shouted to Ruby as the two girls raced towards the train station.   
  
It was 2:00pm and the train was just about to leave.   
  
As the train began to pull away, Callista and Ruby used their last ounce of strength and bolted for the nearest door. Callista got there first and lifted herself onto the train and then she turned and helped Ruby get on just as the train began to pick up speed. They both stepped inside and shut the door behind them. They were immediately approached by a young male attendant.   
  
"Excuse me ladies," the attendant said. "Can I see your tickets please?"  
  
"Actually," Callista answered. "My Professor had already made these arrangements a day ago."  
  
The attendant pulled out a small piece of paper with a bunch of writing on it.  
  
"Can I get your name?"  
  
"Callista," she turned to Ruby. "And this is Ruby."  
  
Ruby waved at the attendant.  
  
The attendant searched the paper and nodded. "Ah yes, of course. I'll take you to your seats."  
  
The girls followed the attendant to the third car from the engine. The train was pretty small. There were only four passenger cars, each containing twenty seats, along with an engine in the front and a small storage car in the back. Callista and Ruby found their seats and settled down.  
  
Callista sat near the window of the car as Ruby stretched out next to her.   
  
Ruby yawned. "Yes, we finally made it."  
  
Callista stared out the window and watched everything go by.  
  
"Hey," Ruby said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Callista nodded, not taking her eyes from the window. "I just can't stop thinking about those dark people. Who were they? What did they want? Are there more people out there like them?"  
  
Ruby quickly interrupted. "Hey, it's okay. We beat them and now they are far away. Don't worry so much."  
  
Callista sighed and again stared out the window.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Within a half an hour, the train was already in Route 32 and was headed to Route 30.   
  
In a small patch of trees two familiar strangers hid waiting for the train to arrive. They both wore black cloaks and low black hats on their heads, covering their faces.  
  
"I can't believe we were beaten by a bunch of kids!" The man said as he leaned up against a dead tree trunk as his partner watched the horizon with a pair of binoculars. "When is it going to get here?"  
  
"Shhhhh," The woman said, not taking her eyes off her view. "We have another chance to make this up to our boss and I do not want to mess this up." She lowered the binoculars and stepped over to her partner. "The train is supposed to be here any minute. Just be ready to jump on."  
  
Finally the train appeared and moved toward them at a pretty fast pace.  
  
"This is it," the woman said. "Now I'll count to three."  
  
The man stood up and prepared to jump.  
  
"One."  
  
The train got closer.  
  
"Two."   
  
The train's engine roared past them.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
The two leaped into the first car of the train and pulled themselves up.  
  
"Okay are you ready?" The woman said.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be!"   
  
"Okay, then let's do it!"  
  
The evil duo stormed into the car with their pokeballs in hand.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Callista and Ruby were both exhausted and decided to try to take a quick nap. Ruby was asleep the instant her eyes were closed, but Callista had difficulty getting rested. "Something doesn't feel right," Callista thought to herself as she continued to look out the window.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"What do you want," the engineer whimpered as Garret and his Ariados used string shot to tie him up.  
  
"All we want is your passenger's pokemon." Garret answered.  
  
There was still a long time until the train arrived at its next stop, so Garret decided to keep the train moving at a normal speed so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. This way everything will seem nice and normal. Garret joined Pat in the first car once he knew that the engineer was contained.  
  
"Okay, everybody this is not a drill!" Pat yelled out to the crowd of passengers. "Hand over all of your pokemon and no one will get hurt. But if you don't........" Pat released her pokemon as Garret releases his. "You will have to answer to Team Rocket." Spearow and Croconaw appeared, threatening the passengers.  
  
Garret walked around the car with a big bag and collected all of the pokeballs. Pat and Garret stepped over to the next car to repeat their act.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, in the third car, Callista's eyes were finally starting to shut. "Maybe it is a good idea that I take a little nap," Callista thought to herself as she tried to relax. "When I get to New Bark Town I get to meet all my rival trainers so I should keep up my strength." Callista shut her eyes for a few minutes, but then they opened again. She just couldn't do it. There was too much on her mind.   
  
"Hey Ruby," Callista put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and shook, "Ruby wake up."  
  
Ruby slowly woke up from her deep sleep. "Huh, wha?" Ruby shook her head so wake herself up. "What's up?"  
  
"I just can't seem to sleep. I want to get up and stretch a bit." Callista said.  
  
"Where are you going to go? We are on a train." Ruby said.  
  
"I am just going to walk up and down the isle of the car." Callista answered. "You know. I just need to move for a bit."  
  
"Oh, okay." Ruby said as she got up and let Callista out of her seat.  
  
"Thanks." Callista whispered.  
  
"No sweat." Ruby replied as Ruby sat back down and Callista walked away.  
  
Callista made her way towards the next train when all of a sudden there were loud screams coming from the car ahead of them. Callista was at the door when she heard foot steps heading toward her. She held her breath and flattened herself up against the wall behind the door when it suddenly opened almost hitting her. The two disguised strangers appeared and immediately stepped into action.   
  
"Okay, everyone stay calm." The man said as his Ariados appeared with him.  
  
"That's right." The woman held out the large bag. "Now cooperate and hand over all of your pokeballs and no one will get hurt."  
  
One by one the trainers surrendered their pokemon and tossed them into the bag as the female thief walked down the isle. She stopped when she got to Ruby.  
  
"Hello again," the woman said. "Are you ready to hand over your pokemon?"  
  
"Never," Ruby screamed, "Especially not to you guys!" Ruby shot up out of her seat and raced off toward the back of the car towards the storage car.  
  
"Ariados, use your string shot." The man ordered as Ariados used its string shot to tie up Ruby's legs together causing her to fall to the floor. The man walked up to her and picked her up. "You are not going anywhere."  
  
The man threatened the passengers not to move if no one wants the little girl to get hurt. Callista peered from behind the door again and watched the woman drag Ruby to the back of the train.  
  
Callista thought to herself, "I just have to help her."  
  
The man, however, decided to go check on the other cars to make sure no one has budged. While he was walking toward the entrance door of the car, he just happened to notice movement coming from behind the door. The man walked up to it, grabbed the handle and pulled the door out of the way.  
  
Callista gasped in surprise.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The woman took Ruby to the storage car and tied her up to a support beam in the center of the car.  
  
"Now surrender your pokemon to us. You have no other choice." The woman said.  
  
"Not a chance!" Ruby shouted.  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad. You see, we would hate to see something really terrible happen to you friend."  
  
"You would have to find her first!" Ruby said thinking that Callista was still hidden behind the door.  
  
"We already have." The man said as he entered the car.  
  
"See we have your little friend right here," the woman said as the man pulled Callista forward so Ruby could see her.  
  
"You two will pay for the humiliation you caused us when we had to call our boss and tell him we didn't have the stone." The man threw Callista to the floor next to Ruby and picked up some more ropes.  
  
"We will be able to make all that up to him when we finish here."  
  
The man tied the two girls together and left them on the floor of the storage car.  
  
Callista did not know what these clowns wanted, but after what had happened in National Park she knew it wasn't anything good. "What are you two doing here?" Callista shouted as she stared at the two familiar strangers. "Who are you two anyway?"  
  
At the same time, the two crooks pulled off their cloaks and tossed off their hats.  
  
Standing in front of the girls stood a young blond man with blue eyes and a young girl with hazel eyes and short brown hair kept back with a white hair band. Both of them wore jet black t-shirts with a big red "R" in the front. The girl had a short black skirt and the man wore dark black pants.  
  
"We are Pat and Garret from Team Rocket." Garret announced with pride.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble." Pat said.  
  
"And make it double." Garret continued.  
  
"To................"  
  
The car violently came to a quick stop tossing Team Rocket off their feet and straight into the front of the car keeping the evil duo from finishing their introduction.   
  
"What was that?" Pat aggressively shouted out as she stood back up on her feet.  
  
"I don't know," Garret answered back as he stepped to the door and opened it. "I think it's the engineer trying to attract some attention to us. But I am going to go find out for sure and get us moving again before someone notices."  
  
"I'll go along with you." Pat said as she grabbed the bag of pokeballs, threw it over her shoulder and followed Garret toward the door. She turned to the girls, "You better not try anything funny!" And with that, Pat and Garret left to see what the problem was.  
  
Ruby signed as she thought about the bag of pokeballs. She started thinking about the poor trainers who just lost their pokemon to Team Rocket. What if they wanted to steal their pokemon as well? What if............? Sudden movement of the ropes knocked Ruby out of thought as she tried to get herself refocused. Callista was struggling with the ropes trying to move.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ruby whispered to Callista as Callista continued to struggle.   
  
"I am trying to get us out of here!" Callista whispered back as she tried to wiggle her hands free.  
  
"How? The ropes are tied too tight was can't get out of them." Ruby said again as she started to get a little annoyed with all of Callista's movement.  
  
"Watch," Callista said. "I have an idea. I just need to loosen the ropes just a little bit."  
  
Ruby did not see the purpose of all of Callista's struggling, but she decided to try to help. They both wiggled their hands until Callista was able to move her hands around a bit. She stretched her hand out as far as she could, since her hand were still tied, and grabbed a pokeball off of her waist. Using her fingers she gave the pokeball a small toss and called out a pokemon.  
  
"Chikorita, come out." Callista whispered.  
  
Chikorita appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Chikorita, use your razor leaf attack to cut through the ropes." Callista ordered as Chikorita nodded and obeyed. Chikorita released two razor leafs and sliced through the ropes that were holding Callista and Ruby. Callista immediately got to her feet and called Chikorita back.   
  
"Come on we have to stop them!" Callista said as she helped Ruby on to her feet.  
  
"Okay," Ruby said as she followed Callista out the door.   
  
The two girls raced from car to car in search of the two Rocket members. They finally found the two in the first car of the train, closest to the engine. They were using Croconaw and Murkrow as guards to make sure that the people on the train do not call for help and they used Spearow and Ariados to threaten and persuade trainers to surrender their pokeballs.  
  
"Now stop being difficult," Pat argued as she and a young woman, who was sitting close to the side door, struggled over a pokeball. "We are going to take this pokemon whether you want us to or not."  
  
"How about not!" Callista announced as she and Ruby appeared on the scene.   
  
"Hey, you can't take other people's pokemon." Ruby said.  
  
Garret and Pat looked surprised.  
  
Garret was the first to speak. "How did you get free?"  
  
"That is not your concern." Ruby said.  
  
"Give them back their pokeballs!" Callista demanded.  
  
Pat snarled, "If you two brats think you can defeat us again you are sadly mistaken."  
  
Garret said, "Last time was just plain luck!"  
  
Callista glared at the two Rocket members as she reached for a pokeball. Garret also reached for his as they both prepared for battle. Before either of them could make a move, Ruby quick interrupted them.  
  
"No, you can't battle in here there is not enough room," Ruby said. "Someone could get hurt!"  
  
Callista looked around and saw all of the passengers hiding behind their seats.  
  
"You're right," Callista replied as she put her pokeball away. Callista continued to glare at Garret. "But that doesn't mean I can't do it myself!" Callista charged at Garret knocking him down on the floor. The two of them rolled around the floor fighting. Callista attempted to reach for the pokeballs, but Pat pulled them out of Callista's reach.  
  
Ruby decided to join in. "I don't want you to have all the fun!" Ruby shouted as she charged at Pat and slammed her through the side door of the car knocking her outside. Garret managed to push Callista away from him and was able to get up, grab the bag of pokeballs and rush out to help his team member. Callista followed right behind him.  
  
Now that they were outside there was plenty of room for a pokemon battle. Ruby and Pat stopped fighting so they could watch the battle. Callista and Garret reached for their pokeballs and simultaneously tossed them into the air.  
  
"Go Croconaw!" Garret called out his pokemon.  
  
"Go Chikorita!" Callista released Chikorita again.  
  
Both pokemon appeared from their pokeballs.  
  
"Chikorita, use your razor leaf!"   
  
"Croconaw water gun now!" Garret ordered.  
  
Chikorita tossed several razor leaves, but they were quickly blown away by the blast of Croconaw's water gun.  
  
Garret ordered another attack. "Tackle attack!"  
  
Croconaw charged at Chikorita and slammed into it with a powerful tackle attack. Chikorita got tossed to the side but quickly jumped to its feet and returned with its own tackle attack. Croconaw was also tossed aside, but also recovered quickly.  
  
"Bite attack!" Garret ordered.  
  
"Use vine whip!" Callista called out.  
  
Croconaw approached Chikorita with its mouth wide open. Just as Croconaw got close, Chikorita used its vine whip to close Croconaw's mouth.  
  
"Now use your razor leaf attack!" Callista ordered.  
  
Chikorita struck Croconaw with several razor leaves. Croconaw fell to the ground as Chikorita released its grip from the water pokemon's mouth.  
  
Croconaw struggled to its feet and Pat decided to help out her team member.  
  
"Murkrow attack Chikorita!" Pat shouted.  
  
Murkrow charged at Chikorita and hit it was a strong wing attack. Chikorita got tossed aside once again and once again it struggled to its feet.   
  
"Hey, two against one isn't fair," Callista screamed in anger.  
  
"Team Rocket members never play by the rules!" Pat replied as she grinned.  
  
"As long as we win we don't care how many rules we break." Garret said.  
  
Ruby stepped up. "We'll as long as we aren't playing by any rules then there is nothing wrong with me joining in to make it even." Ruby said as she grabbed a pokeball from her waist. "I choose you Quilava!"  
  
Quilava appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Let's heat things up!" Ruby shouted. "Use your flamethrower attack!"  
  
Quilava released a red hot flame thrower attack striking both Murkrow and Croconaw.  
  
Garret and Pat ran to their pokemon with Spearow and Ariados chasing after them.  
  
Team Rocket tried to coach their pokemon up.  
  
"Come on Murkrow are you really going to let those little brats beat you?" Pat said.  
  
"Get up now Croconaw. We can't let them win again!" Garret said as both pokemon attempted to get up.  
  
"Okay, time to finish them off." Ruby said. "Quilava use your flame wheel!"  
  
"Quilava quilava!" Quilava charged at the team and hit them with a mighty flame wheel.  
  
Team Rocket got thrown into the sky.  
  
"That Quilava has quite a punch!" Pat said.  
  
"We didn't even get any rare pokemon." Garret said as they continued flying upward.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket said together as they and their pokemon disappeared into the sky.  
  
Quilava galloped up to Ruby as Ruby knelt down and gave her pokemon a big hug. "Great job Quilava. You're the best!"  
  
Callista grabbed the big bag of pokeballs, raced back inside the car and started handing them back to the trainers. Meanwhile, Ruby called back her Quilava and then went to see if the engineer was okay. Once everything was back in order the train continued towards route 30.  
  
"You sure are getting better," Ruby complimented Callista as they relaxed in their seats once again. "You really gave that Croconaw a tough battle."  
  
"Thanks Ruby." Callista replied. "I am really trying hard."  
  
"It shows." Ruby said. "And once Professor Elm sets up your storage box you can start catching tons of pokemon to make your party even stronger."  
  
Callista nodded and smiled. She was pretty excited to get to New Bark Town so she can meet all of her rival trainers and show Professor Elm just how strong she has become. 


	7. New Bark At Last

Chapter 7  
  
New Bark Town At Last   
  
It was a quarter mile from New Bark Town when the train finally stopped at Route 46 and let off its passengers.   
  
Ruby glanced at the map and looked around. "New Bark Town is not to far from here. We just need to go south on this trail and we will get there in no time."  
  
Callista looked at her watch. "It's already five minutes until we have to meet." Callista sighed. "Looks like we are going to be late after all,"  
  
"Come on now. I'm sure the professor wasn't expecting any hold ups on the train." Ruby assured her.  
  
Sure enough, Callista was right when she said they were going to be late. It was a half an hour later when they stepped up to the long trail leading up to Professor Elm's laboratory. Callista knocked on the door and Elm answered it right away.  
  
"Why hello Callista," Elm motioned them to come in. "I was getting worried about you two."  
  
Elm looked at Ruby. "And you must be Ruby. I really appreciate you helping Callista like this."  
  
Ruby smiled and shook his hand. "Don't mention it."  
  
Elm led the girls to a back room which was loaded with pictures of pokemon. Also in the room was a long table with young trainers gathered all around it.  
  
"Now that we are all here I'll get Callista's storage box done and then I have to talk to all of you." Elm announced to the crowd. Then he looked at Callista. "Let me have your pokedex."  
  
Callista reached into her pocket, pulled out her pokedex and handed it to Elm.   
  
"Now have a seat and I'll be right with you." Elm said as he took the pokedex out of the room.  
  
Callista looked at the table of trainers. There were five of them which made Callista number six.  
  
"Wow, you have a big group." Ruby said as she took a seat furthest away from the group. "I had three rivals and you have five."  
  
Callista just stared at the group.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to go and introduce yourself?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Uh," Callista began to feel a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, yeah that's what I am going to do, yeah."  
  
Callista stepped up to the table and had a seat near the trainers.  
  
A young black hair boy notice Callista first. "Hello, I'm Ian."  
  
"I'm Callista."  
  
"I haven't seen you here before. Where are you from?"  
  
Callista answered, "Olivine City."  
  
Ian smiled. "Ah, so you're the trainer that stayed here in Johto," Ian said. "The rest of us went to Kanto to start out."  
  
This attracted the attention of the other trainers.  
  
"So I'll bet you have a bunch of cool Johto pokemon," a blond haired girl blurted out.  
  
"Um, well actually," Callista started. "I've been a little busy."  
  
Ian looked at the blonde haired girl. "Stop it Hailey," Ian said. "You're making her nervous. This is the first time she has ever met us."  
  
Hailey looked at everyone. "Then maybe we should introduce ourselves better.  
  
Next to Hailey a girl with long brown hair and freckles all over her face spoke up, "I am Harriet."  
  
Next to her was Ian. Next to Ian was another black haired boy, "I'm Scott."  
  
On the other side of Hailey there was a brown haired boy, "Mathew."  
  
Now that everyone was introduced, Callista started to feel a little bit better.  
  
Scott stretched and yawned. "I can't wait until the Professor is done with our boxes. Then I can catch more pokemon."  
  
"You mean you have already caught six?" Callista asked as she began to feel uneasy again.  
  
"Of course," Scott said. "I caught my sixth a day ago."  
  
"All of us have caught six," Hailey added. "That's why Professor Elm noticed the storage boxes right away because we all called and complained."  
  
"Hey Callista I have a quick question." Hailey said.  
  
"Yeah," Callista answered.  
  
"There was so many of us that Professor Elm had to catch two more pokemon just to give us all starting pokemon." Hailey said. "What did he give you?"  
  
"The Professor said that since I was staying in Johto he should give me different pokemon." Callista answered. "He gave me Chikorita."  
  
"Wow," Ian said. "I got a grass type too. I got Bulbasaur."  
  
Callista wasn't as nervous as she was when she first showed up, but she was still very uneasy since everyone seemed to have more pokemon than her. Luckily, Professor Elm came back before they could ask her more questions.  
  
"I trust you guys have all been introduced." Professor Elm said as he walked in with an arm full of pokedexs.  
  
All of the trainers reached for their pokedex as he set them on the table.   
  
"Now all of your boxes are set." Elm announced as he sat in the only seat left at the table. "Let's get down to business."  
  
All of the trainers focused on The Professor.  
  
"Now there is another reason why I called you all back." Elm began his long speech. "There is an old threat rising again. Their name is Team Rocket."  
  
This got both Callista and Ruby's attention.  
  
"They were attempting to control the world with the use of pokemon." Elm continued. "Some old Team Rocket members had enough of their leader stealing and force training pokemon for battle so those two rose up and took apart the whole team piece by piece. They have been recognized for their heroic efforts. Their names were Jesse and James, former employees of Giovanni, the head of the old Team Rocket. But unfortunately a new leader has come forth and has rebuilt the team making their members even stronger and more vicious than ever. I am telling you all this because their main target are young trainers. They find it easier to steal trained pokemon than to catch and train new pokemon themselves. So you all must be careful and if you see anything suspicious you must report straight to the authorities so we can stop Team Rocket before they get too strong for anyone to stop."  
  
"Well, thanks for the info," Mathew interrupted. "I think we can handle ourselves. They don't sound all that tough. Besides, I'm pretty tough myself. I have a gym badge."  
  
Elm sighed. Obviously he is getting use to the attitudes of new trainers. "Okay, well that's all I needed to tell you," Elm stood up and headed for the door. "Just watch yourselves and make sure you keep me updated on your progress." Elm opened the door and let everyone out. Ruby and Callista stayed behind as Elm walked the other trainers out.  
  
Ruby got up and then sat by Callista who was still at the table.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.  
  
"No, not really," Callista answered as she put her arms crossed on the table and placed her head down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?!" Callista said. "Were you not listening to them? They all have way more pokemon than me. I am already so far behind. And Mathew already has a gym badge."  
  
Ruby placed her hand on Callista's shoulder. "Listen Callista, you just started a few days ago. I'm sure they already had a good head start when they all got their beginning pokemon before Elm could even get to Olivine City to give you yours."  
  
"Well," Callista began.  
  
"Callista, you beat some people from Team Rocket." Ruby said. "You heard it straight from the Professor's mouth. They are very dangerous and powerful and you beat them. You're doing great! Also think about this. I have been through all of Kanto and I only have three pokemon. Even I don't have six and I have been at this training thing for quite some time."  
  
Callista looked at Ruby and then smiled. "I guess your right. It's kind of hard to catch pokemon when I'm on a train battling with Team Rocket."  
  
That's the spirit," Ruby said. "Now let's go talk to the professor. I'm sure he will want to know about our encounter with the Rockets."  
  
Callista and Ruby showed themselves out as they saw Professor Elm wave good-bye to all of the trainers as they left in different directions. Elm turned around and saw the girls walking up to him. "So what's up Callista? How are you doing?"  
  
"Great," Callista answered.  
  
"How are your pokemon doing?"   
  
"Even better," Callista eagerly said, "My Chikorita is a lot stronger and my Pichu evolved into a Pikachu!"  
  
Professor Elm looked pleased, "An evolution already. That's really impressive Callista. You really must be training your pokemon well to have one evolve so soon."   
  
"Plus, I think I know what I'll be doing next," Callista said.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"I think I am ready to try for a gym badge," she announced to Professor Elm.  
  
"That's great news!" Professor Elm said. "And you know what. There is a brand new gym in Cherrygrove City. Maybe you can start out there!"  
  
"New gym?"  
  
"Yes," Professor Elm said, "The gym opened up not even a month ago and is the home of the Poison badge. The gym leader raises poison pokemon."  
  
"Poison pokemon, huh." Callista thought about this for a second. "I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
"Well, I wish you luck then." Professor Elm than changed the subject as an idea popped into his head. "I completely forgot to tell something to all of the other trainers, but since you are still here then you can hear it."  
  
"What?" Callista asked.   
  
Ruby just listened and tried not to get involved into the conversation.  
  
"I was just informed, before you all showed up, that the museum in Nosawa which is a small town on the way to Cherrygrove City. It has a brand new exhibit opening up tomorrow."  
  
"Cool," Callista said.  
  
"A bunch of paleontologists from the Nosawa Museum has discovered a Dome fossil from the shore of Cianwood City. It is said to be the remains of an ancient pokemon from the Kanto region. I really think it would be a great opportunity for you girls since you'll be headed in that direction anyway."   
  
"That's a great idea!" Ruby couldn't help but join in. "We have to go see it!"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds cool." Callista smiled.   
  
Before Callista could say anything more, a small metal ball fell from the sky and landed onto the grass next to the group.   
  
"What's that," Professor Elm asked as he looked closer at the round object.  
  
Suddenly, the metal ball exploded into a huge cloud of black smoke and dust.  
  
"Girls are you okay?" Professor Elm yelled as the smoke clouded his eye sight. As the smoke began to clear two figures stood before them.  
  
Ruby recognized them first when the smoke finally lifted and cried out, "It's Team Rocket!"  
  
  
  
Pat and Garret grinned as they stood next to each other, arms crossed, back to back.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." Pat sang.  
  
"And make it double." Garret rhymed.  
  
"To......"   
  
"How dare you sneak up to us like that," Professor Elm shouted at the two members, interrupting their motto.  
  
Garret whined, "We are never going to be able to finish the motto without anyone interrupting."  
  
"The motto isn't important. What is important is catching all of the pokemon we can," Pat said as she reached into her pocket and took out a small remote control. "And that is exactly what we are going to do! I'm sure this research facility is just loaded with goodies."  
  
Pat pushed the one and only button on the remote. The ground underneath Professor Elm and the girls began to vibrate.  
  
"What's happening?" Callista exclaimed.  
  
Before any of them could move, four sets of bars came hurling upward and trapping the trio in a cage of metal bars.   
  
Callista gripped onto the bars and shouted, "You better let us out of here!"  
  
"After what you two did to us you'll be lucky to get out at all," Pat snickered.  
  
Garret walked up to the bars, "Now that we have you where we want you we will help ourselves to all of your pokemon."  
  
Professor Elm shouted back at them, "Those pokemon I have aren't mine. They belong to the trainers that keep them here."  
  
"We don't care who they belong to," Pat said. "We are going to take them anyway. But first..," Pat stepped up to the cage. "We want that Quilava of yours and all of your other pokemon as well."  
  
Ruby grabbed Quilava's pokeball. "If you want it then you got it!" Ruby held the pokeball outside of the bars and released her pokemon. "Come on out!"  
  
Quilava appeared from its pokeball.  
  
Pat and Garret jumped back in surprise.  
  
"That's not exactly what we meant, but if you want to do this the hard way then so be it." Pat said as she grabbed a pokeball. "Go, Murkrow."  
  
Murkrow appeared from its pokeball and flew into the sky.  
  
"Quilava use your flame thrower," Ruby ordered.  
  
"Quilava lava," Quilava shot several streams of burning hot flames toward Murkrow and each time Murkrow dodged them.  
  
"Tackle it," Pat ordered.  
  
Murkrow dove towards the fire pokemon.  
  
"Quilava use your agility to dodge!" Ruby shouted as Quilava dodged the attack in the nick of time. Murkrow stopped itself before it crashed into the ground. Ruby shouted again, "Quick attack!"  
  
While Murkrow was still close to the ground, Quilava sped towards the bird pokemon and hit it with its quick attack. Murkrow was tossed to the ground, but quickly stood up.  
  
"Peck attack," Pat shouted.  
  
"Quilava use your fire spin!" Ruby ordered.  
  
Quilava braced its feet hard onto the ground and began to build the fire on its back to charge up the attack.  
  
Murkrow got closer to Quilava as it dove down to attack.  
  
"Quilava!" Quilava released a huge blast of flames from its mouth and surrounded the Murkrow in a large circle of fire.  
  
Murkrow stopped in mid air keeping itself from running into the flames. "Murkrow murkrow," Murkrow chirped in surprise.  
  
"Great," Ruby shouted.  
  
"I will take care of this," Garret said as she tossed a pokeball. "Go Croconaw!"  
  
Croconaw appeared next to the flaming circle.   
  
"Use your water gun to put out the fire," Garret ordered.  
  
Croconaw turned toward the fire and released a powerful blast the water to soak down the flames. As the fire died down, Ruby took this chance to try to free them from the cage.  
  
"Quilava use your flame wheel at full power on the bars of the cage!" Ruby commanded as Quilava raced toward the cage at full force and charged up into a ball of flames. "Quilava!" Quilava crashed into the bars causing a huge hole on the side of the cage.  
  
Ruby crawled through it with Callista and Professor Elm right behind her.  
  
"No, they can't get free!" Garret complained, "We haven't even stolen a single pokemon yet. Croconaw use your water gun!"  
  
Croconaw shot a huge blast of water towards Quilava.  
  
Ruby reacted too late, "Quilava look out!"  
  
Just as Quilava turned back around, it was struck by the powerful blast of water and thrown several feet away from Ruby.  
  
Ruby ran to her pokemon, knelt down and laid the pokemon in her lap. "Quilava, are you okay?"  
  
"Lava," Quilava answered weakly.  
  
"Croconaw, finish it!" Garret ordered.  
  
Callista jumped into the fight. "Not so fast," she grabbed a pokeball. "Go Chikorita!"  
  
Chikorita appeared from its pokeball. "Chika chika."  
  
"Chikorita, use your razor leaf attack!" Callista ordered.  
  
Chikorita released several razor leaves at Croconaw, hitting it before the pokemon was able to attack.   
  
"Now use your sleep powder!"   
  
Chikorita spread a blanket of sleep powder toward Croconaw.   
  
"Murkrow use whirl wind and blow that powder away," Pat ordered as Murkrow obeyed and began flapping its wings.  
  
The movement of Murkrow's wings created a large whirlwind which collected all of the sleep powder and blew it away.  
  
Garret called out another pokemon," Go Ariados!"  
  
Now the odds were two against one, but Callista still wouldn't give up.  
  
"Chikorita use your razor leaf!" Callista ordered.  
  
Chikorita used released several razor leaves striking the Croconaw right in the face.  
  
"Murkrow, wing attack," Pat called out.  
  
Murkrow dove toward Chikorita.  
  
"Dodge to the left!" Callista ordered as Chikorita rolled out of the way to dodge the attack.  
  
"Now use razor leaf on Murkrow," Callista ordered.  
  
Chikorita released several more razor leaves at the bird pokemon.  
  
"Murkrow, fly up!" Pat ordered as Murkrow flew higher into the sky causing the leaves to miss. "Dive at it again."   
  
Murkrow dove down.  
  
"Croconaw, water gun," Garret ordered as Croconaw stood up and shot a huge water blast straight towards Chikorita.  
  
"Chikorita get out of the way!" Callista ordered.   
  
Chikorita dodged the water gun, but was too slow to dodge Murkrow as it dove down and hit Chikorita was a strong wing attack. Chikorita was tossed aside.  
  
"Chika," Chikorita called to its trainer as Callista rushed to her pokemon's side.  
  
She lifted Chikorita into her arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
Chikorita nodded and Callista decided to return it back to its pokeball. Callista, Ruby and Professor Elm all glared at Team Rocket. Callista struggled to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Looks like we have you beat," Pat laughed. "Now hand over that Quilava and all of your other pokemon and perhaps we will spare your lab."  
  
"You will never get my Quilava," Ruby shouted as she held her injured Quilava even tighter.  
  
"You have no choice," Garret said as he motioned Ariados and Croconaw to advance.  
  
Suddenly a group of kids came running from the woods towards the lab. "What is all the commotion over here?" It was Mathew and all of the other trainers.   
  
"They must have heard the explosion," Callista thought to herself.  
  
"Back off kids," Pat snapped, "This isn't your fight!"  
  
"We are taking the lab pokemon whether you like it or not!" Garret continued.  
  
"That is our professor's lab," Ian shouted as him and Callista's other rivals advanced on Team Rocket. "You're not going to get it without a fight." Ian reached for a pokeball. "Go Bulbasaur!"  
  
Bulbasaur appeared from its pokeball. "Bulbasaur!"  
  
"You think that puny little thing is going to stop us!" Garret shouted.  
  
"You are forgetting about the rest of us," Mathew said as he motioned for everyone else to attack.  
  
One by one the trainers all released their pokemon.   
  
Charmander, Squirtle, Pidgey, Sandshrew all appeared in front of Team Rocket eyes. Callista even called out her Chikorita one more time.  
  
"If you want our pokemon then you'll have to come and get them," Scott said as all of the pokemon prepared to attack.  
  
Team Rocket was shocked to see all the different pokemon. With two pokemon already injured Pat and Garret only had two more pokemon left and those pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against six strong looking pokemon.  
  
"Very well, you brats have one this round," Pat snapped. "But we'll be back for you and one by one we will steal your pokemon!"  
  
And with that, Pat and Garret called their pokemon back and raced off into the woods.  
  
"They won't get away," Callista said as she was about to run after them.  
  
Before she could, Professor Elm put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," Professor Elm said to Callista. "They are gone now."  
  
Callista nodded and smiled up at her professor.  
  
Professor Elm the turned to all of his trainers. "Thank you all. You were all really great."  
  
"No problem," Ian said as he and all of the other trainers called their pokemon back.  
  
"If you ever need us just give us a call!" Harriet said as she walked away. "Bye Professor!"  
  
All of the other trainers waved goodbye and walked away to continue their journeys.  
  
Callista, again, stayed behind.  
  
Professor Elm looked at Callista just as she started to yawn. "You two look exhausted," Professor Elm commented as he watched Ruby yawn as well. "There is no pokemon center for you two to stay at here, but how about you two be my guests for this evening and stay here in the lab. That way you and your pokemon will be rested and ready for travel tomorrow."  
  
"I don't want to be a bother," Callista said.  
  
Professor Elm grinned, "No bother at all. I would prefer you two stay here and rest. Especially, if you want to battle in a gym soon. You'll need your strength."  
  
Ruby interrupted, "And then maybe we can go see that fossil that is on display at that museum. It's on the way to Cherrygrove City so it's on the way."  
  
Professor Elm agreed, "That's a wonderful idea Ruby." Professor Elm turned to Callista, "What do you say?"  
  
"Sure," Callista answered.  
  
Professor Elm led the girls back toward the lab.  
  
Going to see the fossil was a great idea, but the only thing that was on Callista's mind was the gym battle she will be having soon. Will she have the skill to beat a gym leader? She will just have to try it and see.  
  
  
  
(I know this chapter was lame, but I was stuck on it for a long time and I just wanted it finished so I can continue on. To read about Jesse and James's adventure check out my story "Raichu Tales" it is still a work in progress and I'm still updating chapters on it.) 


	8. The Missing Artifact and the Abused Poke...

Chapter 8   
  
The Missing Artifact and the Abused Pokemon  
  
"Callista," Ruby shouted as she jumped up and down on Callista's bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
  
Callista's eyes opened as she tried to focus on Ruby. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's eight o'clock and its time to go the museum." Ruby said, very excited. "I want to be the first to see the new fossil."  
  
The day before Professor Elm told the girls about a new fossil that was discovered at the shore of Cianwood City. Both of the girls were really excited about seeing a real pokemon fossil and since the museum was barely two miles away from New Bark Town there was no way they were going to miss it.   
  
After packing up there backpacks, the duo stepped out of the guest room and into a small hallway.   
  
"So are you girls ready?" Elm asked as he saw the girls step into the laboratory.  
  
"Yes," Ruby said as they walked up to Professor Elm.  
  
"I want you to look at this really fast," Professor Elm turned and held out a small, thick book to the girls. "That there is a Kabuto. It's a prehistoric pokemon. The Dome fossil is said to be the remains of the Kabuto."  
  
The pokemon looked like a large upside-down shell with little crab legs sticking out.  
  
"Looks cool," Callista said, "We should really get going."  
  
"Well, be careful girls and stay together. It is very dangerous out there for trainers," Elm said as he continued to walk the girls to the front door of the lab.   
  
After saying goodbye to the professor the duo left New Bark Town and headed down the road towards the Museum.  
  
It was quite a walk. Callista and Ruby, for no apparent reason, kept silent. They weren't mad at each other they just didn't have a whole lot to say. Especially since Callista was still half asleep. She woke up rather quickly when they finally made it to the museum only to see a swarm of people gathered around out front.   
  
"Wow," Ruby said. "There must be a lot of people wanting to see this fossil."  
  
However, when they got closer they realized the swarms of people were not there just to see the fossil. There were police cars and barriers put up at the front gate of the museum. Officer Jenny was there trying to hold back the crowd. Something had happened.  
  
"Okay folks, shows over, nothing to see here," Officer Jenny shouted as she waved her hands motioning for people to leave.  
  
"I wonder what happened," Callista said to Ruby as they ran up to the barriers.  
  
Ruby waved to get Officer Jenny's attention.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Ruby asked her.  
  
"The Dome fossil was stolen last night," Officer Jenny informed the girls.  
  
"What?" Ruby exclaimed.  
  
"How?" Callista asked.  
  
"We don't really know. That's what we are trying to find out," Officer Jenny said. "But who ever did this did not leave much of a trail. We are starting to think it was an inside job. We have talked to everyone except the janitor, but he seemed to have disappeared. He isn't at his apartment or anywhere."  
  
"That sounds a little suspicious," Callista said.  
  
"Yes it does. That's why we have a man hunt going in order to track him down," Officer Jenny explained. "Hopefully we will be able to find him before sun down."  
  
"Well, that's a bummer," Ruby said. "I really wanted to see the fossil."  
  
"I'm really sorry kids," Officer Jenny. "Maybe if you come back tomorrow we will have it."  
  
Ruby looked at Callista as Callista looked back at Ruby.  
  
"I wish we could," Callista said. "But we need to get going. I wanted to leave right after we saw the fossil."  
  
"We'll okay." Officer Jenny said.  
  
"I hope you find it Officer Jenny," Ruby said as the two girl started to walk away from the museum.  
  
  
  
Callista and Ruby decided to get going, but first Callista wanted to stop by the nearest Poke mart so she could call Professor Elm.  
  
Callista and Ruby stared at Professor Elm as they talked on a video phone.  
  
"Hmmm, that's a shame," Professor Elm said after Callista told him what happened. "It would have been a great opportunity for you girls so see a real pokemon fossil."  
  
"Yeah, but Officer Jenny is hot on the trail and she should be able to find it," Callista said.  
  
"I hope so," Professor Elm said. "It really is a shame to lose such a priceless artifact." Professor Elm decided to change the subject. "So now you two are on your way to Cherrygrove City?"   
  
"Yes," Callista said. "I want to try for a gym badge."  
  
"I hear the gym is pretty strong, but if you can beat the gym leader then you will receive a Poison badge."  
  
"I really think I can do it."  
  
"Well, good luck. Remember, I am rootin' for ya!" Professor Elm said as the screen on the video phone went black.   
  
"So," Ruby began. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Callista stood up from her seat and pondered. "I guess we should stalk up on antidotes. If I have to battle with poison pokemon I should have some ready just in case they get badly poisoned."  
  
"Good idea. And we need food to last us until we get to the nearest place," Ruby pulled the map from her pocket as Callista shifted her back pack around on her shoulders. Ruby opened the map and looked at it. "Which is Cherrygrove City."  
  
"Well, I would like to see if I can catch a few more pokemon before we get to the next gym," Callista replied. "I would feel a lot better if I had more that two."  
  
"Okay well then how about this," Ruby started to suggest, "I'll go get the supplies and see if there is anything else we might need. And you can go search the surrounding area for some pokemon."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't mind splitting up for a while?"  
  
"Nah," Ruby shrugged it off. "There will be time where I won't be there by your side so you need to start learning to battle on your own. Some gym leaders don't like people coaching on the sidelines."  
  
"Oh," Callista replied. "Then in that case I'll meet you back here in.....an hour or so?"  
  
"Sounds great," Ruby replied. "Okay, I'll see you in an hour." Ruby waved and walked off.  
  
"See ya." Callista said as she headed towards the outside of the town.  
  
Despite all her talk about catching more pokemon, it did not take long for a battle hungry trainer to find her and challenge her to a pokemon battle.  
  
The challenger was a very tall and handsome looking boy. Callista could not help, but stare. The boy's hair shimmered in the sun as he announced his challenge.  
  
"My name is Ammaar," he announced. "I want to battle."  
  
"I'm Callista from Olivine City and of course I accept your challenge." Callista said with pride. She was getting pretty good at introducing herself.  
  
"How's a one on one battle sound?" Ammaar asked as he grabbed a pokeball.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Callista replied.  
  
"Then let's get started," Ammaar tossed the pokeball into the air. "Go Noctowl!"  
  
A large brown bird appeared from its pokeball.  
  
With Ruby gone, this was Callista's chance to battle without her. Callista scanned over her opponent, "Okay, a flying type. I should use Pikachu so I can have the advantage," she thought to herself as she grabbed Pikachu's pokeball.  
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" Callista tossed her pokeball into the air releasing her pokemon.  
  
Pikachu appeared from its pokeball, "Pika pika."  
  
Ammaar attacked first, "Noctowl hurry and use hypnosis."  
  
A wave of Noctowl's hypnosis flooded the area.  
  
"Pikachu shut your eyes," Callista ordered, "don't look at it."  
  
Pikachu obeyed and shut its eye tightly. It waited patiently for the hypnosis to pass. When it did, Ammaar, again, wasted no time.  
  
"Noctowl tackle it," Ammaar ordered as its pokemon dove toward Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu dodge it!"  
  
But with its eyes still closed Pikachu could not move in time and was struck with Noctowl's tackle attack. Pikachu was tossed aside.  
  
"I guess that wasn't too smart," Callista blurted out loud.  
  
"You think?" Ammaar replied.   
  
Pikachu got back up onto its feet.  
  
"Now Noctowl, use hypnosis again!" Ammaar ordered.  
  
"Use quick attack," Callista ordered.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu sped back and forth keeping Noctowl from being able to aim.  
  
"Noctowl fly!"  
  
Noctowl bolted into the sky, dodging Pikachu's quick attack.  
  
"Wing attack!" Ammaar ordered as the Noctowl dove toward the Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, thunder shock!" Callista called out as Pikachu charged up its electricity and released a strong thunder shock at Noctowl.   
  
Noctowl tried to pull up and dodge, but Pikachu's attack was so swift it struck Noctowl with a mighty blow. Noctowl fell to the ground and crashed into the grass. With tiny bolts of electricity still running around its body, Noctowl forced itself up onto its feet.   
  
"That's it Noctowl," Ammaar cheered. "Show them how tough you are!"  
  
Noctowl ruffled its feathers and shook off the remainder of the electricity.  
  
"Quick attack!" Callista ordered once she realized Noctowl was on the ground.  
  
"Fly up!"  
  
Noctowl hesitated for an instant as it was still recovering from the last attack. This gave Pikachu the chance to strike again. Before Noctowl rose more than two feet from the ground, Pikachu crashed into it with a quick attack and knocked it back down onto the ground.  
  
"That's it," Callista said. "Keep it close to the ground!"  
  
Pikachu hopped back from the Noctowl to give itself some room and waited, on all fours, for the Noctowl to make a move.  
  
Noctowl twitched a little before it was able to get back up onto its feet. Ammaar watched his pokemon and tried to decide if it was still capable to battle. Noctowl seemed determined to win so he decided to continue the match.  
  
"Noctowl try hypnosis again!"  
  
Another wave of Noctowl's hypnosis began to flood the area.  
  
"Pikachu look away," Callista shouted as Pikachu turned its head toward Callista and away from the Noctowl. "Get ready," Callista said as Pikachu prepared itself.  
  
Ammaar tried to use this to his advantage again. "Noctowl hurry and tackle it!"  
  
Noctowl lifted itself into the air and bolted toward the Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu use agility and move to the left!"  
  
Without turning its head, Pikachu speed out of the way of Noctowl's attack and began circling the pokemon hoping to confuse it. Noctowl tried to focus on the Pikachu, but the mouse pokemon was too quick.  
  
Ammaar was too afraid about Noctowl not being able to dodge whatever Callista had in mind so he decided to make a retreat. "Noctowl fly high into the sky and hurry!"  
  
"Attack again Pikachu!" Callista shouted.  
  
Pikachu used its quick attack again and slammed into the Noctowl before it could even take off.   
  
Ammaar gasped, "Noctowl no!"  
  
"Now finish it with a thunderbolt!" Callista shouted as Pikachu leaped into the air and released an immense thunderbolt attack toward the Noctowl and striking it with a powerful blow.   
  
With tiny bolts of electricity running around its body, Noctowl tried to get up, but it quickly collapsed onto the ground. The battle was over and Callista was victorious.  
  
"Yes, good job Pikachu!" Callista cheered as Pikachu galloped to its trainer and jumped into her arms. She gave it a big hug and kiss. "You were great!"  
  
Ammaar ran to his pokemon and cradled it in his arms. "You were awesome Noctowl," Ammaar took out Noctowl's pokeball and pointed it at the fainted pokemon. "You deserve a long rest."  
  
Ammaar called his pokemon back into the pokeball. He looked over at Callista as she placed Pikachu back onto the ground. He stepped over to her and held out his hand.   
  
"You are a lot stronger than you look," Ammaar said as he shook her hand.  
  
Callista wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. She decided to take it as a compliment and replied, "Thanks, so were you."  
  
"So where are you headed next," Ammaar asked. "Back to town?"  
  
"Actually, I'm going to try to catch some more pokemon," Callista answered. "But all there seems to be is meadow."  
  
Ammaar nodded. "This place is almost nothing but meadow," Ammaar said. "It's great for catching ground pokemon. There are a few Diglett holes so there should be some Diglett around here somewhere." Ammaar explained, he was babbling. He was saying anything now, anything to keep the conversation going. "But there is a small patch of forest over there to the right side of the town. The town's mayor was able to save that much from being torn down for the wildlife," Ammaar said as Callista glanced over to see what he was talking about. "But mostly there are only ground and bird pokemon in this area."  
  
"I am not looking for any particular kind."  
  
"Well, some people like certain types," Ammaar kept talking. "I like bird pokemon they are really....."  
  
Before he could continue, she spoke up with a good excuse to leave, "You know I really don't want to keep you from doing what you need to do so I'll just be on my way,"  
  
"But....."  
  
"Maybe I'll see you around," Callista said as she started to back away towards the trees. "Maybe we will see each other at the Johto league. Bye bye."  
  
Callista waved and walked off.  
  
"Bye," Ammaar called after her, turned and then headed back to the town.  
  
Callista walked away towards the small patch of woods as fast as she could. She was very anxious to catch a new pokemon. She desperately wanted to try to catch up to her rivals and she knew she would not stand a chance against a real life gym leader with only two pokemon. As she entered the woods she immediately found a small purple and green pokemon scamper right across her path. It kind of looked like a radish. The pokemon stopped and looked up at her when it saw her approach. Callista couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she easily win a battle by herself, but a new pokemon seemed to just appear out of nowhere just for her to catch. Callista slowly reached for her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.   
  
Pokedex: "Oddish the weed pokemon. This pokemon is usually a very calm unless it feels threatened."  
  
"It's so cute," Callista thought to herself. "I just have to catch it!"  
  
Callista reached for a pokeball and called out a pokemon as she tossed the ball into the air. "Chikorita go!"  
  
Chikorita appeared from its pokeball, "Chika chika."  
  
"Okay, are you ready Chikorita?"  
  
"Chika!"   
  
Oddish just continued to stare. It did not know what was going on.  
  
"Chikorita, tackle attack now," Callista ordered as her pokemon charged at the little pokemon.   
  
Oddish panicked when it saw the approaching Chikorita and completely froze giving Chikorita the opportunity to strike first. Chikorita slammed into the Oddish with all of its power tossing the small pokemon off of its feet. Oddish leaped onto its feet almost instantly and charged at Chikorita striking back with its own tackle attack. Oddish was a lot weaker than Chikorita so its tackle attack was not as damaging, but it was able to knock Chikorita aside.  
  
"Chikorita," Callista ordered again," use your razor leaf!"  
  
Chikorita whipped its leaf around and released sever razor leaves straight toward the Oddish. Oddish saw the attack and started spinning around releasing its little pink leaves toward Chikorita's attack. The pink little leaves collided with Chikorita's razor leaf completely stopping both attacks.  
  
"What was that?" Callista said as she pointed her pokedex at the Oddish as it continued to spin.   
  
Pokedex: "Petal dance, one of Oddish's most powerful attacks. The more it spins and releases its petals the harder it is to stop."  
  
Again, Oddish released more petals toward the Chikorita. These seemed a bit stronger than the last attack.  
  
"Razor leaf!"  
  
Chikorita released several more razor leaves to stop the attack once again.  
  
"This pokemon isn't going to stop unless we find some way to call it down," Callista said. "Try stopping it with your vine whip!"  
  
Chikorita obeyed and stretched out its vine whip around the attacking Oddish and tightened its grip. Chikorita pulled with all of its might, but the Oddish's spinning was so strong and fast that it started to pull the Chikorita even closer to it.  
  
"Oh no!" Callista said as she noticed what was happening. "Let go of it quick!"  
  
Chikorita let go just as the Oddish released some more petals.  
  
"Razor leaf and hurry!"  
  
Chikorita quickly spun its leaf around and released sever all razor leaves just in time to stop the attack before it reached Chikorita. This petal dance attack seemed a lot stronger than the first two. This pokemon had to be stopped.   
  
"We have to figure out how to stop this pokemon," Callista told Chikorita. "Use your razor leaf attack!"  
  
Chikorita released several more razor leaves and again they were blocked by another one of Oddish's petal dance attacks. Just as Callista was about to give up and try to run away from the attacking pokemon Chikorita decided to try to attack on its own. Without Callista's permission, Chikorita dashed toward the Oddish.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Callista asked.  
  
Just as Chikorita drew closer, Oddish tried to attack again, but this time instead of Chikorita using its razor leaf to block the Chikorita jumped to the side narrowly missing the attack and slid around to the other side of the Oddish. Chikorita raised its leaf in the air and begin waving it from side to side as little puffs of sparkling pink smoke appeared. The smoke continued to grow as it surrounded the Oddish and to Callista's surprise the Oddish seemed to be calming down.  
  
"What is that," Callista said as she pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at Chikorita.  
  
Pokedex: "Sweet Scent, one of Chikorita's many attacks. This sweet smell has the power to calm down other pokemon and humans with just a single sniff."  
  
"I didn't know you can do that," Callista said as Chikorita answered with a nod.  
  
Callista sniffed the air and smelled the beautiful scent that came off of her pokemon. Callista watched as the Oddish's attack came to a stop. The Oddish seemed so peaceful and calm that Callista almost didn't want to catch it, but her desire for more pokemon was too strong and she grabbed an empty pokeball.  
  
"Good job Chikorita," Callista said as she aimed the pokeball, "I'll take it from here. Go poke......"  
  
"Rowwwwwwwwww."  
  
Before she could throw the pokeball, a far off sound stopped her in her tracks.   
  
"What was that?" Callista asked as she took her thoughts off of the Oddish and to whatever was making that noise.  
  
"Rowwwwwwwwww."  
  
Callista listened.  
  
"Rowwwwwwwwww."  
  
"What it that?" Then Callista remembered the Oddish," Oh no!"  
  
Callista turned just in time so see the Oddish run away and disappear into the bushes.  
  
"Ah man," Callista was so close to catching another pokemon she was a little disappointed in herself. She called back her pokemon," Chikorita, return!"  
  
"Rowwwwwwwwww."  
  
Callista was getting curious about where the noise was coming from. She just had to find out. She started to follow the sound the best she could as she made her way through the trees.  
  
"Rowwwwwwwwww."  
  
"Rowwwwwwwwww."  
  
Callista began to hear it a lot clearer now. She must be getting closer.  
  
"Rowwwwwwwwww."  
  
Callista continued to follow the sound until she came upon a small clear area. There was a rustic cabin, which looked like it was barely holding itself together, a big black pickup truck and a bunch of trash and garbage scattered around the bare grassless ground.  
  
In the yard tied up next to an old dying tree, sat a small orange pokemon. Callista pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.  
  
Pokedex: "Growlithe the puppy pokemon. This pokemon is very protective and loyal pokemon that scares off threats with barks and bites."  
  
"Wow," Callista said to herself. "A Growlithe."  
  
This Growlithe did not look like it was in very good condition. Its fur was filthy and scruffy and its body was small and thin. This pokemon was obviously neglected and rarely fed. Just as she was about to come out of hiding and go to the pokemon someone appeared from the cabin. He was a large scary looking old man dressed in muddy overalls, no shirt, and no shoes. The man came storming out of the cabin and headed straight for his rundown truck. The Growlithe started barking at him, begging for food, but the man just ignored the pokemon's cries and drove away towards the town. This was Callista's chance to move in and have a better look. Her first stop was to check on the weak pokemon. Growlithe immediately began growling at the intruder.  
  
"It's okay little guy," Callista spoke softly and slowly stepped up to Growlithe. "I won't hurt you."  
  
The pokemon continued to growl and let out a loud bark.   
  
Callista reached into the small pocket of her back pack and pulled out a clear baggy full of pokemon treats. "Hey, I have a little something for you."   
  
Callista poured some kibble looking pieces into her hand and held it out to the Growlithe. Growlithe continued to growl until it caught the scent of the food. Immediately the pokemon stopped growling and began panting in joy.   
  
"Good boy," Callista said as she let the Growlithe eat the food from her hand. When it was done she poured a bit more and let the Growlithe eat it.  
  
Licking its muzzle, the Growlithe enjoyed its little treat and begin to see the young girl as a friend and not a threat.   
  
"I wish I can stay here with you a bit longer, but I have to hurry before your master comes back," Callista said as she patted the Growlithe on the head and walked away towards the cabin.  
  
The Growlithe just whimpered and watched her leave.  
  
Callista walked up to a window and peered inside.   
  
"Apparently this guy doesn't know how to clean up after himself," Callista said to herself in disgust as she saw all the garbage and broken furniture. As she continued to look inside the cabin, something caught her eye. A large rock looking thing that was placed on a table near the window. It was right next to a bed. "Hey, that kind of looks like...," Callista began saying as she crept over to the door of the cabin. The door wasn't locked and was practically left wide open so Callista was able to walk right in. She went straight for the table by the window and picked up the rock. Callista held it up to the light and saw markings all over it. She looked more closely and saw that it was in the shape of the pokemon that she saw earlier. "What was it called again? Kabuto. That's what it was." Callista smiled at her discovery. "This is the fossil from the museum," Callista said out loud. She glanced back at the table and saw a small shiny card. Callista took a closer look at it and read: Nosawa Museum Pass  
  
Employee: Albert Ricardo  
  
Janitor  
  
"It was the Janitor!" Callista said in astonishment. Suddenly she heard Growlithe barking outside again following a loud clang coming from a car door.  
  
Callista gasped. "Oh no! He's back!"   
  
Callista looked around trying to find a place to hide. She really didn't have time to be picky so Callista slid underneath the bed and crawled as far back as she possibly could. Just as she was out of sight the man barged back into his cabin and threw a large sack onto the kitchen table. He pulled food out of the bag and began making his dinner. Smelling the cooking food, the Growlithe barked and barked. Hoping to get a little from its master.  
  
"Shut up you little monster!" He screamed back at it. "You keep that up and you won't be getting any scraps tonight at all!"  
  
"What a horrid old man," Callista thought to herself as she watched Albert sit down and eat his food.  
  
After a long meal, Albert got up and lay down on the bed. Callista held her breath as the bed molded to his chubby body, almost crushing her. He tossed and turned several times before he finally fell asleep and began snoring. "This is my chance to get out of here," Callista thought to herself as she slowly began crawling out from under the bed. Every time the guy moved or snored Callista froze. It took her a while to get from under the bed and close to the door. Callista grabbed the door handle and, very slowly and gently, pushed the door open. The door creaked and squeaked as she stared at Albert making sure he stayed asleep. Just as she was about to make a clean escape, with the fossil in hand, Growlithe started barking at the human leaving the cabin. Still hoping for some food.  
  
"Growl growl," Growlithe barked as it saw Callista emerge from the cabin.  
  
"Shhhhh," Callista tried to quiet the pokemon down, but it was too late.  
  
Albert opened his eyes just in time to see Callista race out the door   
  
"What are you doing here?" Albert shouted as he quickly got up out of bed and followed the girl out into the yard. Growlithe barked as it saw Callista running through the yard towards the town. Albert jumped into his truck, started it and speed away towards the direction Callista ran off to.   
  
Growlithe barked and whined as it tugged and pulled at its chain. "Growl growl." The nail holding the chain in place started to wiggle and move around in the dirt. "Growl growl."  
  
Callista ran from the truck as the truck got closer and closer. There was no way Callista would be able to out run this guy. She stopped, turned toward him and pulled out a pokeball.   
  
"Chikorita I choose you!" Callista called as her Chikorita appeared from its pokeball. "Use your razor leaf on the tires."  
  
Chikorita release several razor leaves and sliced through the first two tires on the truck causing it to come to a screeching halt. The dirty old man got out of his truck.  
  
"So you want to fight huh," Albert said as he picked up a large bat from the back of his truck. "I'll give you a fight."  
  
Albert advanced toward the girl and her pokemon as they slowly backed up.  
  
"Chikorita, use razor leaf," Callista order as Chikorita launched more attacks.  
  
Albert used his bat and blocked each one of the leaves. "Do you have anymore tricks you want to show me?"  
  
Seeing Callista with no where left to run, Albert raised his bat as high as he could and just as he was about to wield it a big orange creature bolted by and grabbed the bat from his hand.  
  
"Grow grrrrrr," a big orange ball of fur leaped out of the trees and tackled the old man to the ground. Growlithe jumped off of its master and limped over to Callista's side.  
  
"Wow, thanks Growlithe," Callista said as she patted the pokemon on the head.   
  
Growlithe growled as Albert got up from the ground and shook off all the dirt. He looked very surprised at what his pokemon just did. "You're my pokemon. Get back to the house now you little flea bag," he shouted.  
  
The shouting just made Growlithe even angrier. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Growlithe growled.  
  
"Looks like I'll just have to finish you off as well," he snarled as Albert raised the bat once again.  
  
"Groww roowww," Growlithe barked trying to scare off Albert.  
  
"Growlithe look out!" Callista shouted as she saw Albert swing the bat down.   
  
It was too late. The bat struck the snarling pokemon in its side. Growlithe let out a loud yelp as the force of the blow tossed the pokemon off of its feet.  
  
"Stop it!" Callista shouted as she grabbed a pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Pikachu, I choose you!"  
  
Pikachu leaped out of its pokeball and prepared itself to attack.  
  
"Take one more step and I'll have Pikachu zap you with its strongest attacks!" Callista threatened as saw the Growlithe twitching at the corner of her eyes.   
  
"You think that little runt is going to stop me," Albert said as he started to advance on the girl.  
  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" Callista ordered as Pikachu charged up its electricity and released a small thunder shock attack into the old man. Albert screamed as the electricity raced through his body. When Pikachu stopped, Albert collapsed onto his knees.   
  
"You lil' brat!" Albert said as he lifted the bat once again and got back up onto his feet.  
  
Pikachu charged up some more electricity.  
  
He advanced even closer. "I'll take care of all of you lil' pests!"  
  
The screeching of sirens broke up the fight as Officer Jenny arrived, riding to the scene with Ruby sitting right behind her. "Hold it right there," Officer Jenny said as the motorcycle skidded to a stop. She got off her motorcycle. "You're under arrest for pokemon abuse."  
  
Ruby went up to Callista and the others. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yes. But how did you guys know about the Growlithe?" Callista asked Ruby.  
  
"I finished with the shopping right away so I decided to see how you were doing. When I finally caught up to you I saw you running through the forest and so I followed you to the cabin. I saw the condition the pokemon was in. Then I saw you go in to the cabin and when the man came back I was worried he was going to hurt you go I ran to get Officer Jenny. What were you doing in there anyway?"  
  
"I was trying to get this," Callista said as she held up the fossil and tossed it to Officer Jenny.  
  
Officer Jenny caught it and studied the rock. "Hey, this is the missing Dome Fossil from the museum," she said as she looked at Callista. "Where did you ever find it?"  
  
Callista pointed to the man. "He stole it. I found it in his cabin when I was trying to check on the Growlithe."  
  
"Looks like you're going to be put away for quite sometime now that we can add robbery to your record," Officer Jenny said as she put handcuffs on Albert.  
  
Officer Jenny put him on the motorcycle and then turned to the girls. "Are you two going to okay by yourselves?"  
  
"Of course," Callista replied. "We'll meet you there!"  
  
Jenny nodded and then carried the criminal away towards the police center in Nosawa.  
  
"Well," Ruby said, "we better get this pokemon to a Pokemon Center."  
  
Ruby reached toward Growlithe as the Growlithe backed up away from her and hid behind Callista.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked the pokemon.  
  
"Don't forget Ruby this pokemon has had a tough time," Callista knelt down and scratched Growlithe behind the ears. She turned to Growlithe. "Growlithe don't worry. We will take good care of you."  
  
Growlithe wagged its tail in joy as Callista attempted to pick up the big puppy. With Ruby's help, Callista carried the pokemon back to Nosawa with Chikorita and Pikachu close behind.  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center, Callista and Ruby anxiously wait for Nurse Joy to finish with Growlithe. While they waited Callista was surfing through her pokedex trying to study attack that her pokemon could eventually use. She typed in the letters P I K A C H U and pressed search. A small list of attacks appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Ruby listen to this. Once Pikachu reaches the proper level it will be able to use Thunder Wave, Zap Cannon, Swift, Double Team and even Iron Tail."  
  
"Wow those are some pretty advanced attacks," Ruby replied, "You know I wouldn't doubt that your Pikachu might be able to use Swift pretty soon. It's getting really strong the more you battle with it."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Sure," Ruby winked, "Pikachu is awesome. Soon your Chikorita might even be able to use solar beam. That's a really high level attack there."  
  
"Solar Beam, huh. It sure sounds strong."   
  
'Bing'  
  
The girls turned their heads just in time to see Nurse Joy finally emerge from the treatment room. They leaped up from the bench and raced to Nurse Joy.  
  
"How is Growlithe doing?" Callista asked, extremely worried.  
  
"Growlithe will be fine," Nurse Joy said as Ruby and Callista jump up for joy.  
  
"I am taking Growlithe to the recovery room," the Nurse said as her Chancey wheeled Growlithe into another part of the Pokemon Center. "It's still very weak. I am afraid it will be unable to use any of its fire attacks until it heals. The poor little thing was beaten very badly and all of its fire starters inside its body were damaged. It's going to take some time to get its full strength back."  
  
"Can I see it?" Callista asked as Nurse Joy began walking away.  
  
"Sure," Nurse Joy smiled as she turned back to them. "Just be very quiet and gentle. Growlithe has been through a lot."  
  
Callista and Ruby quietly stepped into a small white room and Callista went over to the bed Growlithe was sleeping on. Growlithe's legs were almost completely covered in bandages along with its neck and back. Ruby stayed by the door as Callista sat on the bed next to Growlithe. She gently stroked Growlithe's fur. Growlithe opened its eyes and saw Callista's smiling face.   
  
"Hey there little guy," Callista whispered to as she kissed it on the nose. "Everything will be okay. You'll be up and around in no time."  
  
With a big yawn and a giant stretch, Growlithe leaned up to Callista and rested its head on Callista's leg. Within an instant, Growlithe was sound asleep again.  
  
Ruby grinned and leaned up against the door, "Looks like we are not leaving anytime soon."  
  
Callista sighed with a smile and continued to stroke Growlithe's fur. Something told her this was a start of a great new friendship. 


	9. Poison Power

Chapter 9: Poison Power  
  
Part 1  
  
Callista stared at the large building ahead of her. It was a two story building that appeared to be put together with rocks and large stones. Almost like a modern day castle. Instead of a draw bridge there were two large wooden doors with specially crafted metal handles leading inside. Callista estimated the doors to be about seven feet tall. Painted over the doors in dark red paint was the name of the gym in big letters. "Cherrygrove Gym. Home of the Poison Badge."  
  
Ruby nudged Callista's shoulder, "Well, what are you waiting for?"   
  
"Nothing," Callista answered. "I am just admiring the architecture."  
  
Ruby smiled, "Sure you are."  
  
Obviously, Ruby didn't fall for Callista's lame excuse.  
  
"If you want we can postpone the battle and you and I can train a little bit more then..."  
  
"No," Callista interrupted. "I did not come all this way just to chicken out. I came here to battle and that is what I am going to do."  
  
"All right, all right it was just a suggestion," Ruby said.  
  
Callista stepped over to the doors and placed her hand on the metal handles. Before she pulled she noticed a small sign to the left hand side. It read: "Wins - 40 Loses - 0"  
  
"Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Callista thought as she pulled the doors open and let herself inside with Ruby close behind.  
  
The gym seemed a lot bigger now that they were inside than when they were on the outside of it. It was fairly dark with only a single light in the middle of the ceiling that made it visible to walk around. In front of her there was a large battle field, painted with the same red paint as the sign, in the middle of the floor. Despite all the dark corners of the gym the small light lit up the battle field really well.  
  
"I thought I heard someone enter," a young girl voice echoed around the gym.   
  
Callista and Ruby looked ahead and saw a young teenaged girl appear from the darkness. She was tall and slim with long straight brown hair. She was dressed in baggy black pants and a short black tang top.  
  
"Welcome," the girl said. "What can I help you with?"  
  
Callista announced herself. "I am Callista from Olivine and I am here to compete for a Poison Badge."  
  
"So you have come to challenge our gym leader," the girl answered. "Unfortunately our gym leader by gym rules must except all challenges made, but she is tired of battling against weak trainers such as you. So before you can challenge her you must get past her apprentice first."  
  
"So the gym leader is a girl," Ruby whispered to Callista. "This gym is too new she can't be that tough."  
  
"Who is this apprentice that I must face?" Callista asked.  
  
"I am," the girl answered.  
  
"You?" Both girls exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I am Page. I am the gym leader's apprentice." Page grabbed a pokeball from her large pockets. "In order to get to her, you must get through me."  
  
"Well, if that is what it is going to take then fine," Callista said as she grabbed a pokeball from her waist and stepped up to the battle field.   
  
Page stepped up to the battlefield as well on the opposite side.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle," Callista announced. Callista was getting a little impatient and was anxious to battle.  
  
"This will be a one on one battle with no time limit," Page said. She reached back and tossed the pokeball into the air. "Nidoran I choose you!"  
  
A small blue mouse looking pokemon appeared on the battle field.  
  
Callista tossed her pokeball into the air. "Chikorita go, I choose you!"  
  
Chikorita appeared on the battlefield ready for battle.  
  
"Chikorita tackle attack!"  
  
Chikorita charged at the Nidoran.   
  
"Nidoran dodge!" Page ordered as Nidoran leaped out of Chikorita's way. "Nidoran use your poison sting!"  
  
Nidoran released a large bunch of poison stings towards Chikorita.   
  
"Razor leaf!"  
  
Chikorita swung its leaf around and released sever razor leaves towards Nidoran's attack. Not only did the Razor leaf cut through the Poison sting attack, it also struck the Nidoran with a powerful punch. Nidoran was tossed aside.  
  
"Come on Nidoran get up. Are you really going to let that little runt beat us," Page coached her pokemon back onto its feet. "Now tackle it!"  
  
Nidoran charged at the Chikorita.   
  
"Chikorita I know you're stronger than that Nidoran. Tackle it right back and show it whose boss!"  
  
Chikorita also charged with its tackle attack. The two pokemon dash toward each other and with all their strength collided with each other's tackle attacks. Chikorita was able to stand its ground, but the Nidoran got tossed to the side. With Nidoran unconscious on the ground, Callista was the winner.  
  
"Yes, great job Chikorita!" Callista jumped up and down. "You were awesome!"  
  
Page called her pokemon back and just stared at Callista. Obviously, she wasn't expecting Callista to win which made Callista feel even better about her victory. Ruby cheered on the side lines even though this battle seemed too easy. This girl seemed a little suspicious to her.  
  
"Page!" A deep voice echoed through the building. "What are you doing?"  
  
A large male leapt down from the stands of the gym battle area where it seemed he had been secretly watching their battle. He seemed to stand well over six feet tall, Callista guessed at least 6'6", if not more. He was dressed entirely in black from head to toe with a large trench coat that made him look a little menacing. He ran his black fingerless gloved hand through his hair as he looked over to the young lady who had just defeated Page, his green eyes seeming to be looking her over like a boxer does before a big match. He finally turned and glared at Page with a very disappointing look.  
  
"How many times must I tell you to stop taking over my job," he said with anger in his voice.  
  
"I....I..."  
  
Callista was getting a little confused. "What is going on here," Callista demanded.  
  
"Chika chika," Chikorita was getting angry as its trainer was getting more impatient.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for the mix up," the man said. "I am the real apprentice of this gym."  
  
"What do you mean real apprentice," Callista asked.  
  
"Page is our assistant gym caretaker," he said as Page looked down at the floor. "I am Cory the real Apprentice. I am the one you must face in order to battle the gym leader of this gym."  
  
"But I have already faced her in order to battle the leader," Callista argued.   
  
"I really apologize for her behavior," Cory said. "She is next in line to become the next apprentice after I become a gym leader myself. She sometimes gets a little anxious to battle when she really isn't qualified to compete yet."  
  
Page stuck her tongue out at Cory for that remark.  
  
"No wonder she was so easy," Callista thought to herself.  
  
Ruby stayed silent as she let Callista work this out on her own.  
  
"So what you're saying is I have to battle you too," Callista argued again. "And after my pokemon fought it's hardest and is completely worn out from battling in a match that really did not count for anything. If you ask me that just isn't right."  
  
"No it's not," Cory stated. "And to make up for that I offer this, you can choose to battle me now and then compete for the badge tomorrow, if you can beat me, when you have the chance to rest up. Or you can battle me now and if you win you can battle the gym leader right after."  
  
Callista looked at Ruby for her opinion. "Chikorita is already a bit tired. I think you should just battle him now and then challenge the gym leader tomorrow. That way all of your pokemon will be 100% ready for battle."  
  
Callista pondered the idea some more. She turned to Cory and announce her answer," I will battle you now. Then when I win I will challenge the gym leader tomorrow."  
  
"If that is your decision then I accept your challenge," Cory pulled back his trench coat and grabbed a green pokeball from his waist. "This will be a two on two battle. Are you ready?"  
  
"You bet I am!" Callista answered as Chikorita nodded too.  
  
"You ready to battle some more Chikorita?" Callista asked as Chikorita nodded and prepared for battle.  
  
"You're going to stick with your Chikorita, huh. Then I will choose Beedrill, go!" Cory shouted as he reached back and threw the pokeball into the air releasing the pokemon.  
  
Beedrill appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Beedrill use poison sting!" Cory ordered as Beedrill pointed its stinger at Chikorita and dove toward the little pokemon.  
  
"Chikorita dodge it!"  
  
Chikorita jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Do it again!" Cory shouted as the Beedrill turned around and dove down again.  
  
"Chikorita use your vine whip!" Callista ordered as Chikorita obeyed and stretched out its vine whips toward the Beedrill.  
  
"Quick get out of the way!" Cory ordered as Beedrill flew up into the air before the vine whip could hit. "Now dive and use your fury attack!"  
  
"Chikorita use your razor leaf attack!" Callista ordered as Chikorita released several razor leaves toward the Beedrill.  
  
The attack struck Beedrill dead on before the pokemon could get close to Chikorita. Beedrill got knocked off balance, but still managed to stay in the air.  
  
"Beedrill use your twin needle attack!" Cory ordered as Beedrill dove toward the Chikorita.  
  
"Chikorita use your sweet scent!" Callista called out as Chikorita released a big puff of pink powder into the air from the leaf on its head.  
  
"Beedrill look out!" Cory shouted, but it was too late.  
  
Before the Beedrill could attack the pink powder surrounded the Beedrill calming the pokemon down. As it calmed, the Beedrill dropped closer and closer to the ground. When it got close enough Callista decided to attack since she now had the chance.   
  
"Tackle it with everything you've got!"   
  
Chikorita charged at the Beedrill and hit it with a powerful tackle attack. Beedrill was tossed to the ground and was quickly called back by its trainer. "Beedrill return," Cory ordered as Beedrill returned to its pokeball. Cory stood tall as he stared at Callista. "She isn't as weak as I originally thought," Cory thought to himself, "I better not take any chances, she can not win!"  
  
*********************  
  
While the next match was about to begin two figures crept up to the stained glass window and peered inside. They were Pat and Garret of Team Rocket and they had followed Ruby and Callista to the gym hoping to be able to catch the girls of guard.  
  
"They must be in the gym," Garret whispered to Pat as they both knelt behind the window.  
  
"Yes, especially that Quilava," Pat said. "All we have to do is wait for the right time and have the right plan."  
  
"Let's get to work!" Garret said as they two of them raced off to work on their plans.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Callista was still celebrating with her pokemon.   
  
"Great job Chikorita!" Callista cheered as Chikorita jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"Chika chika!"  
  
"That was just luck!" Cory insisted as he put Beedrill's pokeball back into his coat and pulled out a new one. "Now it's time to call out my strongest pokemon."  
  
"Chikorita can handle anything you bring out!" Callista shouted as Chikorita braced itself for battle.  
  
Cory reached back and tossed the pokeball into the air," I choose you!"  
  
The pokeball opened and out of the blinding light a large pokemon appeared in front of Chikorita. It looked like a large colorful spider, "Ariaaaaa!"  
  
"What is that," Callista said as she pulled her pokedex out of her pocket and pointed it at the pokemon.  
  
Pokedex: "Ariados, the Long Leg pokemon this pokemon can shoot strong string fibers from its mouth and back. The fiber are so strong it has been known to be able to hold a full grown Snorlax."  
  
"That doesn't scare us," Callista said as she looked toward Chikorita," Are you ready?"  
  
"Chika chika," Chikorita nodded as it waited for Callista to order an attack.  
  
"Go Chikorita," Callista called out," use your razor leaf attack!"  
  
Chikorita shot out several razor leaves toward the Ariados.  
  
"Ariados dodge it!" Cory ordered as Ariados shot its string shot up to the ceiling and then quickly climbed up it narrowly avoiding Chikorita's attack. "Now tackle it!"  
  
Using its long string, it swung down and tackled the grass pokemon off of its feet.   
  
"Chika," Chikorita cried as it got tossed to the ground.  
  
"Chikorita are you okay?" Callista asked as Chikorita forced itself back onto its feet. Despite the damaging attack Chikorita still wanted to continue as it nodded in agreement. "That's the spirit."  
  
"Ariados, use poison sting!"  
  
"Dodge it," Callista ordered as Chikorita jumped out of the way of the attack. "Now use your razor leaf again!"  
  
Chikorita shot out several more razor leaves toward the Ariados and again the Ariados used its string shot to pull itself out of the way.  
  
"Ariados use your sleep powder!" Cory called out as Ariados released a huge puff of sparkling dust toward the Chikorita.   
  
As the dust surrounded the grass pokemon Chikorita's eyes began to slowly close.  
  
"Chikorita, fight it!" Callista tried to coach her pokemon, but it was no use and Chikorita fell asleep. Callista had no choice but to call her sleeping pokemon back.   
  
"Chikorita return."   
  
Chikorita returned to its pokeball.   
  
"I have no choice now," Callista thought to herself. "Growlithe would be strong against a bug pokemon, but it was still too weak. Pikachu's electricity will have to do." Callista grabbed a pokeball, took a deep breath, and tossed the pokeball in the air. "Go Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"I'm counting on you Pikachu so give this battle all you've got!" Callista said as Pikachu nodded and prepared for battle.  
  
"You're little Pikachu will not stand a chance against my evolved Ariados," Cory sneered.  
  
"We will see about that," Callista said back," Pikachu thunder bolt attack!"  
  
"Pikaaa," Pikachu charged up its electricity.  
  
"Dodge it Ariados!" Cory shouted as Ariados shot another string shot towards the ceiling.  
  
Pikachu released its thunderbolt attack straight for the Ariados, but it missed its mark as Ariados climbed its string shot just in the nick of time.  
  
"Ariados use night shade!" Cory ordered.  
  
Ariados, still on the ceiling, turned toward Pikachu and shot out two purple beams from its eyes.  
  
"Pikachu dodge it!" Callista ordered as Pikachu leaped out of the way.  
  
"Again!" Cory commanded as Ariados used night shade again and again Pikachu managed to dodge it. "Now use your spider web attack!"  
  
Ariados shot out a large web of fibers toward the Pikachu and catching it in the mesh. Pikachu was trapped and could not get out of the web.  
  
"Now use night shade again!" Cory commanded.  
  
"Pikachu get out of there!" Callista cried out.  
  
Pikachu tried to bite through the web, but without making any progress Ariados released another night shade attack striking the Pikachu at full force. The pressure of the attack sent the Pikachu ripping through the strong webs and across the battlefield where it landed hard onto the floor. Pikachu attempted to get on to its feet.  
  
"Come on Pikachu you can do it!" Callista coached her pokemon back onto its feet.   
  
Pikachu was a little wobbly, but it still seemed like it could still battle  
  
"Ariados use your poison string," Cory ordered as Ariados shot out several poison barbs towards Pikachu.  
  
"Agility now!"   
  
Pikachu used its agility and bolted out of the way of the attack.  
  
"Now use your quick attack!" Callista ordered as Pikachu charged at the Ariados.   
  
Ariados swung on its web to dodge the Pikachu's attack.  
  
Cory tried to attack again," Ariados use your night shade!"  
  
Ariados shot out several beams of its night shade each one of them missed the speeding pokemon. Pikachu seemed like it couldn't slow down as it kept running around, zigzagging around the battlefield.  
  
"Pikachu stop agility and use your thundershock," Callista ordered.  
  
Pikachu attempted to stop instantly causing the small pokemon to trip over its own feet. Pikachu fell flat on its face.  
  
"Pikachu no!"  
  
"Ariados attack quickly!" Cory shouted as he tried to capitalize on Pikachu's mistake.  
  
Ariados shot out a huge night shade beam straight for the fallen pokemon. Pikachu didn't have a chance to move as the attack struck the Pikachu with a mighty blow. Pikachu, again, was thrown to the side.  
  
"Pikachu are you okay?" Callista cried out as she watched her pokemon struggle to its feet once again.  
  
"See I told you your little Pikachu was no match for my Ariados," Cory sneered as his Ariados lowered itself back onto the ground.  
  
Pikachu managed to pick itself up onto its feet.  
  
Callista could see how tired Pikachu was but she didn't want to give up the battle that easily. "Pikachu are you okay?"  
  
Pikachu shook itself off and was obviously exhausted, but it was very loyal to Callista so it nodded. "Pika pika chu."  
  
"Can you keep battling?"  
  
"Pika," Pikachu nodded again.  
  
"Alright!" Callista shouted. "Use your thundershock!"  
  
Pikachu leap up into the air and released a powerful thundershock straight toward the Ariados. Cory grinned and refused to issue an attack. Pikachu's thundershock struck the spider with a strong blow. Ariados stood its ground and immediately shook off the electricity.  
  
"Oh, no!" Callista gasped. "It didn't work!"  
  
"You must be forgetting how strong my pokemon is," Cory sneered. "That weak attack won't do anything to my Ariados."  
  
Callista looked at her Pikachu, who could barely even stand up, and thought to herself. "Pikachu won't be able to last too much long and if thundershock did not do anything what is there left?" She began to think about what she read in her pokedex. "What else could it do besides electric attacks?"  
  
"Ariados use your string shot," Cory ordered, seeing that Callista wasn't going to make a move.  
  
"Pikachu dodge it with agility!" Callista said as Pikachu speed off before Ariados could even launch its attack.  
  
Callista watched as her Pikachu bolt around the Ariados in small circles. Callista began to notice that Ariados couldn't seem to keep up with Pikachu's speed.   
  
"That's it!" Callista shouted. "Pikachu keep up your agility!"  
  
Cory was getting a little agitated at Pikachu's speed and wanted to stop this little circus act before it could damage Ariados. "Ariados stop that Pikachu with your string shot!"  
  
Ariados started to rapidly shoot long strings of its fibers all over the battlefield and each time it did Callista was right there to guide Pikachu where to go to dodge.  
  
"To the left!" Callista shouted. "Now right. Straight ahead."   
  
Before Ariados knew what was happening it was surrounded in its own mesh of fibers leaving Ariados with no where to run.  
  
"Ariados!" Cory cried out as he saw his pokemon struggle to find a way out. There were fibers to the right, fibers to the left and even fibers above it. Ariados had shot so many rounds of its string shot it looked like one big web.  
  
Pikachu was still running around the outer parts of the fibers. Callista called out an attack," Pikachu use your quick attack to build up speed and then use your head butt!"  
  
Pikachu sped around in circles to gain speed and then turned directions and charged toward the Ariados. Pikachu was going so fast it was able to fly through the mesh and strike the Ariados with a powerful head butt attack. With its web all around it, Ariados got thrown back and got stuck in its own string shot. With its legs in the air, Ariados wasn't able to grab a hold of anything to be able to get itself back up.  
  
"Now use your swift attack!" Callista ordered as Pikachu swung its tail around and released several yellow glowing stars toward the Ariados. The attack cut through all the fibers and struck the Ariados with a mighty blow throwing the Ariados through its web and crashing into the back wall of the gym.   
  
"Ariados!" Cory called out as he watched his pokemon attempt to get back onto its feet, but quickly collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
Callista and Pikachu were victorious. Ruby cheered for her friend as Pikachu galloped over to its trainer and jumped into her arms. "Pika pi!"  
  
"Return," Cory called his pokemon back. He looked at Callista as Callista hugged her Pikachu.  
  
"You were great Pikachu," Callista cheered. "Yes, you were!"  
  
Ruby clapped and cheered. "Yay!"  
  
Cory walked up to her and held out his hand. "That was a tough battle. I think you might actually have a chance against our gym leader. There have been too many weak trainers coming by here so she will be pleased to be challenged by such a strong trainer."  
  
"Thank you," Callista shook his hand. "Well, I better get my pokemon to a Pokemon Center so I can be ready to battle tomorrow."  
  
"I wish you good luck in your match," Cory said. "Our gym leader is really tough."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"See you tomorrow," Cory said as he walked away with Page right behind him.  
  
Ruby stepped up to Callista and patted her on the back. "That was awesome," she said, "Your Pikachu is great."  
  
"We better get to a Pokemon center so I can be ready for tomorrow," Callista said as she headed toward the door. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Callista and Ruby left the gym and headed for the nearest Pokemon Center. As they waited for Callista's pokeballs they sat in the waiting room discussing the last battle and the next.   
  
"Since a lot of pokemon that are poison types are also bug types your Growlithe would be perfect," Ruby said. "I wouldn't recommend using it though. It is still weak."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It just needs some love and care and it will heal to be very strong," Callista said. "Growlithe will be powerful when it fully recovers."  
  
"I just hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. Just because the apprentice used two pokemon doesn't mean that the Leader is only going to use two. She could use up to six pokemon so you need to be really careful when deciding how to battle since you only have three pokemon. Technically, you only have two that are fighting fit."  
  
"That's true," Callista pondered over this. She only had three. What if the gym leader did call for a six on six battle? What was she going to do? Could she say no it had to be three because that's all the pokemon she had. The Gym leader would never tolerate that. She would say that was too bad and battle with six anyway. All Callista could do was hope that the gym leader wouldn't battle with a whole lot of pokemon.   
  
'Bing!'  
  
The light in the treatment room switched off and Nurse Joy came out with her two pokeballs on a metal tray.   
  
With a smile on her face she approached Callista," Your pokemon are all ready Callista. Your Pikachu must have had a tough battle." Nurse Joy kept the smile on her face, but Ruby could tell she wasn't happy with the condition Pikachu was in after that battle with Ariados.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy," Callista replied as she took the tray from Joy. Callista took the tray over to the chair she was previously sitting on, and set the tray down in order to put her pokeballs away.  
  
"Also there are two vacant beds in the back of the Center for you," Nurse Joy continued. "You'll be able to rest there for the night. Just don't forget about the curfew at 10pm."  
  
"We won't," Ruby answered.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy. We will be back!" Callista said as her and Ruby ran out of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy sighed and went back to her work.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Ruby asked. "Do you want to go out and train?"  
  
"No," Callista answered as she shook her head," My pokemon and I need a break. I'm sure we'll be okay for tomorrow."  
  
"Hey I was thinking?" Ruby began. "Remember how we talked about Growlithe being strong for you match? What if you borrowed some of mine? I raise fire pokemon after all."  
  
Callista did not like that idea at all. "No, I want to battle with my own pokemon."  
  
"Hey, it was just a suggestion," Ruby said. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Maybe we can all just hang out over at the edge of the city. There are a lot of trees and rivers there to relax by."  
  
"Okay," Ruby said, "if that's what you want to do."  
  
By the time they got food and made it to the closest river it was already about 5pm. Ruby and Callista released all of their pokemon and gave them all dinner by the river. Callista kept a sharp eye on their pokemon as they too ate some sandwiches that Ruby had bought the day before at the mart.  
  
After dinner the group remained at the river. It was getting late, but Ruby and Callista were so relaxed they didn't want to leave. As Quilava and all the other pokemon played together in the grass, Ruby and Callista watched and counted the stars as they began to appear in the darkening sky. With the sound of the river gliding past them they lay in the grass and just talked about everything but pokemon. Callista talked about how her dad left her and her mom to fend for themselves and how her mother was the one that got her interested in pokemon training. Ruby mainly talked about her Uncle, who was a gym leader in Kanto. He was the one that raise her from when she was a baby when her parents were killed in a house fire. Basically, the girls were trying to get to know each other better.   
  
Finally the girls thought it was about time to go and they began to lead their pokemon back to the Pokemon Center. As Callista and Ruby walked by a few trees, a few feet away from the river, they felt something swiftly lift them up into the air. They walked into a net trap that had been set near a large tree.  
  
Hanging by a strong branch, Callista and Ruby wiggled around in the net as they tried to get out. Their pokemon all rushed to their aid but they did not know how to get their trainers out.   
  
"Who in the world would put a net in out here?" Ruby cried out.  
  
"Who knows," Callista replied.   
  
"Quilava, I need you to get us out of here." Ruby said. "Use you......."  
  
"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice interrupted her order.  
  
The girls looked over and saw two familiar people standing over by the river. They were Pat and Garret. Instead of wearing their usually uniforms they wore thick blue suits over their entire bodies.   
  
"Prepare for Trouble!" Pat said.  
  
"And make it double!" Garret continued.  
  
"To reject the earth and it's......."  
  
A small ember attack from Charmander stopped the motto Pat and Garret had yet to complete.  
  
"We are never going to be able to finish that motto!" Garret whined.   
  
"What are you two doing here," Callista demanded.   
  
"We are here for your pokemon," Pat said.   
  
Ruby noticed Pat's hands were behind her back.  
  
"Well, you aren't going to get ours," Callista said. "Pikachu thundershock them!"  
  
Pikachu charged up its electricity, but before it could launch its attack. Pat pulled out a large net from her back and threw it out a black net and covered the all the pokemon. She pulled on a rope to tighten the net until it closed trapping the pokemon.  
  
"Good throw," Garret praised as he helped Pat drag the pokemon away from their masters.  
  
"Quilava, use your flamethrower!" Ruby ordered as Quilava turned around and used a flamethrower attack on the net and the team.   
  
Unfortunately to Ruby's surprise the heat of her pokemon's flames had no effect on either the net or Team Rocket. Quilava stopped its attack only to see that the attack had done no damage.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha," Pat giggled, "What do you take us for? Fools?"  
  
"We knew we would be dealing with lots of fire so we makes these suits to be 100% fire proof along with a matching net," Garret bragged.  
  
Callista wasn't about give up. "Since all you thought of was fire how about you try this on for size!" Callista shouted as Ruby continued struggle in the net. "Chikorita use your razor leaf!"  
  
"No not that!" Pat cried out as she watched the Chikorita grin and then release several razor leaves which sliced through the net.   
  
Quilava and all the other pokemon escaped and turned on Team Rocket. With their trainers still trapped they were not too pleased.  
  
"Chikorita use your razor leaf again!" Callista ordered as Chikorita released more leaves toward the net, slicing through those ropes and setting their trainers free.  
  
With Callista, Ruby, and their pokemon safely out of the net now they would be able to deal with Team Rocket.  
  
"Chikorita one more razor leaf and make it a good one!" Callista commanded as Chikorita, using all its strength, tossed razor leaves straight for Team Rocket cutting and thrashing their suits causing them to rip and tear right off their bodies. Without their protection Team Rocket had to think fast.  
  
"We can't let them beat us again," Pat grabbed a pokeball as Garret did the same.  
  
"We have to defend our Team Rocket name," Garret said as he prepared for battle.  
  
Callista did not want to deal with them right now. Especially since she wanted to save her strength for her battle she was going to have end this fast.  
  
"You're not going to spoil my match for tomorrow," Callista said as she signaled for Ruby and her pokemon to back away. "Pikachu get rid of them with a Thunder attack!"  
  
Pikachu charged its electricity and before Team Rocket could make a move it released a tremendous thunder attack straight into Pat and Garret. They both screamed as the electricity raced through their bodies. The force of the electricity hitting the ground caused a huge explosion. The blast hurled Team Rocket up into the air.  
  
"Team rocket is blasting off again!" Pat and Garret said together as they disappeared into the dark star filled sky.  
  
All the pokemon cheered, all of them thankful to be safe.  
  
"Great job," Callista cheered as she lifted her Pikachu and gave it a kiss on the cheek. "You're really getting strong."  
  
Ruby was the first to notice how late it was getting. "Callista we have to get back to the Pokemon Center before the curfew!"  
  
Callista looked at her watch and gasped at the time. "9:50pm! How did it get so late?"  
  
Callista and Ruby called all their pokemon back and raced back to the Pokemon Center.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Poison Power   
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
"I can't believe its morning already," Ruby yawned as Callista shook her awake.   
  
Callista was anxious to get an early start that morning so she could battle for her gym badge, but first she had to get Ruby out of bed which took some effort.   
  
"I can't believe you didn't wake up when the alarm went off. The alarms in this place are extremely loud," Callista stopped shaking Ruby now that she was sure Ruby was awake.  
  
Ruby sat up still rubbing her eyes. "I don't know why I'm so tired. Why are you awake so early?"  
  
Callista packed her dirty clothes in her backpack for her to wash later, "I dropped Growlithe off with Nurse Joy for a check up. You know to make sure its healing right."  
  
"Good idea," Ruby said as she started getting ready.  
  
Once Ruby was able to get herself cleaned up the girls went to the Center's cafeteria to get breakfast. While they waited for their food to arrive Callista was obviously very excited about her battle with the gym leader. She couldn't seem to sit still in the booth.  
  
"Callista calm down," Ruby said as she saw Callista tapping her fingers on the table nervously, "Everything will be fine, you're a good trainer."  
  
"I'm mainly worried about how many pokemon the gym leader is going to use," Callista said. "I only have two that I can actually battle with."  
  
"Well, there is no sense in worrying," Ruby tried to comfort her friend. "You have every intention to battle anyway right? So why worry? What you need to do is figure out what you can do with the Pokemon you do have."  
  
"You have a point," Callista said as Chancey brought over a tray of food. Callista's mouth watered, "Yum, the pancakes look good!"  
  
Ruby and Callista both finished their breakfast in record time and were just about ready to leave. First they had to pick up Growlithe.  
  
"Hello Nurse Joy," Callista said as she walked up to the counter in the treatment area, "How's Growlithe?"  
  
"Growlithe is doing really well," Nurse Joy turned and started typing something on the computer. "I sent for Growlithe's records from my cousin in Nosawa to make it easier to understand Growlithe's health. I examined Growlithe and compared it to my cousin's records and it seems to be making a big improvement. Remember it will take a few more treatments until it will be able to battle."  
  
"I'll remember," Callista said as Nurse Joy handed her Growlithe's pokeball. "Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem," Nurse Joy winked and smiled, "By the way, good luck on your gym battle today."  
  
"Thank you," Callista replied as she walked off with Ruby right behind her.  
  
Their first stop was, of course, the Cherrygrove City Gym. Callista was extremely nervous, but she was mostly excited about her gym battle and she couldn't wait to get started. The two girls entered the gym once again and were immediately greeted by Page.  
  
"You're back," Page said, "After the battle with Cory I almost expected you not to show up."  
  
"Of course I'm back," Callista said, "and now I want to battle your gym leader."  
  
"And that would be me!" Another voice seemed to appear from out of nowhere. "I am Carma, the leader of this gym and the master of the Poison Badge!"  
  
Callista glanced around and the saw a young woman appeared from the darkness across the battlefield. Callista guessed for her to be between 5'2" and 5'3" in height and she was very slim yet extremely muscular. Just like Cory she was dressed in all black with large thick boots. To Callista, Carma's appearance reminded her of a vampire. Her light hair shined in the battlefield light as her eyes stared at the girl in front of her.   
  
"Callista I presume?"  
  
"Yes, I am Callista from Olivine City and I challenge you to a gym battle so I could earn a Poison Badge," Callista announced as she grabbed a pokeball from her waist.  
  
"Well, unfortunately according to the rules of the gym I must answer to all challenges," Carma sneered, "No matter how weak the opponent."  
  
Callista did not like her attitude. "How about we stop talking and start battling and we'll see who the weak one is!"  
  
"Very well," Carma stepped up to the battlefield. "Let's make this quick."  
  
Page stepped over to the side and announced the battle rules, "This will be a three on three battle."  
  
Callista gasped, "Oh no!" She thought to herself.  
  
Page continued, "The first trainer to defeat all of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner. Let the match begin!"  
  
Carma called out her pokemon first, "Let's go Ekans!"  
  
A large purple snake appeared onto the battlefield, "Eekanssssss," it hissed as it curled its body and was ready for battle.  
  
Callista stared at it for a second she knew what this pokemon was, but she wasn't sure if she had anything that would be able to beat it so she just picked one.   
  
"I choose you, Chikorita!" Callista called as Chikorita appeared from its pokeball.  
  
Carma just snickered, "Bad choice. This battle should be a piece of cake."  
  
Ruby whispered to Callista, "Don't listen to her. There is more to battling than selecting the right types. Show her Chikorita is strong and can beat that Ekans even at a disadvantage."  
  
Without turning around, Callista nodded and ordered an attack. "Chikorita use vine whip!"  
  
Chikorita used its vine whip and grabbed a hold of the Ekans by the neck.  
  
"Ekans use constrict!" Carma ordered as Ekans started to turn its body in circles.  
  
To Callista's surprise, Ekan's attack was pulling Chikorita toward itself with Chikorita's own vine whip.  
  
"Chikorita quick let go!"  
  
"Ekans use poison sting!"  
  
Ekans released several shots of its poison sting towards the little grass pokemon. With its vine whip still attached to Ekans, Chikorita couldn't get out of the way in time and was struck with Ekans attack. Chikorita was tossed to the side.  
  
"Come on Chikorita," Callista said. "You can do it!"  
  
Chikorita managed to get back up onto its feet.   
  
"We are going to have to attack from a distance," Callista said as Chikorita agreed. "Use razor leaf!"  
  
Chikorita swung its leaf around and released several razor leaves toward Ekans.  
  
"Poison sting again!"  
  
Ekan's poison sting attack was released and managed to stop Chikorita's razor leaf and head straight for the Chikorita.  
  
"Look out!" Callista cried as Chikorita managed to dodge the attack. "This Ekans is a lot tougher than I thought! Let's try something else. Use your sleep powder."  
  
Chikorita lifted up the leaf on its head and released a cloud of sparkling dust appeared and floated toward the Ekans.  
  
"Ekans counter with Poison Gas!" Carma said as Ekans released a cloud of dark green gas from its mouth and smothered Chikorita's sleep powder. "Those attacks won't affect my Ekans!"  
  
Callista thought about the Ekans for a second and then she came up with a plan. If she could get Ekans to start using physical attacks instead of its poison attacks maybe they could still have a chance to win.  
  
"Chikorita, tackle it!" Callista ordered as Chikorita charged at the Ekans and hit it with a powerful tackle attack.  
  
"Ekans bind it now!" Carma ordered as Ekans wrapped its body around the Chikorita.  
  
"Chikorita no!" Callista watched as Ekans begin to squeeze the little pokemon. Callista let a little time go by until she finally called out her final attacks. "Chikorita quickly, use your sleep powder!"  
  
With Ekans' face directly above Chikorita, Chikorita lifted up the leaf on its head and released a cloud of sparkling dust that quickly covered the snake pokemon.  
  
"Ekans let go of it!" Carma called out, but it was too late. Ekans eyes began to shut as its body began to loosen around the Chikorita.  
  
"Ekans don't give in," Carma shouted, but all of her shouting could not help keep her Ekans awake as her Ekans laid down and fell asleep.  
  
"Ekans is unable to battle," Page announced as she pointed to Chikorita, "Chikorita wins the first round."  
  
Carma called back her pokemon and grabbed another pokeball.  
  
"Not to bad," Carma said, "Not to bad at all. But this next one won't be so easy!"  
  
Carma tossed the pokeball into the air and released her pokemon.  
  
"Arrrbbokkkk!" An even larger snake appeared. It looked like a big purple cobra.  
  
"Wow an Arbok," Callista exclaimed as she saw the Arbok curl its body around and stared at its opponent. Callista looked at her Chikorita and it appeared to be tired.  
  
Ruby urged her to call her pokemon back, "Callista your Chikorita is exhausted. You better call it back and quick."  
  
Callista decided to ignore Ruby's comment and let Chikorita decide. "Chikorita are you okay? Can you keep battling?"  
  
"Chika chika," Chikorita nodded so Callista left it in to keep battling.  
  
"Okay Chikorita, let's use you razor leaf!" Callista ordered as Chikorita released several razor leaves toward Arbok.  
  
"Arbok use acid," Carma said as Arbok opened its mouth and spit out a big glop of acid burning up Chikorita's attack and continued to head straight towards Chikorita.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Callista cried out as Chikorita barely managed to jump out of the way. Callista wanted to try the same move on Arbok that she used on Ekans so she ordered a straight forward attack. "Chikorita use tackle!"  
  
Carma just laughed, "I am not going to fall for that again. Arbok use glare!"  
  
Arbok tensed up as its eyes turned a bright red. The second Arbok's eyes made contact with Chikorita's the grass pokemon's body completely froze in its tracks.   
  
"Oh no!" Callista exclaimed.  
  
"Arbok finish it with a take down attack," Carma ordered as Arbok charged at Chikorita striking it with a powerful take down attack.  
  
Chikorita was tossed across the battlefield.  
  
"Come on Chikorita," Callista kept urging Chikorita to get up.  
  
Chikorita attempted to get back onto its feet, but it quickly collapsed and fainted.  
  
"Chikorita is unable to continue the battle," Page announced. "Arbok wins the round."  
  
Carma looked at Arbok as Arbok looked back at her. "Good work Arbok. Keep it up!"  
  
Callista called back her pokemon and grabbed her second pokeball and her last fightable pokemon. She held the pokeball close to her face and whispered. "You're my last chance so give it all you got!" Callista tossed the pokeball into the air. "Pikachu I choose you!"  
  
Pikachu appeared from its pokeball and was really for battle.  
  
"A Pikachu huh," Carma said, "Not too bad of a choice."   
  
Carma quickly ordered an attack to gain the advantage.  
  
"Arbok use your acid attack!"   
  
Arbok opened its mouth and spit out a big glop of acid burning toward the Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, use your agility!" Callista called out as Pikachu sped out of the way.  
  
"Glare now!" Carma ordered, but Pikachu was moving so fast Arbok couldn't make eye contact."Quick attack!" Pikachu sped towards the Arbok at full speed.  
  
"Dodge to the left!" Carma said as Arbok ducked its large head to the left narrowly missing Pikachu's attack as Pikachu flew right over it. Pikachu skidded to a stop on the battlefield right behind Arbok. Before Arbok could turn around Callista issued another attack to try to gain the advantage.  
  
"Thundershock!" Callista ordered as Pikachu charged up electricity.  
  
"It's right behind you!" Carma cried out, but Arbok turned too slowly and Pikachu released its thundershock straight into Arbok.  
  
Arbok took the attack and shook off the electricity.  
  
Carma grinned, "You're going to have to do better than that! Bite attack now!"  
  
Arbok turned, opened its mouth and charged at Pikachu, but Pikachu managed to jump away.  
  
"Use your quick attack again!"  
  
Pikachu sped towards Arbok again.  
  
"Dodge to the right!" Carma said as Arbok ducked its large head to the left narrowly missing Pikachu's attack again as Pikachu flew right over it. Once again Pikachu skidded to a stop on the battlefield right behind Arbok, but this time Arbok managed to turn in time and attack before Pikachu had a change to move.  
  
"Use poison sting!"  
  
Arbok released sever poison barbs striking the Pikachu in the back. "Pikaaaaaa."  
  
"Now use wrap attack!" Carma ordered as Arbok wrapped its body around the little mouse. Pikachu couldn't move.  
  
"Thundershock!" Callista ordered as Pikachu released another thundershock into Arbok. Again Arbok just shook it off.  
  
"Bind it!" Carma ordered as Arbok started to squeeze the little pokemon. "Pika Pi!"  
  
Ruby stepped in again, "Callista quick call it back!"  
  
"No!" Callista replied, "We can do this. Pikachu bite it!"  
  
Pikachu sunk its little teeth into Arbok's skin.  
  
"Arrrrr," Arbok winced as its grip began to loosen a little.  
  
"Now use thunderbolt!" Callista ordered as Pikachu charged up its electricity and released a huge thunderbolt attack into Arbok.   
  
This time the electric attack worked and did loads of damage to Arbok. Pikachu trotted over to Callista's side as Arbok tried to recover.  
  
Carma took a good long look at Arbok and decided to attack again.  
  
"Arbok use your acid!"   
  
"Pikachu use your agility again!" Callista ordered as Pikachu sped out of the way of Arbok's attack. "Now use quick attack!"  
  
Pikachu charged towards Arbok and hit it with a powerful quick attack. Arbok took the hit well, but Pikachu managed to do more damage.  
  
"Now use thunderbolt!"   
  
Pikachu charged up its electricity and shot it towards the Arbok. Arbok managed to dodge the attack by slithering to the side. Arbok took this chance to use its own attack and charged at Pikachu. Pikachu had just finished its thunderbolt attack as Arbok struck the little mouse with a take down attack. Pikachu was tossed aside.  
  
"Good work Arbok!" Carma praised as Arbok slithered back to its master's side of the battlefield.  
  
Pikachu struggled to be back onto its feet. Once it got up, Callista ordered another speed attack.  
  
"Pikachu use quick attack now!"  
  
Pikachu hesitated for a second due to it getting tired and the sped towards the Arbok.  
  
"Arbok use bite attack on my mark!" Carma said she waited for Pikachu to get closer and then ordered the attack. "Now!"  
  
Arbok closed its mouth just as Pikachu leaped up to the attack. Carma's timing was so perfect the Arbok was able to catch the pokemon in its mouth and used its bite attack on the little mouse.  
  
Even though this looked bad, Callista tried to use it to her advantage. "Pikachu don't give in. Use your thunder attack!"  
  
Pikachu charged up the remainder of its electricity. With Pikachu still in its mouth the Pikachu released a powerful thunder attack straight into the mouth and body of the Arbok.  
  
"No!" Carma shouted as she saw her pokemon collapse from the power of the attack.  
  
"Arbok is unable to battle," Page announced, "Pikachu wins the round!"  
  
Callista cheered. "All right Pikachu," she said. "Great job!"  
  
Pikachu, who was extremely exhausted at this point, only nodded in agreement as it panted for breath.  
  
Carma called her Arbok back, "Good job Arbok. Return!" She then looked over at Callista, "You are a lot stronger than I thought."  
  
"You bet I am!" Callista said, "And I am going to win that badge no matter what it takes!"  
  
Carma just smiled, "You are very cocky for your age." Carma grabbed her last pokeball.  
  
"Now its time for my strongest pokemon," Carma tossed the pokeball into the air. "I choose Vileplume!"  
  
A large purple pokemon with big petals appeared on the battlefield. "Vileplume," it said as it was ready for battle.  
  
After the battle with Arbok, Pikachu was pretty tired and had a hard time standing up. Ruby assumed Callista would forfeit the match since she was out of pokemon. But to Ruby's surprise, Callista asked Pikachu again if it was ready to continue. Of course Pikachu nodded and Callista left it in the match.  
  
"Okay Pikachu lets try a thunder bolt attack!" Callista ordered as she tried to gain the advantage of attacking first.   
  
Pikachu tried to charge up an attack, but it couldn't seem to get enough electricity to attack with. "Pika pika," Pikachu apologized to its trainer because it couldn't attack.  
  
"Pikachu is out of electricity!" Ruby cried out, "Call it back."  
  
Again Callista refused to listen and ordered another attack. "We won't let that stop us! Pikachu use your quick attack."  
  
Pikachu hesitated for a second as it panted for breath and then sped towards the Vileplume. Pikachu hit the Vileplume, but because Pikachu was extremely tired the attack didn't have much power and Pikachu just bounced right off.  
  
"Vileplume use mega punch," Carma ordered as Vileplume stretched its arm back and then struck Pikachu with a powerful mega punch.  
  
Pikachu was tossed all the way across the battlefield and slid up to Callista. Pikachu attempted to get up and Callista still wanted to urge it to continue. "Come on you can do it!"  
  
Pikachu continued to struggle until finally it gave in and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Pikachu return!" Callista had to call her pokemon back as Pikachu was unable to battle. Pikachu returned to its pokeball.  
  
With no other pokemon left to battle Callista had no choice but to forfeit the match.  
  
Carma was getting a little impatient with Callista as she tapped her foot on the floor in a steady beat. "Well?" Carma complained. "What pokemon are you going to bring out now?"  
  
"Well, I.....you see.....I'm......," Callista was having a hard time admitting she was beaten. She took a deep breath and began to speak again. "I...I....for......  
  
Suddenly a flash of light shot out from her waist as a pokemon jumped out of its pokeball. Callista was surprised at what she saw. It was Growlithe! And it wanted to battle.  
  
"No, Growlithe you can't you're not well enough!" Callista cried as she grabbed Growlithe's pokeball off of her belt and tried to call it back. "Growlithe return." The flash of light shot out at the pokemon attempting to pull it back inside the pokeball, but Growlithe leaped out of the way. Callista tried again and again to call Growlithe back and each and every time Growlithe refused to return and jumped away.  
  
"So are you going to battle with that Pokemon or not?" Carma was really getting angry now. "That pokemon doesn't seem to want to listen to you. You must be a worse trainer than I thought you were."  
  
"Growlithe you must return," Callista pleaded. "You'll get hurt if you don't."  
  
Growlithe just ignored Callista's plead and limped in place ready for battle.  
  
"Well I am not waiting anymore!" Carma shouted out. "Vileplume use acid!"  
  
Vileplume spread it petals and shot out a large glop of poison from the flower on its head straight for Growlithe.   
  
"Growl," Growlithe howled and leaped out of the way.  
  
Ruby tried to get Callista to return Growlithe back into its pokeball, "Callista Growlithe is too weak to battle!"  
  
"I know, I know, but I can't get it to return!" Callista cried out. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Carma issued out another order, "Vileplume use your Petal Dance!"  
  
Vileplume obeyed as it released several pink petals toward the Growlithe. Growlithe, again, leaped out of the way. Callista watched as Vileplume continue to attack with petal dance and Growlithe continued to dodge the attack. Finally, Callista just couldn't stand it anymore. She realized the only way to get Growlithe to return was to finish the battle. Callista took a deep breath and issued out an order.  
  
"Growlithe use takedown!" Callista called out as Growlithe charged at the Vileplume and tackled it the best it could.   
  
With Growlithe still weak the attack did not do much damage at all, but it was able to stop Vileplume's petal dance attack.  
  
Ruby was shocked at what her friend was doing. "Callista, no! Growlithe is too weak!"  
  
Callista, without turning her head away from the battle, answered, "Growlithe won't return to its pokeball. It wants to battle! What else can I do?"  
  
Ruby couldn't answer her.  
  
"Vileplume use toxic again!" Carma ordered as Vileplume obeyed and released more toxic sludge from the top of its petals.  
  
Growlithe dodged again and then attacked with a bite attack. Its fangs sunk into one of Vileplume's large petals. As it flinched, Carma tried to issue another attack, "Vileplume use sleep powder!"  
  
With Growlithe's fangs still in Vileplume's petal, Vileplume was unable to attack.  
  
"Shake it off!" Carma called out.  
  
Vileplume shook its head and tossed Growlithe off of it. Growlithe managed to land on its feet, but it was obviously still hurt.  
  
"Growlithe are you okay?" Callista asked as Growlithe nodded.  
  
"Vileplume use your toxic attack!"  
  
"Growlithe, get out of the way!" Callista cried as Growlithe managed to jump out of the way.  
  
Growlithe attempted to attack again. It opened its mouth and forced out a small puff of black smoke. Growlithe put its head down and started coughing.  
  
"Growlithe don't try to use your flame," Callista called out, assuming that was what Growlithe was trying to do. "You have to take it easy!"  
  
"Vileplume finish it with your sleep powder," Carma called out as Vileplume begin to release clouds of sparkling dust towards the Growlithe.   
  
"Growlithe jump away!" Callista shouted.  
  
Growlithe jumped out of the way of the attack. Again, Growlithe opened its mouth and forced out a small puff of black smoke.   
  
"Growlithe stop it," Callista cried out.  
  
"Vileplume, suck up the rest of its energy with Giga Drain!"   
  
Vileplume started to glow a bright green then Growlithe started to glow. Growlithe winced in pain as Vileplume started to suck away Growlithe's energy.  
  
"Callista you have to forfeit!" Ruby called to her friend as she saw what was happening.  
  
Before Callista could do anything, Growlithe raised its head again and, to everyone's surprise, released a powerful flamethrower attack straight towards Vileplume. The attack struck the pokemon with a mighty blow and was tossed across the whole battlefield. As the fire cleared from Vileplume its trainer tried to coax it up.   
  
"Come on Vileplume," Carma said, "Come on get up!"  
  
With its petals singed, Vileplume struggled to get onto its feet, but quickly collapsed back onto the ground.  
  
Page announced the victory, "Vileplume is unable to continue the battle. Callista win the match!"  
  
"Hurrah," Callista cheered.   
  
Growlithe smiled and laid down onto the battlefield, exhausted to the point it couldn't even stand anymore. It panted heavily due to all the stress it put on its fire starters when it was trying to use its flame attack.  
  
"Callista get Growlithe back into its pokeball," Ruby suggested as Callista agreed and called Growlithe back.  
  
This time Growlithe let her call it back into its pokeball.  
  
"You shouldn't have battled," Callista whispered to her pokemon, "but you did do a good job."  
  
Carma called her pokemon back and sighed as she walked over to Callista.  
  
"Your pokemon really caught me by surprise with that flamethrower attack," Carma admitted, "for a second I thought your Growlithe wasn't capable of using it."  
  
"Thanks," Callista replied.  
  
"An as proof of your victory here at the Cherrygrove Gym I now present you with this," Carma held out a small purple and green badge, "The Poison Badge."  
  
Callista took the badge from Carma and looked it over. She turned to her friend, eager to show it off. "Look Ruby," Callista said. "My first League Badge!"  
  
"That's really great!" Ruby replied, but for some reason she did not seem very excited.   
  
"You are a pretty good pokemon trainer," Carma commented, "Keep up your training and I'm sure you'll make it in the Johto League."  
  
"I will," Callista said.  
  
Ruby tugged at Callista's sleeve, "We have to go and get Growlithe to the Pokemon Center." Ruby whispered as Callista nodded in response.  
  
"Well," Carma held out her hand, "Good luck to you!"  
  
"Thank you," Callista said as she and Ruby turned and headed back to the Pokemon Center.  
  
  
  
As Callista waited for Growlithe and her other pokemon to come out of the treatment center, Ruby stayed very quiet.  
  
After a long wait, the light finally switched off and Nurse Joy walked out of treatment with three pokeballs lined up on a tray. Callista went over to Nurse Joy and expected her to have a smile on her face as she approached, but Nurse Joy did not look happy.  
  
"Callista I need to have a talk with you!" Nurse Joy said to Callista, and then she turned to Ruby. "Could you excuse us please?"  
  
"Sure," Ruby replied as she walked out of the treatment area and disappeared into the cafeteria.  
  
"What's the matter?" Callista asked as Nurse Joy refused to give Callista her pokeballs.  
  
"I am very disappointed in how badly your Growlithe was hurt," Nurse Joy scolded. "Your Growlithe was in no condition to battle as weak as it was. How could you let it get into this condition?"  
  
"I'm sorry Nurse Joy," Callista tried to defend herself. "I never called it out to battle. Growlithe came out on its own and started battling by itself. I tried to call it back but......."  
  
Nurse Joy raised her hand to stop Callista's excuses, "I really don't want to hear excuses! It was very irresponsible of you to let it battle. You should have forfeited the match instead of letting Growlithe put itself in danger. And it's not just Growlithe; it's your Chikorita and your Pikachu too. One phone call from me and I could have you pokemon license taken away."  
  
Callista stared down at her feet and realized that Nurse Joy was right. It was her fault that Growlithe was hurt even more. She felt guilty about winning the badge.  
  
"However," Nurse Joy said as she changed her tone of voice from serious to a little more like her cheerful voice, "I can tell you really feel bad about Growlithe's condition and I'm sure you have learned your lesson from all this." Nurse Joy handed the tray to Callista. "Pokemon are extremely loyal to their trainers and sometimes they will even keep battling until they just can't battle anymore, especially Growlithe. It's in Growlithe's nature to be completely loyal and it will do just about anything their master orders them to do. Just remember it is your responsibility to decide whether your pokemon can or can't battle, it is not your pokemon's decision!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Callista replied as she started to feel a bit better, she was still worried about Growlithe.  
  
"Growlithe and your other pokemon will be fine," Nurse Joy said, "Chikorita and Pikachu will be fighting fit by tomorrow and Growlithe still needs a few days and a few more treatments. Just make sure when you go to a Pokemon Center you tell who ever is in charge to receive Growlithe's report off of their data computer so they know exactly how to continue the treatment."  
  
"I will," Callista replied as she put her pokeballs away.   
  
"Well, then good luck on the rest of your journey and take good care of your pokemon."  
  
"I will," Callista replied again, "And I won't forget what you said."  
  
Callista waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and went to join Ruby in the cafeteria.  
  
"Ruby, are you okay?" Callista asked as he saw Ruby sitting by herself in one of the cafeteria booths.  
  
Ruby looked up at Callista and replied, "Yeah, I'm sure Nurse Joy has already talked to you about Growlithe."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"I think I need to be more responsible and take better care of my pokemon," Callista said as she sat down in the same booth, just on the opposite side.  
  
"Yes," Ruby said, "I mean I really don't want to seem like I know everything and that I am the best trainer in the world, but you really should listen to another's advice from time to time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You also need to remember its not you who fights the battle. It's your pokemon that do. And do you know why."  
  
"Because I tell them too?"  
  
"Well, yeah kind of. They battle because they care about you. They want to make you happy so they willingly battle for you."  
  
Ruby smiled at her friend. Just seeing her smile made Callista realize that Ruby forgave how she acted towards her pokemon. Callista realized that Ruby was right. Her pokemon didn't have to battle today and the only reason they did was because they wanted her to win. They wanted her to be happy. Now she didn't feel as bad as she did about winning the badge. The two friends sat together in the cafeteria in a long relaxing silence, trying to recover from the eventful few days that they shared together in Cherrygrove City and where they were going to go next. 


	10. Pokemon Catwalk

Chapter 10  
  
Pokemon Catwalk  
  
"I can't believe you got us lost," Callista complained as she and Ruby stopped walking and looked around trying to find their way.  
  
As our heros ventured to the next city, the duo accidentally wandered away from route 30 and found themselves lost in a strangle looking forest.  
  
"I didn't get us lost," Ruby argued, "You did."  
  
"You have the map!"  
  
"You have one too!"  
  
"How are we ever going to ever get to Violet City if we don't know where we are going and we keep getting lost?" Callista yelled. "The next city should be around here somewhere."  
  
All their shouting ended up attracting company as a young man appeared from the trees. He was about eighteen years old or so, a little heavy, but his long t-shirt and levis covered his weight very well. He had short blue hair and hazel eyes behind his thin glasses. He was carrying a large bag on his left shoulder filled with fruit and berries. He decided to interupt to see if he could help with anything.  
  
"Excuse me," the man said, "Are you two okay?"  
  
Callista answered first, "Not really. We are lost and my friend here didn't look to see where we needed to be going. We wandered away from route 30 and we can't find our way back."  
  
"What do you mean me!" Ruby argued. "It was you!"  
  
The man didn't like the arguing very much and thought it was very childish. "Where are you trying to get to? Maybe I can help you."  
  
"We are trying to get to Florando City." Callista answered as she and Ruby stopped arguing.  
  
The man smiled. "Then you're not lost." The man stepped over to them. "It may not look like it, but you are still on route 30 and Florando is just ahead. About another 20 minute walk towards the north." The man pointed to show them the way. "I am headed that way myself. I can take you all there if you want that is where I live."  
  
"That's great!" Callista answered as she and Ruby didn't feel like arguing anymore.  
  
"Thank you," Ruby replied as she shift her backpack to her other shoulder.  
  
"Sure no problem," the man said. "How about we get ourselves introduced first. My name is Joey."  
  
"I am Callista and this is Ruby," Callista answered.  
  
Joey glanced at the pokeballs around Callista's waist. "So you two are pokemon trainers I presume?"  
  
"Uh, yes sir," Ruby replied.  
  
"So then do you mind doing me a favor before I do mine?" Joey asked as he put his right hand behind his back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want a pokemon battle!" Joey announced as he pulled out a green pokeball. "Who wants to step up to the challange?"  
  
Ruby wasn't expecting him to want to battle so her hesitation make this a perfect opportinity for Callista to accept first.   
  
"I will," Callista answered as she got ready to battle and pulled out a pokeball.  
  
They spread out to give the battle some more room.  
  
"How's a one on one sound to you?" Joey asked.  
  
"That's fine by me!" Callista answered.  
  
"I'll go first," Joey tossed the pokeball into the air. "I choose you!"  
  
A cute pink sheep looking pokemon appeared.  
  
"What is that?" Callista pulled her pokedex out of her pocket and pointed it at the pokemon  
  
Pokedex: "Flaaffy, the wool pokemon. Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted."  
  
"An electric pokemon huh," Callista grabbed a pokeball. "Then I choose you, Chikorita!"  
  
Callista tossed the pokeball and Chikorita appeared ready for battle.  
  
"Awe what a cute pokemon!" Joey complimented. "But it's cuteness won't stop us! Flaaffy use your thundershock attack!"  
  
"Flaaaaaffffy!" Flaaffy charged up its electricity.  
  
"Get ready," Callista whispered to her Chikorita as it nodded in response.  
  
Flaaffy released its electricity towards Chikorita and becuase Chikorita was prepared it was able to dodge out of the way of the attack.  
  
"Flaaffy use your head butt attack!"  
  
"Chikorita stop it with your vinewhip!"  
  
As Flaaffy charged at Chikorita, Chikorita stretched out its vinewhip, wrapped it around Flaaffy's waist and stopped the sheep in its tracks.  
  
With Flaaffy still in Chikorita's vines Callista ordered another attack, "Now toss it!"  
  
Chikorita tossed the Flaaffy into the air.  
  
"Flaaffy!" Joey called for his pokemon as he saw his pokemon land hard onto the ground. "Are you okay Flaaffy?"  
  
Flaaffy struggled to its feet, but then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great!" Joey shouted, "Now use your speed star!"  
  
"Counter it with your razor leaf attack!" Callista ordered.  
  
The two pokemon launched their attacks at the same time and at the same time they struck each other. Chikorita's razor leaf attack was a bit stronger and completely demolished Flaaffy's stars.  
  
"Wow," Joey said. "Your Chikorita is quite powerful."  
  
"Your Flaaffy is not too bad either," Callista called back.  
  
Joey looked down at his Flaaffy. "We are going to have to try something different in order to win this Flaaffy."  
  
Flaaffy nodded and started to charged up its electricity.  
  
"Get ready for another electic attack Chikorita!" Callista said to prepare her pokemon.  
  
Once Flaaffy charged up enough electricity Joey ordered his attack. "Go Flaaffy use your thunder punch!"  
  
This attack Callista wasn't expecting so all she could do was to call for her pokemon to try to dodge. Flaaffy threw back its paw and charged at Chikorita.  
  
"Chikorita get out of the way," Callista cried out, but unfortunetly it was too late. Flaaffy struck Chikorita in the face with a powerful thunderpunch attack and was tossed to the ground.   
  
Chikorita attempted to get back up onto her feet.  
  
"Come on Chikorita you can do it!" Callista coached her pokemon until Chikorita was back on its feet and was ready to continue with the battle. "Yes! Now use your razor leaf!"  
  
Chikorita swung its large leaf around and released several razor leaves toward the Flaaffy. Flaaffy managed to dodge the attack.   
  
"Flaaffy thundershock!"  
  
Flaaffy released another thundershock toward Chikorita which Chikorita easily dodged.  
  
"Flaaffy try another headbutt!"  
  
"Chikorita grab it again with your vinewhip!"  
  
Flaaffy charged at Chikorita as Chikorita stretched out its vinewhip, but this time Flaaffy managed to dodge the vinewhips and hit Chikorita with a strong headbutt. Chikorita was thrown to the side, but it was able to keep its balance as it dug its paws into the ground stopping it from being thrown any further. Without an order from Callista, Chikorita charged at Flaaffy and hit it right back with a powerful take down attack. This time Flaaffy was thrown to the side, but it was unable to keep its balance and landed on its stomach.  
  
"Now use your sleep powder!" Callista called out as Chikorita galloped closer to the Flaaffy and then before the pokemon could get up off the ground Chikorita released a large cloud of its sleep powder covering the Flaaffy.  
  
Flaaffy attempted to get up so it could dodge the attack, but with all the attacks Joey had it do Flaaffy was too tired to get up and was unable to resist the sleep powder. Within seconds, Flaaffy was sound asleep. The battle was over and Callista was, once again, victorious.  
  
"Great job Chikorita," Callista jumped up into the air and cheered.  
  
Joey called his pokemon back. "Flaaffy return."  
  
As Callista called her Chikorita back for a well deserved rest, Joey walked back over to Callista.  
  
"Wow that was an awesome battle," Joey complimented as he started to lead Callista and Ruby throught the forest.  
  
"Yeah, I just battled a gym leader from Cherrygrove City," Callista bragged as she pulled out the badge from her pocket and showed it to Joey, "and I won a Poison badge."  
  
"That's cool," Joey said as she saw the badge. "No wonder you won."  
  
Callista smiled. She really didn't think she was that good, but the badge must be proof that she was a decent trainer. She decided to change the subject due to her modisty.  
  
"So what were you doing all the way out here anyway Joey?"  
  
"I was collecting some berries from the trees around here so I can prepare my pokemon for the contest," Joey replied.  
  
Callista was a little curious. "What contest?"  
  
"The Pokemon Beauty and talent contest for the Pokemon Exhibition," Joey answered.  
  
"Pokemon Exhibition?" Ruby asked as she got into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, Florando is famous for its Pokemon Exhibition," Joey explained. "During the summer time we hold the talent compition at a giant outdoor stadium. During the springtime, we hold the Beauty Compition in a indoor studio. That's where trainers gather from all over Johto and show off their breeding styles and techniques to try to win breeder of the year!"  
  
"What kind of pokemon can be entered?" Callista was getting even more interested.  
  
"Any types," Joey replied, "There are different catagories for the different types of pokemon. "Flying, Grass, Fire, Water, and Steel just to name a few. If you think one of your pokemon could win then you can sign it up."  
  
"That sounds interesting," Callista nudged Ruby, "What do you say? Want to try it?"  
  
"Sure, " Ruby replied, she already knew which of her pokemon she wanted to enter.  
  
"Cool," Joey said. "You girls can come with me to sign up and then after everyone is done with that the contest will start."  
  
As Joey and the girls walked away towards Florando, two figures appeared from the bushes behind them.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Pat emerged from the forest.  
  
Garret followed, "Yes I did."  
  
"If we can get our hands on all those talented pokemon we would be able to give them to the boss to show him it was a smart choice to hire us." Pat said.  
  
"Or we use them to make tons of money for ourselves," Garret replied.  
  
"Money that we can use to upgrade our plans so we can catch that Quilava."  
  
"Money money money," Garret laughed. "I vote for money!"  
  
"So many choices," Pat said, "The first is deciding on a new plan."  
  
Garret sighed, "Hopefully, it will be better than our net trap."  
  
"Much better," Pat winked, she was already thinking up a plan.  
  
"Let's get started," Garret said as the two of them raced after their enemies and to Florando City.  
  
It took no more than twenty minutes for Callista and the others to make it to Florando. Callista's first stop was the pokemon center to check on Growlithe.  
  
"Good day Nurse Joy, " Callista said when she walked into the center and saw the nurse's familar, smiling face.  
  
"Hello!" Ruby said as she immedietely went to the cafeteria for food with Joey.  
  
"Hello there," Nurse Joy answered. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a pokemon that is still healing from a serious condition. Could you check on it for me?"  
  
"Of course, " Nurse Joy answered as Callista handed the pokeball to her.   
  
"The Nurse in Cherrygrove City told me to tell you that Growlithe's records are on file in the data computer," Callista added.  
  
"Thank you that will really help me out," Nurse Joy replied, "Do you have any other pokemon that you need for me to look at?"  
  
Callista remembered her battle she had not to long ago. "Actually yes," Callista grabbed Chikorita's pokeball. "This one too."  
  
"No problem," Nurse Joy said as she took the pokeball from Callista. "I'll call you when your pokemon are done."  
  
Nurse Joy turned and talked into the treatment room to began healing Callista's pokemon.  
  
"Call!" Nurse Joy's words suddenly sparked a thought into Callista's head. "Call...I should call Professor Elm!"  
  
Callista searched the area and found a video phone over by the entrance of the cafeteria. Callista sat down in front and dialed Elm's number.  
  
The phone rang several times until finally Elm's assistant picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Professor Elm in?" Callista asked.  
  
"He just went on an assignment," the young male assistant answered. "He should be back by the end of the day."  
  
"Okay, I'll call him then," Callista replied. "Thanks bye bye."  
  
Callista hung up and then decided to make one more phone call. She decided to call her mother. She must be very worried by now since Callista hadn't talked to her since she left on her journey. Callista dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. The line was busy.  
  
"I guess I'll call her later too," Callista was a little depressed, but then she felt better when she saw Ruby appear.  
  
"Come on," Ruby waved for Callista to join them. "Lunch is ready!"  
  
After a huge lunch Callista was able to get her Growlithe and Chikorita back.  
  
"Here you go Callista," Nurse Joy said as she handed Callista her two pokeballs. "Chikorita is at perfect health and Growlithe should be ready to battle very soon. It healing very nicely and that record of it injuries really helped. I wouldn't be surprised if it was able to battle tomorrow or the next day. Wait until you check with the next center until you send it out to battle."  
  
"Will do," Callista smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
After Callista and the trio left the center they headed towards the Florando Stadium. The city was a lot bigger than the girls thought. They passed tons of pokemon salons and lots of clothing stores. There seemed to be a lot that was offered in this city and they might have to check it all out before they leave.  
  
"Wow," Callista exclaimed as they emerged from the high buildings and saw a big green building ahead of them. It was only one story tall but very wide with beautiful blue stained glass windows and exhibition advertisements all over.  
  
"That is our pokemon studio," Joey explained as they continued to walk toward it.  
  
As they drew closer Callista and Ruby began to see lines and lines of pokemon trainers at the front doors.  
  
"Everyone is rushing to register their pokemon so they all have time to prep," Joey explained as they took their own place in line. "The more time they have to prep the better prepared their pokemon will be."  
  
"Well," Callista said, "We better hurry!"  
  
Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting it was the girls turn to register. Ruby chose her Vulpix for the fire catagory, Callista chose her Chikorita for the grass catagory and Joey chose his Azumarril for the water catagory. They each got their own numbers and their place in the competition.  
  
The place was extremely packed with the trio went inside the studio. It looked quite some time for them to find a small empty spot to let out their pokemon and prep.  
  
"Come on out Azumarril," Joey pointed the pokeball towards the floor and released his pokemon.  
  
With Azumarril already called out the girl decided to release their pokemon too.  
  
"Come on out Chikorita!"  
  
"You too Vuplix!"  
  
"I'm glad we are all iin different catagories," Callista smiled as she looked at Ruby's Vulpix. "Your Vulpix is gorgious I doubt no pokemon can beat that!"  
  
"Thank you," Ruby said. "I know my pal Vulpix is going to take a place. I just know it!"  
  
"Vullll pix!" Vulpix said hello to Chikorita as Chikorita said hello back. "Chika chikari."  
  
"You two seem very eager to compeate," Joey complimented.  
  
The conversation ended as they heard an announcement on the loud speaker. "Attention all trainers. Please listen up for your number and when it is called then report immediately to the center stage."  
  
The girls continued to get their pokemon ready as they waited to be called.  
  
"Callista! Ruby!" A familar voice came up from behind the duo. The girls spun around only to see Emily standing there with a large grin of her face. Right beside her was her Pidgeot. "I just knew I would find you two."  
  
"Hey," Ruby said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was on my way to New Bark Town, hoping to catch up with you, when I saw a flyer for this exhibition I just couldn't pass it up! And obviously you two couldn't either."  
  
The speaker announced a number in the background. "Number F5!"  
  
"F5? What are we doing playing bingo?" Ruby asked as she turned to Joey.  
  
"F for Fire Catagory and 5 is the number of the registered pokemon," Joey answered as he brushed his Azumarril.  
  
"Oh," Ruby glanced at her number. It was number 20 and she had a little while left to go.  
  
"Anyway back to you," Callista said as she turned towards Emily again. "Why were you looking for us?"  
  
Emily replied, "I saw how you two battled together and I thought maybe we could just travel together. I don't get along with most trainers and I hate traveling alone. You two were the first girls I easily got along with." Emily winked.  
  
"We are glad you found us," Ruby said. "Welcome to the group!"  
  
Callista nodded in response. She really liked Emily and was also glad she came looking for them. "The more the merrier!" Callista finally replied.  
  
The group of trainers started to brush and clean their pokemon getting them prepared for the show.  
  
In the meantime, Garret was sneaking around the building trying to find an easy way to get in. When he figured it to be impossible he dashed back to Pat who was waiting for him a block away.  
  
"Well?" Pat asked as she saw Garret approach.  
  
"All the registration is over and all the doors and windows are shut tight," Garret panted for breath as he leaned up against a nearby wall of an old building.  
  
"There is got to be some way to get in there," Pat said as she started to pace. "I wanted a sneak attack, but we might have to do things the Team Rocket way!"  
  
"You mean force our way in and fight our way to the pokemon?" Garret asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But there are a lot of pokemon in there," Garret asked, "We don't have strong enough pokemon to battle them all."  
  
"Then we'll just have to capture them before they can attack!"  
  
"We don't have the machinery to do so with a force attack," Garret argued, "Why don't we dig a hole underneath and steal the pokemon by pretending to be judges."  
  
"What kind of riducules plan is that!" Pat said as she continued to pace. After a few seconds she replied, "Hey, I have an idea! What if we sneak into the building by using an underground tunnel, steal some disguises, and swipe the pokemon by pretending to be judges."  
  
Not realizing that Pat said the same exact thing he jumped up at the idea and replied, "That's a terrific idea. We would hardly need much and it is sure to work!"  
  
"Now this is what we are going to do," Pat began as the two of them huddled together and discussed the new plan.  
  
Ruby stared at her Vuplix, who just sat there and napped. "Why did they start with the fire catagory?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Callista asked. "Getting a little nervous?"  
  
"A bit," Ruby said as she continued to stare at her Vulpix. "It looks so beautiful!"  
  
The speaker announced a number in the background. "Number F19!"  
  
"It's getting closer," Callista said as she looked over at Ruby who seemed very nervous.  
  
"I know I know!" Ruby replied as she tapped her foot repeatively on the floor.  
  
A group of trainers with their pokemon talked about the exbitition as they walked down one of the studio's back hallways. They all had their water pokemon right beside them. There was a Squirtle, Poliwag, Politoed, Totodile, Psyduck and many others.  
  
"This is going to get so great!" One said.  
  
"Yeah," A girl trainer said as she held her Poliwag in her arms.  
  
Suddenly two strangers appeared infront of them. One male with blond hair and one female with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Both of them wearing blue suits with the word JUDGE on a small white sticker on each of their top right shoulders. They were Team Rocket in disguise.  
  
"Hello fellow trainers," the female said. "Are you guys ready for the competition?"  
  
"Sure are!" The girl trainer replied as she took a good look at the two strangers. "Who are you guys?"  
  
Both Pat and Garret sung the answer together. "We are the before contest prejudge judges."  
  
"Now if you step this way and drop your pokemon off with us," Pat said as she opened one of the nearby doors a crack, "we can thoroghly inspect your pokemon and tell you what you need to do to make your pokemon winners."  
  
The trainers nodded. They liked the sound of this idea so they began to line up and let their pokemon enter the room. Garret made sure that the inside of the room was not visible to the trainers so he held the door open just enough to let the pokemon go through. Once the pokemon was inside the trainers went to Pat who gave them time tickets.  
  
"Just show up at this exact time to pick up your pokemon." Pat said as she continued to hand out the tickets.  
  
Once all of the water pokemon were inside, Garret and Pat both slipped into the room using a side door. When they were in they found their large cage of imprisoned pokemon sitting inside. Since the door was not open enough the unsuspecting pokemon didn't know they were walking into a trap until it was too late. Also there was a large contraption the size of a small car sitting inside the room with a while sheet over it.   
  
Garret walked over to the sheet and put his hand on it. "This sure was a lot of money, but it should be worth the price if it helps us get out of here with the pokemon."  
  
He returned to Pat's side who was over by the caged pokemon.  
  
"We still have room for more pokemon," Pat sneered as they both looked over their prize.  
  
"The next competition after the fire one is the grass so there should be trainers heading down here soon," Garret said, "We could steal those too."  
  
Team Rocket laughed as they left the room, still in their disguises, switched into another room and waited for more trainers to walk by.  
  
By this time Ruby's number had been called and she was standing next to the stage waiting for her turn. At the moment a young male trainer and his Charmeleon was up.  
  
"and this is a very powerful looking Charmeleon....," the announcer said as the Charmeleon walked up and down a long stretch of stage so all the judges could take a good look at the pokemon from every angle. "Obviously this trainer has spent numerous hours building up its muscles."  
  
The Charmeleon stepped off stage and the stage attendent picked up Vulpix and placed it on the stage.  
  
"Next up," the announcer continued, "is entry number F20, a beautiful little Vulpix."  
  
At first Vulpix was a little nervous about all the bright lights and hundred of people staring at it, but it quickly shook off that fear and began walking down the stage. It wanted to make its trainer proud.   
  
"This cute little fox pokemon weights 24lbs. and is 2' 2" tall. This is a very large Vulpix and has been raised very well. The shiny fur coat and the gorgous flowing tails gives its remarkable breeding history away." The announcer said as Vulpix made a little turn and wagged its six tails around.  
  
When it got closer to the judges Vulpix stopped, looked at them and with a few bats of its eyes and a little tilt of its head it made an adorable pose that made both the judges and the audience sigh in awe. Vulpix then returned to Ruby and leaped into her arms.  
  
"You were great! I am so proud of you." Ruby said as she hugged her Vulpix. That was exactly what Vulpix wanted to hear.  
  
Back over to the table where Callista, Emily and Joey waited for their turns Callista clapped and cheered for her friend. "Wow, that was awesome!"  
  
Suddenly Callista saw a large group of trainers walking past them and away from the stage along with several grass type pokemon.  
  
"Hey," Callista called after them. "Where are you going?"  
  
A young male trainer turned and answered her. "We heard there are some judges in the back rooms telling trainers how their pokemon can win."  
  
Another boy trainer continued, "So we are all taking our grass pokemon there before the grass competition starts."  
  
Joey nudged Callista, "You should take your Chikorita."  
  
Callista looked at her Chikorita as Chikorita looked up to her. "I think my Chikorita is perfect the way it is. I know my Chikorita will win."  
  
"Come on now," Joey insisted. "What harm could it do?"  
  
Ruby appeared on the scene with her Vulpix in her arms. "Hey guys whats going on?"  
  
Emily answered her, "Joey is trying to convince Callista to take her pokemon to some prejudging thing in the back of the studio."  
  
Ruby didn't like this idea. "I don't know that sounds too good to be true."  
  
"Yeah I know," Callista said.  
  
Joey shrugged, "It's up to you. I really think it would help."  
  
Joey kept going on about it so finally Callista gave in just to keep him quiet.   
  
With Chikorita in her arms she ran after the group of grass trainers. They were already in line when Callista finally caught up with them.  
  
As Pat lead the unsuspecting pokemon into their trap she noticed Callista running up into the line.  
  
She grinned and thought to herself, "I knew we would get something good out of this."  
  
Callista stepped into line with her Chikorita in her. "I guess this is it. I really don't know why I let them talk me into this."   
  
It didn't take long for Callista to make it to the front of the line. Pat tried really hard to diguise her voice so she wouldn't be recognized.  
  
"Well now," Pat said, very high pitched. "Isn't that a cute lil' pokemon if I do say so myself." Pat reached out to take Chikorita from Callista's arms.  
  
Callista pulled away. "First I want to ask you, how long this is going to take?"  
  
"All of our pokemon here we examine so they can become winners. And winners take time so it'd be a little while. That's why we have these tickets so you don't have to wait here for us to finish you can just come back when we are all done."  
  
"But if I'm not here then how will I know how to make my Chikorita a winner?" Callista was sensing something very suspicious about this woman.  
  
Pat was losing her pacience as she snatched Chikorita from Callista.  
  
"Hey!" Callista called out.   
  
"We want only what is best for you and your pokemon," Pat said as she began to walk toward the door.  
  
Chikorita didn't like this lady so it began to wiggle and squirm.   
  
"Quiet down lil' one," Pat growled. "You'll only make it harder for yourself."  
  
Chikorita swung its leaf around and accidentally wacked the judging hat from Pat's head. Callista quickly recognized who it was.  
  
"Hey you're not a Judge!" Callista cried out.  
  
"Garret!" Pat called out as Garret appeared with a small cage. "Looks like we need a separate cage for this Chikorita. It doesn't seem to play well with others."  
  
"Chikorita!" Callista called out as she watched Pat shove her pokemon into the tiny cage.  
  
"I wonder what is going on with Callista?" Joey wondered as he spoke out loud to the others.  
  
"Maybe that judging takes a long time," Emily said.  
  
"Help! My pokemon is gone!" A young trainer ran by Ruby, Emily and Joey. This trainer looked very familar to them.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ruby called after him as he turned to her.  
  
"My pokemon! I left my pokemon with some judges and when I went to the room the door was locked tight," the boy cried. "And its not just me. It other trainers too." He said as he pointed to groups of trainers huddling together trying to figure out what happened to their pokemon.   
  
"Are you sure you got the right room?" Emily asked as the girls got more interested in what was going on.  
  
"Yes," he cried, "but they are not there now!"  
  
Ruby turned to Emily. "What if that is the same place where Callista was taking Chikorita?"  
  
"Chikorita could be in trouble. We have to find them!" Emily said as she and Ruby called their pokemon back into their pokeballs and dashed off towards the back of the studio.  
  
Listening to all this, Joey decided it was his fault that he talked Callista into going. "Come on Azumarril, they might need help."  
  
Joey jogged after the girls as fast and his legs could carry him with Azumarril following behind.  
  
Callista didn't know what to do. Two against one did not seem to work out. "Give me back my pokemon!"  
  
"Not a chance! This one, like all the other pokemon, is ours now," Pat sneered as she placed her hat back on her head. "We are taking these pokemon and this time there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Callista!" A familar voice called from behind.   
  
Callista spun around only to see her friends Ruby and Emily appear on the scene.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.  
  
"What is going on here?" Emily asked as the three girls turned to the two fake judges.  
  
"What is going on? Allow us to get you, prepared for trouble!" Pat said.  
  
"And make it double!" Garret said.  
  
"To conquer the world and its habitation."  
  
"To restart our forces and its new generation."  
  
"To announce the team to all the masters."   
  
"To build our team and cause disasters."  
  
"Pat." Pat ripped off her outfit and revealed her Team Rocket uniform.  
  
"Garret." Garret also ripped off his outfit and revealed his uniform.  
  
"Team Rocket takes over with all of its might."  
  
"Surrender your pokemon now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Team Rocket!" Emily and Ruby shouted as they recognized the familar faces.  
  
Pat jumped up and down. "Yes, we finally finished the motto!"  
  
Garret grinned, "And I'm sure it will be the same for catching these pokemon."  
  
Callista saw her little Chikorita crying in its cage.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Callista shouted. "And what are you going to do with my Chikorita?"  
  
"We are here for all the pretty pokemon," Pat answered. "We will sell these pokemon for big bucks and then use that money to strengthen out teams power."  
  
"Well you're not taking my Chikorita," Callista shouted as she stepped forward.  
  
"Chikori," Chikorita whined as it watched its trainer trying to fight for it.  
  
"Give back my Chikorita!" Callista shouted as she dashed towards the team.  
  
"Not one more step you little brat," Garret tossed a pokeball, "Go Croconaw!"  
  
Croconaw appeared from its pokeball. "Croc croc naw"  
  
Callista stopped and jumped at the sight of the big pokemon infront of her.  
  
"Can't you see that we have won," Pat said. "These pokemon belong to us now." Pat quickly changed the tone of her voice. "However, if you really want all these precious pokemon all you have to do is give us your Quilava."  
  
Callista looked at Ruby and Ruby looked back at Callista and then at Team Rocket. "You'll never get my Quilava!"  
  
Callista grabbed a pokeball. "Looks like we are going to have a battle!"  
  
"Go Croconaw use your bite attack!" Garret ordered as Croconaw attacked.  
  
"Pikachu I choose you!" Callista called her pokemon out as Pikachu appeared from its pokeball. "Thundershock attack!"  
  
Pikachu charged up its electricity and released it into the Croconaw just as the Croconaw approached.  
  
Croconaw was hurt by the attack and the electricity did a lot of damage, but once Pikachu stopped the attack the Croconaw was still ready to continue the battle.  
  
"Ha!" Garret laughed. "Is that all that little rat can do?"  
  
Callista glared at Garret. She didn't like him calling her Pikachu a rat. "Rat? Who's the rat? You're the ones stealing other people's pokemon. Pikachu finish it with your thunder attack!"  
  
Pikachu charged up the attack and released it in Croconaw. Croconaw screamed in pain as the attack raced through its body. When the attack stopped the Croconaw fainted to the ground.  
  
Garret called his pokemon back. "No you will not win again!"  
  
Pat reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black remote with a large red button in the middle. "We will have these pokemon!" She said as she pressed the button.  
  
Suddenly there was a large explosion coming from the same room that Team Rocket used to steal the pokemon. "Time to make our escape." Pat grabbed the little cage with Chikorita and followed Garret into the room. "Bye bye!"  
  
Callista raced after them, but before she could get to the door Pat slammed and locked it behind her. Callista tried to yank the door open, but with no luck she stopped and pounded her fists on the door.   
  
"Give me back my pokemon!" Callista shouted.  
  
Joey finally showed up huffing and puffing. "Where are they?" He asked between breaths.  
  
Ruby pointed to Callista still pounding on the door shouting at Team Rocket. "Come back here! Let me in!"  
  
Joey called out to Callista, "Callista move let me get that door down!"  
  
At first everyone thought he was going to try to break the door down himself, but he quickly turned to his Azumarril.  
  
"Azumarril, use your take down and knock that door down," Joey ordered.   
  
Azumarril flatted its long ears behind its head and then charged at the door. With a loud, crash the water pokemon broke a hole through the wood. That wasn't exactly what Joey had expected, but at least they would be able to see what Team Rocket was doing. Azumarril was still inside the room as Callista raced up and stuck her head in. She looked around and saw pieces of broken ceiling and wood all over the floor of the room along with a thin white sheet that was lying on the floor. Callista then looked up and saw Team Rocket above her, escaping through a large hole that they made through the ceiling of the studio using a very small, cheap little helicopter. It was so small it was barely able to lift the huge cage of pokemon that it had on a rope underneath. Chikorita was thrown with the other pokemon and it looked down at its trainer and gave out a worried yelp. "Chika chikari!"  
  
Team Rocket saw Callista watching them and they both smiled and waved. "Bye bye now!"  
  
Callista pulled her head out and began running back to the indoor studio. "Come on we can't let them escape. The group dashed through the worried crowds of trainers and raced out of the studio doors with little Pikachu following behind. Emily grabbed a pokeball. "I can stop them. Pidgeot go!"  
  
Pidgeot appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Pidgeot bring them down with your wing attack," Emily ordered as Pidgeots wings begin to glow. Garret grabbed a pokeball and released his Ariados at the door of the helicopter. He opened the door and called out his order, "Ariados use your poison sting attack!"  
  
Ariados released several barbs of its poison sting straight towards Pidgeot. Pidgeot was flying so fast it didn't have time to dodge as the poison sting struck the flying pokemon in the chest. Pidgeot winced and fell to the ground.   
  
"Pidgeot return," Emily called it back once it was close enough to the ground. "Let me try something else." Emily pulled out another pokeball. "I choose you!"  
  
A large silver bird with red wings appeared from its pokeball.   
  
"What is that?" Callista pointed her pokedex at the bird.  
  
Pokedex: "Skarmory the Armor Bird pokemon. This pokemon is strong against most attacks using its steel-like skin to protect itself."  
  
"Cool," Callista said as she put her pokebex away and turned to her Pikachu. "Let's help them out."  
  
"Pika pika," Pikachu nodded as it jumped onto Skarmory's smooth back.  
  
Emily lead the charge. "Go Skarmory use your steel wing attack!"  
  
Skarmory bolted into the air and charged up its attack.  
  
Team Rocket looked down and saw that they were in trouble.   
  
"Ariados poison sting attack!" Garret ordered as Ariados released its attack toward Skarmory.   
  
Skarmory didn't even attempt to dodge as the attack bounce right off of its steel-like skin. Skarmory drew closer and then used its attack to slice the rope that was holding the cage of pokemon.  
  
"Our pokemon!" Pat shouted as the cage began to fall to the ground. Joey took action and grabbed another one of his pokeballs.   
  
"Venusaur, go!" A large green toad like pokemon appeared from its pokeball. Joey called out his order. "Use your vine whip and catch that cage!"  
  
Venusaur stretched out its vine whip and managed to catch the cage before it hit the ground.  
  
"That's great," Joey said. "Now place them on the ground."  
  
Venusaur nodded and then the pokemon were safe on the ground.   
  
"Now use your razor leaf and get them out of there," Joey commanded.  
  
Venusaur shot out several razor leaves and cut through all the thin bars on the metal cage.  
  
"Wow, your Venusaur is strong," Ruby said as she was amazed at its power.   
  
"Yup!" Joey just smiled.  
  
Emily and Callista remembered Team Rocket as they both looked back up into the sky. Skarmory was flying around the helicopter with Pikachu still on its back.  
  
"I think its time to get rid of these clown," Emily hinted as Callista nodded.  
  
"Pikachu finish them off with your thunder attack!" Callista ordered as Pikachu began to charge up another attack.  
  
Garret attempted to stop them with his Ariados. "Poison sting!"  
  
Again the attack bounce right off of the Skarmory.  
  
"Go Pikachu, attack now!"  
  
Pikachu released a huge thunder attack straight into the little helicopter. With all the electricity flowing though the instruments the helicopter exploded and shot Pat and Garret into the air.  
  
"Beaten again!" Pat whined as they both flew towards the sky.  
  
"At least we were able to finish the motto," Garret said.  
  
"Some day we will get that Quilava and all their other pokemon too," Pat growled.  
  
"But for now we're," Garret said.  
  
"Blasting off again!" The Team shouted as they disappeared into the sky.  
  
Skarmory flew back down to the ground and Pikachu leaped off of its back and into Callista's waiting arms.  
  
"Great job Pikachu," Callista said as she hugged her pokemon.   
  
Pikachu gently licked her face and smiled. "Pika pi."  
  
Emily called her pokemon back. "Thank you Skarmory. Return." Skarmory returned to its pokeball.  
  
With all the pokemon safe all they had to do now was to return them to all the trainers. It took quuite sometime to do so and to get the contest back in action.  
  
After Chikorita, Azumarril, Pidgeot and the rest of the contestants strutted their stuff on the runway it was time for the award ceramony.  
  
The head judge walked up on stage at the end of the runway and with all the trainers gathered around spoke into the microphone. Once a winner was announced, depending on the place, the trainers got to claim their prize at a small white table over by the stage. Joey Ryan won a certificate for a free jar of pokemon berries as a runner up winner. The Judge was already done with a few catagories when he got up to the Flying Catagory.  
  
The judge was now at the third prize winner. "Third prize is Spearow, Trainer Eric Watson."  
  
There was a big round of applause.  
  
"Second place winner is Pidgeot, Trainer Emily Sky."  
  
There was a big round of applause. Callista and Ruby were extremely happy and clapped as hard as they could. Emily went over to the award table and recieved an envelope with S.S Aqua tickets.  
  
"And first place for the flying catagory is Fearow, Trainer Billy Bob. Next is our Grass Catagory," the Judge announced as he opened up a green envelope. "Our runner up is Oddish, Trainer Rick Boss."  
  
There was a big round of applause.  
  
"Third place is Skiploom, Trainer Grace Gardener."  
  
There was a big round of applause.  
  
"Second place is Chikorita, Trainer Callista Gavrilla."  
  
Callista jumped up for joy and hugged her Chikorita. She bolted over to the table and recieved an Everstone necklace as her prize. She placed it around Chikorita's neck. "That looks beautiful on you."  
  
"Chika chika."  
  
The Judge was still calling out winners when Callista went back to the group.  
  
"First place is Meganium, Trainer Thomas Mathews."  
  
There was a big round of applause.  
  
"Next is our Fire Catagory," The Judge said as he opened up a red envelope. "Our runner up is Magby, Trainer Anthony Hiker."  
  
There was a big round of applause.  
  
"Third place is Cyndaquil, Trainer Alice Brandt."  
  
There was another big round of applause for her.  
  
"And second place is Houndour, Trainer Elliot Randall."  
  
Ruby crossed her fingers as did the other girls. "And the winner for the Fire Catagory is..................Vuplix, Trainer Ruby Phire."  
  
Ruby leaped up for joy and hugged her Vulpix. "You won Vulpix. I am so proud of you!"  
  
"Vul vul," Vulpix cried out.  
  
Ruby dashed over to the table and collected her prize. A very valuable Fire Stone was award to her for her first place win in the fire catagory.  
  
Finally, the contest was drawing to an end when the Judge awarded all the other trainers, who didn't place, a small comemerative Florendo Expedition T-shirt with the studio's logo on the front.  
  
Once the contest was over Ruby, Emily and Joey all waited outside of the Pokemon Center and waited for Callista to come out.  
  
"Well?" Ruby asked. "What did he say?"  
  
Callista sighed as she stepped out of the center, "The Professor still wasn't there. I guess I'll try at the next town. It's getting late and we should get going if we want to hit route 31 by dark."  
  
Everyone looked at the sky and saw the sun was beginning to lower.  
  
"It was really nice meeting you," Callista said to Joey as she shook his hand. "Thank you we had a lot of fun here."  
  
"No problem," Joey replied. "It was really nice meeting all of you. Have a safe trip to the next town."  
  
"We will!" Ruby and Emily replied together.  
  
After Callista, Ruby and Emily all said goodbye to Joey Ryan, the trio now had to head north towards the next town and the next stop on their long journey though Johto.  
  
Gavrilla: means Heroine in Hebrew. Callista isn't Hebrew, I just thought it sounded pretty and the meaning fits Callista's character. 


	11. The Raging Pokemon

Chapter 11  
  
The Raging Pokemon  
  
As our heros journeyed to the next Johto League Gym they find themselves approaching a small city on the way.  
  
"This looks like a good place to stop for some fresh supplies," Callista said as the girls stood on a large hill overlooking the city.  
  
"Yeah," Ruby glanced at the map. "Violet City shouldn't be too far from here. You'll be battling in another gym in no time. This is Cattailia City."  
  
"It doesnt looked like a city," Callista said as she looked at all the old wooden buildings. "It looks more like a small ghost town. I don't see any people!"  
  
"I'm sure when we get closer we will see all the people," Emily replied as they headed down towards the city.   
  
Unfortunetly, when they got down to the city they realized that Emily was wrong. There was no people anywhere in sight.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Ruby asked as the three girls surveyed the area.  
  
All the buildings looked old and rustic with, what looked like, burn marks all over the roof tops and walls. Window shutters clattered as they saw faces in them staring at them and then slamming the windows closed.   
  
"Looks like there are people here," Emily said when she saw the windows shutting as they continued to walk through the city.   
  
"Yeah, but they seem like they are afraid of something," Ruby replied.  
  
Callista didn't like the feel of this. Something was wrong here and she wanted to know what it was. As the trio stepped further into the city a figure appeared ahead of them and Callista decided to try to wave it over.  
  
"Hey!" Callista shouted as she waved her hand in the air. "Over here!"  
  
As the figure got closer they realized it was a person on a motorcycle. When the motorist finally pulled up they recognized the rider as Officer Jenny.  
  
"You all need to come with me, now!" Jenny shouted.  
  
The girls were shocked. What did they do?  
  
The trio followed Officer Jenny to the police station where they sat inside a small office and waited for Officer Jenny to return. As they looked around the office they noticed a few things that just didn't seem right. Ruby walked over to the large desk in the center of the room and saw a framed picture of Officer Jenny with a Spinarak.  
  
"Hey, I thought all officers had Growlithe?" Ruby asked as she pointed the picture out to her friends.  
  
"No, not all of them. There are all different types of pokemon that the police force uses. As a matter of fact I kind of remember reading something like that in my manual." Emily replied as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a thick brown book with a Pikachu on the cover.  
  
"What is that?" Callista asked as she and Ruby sat in one of the waiting chairs by the door of the office.  
  
Emily also sat down. "It's my traveling manual of Johto. It has detailed maps, information on all the top pokemon salons, the location of every single Pokemon Center and brief histories of all the cities." Emily began flipping through the pages until she found the page she wanted. "Here it is," Emily began again. "Cattailia City located near to Violet City. This city is best known for their huge population of police Spinarak. It says here a long time ago, hundreds of years, there was a sneaky cat burglar that ran loose here in this city. The greatest of them all, the Black Arachnid. The Officer Jenny back then used a Spinarak to finally catch him and since then every one of the Officers in this city now has Spinarak to use on the force."  
  
"Yes," Officer Jenny appeared at the door of the Office. "That was my great ancester that did that a long time ago. And thats also the reason why we are having so much trouble now."  
  
"What's the matter Officer Jenny?" Callista asked. "We didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yeah," Ruby added, "We just got into town."  
  
Officer Jenny nodded. "Yes, I know you didn't do anything and I know you're not from here. I just needed to get you out of the streets and safely inside."  
  
Emily thought for a minute. "What kind of trouble are you having Officer Jenny?"  
  
"It's a long story," Officer Jenny said, "But a few years ago a young boy trainer who lived here was given a pokemon, a Ponyta, as a birthday gift. We'll as the years went by the boy was getting upset at the fact that his pokemon wasn't evolving on its own. It turns out that the Ponyta didn't want to evolve and when the boy finally forced it to evole with the use of a firestone the new Rapidash grew angry at the boy and refused to listen to his orders. Finally the boy gave up and abandoned it in a nearby forest hoping to never see it again."  
  
"He just abandoned it?" Callista asked, she couldn't believe her ears. "Just like that?"  
  
"Yes, and the Rapidash just recently found its way back here and is now running wild down the streets trying to find the boy," Officer Jenny explained. "But the boy left this city just after he abandoned his pokemon."  
  
"Well, why don't you just battle it and capture the pokemon so it doesnt cause so much trouble?" Ruby asked.  
  
"We tried that many times, but like I said all the officers on the force have Spinarak and bug pokemon are weak against fire attacks. All the volenteer trainers who have come by to try to help all got chased right out of the city. We don't know what to do. The pokemon burns up everything in its path. We use to have such beautiful mansions, but they are now all broken down rubble."  
  
"Like mine!" Another voice appeared at the door of the office.   
  
Officer Jenny moved and the girls saw a heavy set old man, about in his fourties, wearing very wealthy looking clothes. He spoke up again, "Officer Jenny! Have you thought of anything to get rid of that monster yet."  
  
Ruby resented that remark.  
  
"That monster burned up the last of my rose patches this morning and torn down my tool shed," he continued, "If you don't do something soon I'll call my own exterminatior to get rid of it for good."  
  
"I understand your angry. But its not the pokemon's fault. We wanted to try to stop it without really hurting it, but....."  
  
"That's not a pokemon its a monster! And you better hurry up and get rid of it fast and soon!" The old man turned and left the office, stomping his feet as he walked out.  
  
Officer Jenny stepped over to the other side of the desk and flopped onto the chair. She placed her head in her hands and signed. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Don't you worry Officer Jenny," Callista said, "We'll help you find a way to stop that pokemon."  
  
"We will?" Emily whispered to Callista as Callista gently jabbed her in the stomach. Emily changed her attitude. "I mean yes, yes we will."  
  
"Of course," Ruby added, "I am a fire pokemon trainer and I can't stand by and watch this pokemon suffer like this. I'm sure if we all put our heads together we can help it."  
  
The telephone that was sitting on the desk started to ring and Officer Jenny quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello," she said. "Yes this is her.........what.........I'm on it!" Officer Jenny slammed the receiver back onto the phone base and looked up at the girls. "We have to go."  
  
They all piled into Officer Jenny's police jeep and sped away.   
  
Two faces rose up from the outside window of the police office. It was Pat and Garret still following the girls. They over heard what Officer Jenny had told the girls and they already thought of a use for this pokemon.   
  
"Did you hear that Pat?" Garret whispered. "A wild Rapidash right here in town."  
  
Pat replied, "Yes, and that would make a perfect pokemon for our team. All we would have to do is release it and let it run a muck around our enemies. And after it burns everything in sight we call it back and finish up the job ourselves. We have to have it!"  
  
"But how are we going to trap it?" Garret asked. "All of out money was spent on that helicopter that those brats destroyed."  
  
"Then we will just have to do things the old fashion way," Pat replied. "We will let the brats battle it and then finish it off with our pokemon and then catch it for outselves.  
  
"Great idea!" Garret replied. "We better hurry and find it before the others do."  
  
And with that, Team Rocket snuck off in search of the wild Rapidash.  
  
"What is going on?" Callista asked as she rode in the front seat with Jenny. The other two girls were sitting in the back.  
  
"That call was from one of our families at the edge of the city," Officer Jenny explained. "The Rapidash is there right now as we speak attacking the family members."   
  
When they finally arrived on the scene the trio saw what they were up against. It was huge and extremely musclar, probably from all the destruction of the strong buildings in the city. Ruby guessed the pokemon was about 5' 8" and over 200 lbs. The Rapidash was ramming up against the side of the house where the family hid and tried to protect themselves from the wild pokemon.  
  
"What should we do?" Callista asked as Officer Jenny jumped out of the Jeep.  
  
"We need to get it away from the family and then we can decide how to stop it," Officer Jenny reached back and tossed a pokeball into the air. "Go!"  
  
Spinarak appeared.  
  
"Spinarak, get its attention with your poison sting."  
  
Spinarak shot out several poison barbs which struck the Rapidash in the back if its next. Rapidash flinched and then turned its sights on the four girls. It must have thought that these would make much easier targets, because it quickly turned around and began pawing at the ground.  
  
"I think its about ready to charge," Emily shouted as Callista dashed a head of them. "What are you doing?"  
  
Callista grabbed a rock from the ground and got a little closer to the angry pokemon.  
  
"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Callista shouted at the pokemon as she threw the rock straight into the pokemon's face.   
  
The rock didn't hurt it, but it did make the Rapidash even angrier.  
  
"Yeah that was smart," Ruby said as the girls looked on.  
  
"You didn't like that did you? Well, what are you going to do about that," Callista shouted as she darted back towards the girls.  
  
The Rapidash pawed at the ground again and then chased after her.  
  
"Run for it!" Callista shouted as she dashed past the other girls.  
  
Officer Jenny, Ruby and Emily all looked up and saw the Rapidash charge straight towards them. The girls raced after Callista as Callista lead the Rapidash away from the family.  
  
"At least now the Rapidash is focused on us and not the family," Callista screamed out to her friends as they all ran from the Rapidash.  
  
After a few minutes of running, the girls were almost out of breath.  
  
"We can't keep this up all day," Ruby yelled out to Callista. "Besides Rapidash is one of the fastest pokemon out there. There is no way we can out run it!"  
  
"You absolutely right," Callista said as she turned around and faced the charging pokemon. "You guys hide and I'll distract it." Callista grabbed a pokeball and tossed it into the air. "I choose you, Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Pikachu use your thundershock!" Callista ordered as Pikachu released its electric attack into the Rapidash.  
  
The Rapidash stopped charging and stomped its hoofs into the dirt trying to send the electricity into the ground. It worked and the thundershock attack stopped. Rapidash pawed at the ground in anger.  
  
Ruby and the others ran into a nearby abandoned building and watched the battle from a half broken glass window.   
  
"I think that attack made it even madder!" Emily shouted as Callista nodded.  
  
"Pikachu use your quick attack!" Callista ordered as Pikachu sped towards the Rapidash.  
  
Rapidash rose itself up onto its hind legs and just as Pikachu approached it slammed its hoofs right onto the Pikachu using its stomp attack. Rapidash backed off and left the unconcious mouse on the ground.  
  
"Pikachu return," Callista called her pokemon back and grabbed another pokeball. "Let's try something a little bit different. Go Chikorita!"  
  
Chikorita appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Chikorita try to calm it down with your sweet scent!" Callista ordered as Rapidash approached again.  
  
Chikorita raised its large leaf and release a cloud of pink dust towards the Rapidash. Rapidash used its flamethrower and burned up the attack before the sweet scent could affect the fire horse. Rapidash then released another flamethrower attack. This time Callista chickened out and called her pokemon back. "Return quickly!"  
  
Chikorita returned to its pokeball.   
  
"I can't have you facing a fire pokemon like that!" Callista said to the pokeball as she looked up and saw the Rapidash charge at her.  
  
Callista screamed and ran towards the abandoned building. Unfortunetly, Callista was out of pokemon and she was chased back into the building with the other girls.  
  
As she breathed deepy from running she said, "Well.....I tried."  
  
"Well then it must be our turn!" A familar voice appeared from the back door of the building.  
  
It was Pat and Garret.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Pat said.  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To conquer the world and its habitation."  
  
"To restart our forces and its new generation."  
  
"To announce the team to all the masters."   
  
"To build our team and cause disasters."  
  
"Pat."  
  
"Garret."  
  
"Team Rocket takes over with all of its might."  
  
"Surrender your pokemon now or prepare to fight."  
  
Callista spoke up angerly. "What are you two doing here."  
  
"If you haven't already figured it out then you don't know us very well do you?" Garret sneered as he and Pat approached the girls.  
  
"That pokemon would be a valuable asset to our team!" Pat said as she grabbed an empty pokeball. "That pokemon must be ours, and after you Pikachu shocked it that pokemon will be a sinch to catch."  
  
Pat and Garret both raced out of the building and faced the Rapidash. Rapidash stared down Team Rocket, but the team refused to budge.  
  
"Go pokeball!"   
  
Pat tossed the pokeball towards the Rapidash, but the Rapidash easily hit it with its horn and threw it right back to Pat.  
  
As Callista watched Team Rocket she shouted to them, "You have to weaken it first before you can catch it. I know Pikachu zapped it but even so that Rapidash is far from being weak!"  
  
"Fine then have it your way!" Pat grabbed both of her pokeballs. "Go Spearow, go Murkrow!" Both of the bird pokemon appeared, Spearow on the ground and Murkrow hovering in mid air. "Both of you attack that Rapidash together!"  
  
Both of the birds flew up into the sky and then dove towards the fire pokemon.  
  
Rapidash, seeing this, raised its head and released a huge flamethrower towards the birds. The bird were caught offguard and were both knocked from the sky as the flamethrower struck the both of them. Murkrow and Spearow both fell onto the ground. Spearow had a hard time getting back into its feet as Murkrow got back up easily.  
  
"Let's put all of our forces together," Garret said as he tossed both of his pokeballs and released his pokemon as well.  
  
Croconaw and Ariados appeared from their pokeballs.  
  
"Hey, four against one is not fair!" Emily shouted as Ruby smiled.  
  
Ruby has been watching this Rapidash for a while now and every second she was learning more and more about the strength and speed of its attacks.  
  
"Croconaw use your water gun," Garret commanded as Croconaw released a large burst of water towards the Rapidash.  
  
The water gun hit the Rapidash, weaking its defences and pushed the fire horse to the side. Rapidash didn't like the water attack much and quickly charged at the Croconaw. Croconaw tried to run, but the fire horse was too quick and it slammed into the water pokemon with a mighty take down attack. When the Croconaw was lying on the ground trying to recover from the previous attack, the Rapidash raised itself into its hind legs and slammed its hoofs onto the Croconaw with its stomp attack.  
  
"Oh, no Croconaw!" Garret whimpered.  
  
"Wing attack, the both of you!" Pat ordered.  
  
Both of her pokemon dove down and struck the Rapidash at the exact same time with their wing attacks. This distracted the pokemon long enough for Garret to call his water pokemon back.  
  
Rapidash kick and pawed in the air trying to get to the bird pokemon.   
  
"Dive!" Pat ordered as the pokemon both dove down.  
  
Rapidash used its flamethrower again and struck both of the pokemon. Spearow was able to get back up, but Murkrow was finished.  
  
Murkrow returned to its pokeball.  
  
"We'll have to try something else," Garret said, "Ariados use your spider web attack!"  
  
Ariados shot out a large web to cover the fire horse.  
  
"I got it!" Garret cheered, but her cheered way too soon.  
  
The fire on the Rapidash's back and mane started to burn away the web. Rapidash broke free easily and then glared at its enemies. Rapidash had just about enough of these jokers and charged at the remaining pokemon. Using all of its strength the Rapidash tackled the pokemon as hard as it could. Ariados and Spearow got tossed right into their trainers knocking them all over.  
  
A small fireball appeared in Rapidash's mouth. Team Rocket screamed as Rapidash released a powerful ember attack towards the team. The huge tornado of flames surrounded its victims and with a big fiery explosion it sent Team Rocket flying.  
  
"I hate fire pokemon," Pat whined as her and Garret shot up unto the sky.  
  
"Yet we have been trying to steal one go figure!" Garret said.  
  
"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket all shouted together as they disappeared into the sky.  
  
Ruby has just about enough of all this and was ready to finish this once and for all. "Looks like I'm going to have to take care of this myself."  
  
Ruby grabbed a pokeball and raced out of the building.  
  
"Wait, its too dangerous out there," Officer Jenny called out as she and the other girls ran after her.  
  
Ruby ran into the middle of the road just as Rapidash looked up and saw her approach. The angry pokemon immediately looked up and prepared to charge.  
  
"I understand why you are so angry Rapidash!" Ruby shouted out to the pokemon as she attempted to reason with it. "But just because your trainer abandoned you doesn't mean that all humans are like that!"  
  
Rapidash lowered its head and began to paw at the ground.  
  
"You just have to give us a chance to prove ourselves!" Ruby shouted out.  
  
Rapidash just didn't want to listen. It shouted out a call and began to charge at Ruby.  
  
"Ruby get out of there!" Callista shouted as she tried to get out there to her friend, but Officer Jenny and Emily held her back.  
  
Ruby refused to back down. "Then I'm just gonna have to calm you down the hard away!" She reached back and threw a pokeball into the air. "Go Charmander!"  
  
Charmander appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Charmander use your flamethrower!"  
  
"Char char," Charmander released a powerful flamethrower attack at the charging Rapidash.  
  
Rapidash quickly jumped to the left and dodged the attack.   
  
"That didn't do anything!" Emily said.  
  
Callista disagreed, "Yes it did, it stopped the Rapidash from charging."  
  
Rapidash was more than willing to battle with her as it got into battling stance.  
  
"Okay Chamander we can do this," Ruby said as Charmander nodded in agreement. "Use your flamethrower again!"  
  
As Charmander attacked, the Rapidash leaped out of the way again and charged at the Charmander.  
  
"Look out!" Ruby called out as Rapidash struck Charmander with a takedown attack.  
  
Charmander got tossed aside, but managed to land on its feet.  
  
"Great job," Ruby coached, "Try your leer attack!"  
  
Charmander's eyes glowed a bright red as it hoped to lower the Rapidash's attack power. Unfortunetly it had the opposite effect of the Rapidash and inraged the pokemon even more. Rapidash, again, charged at the Charmander. Before Ruby could react, Rapidash struck the Charmander with another powerful take down attack. Again, Charmander was tossed to the side, but this time Charmander couldn't find the strength to get back onto its feet and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Charmander return!" Ruby called her pokemon back and grabbed another pokeball. "Go Vulpix!"  
  
Vuplix appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Remember Vulpix you're a winner. You can do this!" Callista called out from the building.  
  
The Rapidash didn't wait for Ruby to make a move as it charged once again.  
  
"Use your agility!"  
  
Vuplix bolted out of the way just before the Rapidash could attack.  
  
"Quick attack," Ruby shouted as the Vulpix tackled the angry pokemon from the side. The Rapidash was pushed a little bit off balance, but it quickly regained itself and pawed at the ground. Before it could charge again, Ruby took the next move. "Use your confuse ray!"  
  
A small beam of red light flashed from Vuplix's eyes and made contact with Rapidash's. Immediately Rapidash began to run around in a circle, kicking the air like if it was being attacked by something. Now that Rapidash was confused, Ruby tried to take the advantage. "Vuplix use your quick attack."  
  
Vulpix darted toward the wild-eyed Rapidash, but before it could strike with the attack Rapidash turned its back on the pokemon and, without knowing it, kicked the small pokemon with its amazingly powerful back legs. Vulpix was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Come on Vulpix," Ruby coached, but Vulpix was unable to continue the battle and collapsed onto the ground. "Vulpix return," Ruby sighed as she looked over at the Rapidash. "You are tough!"   
  
The Rapidash was extremely exhausted from all the battling and stampeding around the city all day. There was no way this pokemon would be able to last for too much longer. Rapidash managed to shake off the confusion and focused back on its enemy.  
  
Callista looked up at the buildings and noticed people beginning to open up their windows when they heard the battle happening on the outside and wanted to see what was going on.  
  
Ruby only focused on the Rapidash and did not notice anything else that was happening around her. Ruby grabbed her last pokeball and prepared to battle again. "But I can't stand by and let you suffer like this. I choose you Quilava!"  
  
Quilava appeared from its pokeball. "Lava!"  
  
The two pokemon stared at each others eyes, both of them refusing to back down.  
  
"Go Quilava use your flamethrower!" Ruby called out.  
  
"Lava," Quilava started up it's flame on its back and then released a powerful flamethrower attack at the Rapidash.  
  
The Rapidash leaped out of the way and then used its own flamethrower back right at Quilava.  
  
"Flame it again quick!"  
  
Quilava used its flamethrower again and the two attacks struck each other with a mighty blow. The flamethrowers seemed to be equally powerful since neither seemed to be making any progress. Rapidash, seeing this was useless stopped and used its speed to dodge the remaining flames from Quilava's attack. Quilava stopped and waited for its next order.  
  
"Use agility!"  
  
Quilava bolted towards the Rapidash using its speedy agility. Rapidash was getting dizzy with Quilava circling and was starting to get confused again.  
  
"Quick attack!"  
  
Quilava attacked from behind and hit the Rapidash with a powerful quick attack. This time Rapidash was tossed to the side, but only for a few seconds and then it quickly jumped back up. Again the attack kept the Rapidash from getting confused again. It raised its front hooves, let out a cry and then charged straight for Quilava eyes glowing a bright red.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Ruby cried as Rapidash struck Quilava with a tackle attack.  
  
Quilava was thrown into the air, but then when it came down the little pokemon managed to land on its feet. "Lava"  
  
"Great job Quilava," Ruby cheered. She stopped cheering when she saw the Rapidash attacking again. The big pokemon dashed towards the Quilava with its horn pointing right at its victims stomach. "Smoke screen!"  
  
Quilava opened its mouth and released a huge cloud of thick smoke. Rapidash stopped in its tracks trying to figure out where it was going and where Quilava went.   
  
"Take down attack!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Quilava struck the Rapidash from the side with a mighty attack.  
  
Rapidash was thrown down onto the floor. With its legs shaking of exhaustion, the Rapidash struggled to its feet. When the smoke had cleared the Quilava had returned to Ruby's side, awaiting another command. Ruby stared at the Rapidash. "One more attack should do it," Ruby thought to herself as the other girls continued to look on.  
  
"You can do it Ruby," Callista yelled out as Emily nodded and smiled along with Officer Jenny.  
  
Ruby glanced back at them, nodded and then put her attention back onto the battle. When she looked at Rapidash it looked a little different to her. It head hung down in lack of breath and its legs were spread part and all tensed up. Its eyes faced forward toward Quilava and were bright red. The air around the shape of its body began to turn a light pink.  
  
"What's going on," Ruby asked as she turned to Callista.   
  
Callista opened her pokedex and pointed it at Rapidash.  
  
Pokedex: "Rage, one of Rapidash's greatest attacks. As its rage increases so does its attack power. This can be very dangerous and proceed with caution."  
  
With Ruby distracted by the pokedex, Rapidash took this opportunity and charged at Quilava. Ruby turned just in time to see Quilava get hit by Rapidash's take down attack. Quilava was thrown into the air again and landed, hard, onto its back.  
  
"Quilava are you okay?" Ruby asked as Quilava struggled to its feet.  
  
Rapidash charged again, this time it seemed much faster and with a lot more power.  
  
"Quilava use your agility and get behind it!"  
  
Quilava dashed out of the way as Rapidash stopped itself when its saw that its target had moved. Quilava appeared from behind as Rapidash turned its head around.  
  
"Now use your flamethrower!" Ruby called out as Quilava hit the Rapidash in the back with a powerful flamethrower.  
  
Rapidash stomped its hoofs into the ground to brace itself and tried to fight against the hot burning flames. It slowly turned around and began to move towards the Quilava as the flames continued to push on the Rapidash. Seeing this was very dangerous for the pokemon Ruby ordered for Quilava to stop. Quilava stopped its flame attack and Rapidash fell to the ground.  
  
Ruby decided to try a pokeball. "Pokeball go!"  
  
She tossed it at the Rapidash and the Rapidash got sucked in. The ball twitched around on the ground and just as Ruby thought that she might have caught it the Rapidash jumped right back out. Rapidash appeared exhausted and could hardly stand up.   
  
"I really don't want to do this," Ruby said as she winced at the idea, "But I have no other choice. I can't allow for you to continue to hurt yourself and others just because some immature trainer dumped you." Ruby's eyes turned focused and ordered her final attack. "Quilava use your flame wheel!"  
  
Quilava dashed toward the Rapidash as it lit its body into a giant ball of flames. Rapidash raised its head and, using all of its strength, released a weak flamethrower attack to try to stop Quilava's attack. Quilava's flaming body broke through the flamethrower and struck the Rapidash with a tremendous force. As Rapidash fell to the ground, Ruby threw the pokeball once again. "Pokeball go!" The pokeball tapped the motionless Rapidash and sucked the pokemon inside. The light flickered as the ball twitched on the ground. It twitched and twitched until finally the ball stopped and the light flickered off. Ruby stared at the pokeball for a few seconds, just to be safe, and then walked up to it. She picked it up and whispered to it. "You have a friend now Rapidash."  
  
A huge round of applause echoed through the street as Ruby and the others looked up and saw hundreds of people clapping and cheering for Ruby from out of their windows and doors. All of them grateful to her for taking care of their huge fiery problem.  
  
She put the pokeball away and looked up at her friends. Callista was the first one to run up to her. She gave Ruby a big hug, "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"You were awesome," Emily said as she and Officer Jenny approached too.  
  
"Thank you so much," Officer Jenny said, "I don't know what we could have done with you."  
  
"I'm glad I could help," Ruby said as she glanced at Rapidash's pokeball on her waist. "I'm glad I have a chance to help you too."  
  
Officer Jenny gave the girls a lift to the other side of the city towards the next town.  
  
"I just can't thank you all enough," Officer Jenny said, "Everyone will feel safe now that you have captured that troublesome Rapidash and we all are working together to rebuild our town."  
  
"I am glad we could help," Ruby said.   
  
"Well, good luck Callista," Officer Jenny said as she shook Callista's hand. "I wish you good luck in the Johto League."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Officer Jenny turned to Ruby. "Take good care of that Rapidash."  
  
"You can count on me," Ruby answered.  
  
The trio began to walk away as they waved goodbye to Officer Jenny.  
  
"Good bye," Officer Jenny shouted out to them. "And thanks again."  
  
"Goodbye!" The three of them shouted out together.  
  
Once again the trio set out towards the next town and towards their next adventure with high hopes and a brand new pokemon for Ruby. 


	12. The Totodile Migration

Chapter 12  
  
Totodile Migration  
  
Once our female trio arrived at Dumemark, a small town right next to Violet City, the only thing on Callista's mind was to find a phone and to call home. She was lucky to find a small pokemon center at the beginning of town.  
  
Callista and the duo stepped into the center and all dashed to the nearest videophone. Callista sat down and dialed Professor Elm's number as the other two girls hovered around her.  
  
The phone rang a couple of times until Callista saw the Professor pick up the phone.  
  
"Hey there Professor!" Callista smiled and greeted him.  
  
The Professor seemed surprised to see her. "Hello there Callista, I was afraid you have forgotten about us. Your mother has been calling here to find out how you are doing. You should call her too."  
  
"I tried in Florando," Callista explained, "but you were gone and mom's line was busy."  
  
"So how are you doing? I see Ruby is still with you," Elm said as he saw Ruby smile and wave at him.  
  
"We're fine. We are in Dumemark town and I already won a badge at the Cherrygrove City gym and I'm now close to battling for my second badge."  
  
Professor Elm noticed Emily. "Now who is this young lady?"  
  
"Oh this is Emily," Callista introduced her new friend to the professor. "We met her in National Park and then she found us again in Florando City. She's traveling with us now and she's an awesome flying pokemon trainer."  
  
"Well, that's great. The more friends the better I always say. Great to meet you Emily." Elm said as he waved.   
  
"Great to meet you too." Emily replied.  
  
"Catch any new pokemon?"   
  
"One," Callista replied. "I have a Growlithe now."  
  
Ruby interrupted the conversations for a second. "Speaking of which, give me Growlithe's pokeball and I'll take it to Nurse Joy for a check up."  
  
Callista handed Ruby Growlithe's pokeball. "Great thanks."  
  
Ruby left and Professor Elm continued, "I'm glad you're doing so well. Believe it or not a few of your rivals have given up pokemon training."  
  
"Really?" Callista was surprised to hear this and she want to hear more.  
  
"Yes, it seems that Harriet and Scott couldn't defeat the second gym in Cerulean City. They both tried a few times, but for some reason they just couldn't defeat the gym leader so they gave up and went back home. Now its just you, Ian, Hailey and Mathew now. Keep up the good work!"  
  
"Wow thanks Professor," Callista said. "I won't let you down!"   
  
"I know you won't. I have to go now. I have lots of pokemon to feed. Good luck on your Violet City match and call me again very soon."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"And don't forget to call your mother."   
  
"I will Professor!"  
  
"Goodbye Callista."  
  
"Goodbye Professor." Callista ended the conversation and hung up the phone. The video screen went blank.  
  
"Professor Elm seems really nice," Emily said as Callista picked up the phone again and dialed her mother's number.   
  
As Callista tried to call her mom again Emily left to meet Ruby at the cafeteria tables. Again the line was busy. Callista hung up the phone and thought, "How am I supposed to call mom if she is always on the phone. Maybe Professor Elm can get a hold of her and let her know I'm okay." Callista got up from the phone and joined the girls. Emily was looking at her pokemon guide when Callista walked up to their table.   
  
"Check it out Callista," Emily said as she patted the chair next to her, motioning for Callista to sit down. Callista sat and the three of them hovered over the guide.  
  
Emily read out loud, "Violet City; located between Dunemark town and the Ruins. Sights to see includes the historic Sprout Tower, a Pokemon Academy, Pokemon Gym and it has its own Pokemon treatment Center."  
  
"What does it say about the gym?" Callista asked as she tried to rush Emily through the pages.   
  
"Hold on, hold on I'll get to it," Emily scanned though the words and found the information on the gym. "The Violet City gym is the home of the Zephyr Badge. The leader of the Gym is Falkner a bird pokemon trainer."  
  
"So he's kind of like you," Ruby said to Emily.  
  
Emily nodded, "Yeah, but he's a lot stronger than me. Plus he only trains bird pokemon. Me, on the other hand, I like all kinds of flying pokemon."  
  
"What else does it say about the gym?" Callista nudged Emily to continue.  
  
Emily scanned though more words, "I think that's it. That's all it says about the gym."  
  
Callista was a little disappointed. She was hoping to get more information about the gym, but as least she knew what kind of pokemon that the gym leader raised there. "I better make sure Pikachu is in tiptop shape for the battle," Callista thought to herself as she began to build a stradegy for her gym battle.  
  
'Ding Dong' the treatment light flickered off and Callista knew her Growlithe was ready. She walked up to Nurse Joy who was smiling when she saw her.   
  
"Here you go Callista," Nurse Joy handed her Growlithe's pokeball. "Growlithe is doing remarkable well. I believe it can start battling now, just very mild battling. Take it slow so Growlithe will be able to get back into shape and in no time Growlithe will be able to battle like normal again."  
  
"That's sounds great Nurse Joy thank you," Callista replied. "See ya."  
  
"Good bye and good luck in your journey Callista," Nurse joy replied back as Callista met up with the other girls as they waited for Callista by the exit door.  
  
After a short break, the trio decided there was not much to see in Dunemark so they started to head to Violet City. Since Dunemark was right in the middle of route 31 the trio continued going north. As they talked about pokemon they came across a beautiful flowing river surrounded by hundreds of trees.   
  
"Wow this is really pretty," Ruby said as they all looked around at the scenery.  
  
"Yeah, it's so peaceful here." Emily said as Callista just nodded.  
  
"Watch out!" A voice called from behind as a trainer came running towards them chasing a small blue pokemon. The pokemon dashed by them and then leaped into the water. As the trainer flew by them they saw a glimpse of a very handsome looking boy about eighteen years of age. Dark brown hair flew in the wind as he chased the pokemon to the river. "No!" He screamed when he realized he lost the pokemon. He shook his head for a minute and then turned to the girls. "Hey there," the handsome boy walked up to them and held out his hand. "Sorry about the disturbance ladies, but I have been looking for that pokemon for days. My name is Victor, I am a junior explorer for Violet City."  
  
Emily looked him over as she was beginning to like what she saw despite the fact he was in old torn up jeans and a dirty white shirt. He had brown eyes, which matched perfectly with his fair skin.   
  
"I'm Callista," Callista replied as she shook his hand. Callista then pointed to her friends. "And this is Ruby and Emily."  
  
Emily immediately took a shine to Victor as she pushed Callista out of the way and grabbed his hand. "Hello nice to meet you Vic. Mind if I call you Vic?"  
  
"Uh sure that's fine," Victor smiled; he was very flattered at her reaction to him.  
  
Callista nudged Emily and continued to talk to the boy. "What about that pokemon you were chasing? It ran between us so fast I wasn't able to see what it was."  
  
"Oh, it was a Totodile."  
  
"Wow, a Totodile," Callista said. She remembered Totodile was one of her choices she was able to pick from when she went to pick up her first pokemon. Sure she wanted a Totodile too, but she made the right choice when she took Chikorita.  
  
"Yup," Victor said. "My teacher and I have been trying to follow the migration of the Totodile, but the leader had run off and I was trying to catch it so I could return it to the group. The Totodile do not migrate unless there is a leader."  
  
"That sounds like an interesting job," Callista said.  
  
"So where are you three girls headed?"  
  
"Violet City, I'm on my way to compete in the Violet City gym to win my next badge." Callista bragged.  
  
"So you girls are all trainers," Victor said. "That's cool. I was a serious trainer too, until I found my passion in pokemon studies. I still battle every now and then just for the thrill."  
  
This gave Callista an idea. Nurse Joy did say she wanted for Growlithe to slowly start to battle again. Maybe she could have a small battle right now.  
  
"So if you still battle then how about having a match with me?" Callista asked. "I could always use the practice before the next gym."  
  
"Well, I really shouldn't but it is just too hard to ignore a pokemon battle." Victor agreed as the two trainers spread out to give the battle more room.  
  
Ruby and Emily sat down in the grass on the sidelines to watch. Emily refused to take her eyes off of Victor as he prepared for battle.  
  
"How is a two on two battle sound to you?" Victor called out as he grabbed a pokeball.  
  
"That is just fine by me," Callista shouted back as she too grabbed a pokeball from her waist.  
  
"I'll go first," Victor tossed his first pokeball into the air. "Go!"  
  
Rattata appeared from its pokeball.  
  
Callista smiled and thought to herself. "This is perfect. This is a good start for a healing pokemon." Callista tossed Growlithe's pokeball into the air and called out her fire pokemon.  
  
Growlithe appeared from its pokeball and prepared for battle.  
  
Ruby nudged Emily when she realized Emily wasn't around when Callista got Growlithe. "That's the injured Growlithe Callista saved. It sure is getting better and it looks great!"  
  
Ruby was right. Growlithe's wounds have healed and its fur was beginning to grow back. Growlithe looked happy to be battling again.  
  
"Go Rattata, hyper fang now!" Victor ordered as his Rattata attacked.  
  
"Growlithe dodge it!" Growlithe leaped to the side and dodged the attack. "Now tackle it!"  
  
Growlithe charged at the little pokemon and tackled it with a strong tackle attack. Rattata was tossed aside, but quickly got up.  
  
"Rattata quick attack, let's go!" Victor ordered as Rattata bolted towards its opponent.  
  
"Now let's try a fire attack," Callista commanded. "Use fire spin now!"  
  
Growlithe used its flames to create a circular barrier between itself and the attacking Rattata. With hot burning flames in its way Rattata hauled to a stop.   
  
"Now take down!" Callista ordered as Growlithe leaped through its own flames and slammed into the Rattata with its take down attack.  
  
Rattata was tossed to its trainer's feet and collapsed onto the floor.   
  
"Return Rattata," Victor called his pokemon back and pulled out another pokeball. "I know this is risky but it's worth a shot." Victor released his pokemon. "Go Ledyba!"  
  
A small ladybug looking pokemon appeared.   
  
"Wow, he's sending in a bug pokemon to battle against a fire type?" Ruby whispered to Emily.   
  
Emily whispered back, "Either he is extremely smart and has a plan or extremely stupid and is just doing whatever."  
  
"We'll find out," Ruby said as they continued to watch the battle.  
  
"This battle should be an easy for you Growlithe! Go and use your tackle attack!" Callista ordered as Growlithe charged at the bug.  
  
"Ledyba, fly away!" Ledyba took off into the sky. "Use your swift attack!"  
  
The stars on its back glowed as it released several glowing stars straight for its opponent.  
  
"Dodge it!" Callista called out, as Growlithe just barely was able to dodge the attack. "We better end this fast. Use your flamethrower!"  
  
"Ledyba, use supersonic!"  
  
Ledyba produced a loud, high-pitched sonic wave that hit the Growlithe before Growlithe had a chance to attack. After a few seconds, the Ledyba stopped and flew back to the ground. Growlithe seemed very wobbly and looked confused as it ran around in small circles. It was acting like it didn't know what was going on.   
  
"Return now!" Callista called her Growlithe back. "Impressive."  
  
Callista stared at the Ledyba and thought to herself. "I can't use Chikorita for this battle, so that only leaves me with..."  
  
Callista grabbed a pokeball and called out her pokemon, "I choose you, Pikachu!" Pikachu appeared from its pokeball. "Okay, Pikachu it's all up to you now!"  
  
"Go Ledyba use your supersonic again!" Victor called out as the Ledyba flew into the air.   
  
"Pikachu use thunderbolt and hurry!"  
  
Pikachu charged up its electricity and this time before the Ledyba could attack the Pikachu released its thunderbolt straight into the body of the bug pokemon. After a few jolts the Pikachu stopped and the Ledyba fell to the ground. "Ledyba no!"  
  
"When it comes to speed you can't beat my Pikachu!" Callista bragged as her Pikachu nodded.   
  
"Pika pika chu."  
  
"Ledyba get up!" Victor coached his pokemon back up. "Now use your swift attack!"  
  
"Pikachu use your swift attack too!"  
  
Both Ledyba and Pikachu released their swift attacks. The glowing stars struck each other in midair both destroying each other's attacks.  
  
"Wow, their attacks are about the same level!" Ruby whispered to Emily again. "Callista is going to have to try something else."  
  
Callista was thinking the same thing Ruby was as she ordered her next attack, "We'll have to stick with your electricity. Try your thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu charged up its electricity as it leaped into the air.  
  
"Ledyba use your swift attack again!" Victor ordered as Ledyba flew into the sky towards Pikachu.  
  
Just as Pikachu released its electricity the Ledyba also shot several glowing stars at the same time. This time, however, Pikachu's thunderbolt was stronger than Ledyba's attack and completely demolished the swift attack.  
  
"Thunder shock!"   
  
Pikachu quickly charged up another attack and released it into the Ledyba. The Ledyba took a lot of damage and fell to the ground.  
  
"Finish it with a quick attack!" Callista shouted her final order as Pikachu zigzagged back and forth and struck Ledyba with a powerful quick attack.  
  
Ledyba was tossed aside and collapsed onto the ground. It was unable to continue the battle and Pikachu was the winner.  
  
"Ledyba return!" Victor called his pokemon back. "Wow, that was a great battle. You are good."  
  
Before Callista could respond a figure appeared behind her as Victor saw it approach. "Oh no!" He whined when he realized what it was. Callista and the other girls saw his expression and turned to see an older woman in a long white lab coat step up behind them. Her arms were crossed as her dark eyes looked stern and disappointed.   
  
"Victor, I asked you to retrieve that Totodile and I find you here having fun with these girls," she said, angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry teacher it's not what you think. I..." Victor tried to explain, but the woman just held her hand up for silence and continued. "We need that pokemon and I want you to find it. I don't care how you do it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Victor agreed and looked at Callista. "I'm sorry I have to go."   
  
"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," Callista apologized.  
  
Victor shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have waited until I found the Totodile." Victor then nodded his head in goodbye to Ruby and Emily and then ran off down stream of the river.  
  
The woman sighed and then turned her attention to the girls. "I am sorry you had to see that, but let me assure you it was necessary."  
  
"I don't see why," Emily muttered to Ruby as Callista stepped over to the woman.  
  
The woman held out her hand, "I am Miss Rivera, but you can call me Delora. I am a Pokemon Researcher, I specialize in pokemon behavior."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Callista shook her hand and introduced herself and her friends again, "I am Callista and these are my friends; Ruby and Emily. We are on our way to Violet City, which is where you work I presume?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?"  
  
"Victor told us!" Emily blurted out. "He was trying to get that Totodile, and then when it got away Callista challenged him to a battle. It's not polite to refuse battles."  
  
Delora just smiled. "I know, but Victor should know to contact me when something changes. And that includes a battle. All he had to do was call me on his walkie-talkie and explain what happened to the Totodile."  
  
"So that's why you were upset. It was because Victor didn't tell you about the Totodile so you didn't know what was going on?" Ruby said as she glared at Emily for her rudeness.   
  
Emily just shrugged Ruby's comment off.  
  
"Exactly, especially if he plans on becoming a researcher himself." Delora looked at the girls. "You ladies must be hungry from battling. Come and rest at our camp for a little bit until you regain your strength." The woman pulled a small, hand held walkie-talkie from her belt under her lab coat. She held it up to her mouth and spoke, " Victor I am taking the girls back with me to the camp. Come back when you have word of the Totodile." Delora put the walkie-talkie away. "Come girls." Delora said as she walked away along the river, heading upstream.  
  
Callista and Ruby followed close behind as Emily staggered far behind. Emily didn't exactly like this woman very much.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the forest area two familiar people were walking next to the same river towards Violet City. Both of them were wearing Team Rocket uniforms that were full of dirt and sweat.  
  
"Pat are you sure those brats are headed this way?" Garret whined, as he grew tried of walking.  
  
"For the thousandth time, yes! Callista is a trainer and she is collecting badges so she is bound to head for Violet City since that gym is the closest," Pat answered. "And where ever she goes her friend with the Quilava will go."   
  
Suddenly a Totodile leaped out of the river and landed right in front of Pat.  
  
"Hey, do you see that?" Pat said, as she got excited.  
  
"A Totodile!" Garret cried out.   
  
"And Totodile can evolve into Feraligatr!" Pat cried out in excitement. "Let's grab it!"  
  
Pat and Garret dove toward the Totodile. Totodile saw them coming and at the last minute it leaped up into the air as the team landed face first on the ground. The Totodile landed on Pat's back, opened its mouth and took a large bite on Pat's hindquarters. Pat shrieked as the Totodile ran off back into the water.  
  
"That little pest!" Pat complained as she continued to wince in pain. "How dare it bite me there!"  
  
"It's gone now," Garret replied.  
  
"Not for long," Pat complained. "I am going to hunt it down and capture that little pest if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Listen up," Pat said as she pulled Garret closer to her and begin whispering a new plan in his ear.  
  
Delora led the female trio to a small campsite, surrounded by lots of big trees, containing two small tents and two folding chairs. The camp was also sitting near the same river that the Totodile had escaped in earlier.  
  
"This place looks cozy," Callista commented as they stepped into the campsite.   
  
"We don't have electricity running though here so that's another reason why Victor really needs to be on his toes. We have to do as much research as we can before the sun goes down to end the day. He is the type to slack off if someone gives him the chance," Delora said. "Have a seat girls."  
  
The girls settled down on some soft grass as Delora rested on a chair nearby.  
  
"What kind of research are you two doing?" Callista asked. "And why did you need that Totodile?"  
  
Delora replied, "Like I said before, Victor and I are doing research for Violet City. There was an article printed out in a research magazine a couple of months back that stated Totodile are not the nurturing kind of pokemon and it said when Totodile lay their eggs the parent Totodile abandon the eggs to hatch and leave their offspring to fend for themselves. The company I work for did not believe a word of it and sent us out here to discover the true behind these horrible accusations on the Totodile."  
  
"Wow," Ruby replied. "I never thought anyone could believe a pokemon would do that to their own offspring."  
  
"I know, and that is why I need Victor to be at his best," Delora continued. "We need to get the Totodile moving so we can follow them to their nesting grounds and record what we find. And I'm sure we'll find out that the Totodile are just as nurturing just as all the other pokemon are."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like a cool job and really important too," Callista said.  
  
"Yes it is." Delora replied as she turned her head when she caught a glimpse of Victor jogging towards them. "Victor, over here!" Delora waved him down. Victor ran over to her and stopped, extremely out of breath. "Well?"  
  
"I lost the Totodile leader, but at least we still have all the other Totodile." Victor noticed that his teacher was about to say something as she started to open her mouth, but he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say so he said it first. "But even so we still need to leader so it can lead the other's back to the nesting ground."  
  
Delora closed her mouth and nodded.  
  
Callista looked up at the sky. It started to get darker and Callista assumed it was getting late"Looks like we aren't going to make it to Violet City until tomorrow," Callista sighed.  
  
"Look at it this way," Ruby said. "At least we'll be able to sleep under the stars."  
  
Delora liked the sound of this. "That sounds like marvelous idea. I can build a fire and we can all lay under the stars and talk pokemon."  
  
Everyone like the idea, so Victor and Emily left to collect fire wood as Delora and the other girls set up their sleeping bags outside in a large circle. As night fell and the stars begin to appear in the dark sky the group sat comfortably around a large campfire talking about pokemon and their journey.  
  
"And when I get stronger I want to battle with Lance," Ruby finished her story as the others sat in silence listening to her.  
  
"I have met Lance once," Delora said. "I went to do some research studies in the Dragon's Den and I ran into him inside while he was training his pokemon."  
  
"Wow," Ruby said.  
  
Delora had heard Callista's story, and after she just finished listening to Ruby she then turned to Emily. "So why are you traveling?"  
  
Emily looked at her friends and then at Victor.   
  
"Yeah, you never told us why you were traveling?" Callista recalled. "All you said was you wanted to join us."  
  
"Yeah, well." Emily began. "As you know already know I am a flying pokemon trainer. I was really hoping that one day I'd be able to open my very own pokemon gym."  
  
"But Violet City already has a flying gym," Ruby said when she quickly remembered what Emily had read from her guide earlier today.  
  
"Yeah, but Falkner only trains bird pokemon." Emily looked up into the sky. "My gym will be full of all types of flying pokemon. All the flying pokemon you can imagine from Johto pokemon to Kanto pokemon. When I get my gym I will train hard and completely wipe out Falkner's gym and ground his bird pokemon. My gym will be the most popular gym in the whole Johto land!"  
  
Callista yawned which spread throughout the group. Everyone was getting tired. Delora looked at Victor.  
  
"We should get some sleep if we are going to find that Totodile in the morning," she said as she yawned and laid down in her sleeping bag with Victor also going to sleep.  
  
If Callista and the others were going to make it to Violet City by noon tomorrow, they needed to get their sleep as well. As the five of them rested the night got darker and darker as the campfire got dimmer and dimmer. As Callista, Ruby and Emily were sound asleep, Delora quickly snapped awake as she shot up out of her sleeping bag. The violent movement woke Victor up as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Victor said, still half asleep.   
  
"I hear something," Delora replied as she got up out of the bag and walked around the perimeter of the campsite. "Something is moving through the grass. I can hear it."  
  
Delora was right. A sound of broken tree branches caught their attention as they looked over only to see the head Totodile appear.  
  
"Shhhh," Delora shushed Victor before he could even open his mouth. Delora ducked down and pretended to be asleep as she saw the Totodile move in closer. "I think its ready to lead the others to the nesting ground. But first it's checking to make sure the coast is clear for its family." Delora whispered to Victor as they watched the Totodile survey the scene.   
  
Once the Totodile thought it was safe it ran back into the trees. A minute or two passed when Delora and Victor heard more sounds coming their way. A whole herd of Totodile appeared with the leader leading the bunch towards the river near the campsite. One by one the Totodile leaped into the water as the leader continued to keep watch. Once all the Totodile were in the water the head Totodile leaped in and began leading the group up stream. Delora quickly jumped up and ran to her backpack. Victor watched as she pulled out a pokeball and released a pokemon.   
  
"Hoooot," A Hoothoot appeared and was ready for its orders.  
  
Delora whispered to her pokemon, "I want you to follow the Totodile upstream and when they stop I want you to come right back."  
  
"Hooooo." Hoothoot nodded and then flew off into the sky.  
  
Delora looked at Victor, "I think we should wake up the girl. I think they might want to see this."  
  
Delora and Victor shook the girls awake and told them what was happening. Callista, Ruby and Emily were more than excited to go with the researchers as they leaped out of their sleeping bags and threw on their jackets.  
  
Delora and Victor lead the girls upstream as they followed the river hoping to find the Totodile. Hoothoot soon appeared in front of them and fly down to its trainer.  
  
"Did you see where they stopped?" Delora asked her pokemon.  
  
Hoothoot nodded.  
  
"Can you show us where they are?"  
  
Hoothoot nodded again and then flew off upstream again.  
  
After a few minutes of walking upstream Delora saw something in the distance. She put her hand up to stop everyone from moving.   
  
"Wait a minute, I see something up ahead." Delora said. "Wait right here."  
  
Delora slowly crept further up until she disappeared into the darkness. It took a few moments for her to return and when she did, she waved for the others to follow. Delora led them a few feet ahead and then stopped when she got to at thick bunch of trees and shrubs right next to the water. She motioned for the others to push the branches and leaves aside and when they did they were all amazed at the sight they saw. There were many Totodile, all of them different sizes. All the Totodile were scattered around in the small area as they all worked around little white oval objects.  
  
Callista took a good look and was the first to notice what the white objects were, "Hey, are those pokemon eggs?" Callista whispered to Delora.  
  
Delora nodded in silence as Victor started taking pictures.  
  
They all watched as all the Totodile began putting leaves and dirt on the eggs to keep them warm.  
  
"It appears that these eggs have been here for a few weeks already and the Totodile are taking care of them while the eggs get ready to hatch," Delora started to talk to a recorder so she could have it on record. The other girls kept silent until Emily noticed something.  
  
"Hey, something is moving around over there," Emily whispered and pointed out.  
  
She was right. One of the leaves that were placed by a Totodile was shaking. It shook and shook until the leaves slid off to reveal a hatching egg.  
  
"It's hatching!" Ruby whispered in excitement.  
  
They watched as eggs started to crack and shell pieces began to break off. The parent Totodile helped as it gently lifted the baby Totodile out of the egg by the baby's strong tail and lowered it to the ground. The baby Totodile opened its eyes and looked up at its parent. "Totodile," the baby squeaked.  
  
"Awe," Callista sighed, "How cute."  
  
It took a few more moments for other eggs to begin hatching and soon the whole area was full of baby Totodile running all over the place. The head Totodile then walked up to another Totodile. This one was very big and talked to it. "Totodile toto dile dile totodile," the head Totodile said as it led all the other Totodile into the water. The large Totodile stayed behind.  
  
"What is going on?" Callista asked.  
  
"I'm thinking that Totodile is now in charge of protecting the young as the head Totodile and the others went to find food for the young." Delora said as they stayed behind with the young so Victor and Delora can do their job and get proof of their findings with pictures and voice recordings.  
  
"Totodile!" A pokemon screamed in panic in the distance.  
  
"Hey what is that?" Callista said as she, Ruby and Emily took of in the direction on the scream.  
  
"We should follow," Delora said to Victor as the two of them followed the girls downstream along with Hoothoot flying behind them.  
  
The group followed the cries until they found the cause.  
  
The Totodile were trapped in a large fishing net hovering over the water being carried away by a large hot air balloon. The balloon was black and had a huge red R on the front.  
  
"Hahaha," a familiar voice laughed.  
  
"Hello there," Pat appeared in the basket of the balloon. "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Garret then appeared next to Pat. "And make it double!"   
  
"To conquer the world and its habitation."  
  
"To restart our forces and its new generation."  
  
"To announce the team to all the masters."   
  
"To build our team and cause disasters."  
  
"Pat."  
  
"Garret."  
  
"Team Rocket takes over with all of its might."  
  
"Surrender your pokemon now or prepare to fight."  
  
Delora shook her fist at the team. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"We are taking these Totodile for our boss," Pat explained. "These will make a wonderful addition to Team Rocket when we force evolve them into a large group of Feraligatr."  
  
"They have young to care for!" Delora argued. "You can't take them!"  
  
"Well its too bad for them," Pat cried out. "One of these Totodile bit me and now they are all going to pay for it."  
  
"You can't take them I won't let you," Delora called out.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Garret said.  
  
"Watch us leave with your precious Totodile!" Pat said as she pulled on the hot air balloon fire control and made the balloon rise higher into the sky. "Bye bye now."   
  
As Team Rocket began to drift away Delora ran after the balloon. "No you can't do this!"   
  
The female trio, along with Victor, ran after her.   
  
Once Delora realized she wouldn't be able to keep up on foot she called to her pokemon. "Hoothoot follow them!"  
  
Hoothoot darted into the sky and followed Team Rocket at a safe distance. As the balloon started to disappear over the trees Delora and the others continued to follow in the direction Team Rocket were headed.   
  
"I just have to get those Totodile back," Delora cried out.  
  
"Don't worry we will," Callista said as the others continued to follow.  
  
Pat and Garret lowered the balloon, when they figured they had lost their enemies, in front of a small cabin. The cabin was close to the same river, but on the opposite side that the girls were on and it was further downstream. As Garret used Croconaw to drag the pokemon into the cabin, the head Totodile tried to reason with the Croconaw to let them go. Croconaw ignored the Totodile's pleads and continued to drag them inside. Croconaw wouldn't let anything keep it from obeying its master's orders.  
  
"Well, well, well, our boss is going to be pleased with us when were give him these Totodile," Pat said. "And after we get these Totodile to the boss and evolve them we can use them to get that Quilava."  
  
"Maybe when we do catch it we can force evolve that Quilava too and make it stronger," Garret said.  
  
Pat slapped in along side his head, "You don't force evolve strong pokemon like Quilava. Only when the pokemon are small and weak like these Totodile do you force evolve them. Now get some rest we have a long day of traveling tomorrow morning to get to the new base."  
  
There was barely any furniture in the cabin so Garret and Pat slept wherever they found room with Croconaw standing guard over the Totodile.  
  
It was morning when Callista and the others were able to catch up with Team Rocket as they approached the cabin. Hoothoot flew to its trainers shoulder and perched.  
  
"Are you sure Team Rocket is in there?" Delora asked her pokemon as Hoothoot nodded.  
  
"How are we going to get them out?" Callista asked as they all examined the scene.  
  
"We have to figure out how to get Team Rocket to leave the cabin. If we charge in who knows what will be waiting for us. But if we can get them to come out then we can get them with a surprise attack," Emily planned.  
  
The female team snuck up to the side of the cabin and searched for an opening. Emily found a small hole between the logs and showed it to Ruby. Ruby quietly called out her Quilava and ordered it to attack.   
  
"Quilava," Ruby whispered to her pokemon, "use your smoke screen and blast those crooks out of this cabin."  
  
"Lava lava," Quilava nodded and put its mouth up to the hole. It took a deep breath and blew a large amount of smoke into the cabin. The smoke, very slowly, began to fill the cabin.   
  
Pat and Garret were so excited about their capture, as they counted all the Totodile they had captured; they didn't notice what was going on right way.  
  
"...Six.... and that makes seven...eight.... nine," Pat counted as Garret wrote on a memo pad how many Totodile there were.  
  
"Our boss is going to love this," Garret said as Pat continued to count. "With all of these Totodile, he'd be able to create a large army of Feraligatr!"  
  
"This little one," Pat said as she pointed to the leader of the group, "Seems to be pretty tough. It must be at a high level."  
  
The head Totodile glared at its captors and snarled as it showed them its sharp ivory teeth.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining!" Pat said in a very stern voice. "You'll still be the leader when we give you to our boss. And you will command all of your little friends to help you obey our boss's, and your new master's, commands."  
  
"DILE!" Totodile refused to go with these evil humans as it started to nibble at the net.  
  
"Stop it you little blue reptile!" Pat shouted.  
  
The Totodile was just about to break though the net, when Garret called out his Ariados. "Ariados, use sleep powder."  
  
Ariados appeared and released a small cloud of sleep powder, which covered all the Totodile. The head Totodile tried to stay away, but it soon fell asleep with all the other Totodile.  
  
"That was easy," Pat said as she continued to count the pokemon.  
  
"Uh, Pat?"  
  
"What is it?" Pat looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Does it seem like it's getting a little smoky in here?" Garret asked as he noticed the room began to look hazy and a bit darker.  
  
"It's your imagination!" Pat argued as she turned back to the Totodile.  
  
On the outside, Quilava was still using its smoke screen as it continued to blow smoke into the cabin.  
  
"Great, keep going!" Ruby said as her and the other's continued to wait for Team Rocket to emerge from the cabin.  
  
As the smoke began to build up Garret begin to cough.   
  
"What's the matter now?" Pat complained.  
  
"I smell something," Garret coughed. "It maybe just be me, but does it seem like the air is getting thicker and smoggier?"  
  
Pat then noticed the smoke surrounding their feet on the floor. "Ah, there is a fire!"  
  
Pat grabbed Garret and pulled him outside of the cabin. Garret collapsed onto the ground coughing up all the smoke he breathed in as Pat looked around for the fire.   
  
"I don't see a fire," Pat said, "Some is fishy here."  
  
"Hold it right there!" Callista shouted as she appeared from the side of the cabin.  
  
"It's the brats!" Pat said. "They actually found us!"  
  
Delora called her Hoothoot back and joined Callista. "You give us back those Totodile," Delora commanded as Ruby, Emily, Victor and Quilava joined in.  
  
"Speaking of the Totodile," Pat smiled. "You do know they are still inside breathing in all that toxic smoke."  
  
Delora gasped, "No the Totodile!" Delora tried to go in after them when Ruby held her back. "Let the fire pokemon handle this! Quilava go get the pokemon," Ruby then released her Vulpix. "Vulpix help Quilava out!" Vulpix appeared from its pokeball. Quilava and Vulpix raced into the cabin and together they pulled the large net full of Totodile out of the cabin to safety. "Great job!"  
  
"Chikorita come on out!" Callista released her Chikorita. "Use your razor leaf and set the Totodile free!"  
  
Chikorita released four razor leaves toward the net slicing the ropes into pieces. The Totodile shouted for joy and all together they bolted towards the river.  
  
"We have to stop them!" Garret shouted.  
  
"We will!" Pat grabbed a pokeball and called out her Murkrow. "Go Murkrow stop those Totodile!"  
  
Before Murkrow could attack, Ruby stepped in to the rescue. "Vulpix use your fire spin and surround that bird!"  
  
Vulpix released a large circular burst of flames that quickly surrounded the bird pokemon. Trapped in a circle of flames the Murkrow tried to fly through it to escape but when it did it the fire burned its feathery body and it did major damage to itself.  
  
"You dumb pokemon!" Pat shouted at her Murkrow, as it lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Garret stepped up. "I'll take care of them, Croconaw go!" Croconaw appeared from its pokeball. "Use water gun on the Vulpix!"  
  
Just as Croconaw released a burst of water toward the fire pokemon, Ruby retreated and called Vulpix back. "Vulpix return quick." Vulpix managed to escape into its pokeball just in time. "Whoa, that was close."  
  
Garret and Pat watched as all of the Totodile, except for one, managed to escape into the water. The leader of the group stopped before it reached the water and turned to watch the battle. It seemed curious about the humans that had saved it and its family of Totodile.  
  
"No! All of our pretty Totodile are gone!" Pat snarled at the group responsible for letting their capture escape. "You little brats. You'll all pay for this!"  
  
"Croconaw attack now!" Garret ordered as Croconaw attacked the trio.   
  
Since Chikorita was already out Callista decided to battle with her grass partner. "Go Chikorita tackle attack!"  
  
"Tackle attack!" Garret ordered.  
  
The two pokemon charged at each other and using all of their strength they crashed into each other using their tackle attacked. Both of the attacks seemed like the same about of strength as both pokemon got pushed to the side by the other's attack. Callista was proud of how strong her pokemon were getting and continued to attack as hard as she could so Chikorita could gain even more strength. "Chikorita use your tackle again!"  
  
Garret decided to accept this silent challenge and attacked again. "Tackle attack!"  
  
Again the two pokemon slammed into each other with their tackle attacks. This time Chikorita's attack seemed a little bit stronger as Croconaw as tossed farther back than before.  
  
"Now use your razor leaf attack!"  
  
"Croconaw dodge it!"  
  
Croconaw dodged the razor leaves that Chikorita released and charged at the Chikorita again.  
  
"Chikorita dodge it!"  
  
Chikorita dodged the attack by leaping to the side. Croconaw stopped charging and spun around keeping its back away from its opponent.  
  
As the battle between Croconaw and Chikorita continued, Delora glanced to the side and noticed the head Totodile staring at Callista and her Chikorita. Its eyes were fixed on the battle as if the Totodile was studying it. Delora continued to watch both the battle and the Totodile.  
  
"Go Chikorita use your razor leaf attack!" Callista ordered again as Chikorita released several more razor leaves.  
  
Croconaw, again, was able to dodge out of the way.  
  
"Croconaw bite attack!"  
  
"This is it Chikorita hurry and use your vine whip," Callista ordered as Chikorita stretched out its vine whip and wrapped it around the Croconaw's mouth, snapping it shut.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Garret screamed as he realized what was going on.  
  
"Now whip it Chikorita!"  
  
Chikorita lifted the Croconaw into the air, swung it around in a large circle, and threw it towards Team Rocket. Pat and Garret were able to duck out of the way but poor Murkrow, who was finally able to stand up from Vulpix's previous attack, got hit in the back by the Croconaw's large body and collapsed again. Neither Croconaw nor Murkrow had the energy to get back up.  
  
Ruby stepped up to finish, "Looks like it's my turn! Quilava send them away with your flame wheel!"  
  
"Quilava lava lava!" Quilava bolted toward Team Rocket as it built up its flames.  
  
Team Rocket screamed as the Quilava struck the Team and their pokemon with a powerful flame wheel. Team Rocket was shot up into the air.   
  
"I was so sure we were going to win this time!" Pat whined.  
  
"We were close," Garret replied.  
  
"Mur."  
  
"Croco!"  
  
"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Pat and Garret shouted as they disappeared into the skyQuilava galloped over to its trainer. "Great job Quilava!" Ruby knelt down and stroked Quilava's fur as its flames on its back died down.  
  
Now that all the Totodile were safe, and Team Rocket was disposed of, they still had one thing left to worry about.  
  
"So what are we going to do about this mechanical thing," Callista asked Delora as she pointed to the crashed balloon and the huge broken up net that was used to catch the Totodile.  
  
"I could always sell it for scrap and use the money to help fund our study," Delora said as she stepped over to Callista.  
  
Ruby called her Quilava back.  
  
"Thank you so much Callista, Ruby, Emily. I don't know what we would have done if Team Rocket escaped with the Totodile," Delora thanked the girls as everyone gathered together.  
  
"It was nothing. I think I should be thanking you. Because of you I got to see something I have never seen before. A Totodile nest and baby Totodile hatching from their eggs. That was totally awesome."  
  
"Totodile!"  
  
"What was that?" Emily asked as they heard a Totodile speak.  
  
They all looked around and saw the head Totodile still staring at them by the river. The Totodile walked a little closer and then started to snap its large mouth in Callista's direction.  
  
"What is it doing?" Callista asked Delora.  
  
"I believe that Totodile may want to challenge you Callista," Delora replied.   
  
"How do you know?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, I have been watching the Totodile watch you battle and it seemed very interested," Delora replied. "It must have been impressed with your strength."  
  
"Okay if it wants a battle I'll give it one!" Callista said as she stepped up to the challenge. Since Chikorita was already out of its pokeball Callista decided to battle with a grass type. "Let's go Chikorita!"  
  
"Chika!" Chikorita leaped into battle once again as the girls and Victor all stepped out of the way to give the battle some room.   
  
The Totodile grinned and prepared for battle.  
  
"Chikorita use tackle attack!" Callista ordered as Chikorita charged at the Totodile.   
  
The Totodile just braced itself and took the attack. It was pushed back a little, but besides that it was unaffected.  
  
"We'll have to try a your grass attacks for the advantage," Callista said when she realized Chikorita's strength was going to work. "Use your razor leaf attack."  
  
Chikorita swung its large leaf around and released several razor leaves toward its opponent. Totodile used some very fancy footwork to dodge each and every one of the attacks. Totodile leaped back when the razor leaves were done and released a large blast of water, which struck Chikorita with a mighty blow. Luckily Chikorita was a grass pokemon and the water attack didn't do much damage. Chikorita recovered quickly and then attacked with another razor leaf attack. The Totodile again used its footwork to dodge and was successful until it was hit with the last of the leaves. The Totodile got tossed to the side. It struggled to get back into its feet but only for a second. The Totodile turned to Chikorita and released another water gun attack. This time Chikorita managed to dodge the attack with ease and was ready to attack right back.  
  
"Use your vine whip!" Callista called out.  
  
Chikorita stretched out its vine whips toward the Totodile. The vines whipped the Totodile right in the face several times until the Totodile managed to grab a hold of the vines with its mouth and stop the attack.   
  
"Oh no!" Callista cried out.  
  
The Totodile yanked the Chikorita off of its feet and started to twirl the little pokemon around in a small circle. Then as it gained plenty of speed the Totodile let go of the vines as it sent the Chikorita soaring right into a tree. The Chikorita was down, but Callista could tell that it wasn't out yet as the pokemon managed to stand with out much struggling.  
  
"We are going to have to stay with far away attack," Callista said as she saw the Totodile attack with its mouth open wide.  
  
"It's going to use its bite attack," Ruby called from the sidelines.  
  
"Don't try to use your vine whip just dodge out of the way," Callista ordered as the Chikorita leaped to the left as it dodged the attack.  
  
"Now use your sweet scent!" Callista called out as the Chikorita released a cloud of its scent toward the Totodile.   
  
Totodile sniffed it, but it seemed not to be too effective.  
  
"Try something different!" Emily called for the sidelines.  
  
Callista wasn't sure what else her Chikorita could do.  
  
"Throw a razor leaf," Callista finally ordered at the Chikorita obeyed and attacked the Totodile.  
  
Totodile just dodged the attack once again with its quick footwork and then used its leer attack. The Chikorita looked away just in time, but unfortunately the Totodile noticed its adversary looked away so it charged and struck the Chikorita in the back with a tackle attack. Chikorita was getting exhausted, but Callista wasn't about to give up just yet. She knew Chikorita had a few more attacks left in it so she tried to think about what else grass pokemon could do. Totodile, seeing the hesitation, charged again, but this time Callista was ready. She remembered one more attack that she was ready to try.  
  
"Chikorita use your sleep powder!" Callista ordered as Chikorita released a blanket of sparkling clear dust over the Totodile.   
  
The Totodile's running pace slowed to a stop as the water pokemon began to fall asleep. The Totodile's eyes closed shut as the pokemon fell asleep still standing.  
  
"Now finished it with your best tackle attack!" Callista called out her last attack as the Chikorita charged at the sleeping pokemon.  
  
The Chikorita used all of its remaining strength and struck the Totodile with a mighty tackle attack. The force of the blow woke the Totodile up as the Totodile got thrown to the side. It struggled to get back up onto its feet, but when it couldn't find the energy to rise, the Totodile collapsed onto the ground. Callista took this opportunity and grabbed an empty pokeball. "Pokeball go!" Callista called as she tossed the pokeball at the motionless Totodile. Totodile was sucked into the pokeball as the ball twitched and twitched trying to contain the pokemon. Finally, the ball stopped and the light flickered off. Totodile was captured and Callista was ecstatic. She ran up to the pokeball and held it up in the air.   
  
"Yay, I caught a Totodile!" Callista shouted out in excitement.  
  
"That was great," Ruby commented as Emily clapped for joy.  
  
Victor and Delora stepped up to Callista.  
  
"Take good care of at Totodile," Delora said.  
  
"I will," Callista replied as she looked over at the nesting grounds. All the other Totodile looked confused. They didn't know where their leader was. Callista tossed Totodile's pokeball and released her new pokemon.   
  
Totodile appeared and shook its head still trying to recover from the battle with Chikorita. Totodile looked over at its friends and ran over to them.   
  
"Totodile toto toto totodile," the head Totodile spoke to another Totodile. This Totodile was a lot larger that the leader and seemed to be agreeing with whatever the leader was saying. The bigger Totodile nodded and then went back to the others. With a loud cry the big Totodile began to lead the other Totodile back into the water. Callista's Totodile smiled and then looked back at its new master. "Totodile." It said as it nodded to Callista.  
  
"What just happened?" Emily asked.  
  
Delora attempted to answer her; "Since Totodile is now yours I think it just pasted its leadership to another Totodile."  
  
"Wow really," Callista said. "Is that true?"  
  
Totodile nodded and smiled.  
  
"It looks like it likes the idea of traveling with you Callista," Ruby said when she saw the Totodile smile.  
  
Callista knelt down and held open her arms. Totodile rushed to her and gave her a big hug. "I am glad to have you join me Totodile." Callista said as she held the Totodile in her arms. "I know we will be great friends."  
  
After the touching moment with Totodile, it was time for Callista and friends to leave and continue their journey.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for what you have shown us," Callista said to Delora as the trio was packed up and ready to go.  
  
"The same goes for me and helping us save the Totodile," Delora replied as she and Callista shook hands.  
  
Victor was with Emily as they too were saying their goodbyes.  
  
"I wish you would be able to come with us," Emily said to Victor.  
  
"Yeah, but my teacher needs me here," Victor responded. "And you need to continue your journey so you can get strong enough for your gym."  
  
Emily smiled and gave Victor a big hug. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Miss you too."  
  
Emily returned to her friend's side as they said their final goodbyes.  
  
"Goodbye!" Callista, Ruby and Emily all called out together as they waved to their friends.  
  
"Goodbye and good luck on your journey," Delora called back as she and Victor waved back.  
  
The girls turned and continued on their journey down the road towards their next stop, Violet City with high hopes and a new pokemon. 


	13. Fighting the Flyers

Chapter 13  
  
Fighting the Flyers  
  
"Hey there it is!" Callista shouted when she saw a huge purple building towering over all the other buildings around it.   
  
It was early in the morning when the trio finally arrived at Violet City and Callista couldn't wait for her gym battle. She was so excited she had forgotten how hungry she was, but Ruby and Emily did not.   
  
"I know you're excited about your gym battle," Emily said, "but I think its more important if you feed yourself and your pokemon so you and them have the energy to battle."  
  
Callista didn't like this idea, but her friends forced her to go. As they entered the city the first place they stopped was a cute little fast food stand to grab a quick bite.  
  
"There," Ruby said. "Now this shouldn't take too long."  
  
Callista was hungry, but she was too nervous to eat. As her hotdog sat on her paper plate she glanced around the city. There were a lot of people hurrying to get to places. There were many different businesses trying to sell different things to people who were walking by and lots of billboards filled with advertisements.   
  
Emily soon noticed that Callista wasn't eating, "Are you alright?"  
  
Callista lied. She didn't want her friends to know how nervous she was. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. How long will the gym be open today?"  
  
Emily pulled out her guide and checked; "It says its open all day." She read a bit more. "They stop accepting challenges at 8pm."  
  
Callista stood up. "I am going to take a walk for a little bit to clear my head."  
  
"Sure," Ruby replied. "Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Callista said, as she gave her cold hotdog to Ruby. "You two can have this. I will meet you at the gym before 8pm."  
  
"Okay," Emily and Ruby replied as Callista turned and began to walk down the street.  
  
Callista walked and walked. She was getting worried about the battle she is going to have later today. The only reason she won her last gym battle was because she urged her pokemon to battle when they shouldn't have. She also won because of Growlithe disobeying her. What if it does it again? Will she be able to battle and win in another gym with the pokemon that she had? All these questions and many more were racing through her head until something caught her eye. Callista stopped and turned her head to the right. Against a small mini mart she saw a voice phone up against the wall.  
  
"I'll try to call home one more time," Callista said to herself out loud. Callista went up to the phone and fished around in her pocket for a quarter. When she found one she placed it in the slot and dialed her mom's number. She lucked out this time as the phone began to ring. It took about five rings for someone to answer the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, mom?" Callista said. "It's Callista."  
  
Her mom squealed in delight. "Oh, hi honey. How are you doing? Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need some more money?"  
  
"Mom, its okay I am fine." Callista was surprised at all of her questions. "I am in Violet City."  
  
"You're in Violet City?" Her mom repeated. "That is so wonderful."  
  
"I have four pokemon now," Callista continued. "Today I am going to challenge the gym leader here so I can win another gym badge."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yeah," Callista said. "I won a Poison Badge from the gym leader in Cherrygrove City."  
  
"You're first badge," her mother squealed. "And you are already on your way to win another one. I am so proud of you."  
  
"I would have called you a lot sooner but your line was always busy," Callista explained. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just have to deal with all the old problems with your dad," her mother's voice got quiet. Callista knew her mother has not gotten over him leaving her. "You know, the same old stuff."  
  
Callista only replied with a yes and quickly changed the subject. "Not only that but I have made two friends that are traveling with me on my journey. One is a fire trainer and the other is a flying trainer."  
  
"That makes me feel better about my little baby girl traveling around the world without me," her mother sighed. "At least you have some people there to help you when I'm not around."  
  
"Yes mother," Callista replied.  
  
"I would love to stay on the phone and chat with you longer but I have something in the oven," Callista's mom said. "I love you honey."  
  
"Love you mom," Callista said. "Bye."  
  
Callista hung up the phone and sighed. She missed her home and she missed her mom. Traveling around training to become a good pokemon trainer was tough work. But training pokemon has become something she loved doing. Callista continued to walk around and did some window shopping, hoping to get her mind off of the battle. After walking a few blocks she saw an advertisement on the wall of a television store. It was a small yellow sign, which interested Callista so she went over to the side to read it. It said, "Visit the Sprout Tower and test your skills for a prize," along with an arrow that was pointing to the right on the same street Callista was walking. She glanced over and saw the tower at the end of the street.   
  
"That tower obviously isn't going to be hard to find," Callista thought to herself. She thought over the advertisement again. "This sounds like a good idea," Callista thought. "This way I can get in a little bit of practice before my gym battle."  
  
Callista then took a couple steps towards the window and stared at the new electronically advanced television. She liked technology just about as much as she liked pokemon. There was a news report on the window television when Callista, half listening to the television, peered into the store.   
  
News- "This is an urgent report for Violet City and all the area surrounding it. Trainers please use extreme caution when traveling around that area. There are been reports that Team Rocket agents have been lurking in that area stealing pokemon and training items. If you see anything suspicious please contact the proper authorities. Thank you and have a good day."  
  
After Callista had her fill of window-shopping she headed to the Sprout Tower. It would have been nice if she would have listen to that news report that was on the TV she was admiring, because when she finally arrived at the Sprout Tower she looked up and took a good look at the outside. "I wonder why they call this the Sprout Tower," Callista thought to herself. "That sounds like a strange name for a tower." When Callista began to walk closer to the tower she noticed someone sneaking around the tower. When she got a few steps closer she was able to see him better. He was a very suspicious looking guy with long red hair, which we wore in a ponytail. He wore a black sweatshirt with one red stripe on the waist and two stripes on the wrists. In addition to the sweater, he also had on dark blue jeans with black and gray boots. Callista watched in silence as she saw him sneak around the tower and peek into the large square windows. He seemed to be examining the windows and doors for some odd reason. Callista couldn't figure out what this guy was doing, but whatever it was she did not like it.  
  
"Hey," Callista shouted as she tried to sound tough. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
The red haired guy looked up. Callista couldn't see his eyes because he had really dark sunglasses on. When the guy saw Callista approach him he quickly ran off in the opposite direction and disappeared behind a big building a block away.   
  
"He was a little strange," Callista said as she shook her head and tried to forget about the strange guy. Callista walked up to the entrance of the tower and stepped inside.  
  
"Are you here for the challenge?" A tall monk said as soon as Callista entered, he was wearing a long brown robe.  
  
"Um I am not sure," Callista replied. She didn't realize she would be battling against monks.  
  
"I am Kaemon," the tall monk introduced himself and then introduced another smaller monk as he approached, "And this is Makoto."  
  
"If you accept the challenge you would battle Master Hiroshi, our head monk here on the top floor of the tower," Kaemon explained as he pointed up towards the ceiling.  
  
"And if you win you will be presented with a Quick Claw," Makoto continued. "Which is said to increase the speed of any pokemon when worn."  
  
"I will think about it," Callista replied, "I would like to look around a bit if that is cool."  
  
Makoto nodded as Callista turned and continued to look around the first floor of the tower. There were many pictures of grass pokemon on the walls and Callista guessed that was the type of pokemon that is raised here. Callista was so interested in the photos she didn't notice the familiar, yet strange red haired guy step into the tower, walk past her, and approach the two guard monks.   
  
"I want a battle and I want it now," the red haired guy demanded as the monks nodded and pointed him to the stairway leading to Master Hiroshi.  
  
The red haired guy pushed the monks out of his way and headed up the stairway.  
  
Callista continued to look around. Besides the pictures of the pokemon the thing that intrigued her the most about the tower was the large support beam in the center. The beam was made of wood and swayed back and forth. Callista turned to the two guard monks and motioned them to come over. Makoto walked over to Callista as Kaemon stayed by the door.  
  
"Do you have a question my dear?" Makoto asked when he approached her.  
  
"Is this beam supporting the whole tower?" Callista asked as she pointed to the swaying beam.  
  
"Yes it is. Besides the frames on the walls this beam is the only thing that holds this tower up."  
  
"But aren't you afraid that this tower is going to fall because the beam sways back and forth?"  
  
"The tower was built so perfect that the swaying doesn't affect the tower."  
  
"Wow," Callista said.  
  
"Yeah, this tower means a lot to this city. Earl's Pokemon Academy uses this tower to teach their young students about growth."  
  
"Growth?"  
  
"Yes, this tower reminds us all that everything in this world, no matter how strong or smart, had to have a beginning. The tower symbolizes that everything starts small kind of like a Bellsprout with plenty of room to grow."  
  
"And that is why it is called the Sprout Tower!"   
  
"Very good," Makoto replied.  
  
Before Makoto or Callista could say any more there was, suddenly, a loud crash and a shout from above. The two guard monks raced upstairs to see what was going on and Callista followed.  
  
The red haired guy had the head monk up against a wall as he threatened his life with a small Houndour. The guy had a small black, curvy item in his hand.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Callista shouted.   
  
"I'm taking this Quick Claw and taking it back to base for my boss," the red haired guy replied.  
  
"You can't take that it's not yours," Callista was still trying to sound tough even though she was scared to death. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Funny you should ask," the red haired guy grinned and pulled down his sunglasses to reveal dark brown eyes. "I am coded named Wildfire for my love of fire. I never give out my real name since I work as a secret agent for Team Rocket. I collect rare and valuable artifacts for my boss."  
  
"So you're a fire trainer!"  
  
"Not exactly, just because do have one fire pokemon doesn't mean I am a fire pokemon trainer. I just love fire. The smell of it burning through things as the hot smoke rises into the air." His voice turned from sly to angry. "So allow me to demonstrate my love for fire on this place as I burn this tower down!"   
  
"No!" Callista shouted as she quickly reacted and called out a pokemon. Totodile appeared. "Totodile water gun!"  
  
Before Houndour's flames could reach the walls of the tower, Totodile's water gun washed the attack away and also struck the Houndour with a strong blow.  
  
"Return," Wildfire called his pokemon back. "Looks like its time to go." With the Quick claw in his hand Wildfire turned and dashed for the closest window.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Callista called after him. "Water gun Totodile!"  
  
Totodile took a deep breath and released a huge blast of water. Instead of stopping Wildfire from getting to the window, the force of Totodile's water gun struck Wildfire in the back and shot him out of the window like a cannon. Since he was trained in Team Rocket's base he easily grabbed a hold of the window of the tower and jumped from story to story until he landed onto the ground. Callista and two of the monks ran to the window and saw him rise onto his feet. The head monk, Master Hiroshi, stayed away from the window and remained quiet.  
  
"Thanks for the extra push!" Wildfire called from the ground as he looked up at the top window. "I gotta run now." Wildfire darted off and disappeared into the city.  
  
Callista really felt bad now. Instead of stopping him from leaving she helped him get away. "I can't believe he got away," Callista complained. "I shouldn't have used a water gun attack."  
  
Master Hiroshi walked over to Callista and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. You tried your best. It may not seem like it now, but in the end the evil always receive their punishments."  
  
"Um, okay if you say so," Callista didn't know what he was talking about. She did, however, forget about the thief.  
  
Master Hiroshi took his hand away and began walking back to the open floor area. "Do you still want to battle me for experience alone?"  
  
"Of course," Callista replied as she turned and followed. "That is why I was here to begin with. I didn't want any stupid quick clawy thinga ma bob." She couldn't even remember what it was called. "I wanted to battle."  
  
"Then I shall not let you down," Master Hiroshi replied. "We will battle right here, right now." Master Hiroshi moved over to give the battle room as Callista did the same. "Select your pokemon."  
  
Callista decided to stick with Totodile even thought it had a disadvantage against a grass pokemon. Callista had a feeling that was what Master Hiroshi was going to use. "Totodile are you ready to battle again?"  
  
Totodile nodded and leaped into battle.  
  
"I choose Bellsprout!" Master Hiroshi called out his pokemon.   
  
A small Bellsprout appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Bellsprout go razor leaf attack!" Master Hiroshi ordered as he quickly started attacked first to gain the first strike advantage.  
  
"Dodge it Totodile!" Callista called.  
  
Bellsprout released a few razor leaves toward the Totodile as Totodile managed to maneuver out of the way.  
  
"Now tackle it!" Callista ordered as Totodile charged at the Bellsprout.  
  
"Vine whip now!" Master Hiroshi ordered as Bellsprout stretched out two of its vine whips  
  
As Totodile approached, Bellsprout threw back one of its whip and the swung it at the Totodile striking the little water pokemon in the mouth. Totodile got thrown back.  
  
"Don't give up," Callista coached her pokemon to continue. "Fight back with a water gun!"  
  
Totodile shot out a powerful blast of water striking the Bellsprout hard. Despite the power of the attack the water did not do much damage against the grass pokemon.  
  
"Tackle again!" Callista ordered as she decided to stick with physical attacks.  
  
Totodile charged at Bellsprout again and again Bellsprout tried to stop Totodile with its vine whip, but this time Totodile managed to jump out of the way of each attempt and then slam into the Bellsprout with a powerful tackle attack. Bellsprout got tossed to its master's side and was unable to continue the battle.  
  
"Bellsprout return," Master Hiroshi called his pokemon back and then stepped over to Callista, who was hugging her Totodile.  
  
"You were great Totodile," Callista put her pokemon down when she saw Master Hiroshi approach.   
  
"That was great," Master Hiroshi said. "I never thought a water pokemon would be able to defeat a grass pokemon so quickly. That Totodile must be strong."  
  
"Thanks," Callista smiled as she called her pokemon back into its pokeball. "It sure is."  
  
"It's too bad I don't have a prize to give to you but I do have something better," Master Hiroshi said.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"These words...In order for your dreams to come true you must first wake up and believe you can fulfill them. Remember type doesn't always matter when you battle. Skill and level are also equally as important when choosing a pokemon. And last but not least, a journey of a thousand miles always begins with the first step."  
  
Callista was a little confused, but she nodded at his words of wisdom.  
  
"You may not understand what I say now," Master Hiroshi said, "but you will when you are ready."  
  
"Thank you," Callista replied.   
  
Suddenly Callista heard chimes ringing from the top of the tower and she quickly looked at her watch. Callista gasped as she realized she had spent a lot more time at the tower than she thought. It was a quarter until eight and the gym stopped accepting challenges at eight.  
  
"Thank you Master Hiroshi," Callista thanked him again, "But I really have to go so I can have my gym battle."  
  
"You're welcome and good luck with your match!" Master Hiroshi said.  
  
"Thank you," Callista's voice faded as she waved and raced down the stairs. As she ran out of the tower doors she thought to herself. "If I don't make it to the battle it will make me fall more behind my rivals than I already am."  
  
Callista ran as fast as she legs could carry her towards a huge purple building in the distance.  
  
A young man with blue hair flowing over his eyes looked at his watch and shook his head. "Looks like your friend isn't going to make it."  
  
Emily looked at her watch. He was right; it was ten minutes until 8 o'clock. "She will be here. I know she will."  
  
"Unless," Ruby interrupted as she began to worry more.  
  
"Unless what?" Emily asked, afraid of what Ruby was going to say.   
  
"I didn't want to say it, but what if something happened to her?" Ruby said.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"I told you I didn't want to say it."  
  
The man looked at his watch again and there was only five more minutes left. "She isn't going to make it."  
  
"Who isn't going to make it?" A girl voice called out as the elevator door opened and out jogged Callista. "I know it's not me."  
  
"She made it!" Ruby cheered.  
  
"What happened?" Emily asked.   
  
"I'll explain it to you later," Callista turned her attention to the group of trainers over on the other side of the battlefield. "First I want to challenge Falkner for a gym battle!"  
  
The man with the blue hair answered her, "Unfortunately, you will not be able to challenge Falkner."  
  
"What?"  
  
" He has left the gym eight years ago to do more training with his flying pokemon after he was defeated by a boy and his Charizard."  
  
"You're kidding!" Callista cried out. "Does this mean I won't be able to battle?  
  
"But, like I was telling you friends, that is why I am here. My name is Skylar and I am Falkner's cousin and the temporary gym leader of Violet City until Falkner returns. He had left me in charge because I too share the same love for bird pokemon like him. So if you want that Zephyr Badge you have to challenge me to get it."  
  
"I don't care who I must battle," Callista replied. "I am Callista from Olivine City and I want that badge so I challenge you to a battle."  
  
"I accept of course," Skylar grinned. "But here we do things more officially." He looked over at a near by male assistant and nodded. The assistant stepped over to the center of the sidelines to be the referee for the battle. "Callista from Olivine City has challenged the Violet City gym leader to a pokemon battle. This will be a three on three battle. At stake is the Zephyr Badge. Begin the match when ready."  
  
"Are you ready to begin?" Skylar asked as she took her place on the battlefield.  
  
"Ready," Callista replied as she grabbed her first pokeball and waited to see the first pokemon Skylar was going to send out.  
  
Skylar grabbed his first pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Go."  
  
"Hoooooot," a large Hoothoot flew out of its pokeball.   
  
"A Hoothoot," Callista thought as she recalled Delora having a Hoothoot. This one seemed a lot bigger than hers.  
  
As the Hoothoot hovered over the battlefield, Callista chose her first pokemon. "I choose you Chikorita!" Callista shouted as she released her pokemon.  
  
"Chika chika," Chikorita chirped as it prepared for battle.  
  
Emily nudged Ruby, "A grass pokemon against a flying pokemon? I hope she knows what she is doing?"  
  
"Yeah," Ruby replied as the two friends waited and watched on the sidelines.  
  
Skylar just shook his head; he figured this would be an easy match. "Go Hoothoot tackle attack!"  
  
"Chikorita use your tackle attack too," Callista ordered as Chikorita and Hoothoot charged at each other.  
  
With all of their strength the two pokemon collided with each other using their tackle attacks. Since Hoothoot was using the power of flight, its attack was stronger and Chikorita was tossed to the side.   
  
"Now Hoothoot use your wing attack!" Skylar called out.  
  
"Dodge it!"  
  
Hoothoot dove toward Chikorita with its wings spread and tried to hit Chikorita with a wing attack, but Chikorita was able to leap to the side causing the Hoothoot to miss.  
  
"Vine whip attack!" Callista ordered as Chikorita stretched out two of its whips toward its opponent.  
  
Chikorita tried to whip the Hoothoot, but each time Hoothoot managed to dodge each and every attempt. Hoothoot flew down towards the Chikorita again as it got prepared for another attack.  
  
"Chikorita stand your ground!"   
  
"Bad idea," Skylar smirked. "Hoothoot finished it was a wing attack."  
  
"Hoothoot hooooo," Hoothoot cried as it dove toward the small grass pokemon.  
  
"Get ready," Callista said as Chikorita prepared itself.  
  
Just as Hoothoot drew closer, Callista ordered her attack.   
  
"Vine whip it!"   
  
Chikorita quickly shot out its vine whip striking Hoothoot right in the face as it approached. Hoothoot was so stunned by the attack it crashed onto the floor of the battlefield.   
  
"Hoothoot!" Skylar cried out when he realized his pokemon was in trouble.  
  
"Now use your sleep powder!" Callista ordered as Chikorita released its clear, sparkling dust.  
  
A blanket of sleep powder covered the Hoothoot as it struggled to get back up onto its feet. Hoothoot's eyes began to close at the powder began to take effect.   
  
"Hoothoot get out of there!" Skylar tried to coach is pokemon on, but it was no use. Within moments Hoothoot was fast asleep.  
  
The referee waited a moment to see if Hoothoot would stay asleep and when he realized it was he announced the victor. "Hoothoot is unable to continue the match. Chikorita is the winner."  
  
Chikorita started to jump up and down in place. "Chika chika chika," Chikorita cheered as the green everstone clanged back and forth on the chain from around Chikorita's neck.  
  
"Great work Chikorita," Callista praised.  
  
Emily and Ruby were impressed.  
  
"Wow, she did it," Emily said.  
  
"Callista is a lot stronger than she appears to be. She sure is getting better." Ruby looked at the celebrating Chikorita. "And Chikorita is awesome."   
  
Skylar called his pokemon back. "Hoothoot return." Hoothoot returned to its pokeball and Skylar grabbed another. "Your Chikorita maybe have gotten lucky against Hoothoot. But your little grass pokemon won't stand a chance against my next speedy pokemon."  
  
Callista glared, "My Chikorita can take it! Bring it on!"  
  
"If you say so," Skylar reached back and tossed his second pokeball into the air. "Go Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Pidgeooooooooo," Pidgeotto soared out of its pokeball and was already ready for battle.  
  
Chikorita looked a little worried so Callista tried to coach it to continue. "Don't give in Chikorita," Callista shouted. "You can do it!"  
  
Chikorita nodded.  
  
"Heh, since you are so confident why don't you make the first move." Skylar chuckled.  
  
"Fine then, I will. Chikorita use your razor leaf attack," Callista ordered as Chikorita released several razor leaves toward the Pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto climb!" Skylar called out as Pidgeotto bolted into the air. "Now dive!"  
  
Pidgeotto soared into a giant loop to change its direction and the dove toward the Chikorita.   
  
"Wing attack!"  
  
"Chikorita get out of the way!"   
  
Chikorita just barely was able to hop out of the way of Pidgeotto's attack as Pidgeotto missed its target and flew back into the air.  
  
"Chikorita can still out maneuver your precious flying pokemon," Callista was getting a little cocky. "And you said Pidgeotto was fast."  
  
Skylar grinned. "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Skylar turned his attention to his Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto dive again!"  
  
Pidgeotto dove towards the Chikorita once again. This time Callista wanted to show Skylar how fast her pokemon was, so she ordered her Chikorita to attack.  
  
"Use your vine whip to stop it," Callista ordered as Chikorita stretched out its vine whips.  
  
Just as Pidgeotto approached, Skylar ordered an attack. "Use quick attack!"  
  
Pidgeotto bolted towards the Chikorita and before Chikorita knew what was happening Pidgeotto flew through Chikorita's vine whips and struck the little pokemon with a mighty blow. Chikorita was tossed to the side. It struggled to its feet as Callista tried to coach her pokemon back up. She was a little surprised and wasn't expecting such a fast attack. Once Chikorita managed to find the strength to stand Callista focused back on the battle. She realized she got a little carried away when she won the match against Hoothoot. Now she was facing a flying pokemon that really puts Chikorita at a disadvantage. She would have to think up a strategy so Chikorita could have a fighting chance.  
  
Skylar wanted to put an end to Chikorita's battling and decided to attack while Callista was hesitating. "Pidgeotto use your wing attack!"  
  
Pidgeotto dove down, with its wings spread out, towards the Chikorita.  
  
"Chikorita use your sleep powder," Callista ordered as Chikorita begin releasing its sleep powder towards the approaching Pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto stop and use your whirlwind," Skylar shouted out quickly as Pidgeotto stopped and begin flapping its wings furiously. Pidgeotto's wing power built up a huge gust of wind. The wind blew towards Chikorita's attack and not only did the wind stop the powder from moving towards Pidgeotto. It began to push the powder towards Chikorita. Before Callista knew what was going on Chikorita's sleep powder covered the little grass pokemon and Chikorita quickly nodded off to sleep.   
  
"Chikorita, wake up!" Callista cried out, but it was too late. Chikorita was fast asleep still standing on its feet.  
  
"Finish it!" Skylar ordered as Pidgeotto bolted towards the pokemon and struck Chikorita with a final quick attack.  
  
Still asleep, Chikorita was tossed to the side, unable to move.  
  
"Chikorita is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Pidgeotto is the winner."  
  
Skylar just smiled as Callista called her pokemon back.  
  
"Poor Chikorita," Ruby whispered to Emily, "Beaten by its own attack."  
  
"I knew Callista was getting a little to cocky," Emily replied. "I hate to say it, but maybe it was a good idea that she lost that round."  
  
"Yeah," Ruby replied. Then she turned her attention back to the battle. "Come on Callista you can do it."  
  
Callista thought to herself as she stared at the Pidgeotto. She wanted to use Pikachu, but she knew that electric pokemon had an advantage against flying types so he decided to go with the power of fire and save electricity for last. She grabbed a pokeball and called out her Growlithe, "I choose you."  
  
Growlithe appeared from its pokeball.  
  
Skylar was a little surprised at her choice. He was almost certain that she would pick another pokemon weak against bird pokemon.  
  
"A fire type huh?" Skylar said, this time he didn't sound so smug. He decided to try to attack fast and hard. "Go Pidgeotto, use your quick attack!"   
  
"Growlithe surround yourself with a fire spin," Callista cried out, remembering her battle with Victor.  
  
Growlithe released its flamethrower and turned in a circle creating a circular barrier of flames between itself and Pidgeotto. Once Pidgeotto realized what was in front it quickly shot back up into the sky just barely missing the wall of flames. Pidgeotto flew in a giant loop to change direction.  
  
"Pidgeotto use your gust attack to blow the flames away," Skylar ordered as Pidgeotto began flapping its wings violently and created another gust of wind. The wind blew the flames away from the Growlithe leaving the fire pokemon unprotected. "Now use your quick attack again!"  
  
Pidgeotto stopped the gust attack and bolted towards Growlithe. This time Growlithe was not able to protect itself and was hit in the face by Pidgeotto's beak as it used its quick attack. Growlithe was pushed to the side, but it managed to stay on its feet.  
  
Ruby shouted out to Callista, "I don't know if Growlithe is ready for a gym battle."  
  
Callista disagreed. Other than the bare patches on its body where there was no fur it looked very healthy. Without turning her head away from the battle she shouted back, "Growlithe is fine." And if it does seem to be hurting I will call it back." Callista continued the battle. "Growlithe use your flamethrower."  
  
Growlithe shot out a powerful blast of flames toward the Pidgeotto.   
  
"Pidgeotto use your agility," Skylar ordered as Pidgeotto used its agility to dodge the attack.  
  
"Try it again," Callista said as Growlithe used its flamethrower repeatedly and as Pidgeotto dodged each and every one of the attacks.  
  
"Pidgeotto use your quick attack!"  
  
Pidgeotto, once again, bolted towards Growlithe.  
  
"Dodge it," Callista cried out.  
  
Growlithe was just barely able to dodge the attack by leaping to the right as Pidgeotto zoomed past. Pidgeotto was traveling so fast she needed to plant its feet onto the ground in order to stop.  
  
With Pidgeotto on the ground, this was Callista's chance to attack.  
  
"Growlithe quick, tackle attack now!"  
  
Growlithe charged at Pidgeotto.  
  
"Agility now!"  
  
Pidgeotto bolted into the sky as Growlithe slowed to a stop due to its target moving. Pidgeotto used its agility again to get behind its opponent.  
  
"Wing attack!"  
  
Pidgeotto dove with its wings stretched out. With its back towards Pidgeotto, Growlithe was unable to move out of the way in time. Pidgeotto struck Growlithe in the back with a powerful wing attack.   
  
"Growlithe no!" Callista cried out as she saw her pokemon get tossed of its feet and onto the floor. She saw her Growlithe struggle to stand. "Growlithe are you okay?"  
  
"Growl!" Growlithe answered, and this time Callista knew it really was okay by the way her pokemon was acting.  
  
"Alright," Callista cheered. "Flame thrower!"  
  
Growlithe released a flamethrower toward the Pidgeotto as Pidgeotto dove to the right to dodge.  
  
"This could obviously keep going forever," Skylar complained. "Let's end this now."  
  
Callista grinned, "Yes, let's." She knew he was planned a forward attack. "Get ready Growlithe, I need to you to be quick on this."  
  
"Growl," Growlithe nodded as it braced itself for the attack, and listened to its master's orders. Callista spoke so low that even Ruby and Emily had a hard time hearing her and they were closer than anyone.  
  
"Pidgeotto use your wing attack and finish it off!" Skylar ordered as Pidgeotto dove down to gain speed. Moving close to the floor of the battlefield, Pidgeotto sped towards the Growlithe with its wings spread wide.  
  
"Steady." Callista said as Pidgeotto approached. "Steady."  
  
Pidgeotto was almost upon Growlithe when Callista quickly called out, "Smoke screen!"  
  
Growlithe released a large cloud of black smoke from its mouth. Pidgeotto, still determined to hit its mark flew into the smoke. Pidgeotto couldn't see a thing while inside so it stopped in midair to try to blow the smoke away. Before it was able to begin flapping its wings for any type of attack, a big force knocked into the bird from behind and slammed it onto the ground.  
  
On the outside, Skylar was getting nervous when he realized his pokemon flew into the smoke, but then never emerged. "Pidgeotto!" He called.  
  
Callista was worried too, but if everything went according to plan, Growlithe should be okay. Everyone watched and waited until the smoke began to rise and clear away from the area. Skylar knew right away what had happened. When Pidgeotto flew into the smoke it didn't know where it was going or where Growlithe was which helped Growlithe dodge the attack easily. Then when Pidgeotto stopped to try to blow the smoke away, that was a perfect opportunity for Growlithe to sneak behind Pidgeotto and attack with its take down. Now, with Pidgeotto pinned to the ground by Growlithe's strong front paws, everyone knew this battle had changed direction and was now leaning in Callista's favor.  
  
Skylar was trying anything to help his Pidgeotto escape. "Agility! Pidgeotto use agility!"  
  
Pidgeotto squirmed and wiggled, but Growlithe held it down tightly. It knew that if they wanted to win it had to keep Pidgeotto on the ground. Pidgeotto could hear a low growl build up inside the Growlithe's gut. Growlithe snarled and showed its teeth.   
  
"Show that bird who is boss Growlithe and give it a roar!" Callista ordered.  
  
Growlithe, with its muzzle close to Pidgeotto's head, opened its mouth wide as it let out an ear-piercing roar. "GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Pidgeotto flinched and shook in fear. As Growlithe's roars dimmed to a loud growl, it finished its attack with a leer as it slowly stepped off of its opponent. Pidgeotto continued to shake until, to Skylar's surprise, it retreated back into its pokeball.  
  
"What the..." Skylar jumped when his pokemon fled.  
  
Everyone, except Callista and Skylar, had covered their ears. When the referee realized what had happened he announced his decision, "Pidgeotto refuses to continue the battle. Growlithe wins."   
  
Emily and Ruby let their hands down from their ears and immediately cheered.   
  
"Wow, that was awesome," Ruby said.  
  
"Totally amazing," Emily cheered.  
  
Skylar smiled. "That was pretty impressive. I have never seen a move like that before. That was a great strategy." He pulled his final pokeball from his belt. "However, you'll have to think up better ideas than that in order to defeat my last pokemon."  
  
Callista looked down at her Growlithe. It was already exhausted and was panting heavily for breath. It won't last much longer so maybe if she can hit the next pokemon with a good strong attack, Growlithe wouldn't have to do much.  
  
"I choose you!" Skylar cried out as he tossed his pokeball into the air.   
  
The pokeball opened and out flew a giant brown bird.  
  
Callista didn't know what it was! "What is that?" She shouted as she pulled out her pokedex.  
  
Pokedex- "Fearow, the Beak pokemon; the evolved form of Spearow. This bird pokemon has a really nasty temper and is extremely dangerous. Use extreme caution."  
  
"A Fearow." Callista repeated as she stared at her opponent while she put her pokedex away.  
  
Emily nudged Ruby, "Do you think Callista will be able to beat a Fearow?"  
  
"We'll soon see," Ruby replied, then she called out to Callista, "Come on Callista you can do it!"  
  
Callista and Skylar stared at each other as they waited to see who would attempt to make the first move. Callista was a little impatient so since Fearow was standing on the ground she decided to try to strike first. "Growlithe hurry and use your flame thrower!"  
  
Growlithe shot out a strong flamethrower attack.  
  
"Fearow use whirl wind," Skylar ordered.  
  
Still standing on the ground, Fearow started to flap its wings violently as it created a big whirlwind. As the two attacks collided with each other, the whirlwind, which was obviously stronger, pushed against the flames of Growlithe's attack and sent it back to the fire pokemon. Growlithe wasn't expecting this so it couldn't dodge in time and got hit with its own flamethrower attack. Growlithe got knocked to the ground.   
  
"I can't believe it," Callista gasped, she wasn't expecting that either. "Come on you have to get up!"  
  
Growlithe struggled to get back onto its feet.  
  
"Finish it off with a drill peck attack!"  
  
Fearow flew up over the ground and dove towards Growlithe.  
  
"Growlithe!" Callista cried, but it was too late. Fearow struck her pokemon with a mighty drill peck attack, which tossed the Growlithe over to the side. As Growlithe lay on the ground the referee waited and then announced, "Growlithe is unable to battle. Fearow is the winner."  
  
"This is bad," Emily whispered to Ruby. "Callista only has one pokemon left."  
  
"Yeah, but so does Skylar." Ruby replied. "If Callista really uses her head she would choose Pikachu so she could at least have an advantage."  
  
This was exactly what Callista was thinking. Callista called her Growlithe and then she grabbed Pikachu's pokeball and called out her pokemon. "This battle is far from being over! Pikachu I choose you!"  
  
The cute little yellow mouse appeared from its pokeball. "Pika pika."  
  
Skylar was impressed again. "Fine choice," Skylar said, but then he grinned. "Too bad that little runt won't save you."  
  
Callista glared. She didn't like it when trainers call her Pikachu a runt. "We'll show you!" Callista looked down at Pikachu. "Give it a thunderbolt attack!"   
  
"Pika," Pikachu began charging up its electricity.  
  
"Fearow fly up high!" Skylar commanded as Fearow began climbing until it reached a safe distance away.  
  
Pikachu released its thunderbolt attack toward the Fearow. Fearow didn't budge from its place in the sky and Callista thought this would make an easy hit. Suddenly to Callista's surprise the electric attack stopped about a foot away from the Fearow and then disappeared.  
  
"What happened," Callista said as Pikachu stopped the attack.  
  
"Fearow is too high, Pikachu's electricity can't travel that far!" Ruby called out to Callista.  
  
"Oh no," Callista thought, but then she shook her mind clear. "This just means I have to attack when it is further down." Callista thought to herself as she looked at her opponent.  
  
"Fury attack!" Skylar shouted as Fearow dove toward the Pikachu.  
  
"Try to dodge!" Callista called out.  
  
Callista and Pikachu moved too slowly as Pikachu got hit several times by Fearow's fury attack. Pikachu got thrown to the side as Fearow climbed back up into the sky.  
  
"Pikachu!" Callista shouted as she saw her Pikachu jump back onto its feet.  
  
"Fury attack again!" Skylar commanded as Fearow dove once again.  
  
"Try your agility to dodge and try to grab a hold of it!" Callista shouted, as Pikachu was able to dodge to the right and out of the way of Fearow's attack. Just as Fearow flew by, Pikachu leaped onto its back and hung on to the Fearow's neck as the bird pokemon rose back into the sky.  
  
"Get that Pikachu off of you!" Skylar shouted as Fearow began to swerve back and forth trying to toss the pokemon off.  
  
"Quick Pikachu, use your thunder shock!" Callista ordered as Pikachu charged up its attack.  
  
Fearow continued to swerve to try to shake the pokemon off, but before it could Pikachu released its thunder shock straight into Fearow's body.  
  
"FEEEEARRRRRRRRR," Fearow screamed as the thunder shock did tremendous damage.  
  
"Get it off!" Skylar shouted as Fearow flinched for a few more seconds and then swung its body around to toss the Pikachu off. Pikachu flew off the Fearow and fell to the ground.  
  
"Pikachu!" Callista cried out as she watched her Pikachu fall to the ground, landing on its face and stomach. Pikachu attempted to get back onto its feet. "Pikachu are you okay?" Pikachu made it back to its feet and nodded. "Great!"  
  
It struggled but Fearow managed to stay in the air.  
  
"You just won't quit will you?" Skylar said. "We'll just have to finish you off the hard way. Fearow use your fury attack!"  
  
Fearow dove and attacked the Pikachu.  
  
"Agility!" Callista called as Pikachu managed to dodge the fury attack by moving side by side. "Thundershock it again!"   
  
Pikachu charged its attack and shot it at the Fearow.  
  
"Climb!" Skylar shouted as Fearow bolted into the sky, dodging the attack.  
  
Callista knew that Pikachu wouldn't last for too much longer so she had to think up something in order to finish this battle fast.   
  
Skylar decided he wanted to end the battle first. "We need to get this battle over with," Skylar said as he noticed the sun began to drop down into the horizon. He then turned his attention back to the battle. "Use Aeroblast!" Skylar commanded as his pokemon began to glow.  
  
"Aeroblast is the strongest attack a flying pokemon has!" Ruby shouted.  
  
"You better forfeit," Emily said. "Or Pikachu could be in real trouble."  
  
Callista refused to give up and already knew what she was going to do.  
  
"I really need to you be quick on this Pikachu," Callista said again, but this time to Pikachu.  
  
"Go, Aeroblast it now!" Skylar ordered as Fearow burst into a beam of light, dove and bolted at the Pikachu.  
  
"Steady," Callista said as Fearow gained speed. "Steady."  
  
As soon as Fearow was almost upon Pikachu Callista ordered, "Agility!"  
  
Pikachu raced out of the way of Fearow causing the bird pokemon to miss, got behind it and turned to face it.  
  
"Hurry Pikachu, use thunder wave!" Callista ordered.  
  
Pikachu charged the attack and released two bolts of electricity towards the Fearow.  
  
"Fearow climb!" Skylar commanded, unfortunately Fearow was still traveling at a super speed so it didn't have time to change direction. Pikachu's thunder wave struck the Fearow and held it in place. "Fearow no! Get away from there!"  
  
Pikachu's thunder wave was strong and Fearow was trapped in the electricity and couldn't move.  
  
"Now finish that Fearow off with a Thunder attack," Callista shouted.  
  
Pikachu stopped the thunder wave and with the static bolts still running through Fearow's body the bird pokemon was still paralyzed and couldn't move an inch. Pikachu charged up the attack and aimed it at the helpless Fearow. "Thunder now!" Pikachu released a powerful thunder attack straight into the Fearow. Even though the powerful shock unparalyzed the bird it also did tremendous damage and by the time Pikachu stopped the attack Fearow collapsed onto the ground and fainted.  
  
The referee held up his hand and called out, "Fearow is unable to battle. The winner of the match and the battle is Callista and Pikachu!"  
  
"We did it Pikachu!" Callista held out her arms as Pikachu ran to its trainer. She hugged her Pikachu, "Great job you were great." Then she looked down at her waist as her other pokeballs. "You all did great!"  
  
Ruby and Emily both cheered and ran up to Callista to congratulate her.   
  
"That was awesome!" Ruby said.  
  
"You did it!" Emily cheered.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Callista said. "I couldn't have done it without your support."  
  
"Fearow return," Skylar called his pokemon back and begin clapping in congratulations to Callista as his assistants did the same.  
  
Callista placed her Pikachu onto the ground and then called it back into its pokeball.   
  
Skylar immediately approached her. "Your pokemon sure are a lot faster than I thought," Skylar complimented, "And the variety of your attacks is incredible. You don't use the same attacks all the time so I never knew what attack your pokemon would use next. That is a great way to battle." Skylar then reached into this pant pocket and pulled something small and silver. "I now present you with the Zephyr badge as proof of your victory."  
  
"Wow, thank you!" Callista replied as she received the badge from Skylar.  
  
"You are really strong and I'm sure you will make it far in the Johto league," Skylar said. "If my cousin Falkner was here I'm sure he would be more than happy to battle someone with your strength and skill."  
  
Callista just blushed. Even with all the compliments she still didn't think she was all that good, but she was happy she won her badge.  
  
"Thank you," Callista said. "And it was awesome battling against your flying team, but I think its time for us to hit the road and find a place to sleep."  
  
"There is a pokemon center over by the Pokemon Academy just down the street. There are always beds there," Skylar said as he held out his hand. "I wish you good luck."  
  
"Thanks again!" Callista replied as she took his hand and shook.  
  
As the trio left the gym, Emily and Ruby couldn't stop talking about the battle.   
  
"You're Growlithe was great when it used its smoke screen," Ruby said.  
  
"Pikachu was really fast," Emily said.  
  
Callista barely hear them as she walked towards the Pokemon Center hoping for a nice comfortable bed.  
  
"So where are we headed next?" Ruby asked.  
  
This Callista heard and she quickly answered, "Are you kidding? The next pokemon gym of course!"  
  
"Of course," Ruby and Emily responded.  
  
As the sky darkened the trio headed towards the Pokemon Center so they can rest up for their journey to the next town and then soon to the next gym. 


	14. Red Hot Fire Battles!

Chapter 14

Part 1: Red Hot Fire Battles!

As the trio heads toward route 32 a surprise battle stopped them in their tracks. A young boy from a nearby town wanted to challenge a fire trainer and before Ruby could say anything, Callista had accepted the challenge and she is now in the middle of a one on one battle to the finish.

"Go Growlithe use your tackle attack!"

"Flareon, use take down!"

The two pokemon hit each other with their attacks causing almost zero damage. Both pokemon jumped back and waited for their next orders.

"Flareon," a young boy called, " Use your quick attack."

Flareon bolted towards the Growlithe.

"Growlithe quick use fire spin!"

Growlithe used its flames to create a barrier between itself and the Flareon. Fearing it was going to get burned, Flareon stopped in its tracks.

Emily turned to Ruby, who were both on the sidelines watching, "Callista really figured out a smart way to repel quick attacks."

"She is getting good at it too," Ruby replied. "She has used this method several times and it has worked every time."

"Flareon use your sand attack and try to put out the flames," the boy called out.

Flareon turned its back on its opponent and, by using its hind legs, started kicking sand and dirt in the direction of the flames. As the dirt and sand began to pile up it slowly put out the flames of Growlithe's attack.

"Now use your flame thrower!"

Callista attacked right back, "Growlithe use your flame thrower."

Both pokemon shot out their attacks and as the flamethrowers struck each other the battle became a contest of firepower.

"Come on you can do it Flareon!" The boy called when he noticed Growlithe's flames started to push Flareon's flame back at it.

"Finish it Growlithe," Callista called, "Flame thrower at maximum power!"

Growlithe's eyes glowed red as its flamethrower almost doubled in power. The force of the power not only over powered Flareon's attack it also struck the Flareon with tremendous force. Flareon flew into the air and slammed back onto the ground and had immediately fainted.

"Flareon!" The boy called as he ran to his pokemon. After he made a quick check to see if his Flareon was all right he called his pokemon back. "Flareon return!" After he stepped up to Callista.

"Wow Callista your Growlithe is really strong," the boy held out his hand, "I'm George."

"Thank you George," Callista replied. "You and your Flareon are good too."

"No, I mean it!" George said. "You should really enter in the fire competition we are having in my town this afternoon."

"Town?" Callista asked. She didn't remember a town being on the map anywhere near here.

"Yeah, Amber Town. It's right off route 32 over in that direction." George pointed over to the west. "That's were I am headed now. I just wanted a warm up until its time to battle." George backed up a bit, "So I better get going so I can heal my Flareon before its time to battle. Maybe I'll see you guys there." George started jogging away towards the west. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Callista shouted back. Callista looked down at her Growlithe, who was now sitting right beside her, and patted it on the head. "Good job Growlithe."

Growlithe looked up with its loving eyes and replied, "Growl growl."

Emily grabbed her guide and flipped through the pages until she got to the part what talks about Amber Town. "Here we are," Emily began, " Amber Town is famous for their annual Fire Competition. Trainers from all over the Johto region come to compete at their outdoor stadium and put their fire skills to the test. Looks like we arrived right on time, the competition starts this afternoon." Emily looked at her watch. "It's ten right now so we have plenty of time to get there."

Ruby began to get really interested.

"It's a little out of our way," Emily finished as she looked at the map at the front of her guide. "But not too much."

"Well," Callista thought about his idea. "I only have one fire pokemon so..."

"I say we do it," Ruby interrupted. "I'm a fire trainer and I would love to try to compete and win. I know my fire pokemon can do it and I know Growlithe can too." She turned to Callista. "Come on Callista, its a perfect opportunity to raise the levels of our fire pokemon."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend sometime there." Callista replied. "Okay, yeah let's do it!"

Ruby was very happy that Callista agreed. Callista called her Growlithe back into its pokeball and the three of them headed to the west towards Amber town.

It took only ten minutes to get into town and five minutes to get to their first stop, the Pokemon Center.

"Hey there Nurse Joy," Callista waved when she saw the Nurse's face.

"Hello there what can I do for you?"

"We would like it very much if you would give our pokemon a check up," Callista said as she held out Growlithe's pokeball.

Ruby grabbed her whole belt and held it out to the Nurse. "Yeah, we have a fire battle to get too and we want to make sure they are one hundred percent."

"Sure," Nurse Joy replied, "Just have a seat. It'll only take a few minutes." Nurse Joy took the pokeballs into the back and began working on them.

Callista sighed as she waited with her friends for her pokemon. They decided to sit in the waiting room for them, which is right next to the cafeteria.

"So I'll bet you're excited about the competition huh?" Callista asked Ruby.

"You bet," Ruby could barely even sit still in the soft patted chair, "I haven't battled in a something like this in a long time. And now that I have a new pokemon it will be even better."

"But you haven't battled with Rapidash yet," Emily pointed out. "I don't think you should battle with a pokemon you haven't trained yet."

"Let me worry about it," Ruby replied, "Since I haven't battled with it yet I'm probably going to stick with my other pokemon. Quilava packs a lot of power in that cute little body." Ruby sat there and thought about her pokemon.

Emily leaned over and whispered in Callista's ear, "That girl definitely has fire pokemon on her mind."

Callista smiled at the remark as Nurse Joy stepped into the waiting room. "Okay, your pokemon are all ready."

Callista looked at her watch. "That was fast."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of fire pokemon come in here in the past few days so I'm getting quicker at checking and healing them all." Nurse Joy winked. "You're pokemon are at the front desk when you are ready to pick them up." Nurse Joy left the room as the girls began to get up and stretch.

Emily looked at her watch and saw it was only 11:30am. "Well, its too early for lunch." Emily sighed. "You guys want to head to the arena and get ready."

Callista replied, "Sure." She looked over at Ruby who was still daydreaming. "Just as soon as we pull her back to reality."

After Ruby and Callista picked up their pokemon from the front desk the trio headed to the outdoor arena where the fire challenge was being held and registered their pokemon and got their battle outline.

Ruby looked at the schedule. "Looks like this competition is a two day thing. There are more than one hundred trainers. It is based on elimination. When a trainer looses a battle they are out of the competition. Trainers have to work their way up to win the grand prize."

"And what is the grand prize," Callista asked as they headed up the arena stairs trying to find a good seat for Emily.

"A World Badge," Ruby replied.

"World Badge?"

"It is a special badge that allows trainer to automatically be entered in the Johto League Competition. This way trainers who win this badge do not have to travel from gym to gym to earn their eight badges."

"That really doesn't sound all that great." Callista thought about it for a second. "If you do get the badge then there will be no more traveling and seeing new places and new pokemon."

"She does have a point," Emily said as she sat down and put her bag, Callista's bag, and Ruby's bag in the two seats next to her to save them. "Well," Emily said. "You girls better get down there the arena is starting to fill up."

Ruby and Callista looked around and saw hundreds of spectators running around trying to find good seats.

"Good thing we got here early," Ruby said as she and Callista left to go get ready for battle.

As they waited for Ruby's first match to begin Ruby realized something. "Hey Callista this is going to be your first public competition huh?"

Callista sat, with her nervously shaking knees, and looked up at her. "Yup."

"Don't sweat it you'll do fine," Ruby coached. "Just watch me and you'll be fine."

Callista nodded.

A young man in a white security uniform appeared. "Ruby?"

Ruby turned. "That's me."

"You're up soon." The man said. "Follow me."

Callista sighed as she watched Ruby walk with the security guard towards the entrance of the battlefield.

Emily sat in the bleachers as she waited for everyone to get settled and for the competition to start, which to her surprise, started right away.

A musical trumpet song signaled all the spectators that the competition was going to start. A middle-aged man in a black and white striped shirt stepped on to the battlefield. It was a dirt battlefield with all the lines painted in white right onto the dirt. The man stopped in the middle of the arena and pulled out a microphone and placed it by his mouth. "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to this years Red Hot Fire Challenge," he announced as the audience cheered and clapped. As the cheering died down the man continued, "I am today's referee for the battles and as I walked around before the competition started I glanced at some of the entrees and...wow... some of these pokemon are incredible. So fasten your seatbelts the first battle in the first division is about to begin."

Emily watched as a few battles took place until it was finally time for Ruby's first battle. Emily watched as Ruby appeared onto the battlefield. Her opponent appeared on the other side. The announcer then began the next match as Ruby stepped over to her place on the battlefield, "The next match in the first division is between James from Tonto City and Ruby from Cinnabar Island. Each trainer is allowed three pokemon and are able to change pokemon anytime during the battle."

The referee raised both green flags, "Let the match begin."

James made the first to move. "I choose you, Houndour!" James called out as a small black dog-like pokemon appeared.

Ruby knew exactly which pokemon she wanted to start with, "Vulpix, I choose you!"

Ruby's Vulpix appeared from its pokeball.

The announcer announced the battle, "Looks like James is starting out with his Houndour while Ruby chooses her Vulpix."

"Houndour use leer attack!" James started as Houndour glared at Vulpix with its blood red eyes.

"Vulpix use your agility," Ruby called.

Vulpix bolted back and forth around the battlefield. Houndour tried to lock on to Vulpix's eyes, but Vulpix was moving so fast Houndour saw too many Vulpixs on the battlefield and got confused.

"Quick attack!" Ruby ordered as Vulpix charged at the Houndour and struck the dog pokemon with a powerful quick attack.

Houndour got tossed off its feet, but quickly jumped back up.

"Houndour use your flame thrower!" James called.

"Use flame thrower right back!" Ruby called out.

Both Vulpix and Houndour released their flamethrower attack at each other. Vulpix's flamethrower was a tad bit stronger than Houndour's as the flames got pushed closer and closer to Houndour. Before the attack could hit the Houndour James called, "Stop flame thrower and get out of the way!"

Houndour stopped the attack and took a big leap to the left, barely dodging the flames as they got shot back towards where Houndour was standing.

"Houndour use your take down!"

Houndour charged at Vulpix.

"Vulpix use your agility once more!"

Vulpix bolted out of the way before Houndour could even come close enough to attack. With Vulpix zooming around the battlefield James and Houndour didn't know what to do.

"Vulpix quick attack!"

Vulpix, again, struck the Houndour with a powerful quick attack. Houndour got tossed aside again. Vulpix jumped back from its attack and watched as its opponent struggled to its feet.

"That is the weakest Houndour I have ever seen!" Ruby laughed.

James's teeth grind together. "We'll show you!"

"Vulpix finish it with a take down!" Ruby ordered as Vulpix charged at Houndour.

"Flame thrower!"

Houndour shot out its flamethrower as Vulpix dodged the flames and struck the Houndour with a powerful take down attack. Houndour was tossed off its feet and was unable to get back up.

"Houndour is unable to continue the match. This round goes to Vulpix!" The referee held up the flag on Ruby's side as he announced the winner.

James called his Houndour back. "Houndour return now!" Houndour returned to its pokeball. "This one won't be as easy as my Houndour," James shouted angrily as he grabbed his nest pokeball and tossed it into the air. "I choose you!"

"Taaaaa," A Ponyta appeared onto the battlefield.

Ruby looked at the Ponyta and then at her Vulpix. Vulpix seemed like all the speed attacks it used exhausted it, so Ruby decided to call her pokemon back and let it rest. "Vulpix return now!"

Vulpix returned to its pokeball. Ruby wanted to save her best for last so she decided to pick her next strongest. "I choose you, Charmander!"

Charmander appeared from its pokeball.

"Ponyta use your take down!" James ordered as Ponyta charged at the Charmander.

"Charmander," Ruby called. "Use your flame thrower!"

Charmander opened its mouth and released a powerful flamethrower attack. Surprised by the power of the flamethrower the Ponyta stopped its attack and leaped out of the way hoping not to get burned by the flames.

Emily was amazed at the power Ruby's little Charmander had as she watched and cheered for her friend.

"Ponyta don't be afraid," James coached, "Use your stomp attack!"

Ponyta galloped over to Charmander, raised its front hoofs and attempted to stomp on the little pokemon. Charmander ran around the horse pokemon trying to dodge each attack.

"Scratch attack!" Ruby called.

Charmander spread its claws and scratched the Ponyta on the nose. Ponyta flinched and attacked again with its stomp and again Charmander dodged by weaving back and forth.

Ruby tried a stronger attack. "Charmander use your flame thrower again!"

"Quick Ponyta dodge it!"

As Charmander opened its mouth and released its flamethrower, the Ponyta dashed off in the opposite direction attempting to escape the flames. Unfortunately for James, Ponyta just wasn't fast enough and was struck in the back by Charmander's attack. Charmander stopped its attack and stared at its opponent. The Ponyta was pushed off its feet and struggled to get back up. James noticed that his Ponyta kept flinching and so as he examined his pokemon he noticed there was a huge circular burn on Ponyta's back.

"Oh no!" James whispered to himself. "That will weaken my Ponyta. We better get this round over with and quick." James turned his attention back to the battle. "Ponyta," he called out. "Use your take down!"

Ponyta, using all of its strength, charged at the Charmander.

"Do it Charmander," Ruby shouted. "Flame thrower!"

Charmander released its flamethrower once again striking the Ponyta in the face and the front part of its body. After Charmander stopped its attack, Ponyta collapsed onto the ground and fainted.

"Ponyta is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Charmander is the winner!"

"Char char," Charmander was certainly happy about its victory.

"Great job Charmander," Ruby praised.

James was even angrier now as he called his Ponyta back. James grabbed his last and final pokeball. "Your winning streak ends here!" He tossed the pokeball and released his pokemon. "Come on out!"

Charmeleon appeared from its pokeball. "Meleon."

Ruby gasped quietly and then realized it wasn't a big deal. Even though Charmander wouldn't be able to battle against this pokemon Ruby still had Quilava and Vulpix. "Charmander you've had enough for now, return!" Ruby decided to bring out her star player, "Go Quilava!" Ruby released her pokemon.

"Lava lava!" Quilava appeared from its pokeball.

James tried to get the advantage and attacked first. "Charmeleon use your flame thrower!"

Chameleon opened its mouth and released a strong flame attack.

"Quilava dodge it!" Ruby shouted as Quilava dashed out of the way of the attack. "Now use your tackle!" Quilava changed its footing to turn itself and then charged at the Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon dodge it!" Charmeleon faded to the right to dodge Quilava's attack. With Quilava's back turned away, James tried to strike. "Turn and use flame thrower!"

Charmeleon turned its head and shot out a strong flamethrower attack.

"Quilava use agility!" Quilava bolted out of the way. Charmeleon continued to attack the Quilava with its rapid flamethrower as Quilava kept dodging the attacks with its agility. "Quick attack!" Quilava used its quick attack to strike the Charmeleon in the stomach.

Charmeleon got tossed to the side, but managed to stay on its feet.

"It's okay Charmeleon, we will get them!" James coached. "Use your slash attack!"

"Quick attack again!"

Charmeleon tried to hit Quilava with a slash attack, but Quilava was too fast and struck the Charmeleon again, but this time in the back. Charmeleon got thrown to the side again and landed on its hands and knees.

"Get up Charmeleon!" James shouted as Charmeleon struggled to its feet.

"Quick attack!" Ruby shouted, she decided to stay with speed attacks.

James waited on the attack until the very last second. As Quilava approached his Charmeleon, James announced his move, "Tail whip!"

Charmeleon swung its tail around and struck the Quilava in the face.

Ruby gasped. "Quilava!"

Quilava got pushed away, but it easily landed on its feet.

"This Charmeleon is fast," Ruby thought, "But my Quilava is faster and stronger!"

"Quilava use your quick attack again!" Ruby called as Quilava, once again, bolted towards Charmeleon.

"Do it again Charmeleon, tail whip," James called as Chameleon turned and begin to swing its tail around.

"Jump up now!" Ruby shouted. Just as Charmeleon swung its tail around towards Quilava, Quilava took a giant leap into the air completely missing the attack. "Turn your jump into a body slam!"

Quilava fell from its jump and, using all of its weight, slammed its body down onto the Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" James cried out.

Quilava rose and backed up to give Charmeleon some room. Charmeleon struggled to get back onto its feet.

"Come on Charmeleon you can do it!" James coached. Charmeleon struggled desperately to get back onto its feet and to Ruby's surprise the lizard pokemon made it and stood, wobbly, and waited for its next orders. "Great Charmeleon!"

"It's okay Quilava," Ruby called out. "Just keep battling."

"Lava!" Quilava replied.

Quilava had plenty of energy left as Charmeleon struggled to stay on its feet.

"Go Chameleon, use your flame thrower!"

"Quilava dodge it!"

Quilava leaped out of the way when Charmeleon tried to shoot it with its flamethrower.

"It's time to end this Quilava," Ruby cried out as Quilava nodded in response, "Finish it with a flame wheel attack!"

Quilava darted at the weak Charmeleon as it surrounded itself in a gulf of flames.

"Charmeleon try to stop it with your flame thrower!" James cried out, he was desperate to stop the charging pokemon.

Charmeleon release a flamethrower attack towards the Quilava with the last of its strength as Quilava continued to charge at the Charmeleon. Quilava slammed right into Charmeleon's flamethrower and using all of its power it pushed through the flame attack and struck the Charmeleon with a mighty blow. Charmeleon was thrown into the air.

"Charmeleon!" James cried out as he watched his pokemon fall and hit the ground with a big thud. "Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon attempted to get up, but it gave up quickly and collapsed back onto the ground.

The referee held up the flag, "Charmeleon is unable to battle. Quilava wins the round and Ruby from Cinnabar Island wins the battle from the first division!"

Ruby leaped up into the air along with Emily, who was sitting in the bleachers, and cheered.

"Great job Quilava," Ruby called out as she cheered. "You did great!"

"Lava lava," Quilava was really proud of itself.

James called his Charmeleon back and nodded. He knew Ruby deserved to win. He could tell she really knew how to battle and work with her pokemon. He left the arena with no argument and left Ruby cheering and celebrating.

After Ruby left the battlefield, Emily watched two other pokemon battles until it was finally time for Callista's battle.

Callista's opponent appeared first. Michael from Saffron City had already been introduced to the audience and waited for Callista to appear. As Callista walked in the referee announce Callista, "And from Olivine City we have Callista!"

Emily could tell that Callista was a little nervous considering she only had one fire pokemon.

The referee continued, "Each trainer is allowed three pokemon and are able to change pokemon anytime during the battle." He waited until Callista and Michael were in their positions. "Let the match begin!"

Michael called out his first pokemon right away, "Go!" He tossed his pokeball and out appeared a red slug-like pokemon.

"What is that?" Callista asked herself as she pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.

Pokedex: "Slugma the Lava pokemon. This pokemon is found in the depths of large volcanoes and can be very temperamental and is known for attacking at random.."

"Huh, that is a very interesting pokemon." Callista said to herself. "It's too bad I can't use Totodile." Callista shrugged and grabbed Growlithe's pokeball. "I choose you, Growlithe!" Callista called out her pokemon as her Growlithe appeared from its pokeball. "Are you ready for battle?"

Growlithe nodded, "Growl!"

"Go Slugma use your flame thrower!" Michael called out as Slugma released a powerful flamethrower attack.

"Attack right back with your flame thrower," Callista ordered as Growlithe obeyed and shot out its flamethrower attack.

The two attacks collided with each other. Growlithe's flamethrower seemed to have more power as it began to push Slugma's flame thrower right back.

Michael cried out, "Slugma stop and dodge!"

Slugma stopped its flamethrower and dodged the flames that were thrown back at it.

"Great," Michael shouted out. "Now use your body slam!"

Slugma jumped into the air and attempted to slam Growlithe.

"Growlithe aim your flame thrower up into the air at the Slugma," Callista shouted as Growlithe looked up and shot its flamethrower into the air.

Since Slugma was in the air there was no way it would have been able to dodge. Growlithe's flamethrower struck the Slugma in mid air causing it to be tossed back to the ground.

"Now finish it with a tackle attack!" Callista shouted as Growlithe charged at the fallen Slugma.

"Slugma!" Michael cried out as he watched his Slugma get hit with a powerful tackle attack.

Slugma was tossed to the side and was unable to get up.

The referee held up the flag on Callista's side, "Slugma is unable to battle. Growlithe wins!"

"Great Growlithe," Callista cheered. "Keep it up!"

Growlithe just nodded and wagged its tail.

"Slugma return," Michael called his pokemon back and grabbed another pokeball. "I choose you!"

Callista gasped when she saw the pokemon.

"It's...it's...another Slugma!" Emily whispered to herself.

Another Slugma had appeared onto the battlefield.

Callista grinned, "Come on Growlithe let's finish this one off just as quick as the last!"

Michael quickly responded, "Don't count on it. This Slugma is a lot faster and stronger than the last."

"We'll see," Callista called out. "Growlithe use your flame thrower!"

"Slugma use double team!" Michael ordered.

Slugma made several copies of it self and surrounded the Growlithe in a huge circle. Growlithe hesitated with its attack. It didn't know which Slugma to hit.

"Don't give in," Callista shouted, "Use rapid flame thrower attack!"

Growlithe shot out several flamethrower attacks at random Slugma, but each time it turned out to be just a copy. When it came down to just two copies Callista decided to try a straightforward attack.

"It's got to be one of them," Callista shouted, "Use your take down on the left one!"

Growlithe charged at one of the Slugma and just as it was about to strike the Slugma disappeared. Growlithe slid to a stop with its back turned away from the real Slugma.

"Ha!" Michael laughed. "That was a copy! Slugma quick, use body slam!"

Slugma jumped and landed hard on Growlithe's back.

Growlithe whimpered. "Growlllllllll."

"Growlithe!" Callista cried.

Slugma leaped off of Growlithe and jumped back to give Growlithe some room. Growlithe struggled back to its feet, but quickly recovered and was really to continue.

"Growlithe use your flame thrower!" Callista called out.

"Slugma use your double team again!"

Again Slugma made several copies of it self and surrounded the Growlithe in another huge circle. This time Callista decided not to attack at all.

"Growlithe sit and rest!" Callista shouted. "Wait for Slugma to make a move."

Growlithe sat down, shut its eyes, and stayed still as it waited for an order.

"What?" Michael exclaimed. "Why isn't Growlithe attacking?"

Emily and the rest of the audience watched as Growlithe sat in the middle of Slugma's double team attack. Michael didn't want to wait anymore and decide to make a move.

"Slugma use your flame thrower!"

Slugma stopped its attack while behind the Growlithe and used its flamethrower.

"Jump to the right!" Callista shouted.

Without taking time to look behind it, Growlithe trusted its trainer's orders and jumped to the right barely missing the attack.

"Great," Callista shouted, "Now finish it was a take down attack!"

Growlithe charged at the Slugma and struck it with a powerful take down. Slugma was tossed to the ground and was out.

"Slugma is unable to continue," the referee held up Callista's flag again. "Growlithe wins."

Callista relaxed a little, but she was still a little worried about Growlithe. With two tough battles in a row she didn't know if Growlithe would be able to handle another one.

"Return Slugma," Michael called his pokemon back and grabbed his final pokemon. "Your Growlithe won't be able to last long with my last pokemon." He tossed the pokeball into the air.

"Ma!" A large red snail-like pokemon appeared.

"That must be a Macargo!" Callista said as she looked over the pokemon. It looked a lot like Slugma, but it was bigger, a darker color, and had a big shell.

"Go Macargo use your flame thrower!"

Macargo released a very powerful flamethrower.

"Growlithe dodge it!"

Growlithe barely leaped out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Now use your take down attack!" Callista shouted as Growlithe charged towards the Macargo at full speed.

"Macargo use your flame thrower again!"

Macargo aimed and shot its flamethrower attack straight towards Growlithe striking the charging pokemon. The force of the flamethrower pushed Growlithe off its feet and straight onto the ground. Growlithe struggled to get back onto its feet. After a few attempts, Growlithe managed to get back up and was ready to continue. Growlithe panted hard due to exhaustion and its legs were wobbly.

"Growlithe can't keep this up," Callista said to herself. "Growlithe use your take down attack."

Growlithe charged once again with its take down.

"Macargo use your double team!"

Macargo made several copies of it self and surrounded the Growlithe in another huge circle. Growlithe kept going straight ahead and attempted to hit Macargo. Unfortunately when Growlithe's attack hit, the pokemon Growlithe thought was the real Macargo turned out to be one of the copies and Growlithe landed onto the ground extremely confused on why it missed.

"Quick," Michael shouted, "Use your fire blast!"

Macargo released a huge fire blast attack towards Growlithe. Growlithe was unable to get out of the way in time and was hit with the powerful fire blast. The force of the attack threw Growlithe high into the air and fall back down to crash onto the ground. Growlithe attempted to get back onto its feet.

"Come on Growlithe you can do it!" Callista cried out.

"You can do it Growlithe," Emily shouted from the bleachers. "Stand up!"

Growlithe continued to struggle, but its wobbly legs gave in as Growlithe collapsed onto the ground.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, Macargo wins!" The referee announced the winner.

With no other pokemon left to battle with Callista had no choice but to forfeit the match. She gave the signal and ended the match. The referee saw Callista's hand gesture and raised Michael's flag. "With no other pokemon left Callista has forfeited the match leaving Michael the winner!"

Michael was surprised. "She only had one pokemon?" Then he smiled, but not because he won. "She sure was awesome!"

Callista left the battlefield and headed towards the back as Michael celebrated his victory.

"Oh, well." Emily sighed. "She did her best. Now its up to Ruby."

"So Garret," A strong male voice said over the phone as Pat and Garret called their boss to give them an update. "Congratulations on finishing your training. Agent Pat told me all about it last night."

"Thank you sir," Garret replied, "I just hope I can be the very best and make you pleased with me sir."

"I'm sure you will and since you're teamed up with one of my best field agents you should be fine," their boss said. "Now listen to me very carefully."

Pat and Garret both listened out of the same phone.

"Agent Pat, you told me you were arriving in Amber Town is that correct?"

"Yes, sir!" Pat replied. "That is there we are calling from."

"Great," the boss said. "I heard over the radio that they are having a huge fire completion there. This will be Garret's first test. Garret, I want you to steal some of the top pokemon in that contest and bring them to me."

"Yes sir," Garret answered, "Consider it done."

"When you have completed your task contact your new supervisor team and they will report back to me."

"Yes sir." Garret answered as their boss whispered a number him.

"That is how you can reach them."

"Okay," Garret replied as he jotted the number on the palm of his hand. "I will report as soon as I have the pokemon."

"Excellent," the boss replied. "I will expect a full report by tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Yes," Garret and Pat replied as the boss hung up on the other side of the line.

Pat hung up the phone and the two walked away from the phone.

"I am officially a member of Team Rocket!" Garret cheered.

"Shhh," Pat was getting a little angry at his enthusiasm. "Do you want the whole world to know who we are?"

Pat searched the area. "I wonder where the competition would be held."

Garret looked around and was the first to see the arena. "If I was the one who put it together I would hold it in that arena over there."

"Garret you're brilliant," Pat replied. "Now this is your test so you come up with the plans."

"Okay," Garret pondered on this as the evil duo ran to find a safe and quiet place to piece together a new plan to steal the pokemon.

After Callista lost her battle she joined Ruby in the back. Ruby had taken her pokemon into the back in order to give them to help them get ready for the next battle. As she and Callista prepared the fire pokemon a young woman with long green hair, a tight short skirt and a blue tang top appeared.

"Ruby Phire?" The woman asked.

"Yeah that's me," Ruby replied. Callista just turned and watched.

"Here this is the schedule for the second division and it says when you're going to battle next," the woman handed Ruby the paper and walked away to other trainers.

Ruby looked at the paper. Her name was third on the list and the battle wasn't going to take place for another hour.

"You'd better get up to Emily and keep her company while I finish looked after my pokemon," Ruby said to Callista. "I don't want to leave her up there alone wondering when I will battle again."

"Okay," Callista gave Ruby a big hug. "Good luck in your second match!"

"Thank you," Ruby replied.

Callista left Ruby to her pokemon and joined Emily.

Still sitting in the bleachers Emily smiled when she saw Callista walk up to her.

"I'm sorry Callista," Emily said when Callista sat down.

"It's okay," Callista replied. "Growlithe did its best."

The two friends talked and watched the other battles until it was time for Ruby to come out again.

"We welcome back Ruby from Cinnabar Island in her second battle in the second division of this fire competition," the referee announced.

Ruby appeared from the left hand side of the battlefield as everyone cheered.

"Wow," Callista said to Emily, "The crowd seems to really like Ruby."

"That's because, when it comes to fire pokemon, Ruby's great!"

Her opponent appeared on the other side, but she didn't get the same reaction from the audience that Ruby got.

"Her opponent," the referee continued, "Is Kirsten from Mahogany Town."

Ruby and Kirsten took their place on the battlefield.

The referee continued, "Each trainer is allowed three pokemon and are able to change pokemon anytime during the battle. Let the match begin!"

Callista looked over the girl and to her the girl looked like a weak trainer. "I'm surprised a girl like her is in second division."

"Why?"

"Look at her," Callista said as she saw the girl's braided pigtails, white shirt and dark jeans. "She doesn't look too strong."

"Well, the rule to battling is you can never tell a person's strength just by their looks."

"True," Callista replied as they continued to watch the match.

"Go Magby!" Kirsten called out her first pokemon.

A small red pokemon with a large forehead appeared onto the battlefield.

Ruby decided to start off with her Vulpix again. Ruby grabbed the pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Go Vulpix!"

Vulpix appeared from its pokeball. "Vul!"

"Go Magby use your leer attack!" Kirsten decided to strike first.

"Vulpix quick use your agility!" Ruby called.

Just as Magby began its leer attack, Ruby's Vulpix used its agility to avoid eye contact with Magby causing the leer to fail.

"Now use your quick attack!"

Vulpix bolted towards the Magby and slammed into it head on. Magby got tossed to the side but quickly got back up.

Ruby decided to keep up with the speed attacks. "Use quick attack again!"

As Vulpix bolted from side to side towards Magby, Kirsten tried a defense attack. "Magby use smoke screen."

Magby released a large cloud of thick black smoke keeping itself hidden from Vulpix. Vulpix stopped the attack. It did not want to enter the black cloud fearing Magby was in there somewhere.

"Vulpix, back off and rest!" Ruby called as she realized the safest thing to do was to get away from the cloud and force Magby to emerge by itself.

It took a few minutes until Kirsten decided this technique wasn't making any progress so she called out a brand new attack when the smoke began to clear, "Magby use your flame thrower!"

Magby shot out its flamethrower towards Vulpix.

"Vulpix use your flame thrower too!" Ruby called as Vulpix used its flames too.

The two attacks collided with each other. Both flamethrowers seemed to be the same strength as neither of the flames got closer or farther from either pokemon.

"Magby," Kirsten called. "Stop and dodge to the right!"

Magby stopped its flamethrower and then dodged the remainder of Vulpix's flames by leaping to the right. "Fire punch!" Kirsten called out as Magby pulled back its hand, and with a fist full of flames smacked Vulpix in the face with a powerful fire punch attack.

"Vulpix," Ruby cried as her Vulpix got thrown to the side. Vulpix couldn't get back up onto its feet, as it lay motionless on the ground.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Magby wins the round," the referee announced.

Callista was surprised at the Magby's power, "That Magby sure has a powerful fire punch!"

"Yeah," Emily replied, "Ruby is going to have to try to match that power."

Emily and Callista continued to watch as Ruby called her pokemon back. "Vulpix return," Ruby said as Vulpix returned to its pokeball. Ruby grabbed another pokeball. "Your turn." Ruby tossed the pokeball into the air and out popped Charmander.

"Char char," Charmander was happy to be battling again.

Kirsten didn't let this get to her and she decided to charge in right away. "Magby use fire punch!"

Magby ran towards Charmander with its right arm behind its back.

"Charmander use flame thrower!"

Charmander released its flames just as Magby approached. The flamethrower attack struck the little Magby and tossed it to the side.

"Wha...?" Kirsten couldn't understand how Charmander could have knocked out her pokemon so quickly.

Callista knew why. "Charmander's flame thrower is a lot stronger than Vulpix's attack isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Emily responded. "Charmander is at a really high level."

Magby struggled to its feet, but before it could stand all the way Ruby ordered another attack.

"Charmander, finish it with a tackle attack!" Ruby shouted as Charmander charged at the Magby.

"Get out of the way!" Kirsten cried, but her Magby was too hurt from the flamethrower to move fast enough and was struck with Charmander's devastating tackle attack. "Magby no!"

Magby was tossed off its wobbly feet and landed head first onto the ground.

"Magby is unable to battle," the referee announced, "Charmander wins."

Kirsten called her pokemon back and grabbed another pokeball. "Go!"

A small orange dog pokemon appeared.

Callista recognized what it was right away. "Hey, its a Growlithe!" Callista took a better look at it. "This one looks kind of shrimpy."

"Yeah it looks a bit under weight," Emily commented.

Ruby noticed it too and figured this would be an easy match. "Go Charmander, flame thrower!"

Charmander released its flamethrower attack.

"Growlithe use your flame thrower right back!" Kirsten commanded as Growlithe also released its flamethrower.

Both of the flamethrowers hit each other with the same amount of force and were evenly matched. Ruby figured this wouldn't go anywhere so she tried a different approach.

"Stop flame thrower and move to the side to dodge," Ruby ordered. Charmander obeyed as it stopped using its flamethrower and faded to the right. "Use your tackle attack!"

Charmander charged at the Growlithe at full speed.

"Growlithe use your take down attack!" Kirsten shouted out as Growlithe also charged.

As the two pokemon approached each other Ruby changed her attack. "Turn it into a skull bash!"

Charmander sped up, lowered its head and struck the Growlithe in the chest with a strong skull bash attack. Growlithe was tossed to the side and fainted as soon as it hit the ground.

"Growlithe is unable to battle. Charmander wins the round," the referee announced.

"Yay," Ruby cheered. "Only one more pokemon and we win!"

Charmander looked adoringly up at its trainer with large happy eyes and nodded. "Char char!"

Kirsten called her Growlithe back and pulled out her final pokeball. "It's all up to you. Show them what you got!" Kirsten reached back and tossed the pokeball in the air and released her last pokemon.

Another orange dog-like pokemon appeared only this one was bigger and definitely not a Growlithe.

Emily and Callista watched from the bleachers.

"It's an Arcanine," Emily said to Callista as Callista pulled out her pokedex.

Pokedex: "Arcanine the Legendary pokemon. Evolve form of Growlithe. Standing at six feet and three inches tall this pokemon is known for its beauty and grace. It runs agilely as if on wings."

"Wow an Arcanine," Callista put her pokedex back into her pocket and then grabbed Growlithe's pokeball and released her pokemon next to her on the bleachers. Growlithe was still tired from its battle, but it was happy to be out with its trainer. "Look Growlithe," Callista pointed to the Arcanine as Growlithe looked. "That's what you can evolve into."

"Growl growl!" Growlithe wagged its tail and looked on.

Ruby looked long and hard at the Arcanine and then quickly decided to change pokemon. "Come back Charmander, return!" Charmander returned to its pokeball. Ruby grabbed another and tossed it in the air. "Go Quilava!"

Quilava appeared from its pokeball.

Kirsten wasn't surprised with her opponent's decision. "If you think that Quilava is going to save you from my Arcanine you are badly mistaken. Go Arcanine use your take down attack!"

Arcanine leaped into a quick sprint towards the Quilava.

Arcanine was big, but after looking at Kirsten's Growlithe she doubted the pokemon's strength. "Go Quilava show them you're the strongest with your flame wheel," Ruby called out as she decided to start off with a power attack.

Quilava sped off towards the charging Arcanine as it's surrounded its body in a large ball of flames. Using all of their power the two pokemon collided with each other, both of them refusing to let the other pokemon push them back. Heads bashed together the two pokemon continued to push trying to gain the advantage over the other.

"Bite attack!" Kirsten called out as Arcanine moved its head out of the way and opened its powerful jaws.

"Agility!" Ruby shouted out.

Quilava bolted out of the way just as Arcanine clamped its mouth shut just missing its opponent. Quilava appeared behind the Arcanine and waited for its next orders.

"Flame thrower!" Ruby shouted as Quilava released its attack striking the Arcanine in the back. Arcanine got thrown off its feet and to the side.

Arcanine jumped back onto its feet.

"So they want to play with fire huh?" Kirsten said. "We can play that game! Go Arcanine use your fire blast!"

Arcanine released a powerful fire blast attack towards the Quilava.

"Quilava use your agility."

Quilava, again, bolted out of the way and charged at the Arcanine. "Turn your agility into a flame wheel!"

Continuing its speed, Quilava built up its flame and struck the Arcanine in the face with a powerful flame wheel. Arcanine was shoved off its feet and crashed onto the ground once again. This time Arcanine had a little bit of trouble getting back onto its feet.

"Speed is the key," Ruby thought to herself as she continued with the speed attacks. "Quick attack!"

"Arcanine use your leer!"

Quilava dashed towards the Arcanine and bolted back and forth keeping its eyes away from its opponent. Quilava was moving so fast Arcanine's leer attack had no effect. Quilava's quick attack struck Arcanine's side and threw it off its feet.

"Arcanine use your fire blast again!"

Arcanine built up its flames and released a powerful fire blast attack.

"Dodge it!" Ruby called as Quilava leaped out of the way. "Now use your quick attack again!"

Quilava sped towards Arcanine and struck it with another quick attack. Arcanine was pushed off its feet and struggled to get back up.

"Now finish it with your flame wheel!"

Quilava built up its fireball around its body and charged towards the Arcanine. Arcanine couldn't get up in time at it was hit in the face once again with a powerful flame wheel attack by Quilava. The attack tossed the Arcanine right into the air and immediately the Arcanine crashed into the ground.

"Arcanine!" Kirsten cried as the referee checked on the Arcanine.

Arcanine was completely knocked out and was unable to battle so the referee announced the victory, "Arcanine is unable to continue the battle. The match and the battle goes to Ruby and Quilava!"

Ruby jumped up for joy. "All right! Great job Quilava!"

Quilava smiled and spun around in circles with excitement.

"Yay," Emily and Callista both cheered as Growlithe jumped up and down into the air.

There was a loud speaker that came on with an announcement, "And this is the end of the second division in this fire competition. We will take a brief moment before we begin the third division."

Callista and Emily both stood up and stretched. It was only took about five minutes for Ruby to catch up with them and let them know what was going on. Her next match was not going to start again for another two hours so the trio decided to grab some lunch at a nearby cafe. It was a small family owned Italian place right next to the arena, but it was a nice and quiet since all the other trainers ran off to get hamburgers and other fast foods. Callista and friends were able to sit, relax and discuss the day's events.

"You and your Quilava are doing great!" Callista commented. "You're Charmander even went up a few levels huh?"

"Yeah, Charmander is getting pretty strong," Ruby replied. "I should go down to the Pokemon Center after this and have them all checked out before my third match begins."

"That's not a bad idea," Emily said. "As the battles continue all the weak trainers are eliminated leaving only strong trainers left. So yeah, having your pokemon checked out will be a wonderful idea."

"We can do that after lunch," Ruby replied as the waiter brought three plates of pasta over to the table and the conversation ended.

Part 2: Turning up the Heat!

After a good relaxing meal the trio headed over to the pokemon center where there were many other fire trainers there waiting for their pokemon to be healed. Many were outside talking to each other about past and future matches. Ruby dropped off her pokemon to Nurse Joy and they were quickly healed in a matter of minutes.

"Here you go Ruby," Nurse Joy handed Ruby her pokeballs back on a silver tray. "Your pokemon are all fighting fit and are in excellent condition."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Ruby took her pokeballs off the tray and put them away. "I'll probably be back after the competition one more time before we head off so I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you then." Nurse Joy replied. "And good luck."

"Thank you," Ruby waved and left with her friends back to the arena.

When they returned there was already a battle in progress. Ruby recognized the names on the scoreboard; "I think there is two more battles left until I battle again."

The announcer continued, "Looks like Jessica's Ninetails and Dana's Houndoom both appeared to be exhausted, but both are also refusing to back down."

Jessica called out, "Go Ninetails finish it with you Fire Blast attack!"

Ninetails released a powerful fire blast towards the Houndoom striking the dog pokemon head on. The Houndoom was tossed into the air and crash back on to the battlefield.

The referee raised his hand, "Houndoom is unable to battle, Jessica and her Ninetails...huh?"

Suddenly two large nets flew into onto the battlefield covering both Ninetails and the exhausted Houndoom.

"Hey that's going on," Jessica shouted as the two trainers and the audience all looked over to see two figures standing on the very top wall of the arena.

"Who are you?" Dana shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Prepare for trouble!" Pat said.

"And make it double." Garret replied.

"To conquer the world and its habitation."

"To restart our forces and its new generation."

"To announce the team to all the masters."

"To build our team and cause disasters."

"Pat."

"Garret."

"Team Rocket takes over with all of its might."

"Surrender your pokemon now or prepare to fight."

Jessica spoke up angrily. "What are you two doing here?"

"Silly little girl," Pat replied. "We are here for fire pokemon, duh."

Garret started to jump up and down clapping.

"What are you doing you're embarrassing me?" Pat whispered to Garret.

"This is my first motto as a real Team Rocket member," Garret shouted for joy.

"Oh brother," Pat sighed. "Back to business!" Pat said as she reached down and pulled out a large gun with a giant claw at the end. Garret saw what his partner was doing and also pulled out his gun. "Those pokemon are ours now!" Pat and Garret pulled the triggers shooting the claws towards the pokemon. The claws were attached to ropes that went straight back to the guns.

The audience, which was sitting in that area, all scattered because they were afraid of getting hurt.

"Ninetails!" "Houndoom!" The two trainers shouted as they watched their pokemon get snatched up by the mechanical claws. The pokemon were dragged up the bleachers towards the waiting Team Rocket as Callista and Emily quickly jumped out of their seats.

"We have to do something," Callista shouted to Emily as she began running between the people towards their enemies.

Emily followed behind.

Team Rocket was really proud of their capture as they grabbed two black pokeballs from their pockets. Both of the pokeballs were baring a large red "R" on the top. "These pokemon are now ours," Garret laughed.

Emily gasped and called to Callista, who was still running, "Those are master balls!"

Garret and Pat were just about to capture the pokemon when Callista and Emily appeared underneath them.

"Hold it right there!" Callista shouted.

Garret and Pat looked down.

"Oh no its those little brats!" Pat whined.

"You're too late," Garret shouted at them angrily. "These pokemon are members of Team Rocket now!" Garret tossed the pokeball towards Houndoom.

Callista grabbed a pokeball. "Pikachu stop the ball with your thunderbolt!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu leaped out of the pokeball with its electricity already charged and shot a thunderbolt at the master ball and knocked it aside just inches away from hitting the injured Houndoom.

"Hey," Garret shouted. "How dare you!"

"Hurry Pikachu use your thunderbolt again!" Callista shouted.

Pikachu jumped into the air, charged its electricity and released it into Team Rocket. Pat and Garret shouted in pain as the electricity raced through their bodies. After Pikachu stopped the attack, Team Rocket was so hurt they weren't able to keep their balance on the wall and fell to Callista and Emily's level on the bleachers. Garret and Pat struggled to get back onto their feet. "You will pay for this." Pat snarled as she wobbly got back to her feet.

"Maybe another time," Emily responded as she grabbed a pokeball. "Go Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot appeared from its pokeball.

"Use your whirlwind and blow them away!" Emily ordered as Pidgeot started to flap its wing furiously. The flapping built up a huge whirlwind attack lifting Team Rocket into the air.

"The pokemon!" Callista shouted when she noticed the captured Ninetails and Houndoom began to lift into the air. Callista grabbed another pokeball, "Chikorita use your vine whip!"

Chikorita appeared from its pokeball. "Chika!" Chikorita released two of its vine whips and grabbed the netting from the captured pokemon and kept them from entering the dangerous winds.

As the wind grew bigger it shot Team Rocket into the air and away from the arena.

"What are you grinning for?" Pat snapped as they soared into the air.

"This is my first loss as a real Team Rocket member!" Garret shouted happily. "Now were blasting off again!" Garret sang on his own as the two of them disappeared into the sky.

The whirlwind died down and Chikorita placed the two pokemon onto the bleachers.

"Great job Chikorita," Callista praised. "Now cut through the nets with your razor leaf attack."

Chikorita obeyed and within a matter of seconds the Ninetails and Houndoom were freed. The two pokemon immediately raced down the bleachers, leaped onto the battlefield and returned to their worried trainers. After hugging their pokemon, Dana and Jessica both looked up at the heroes and nodded in thanks. Callista and Emily did the same in response. They were just happy to be able to help. Once the audience calmed down and everyone got seated the competition continued.

The referee wasn't sure what to do until he remembered he never called the winner of the match. He raised Jessica's flag and announced her the winner. All of the audience cheered, not only for Jessica, but also for Callista and friends saving the pokemon.

As the sun was beginning to set into the horizon the sky turned a darkish orange. It was time for the last battle of Ruby fourth match and if she wins this battle Ruby would be able to competing the final division. Only two trainers will be left and Ruby was determined to be one of those trainers. Charmander was Ruby's first pokemon in this battle and it had already defeated two of Natalie's pokemon. The audience, along with Ruby, waited to see what pokemon Natalie was going to choose.

Natalie pulled out a pokeball and kissed it before she tossed it into the air. "I choose you!"

A Houndoom appeared on to the battlefield.

Ruby glanced down at her Charmander and noticed how tired it looked. "Charmander do you want to have a rest?"

Charmander shook its head no and was determined to continue the match.

"That's the spirit Charmander."

"You're Charmander is strong," Natalie said, "but it won't be able to stand up against my powerful Houndoom. Houndoom use your flamethrower!"

Houndoom opened its mouth and built up its flames.

"Charmander use your flame thrower too!" Ruby ordered as Charmander also built up its flames.

The two pokemon released their flamethrower attacks at the same time and as the two attacks struck each other a small explosion occurred where the two attacks met. As Charmander and Houndoom both continued their attacks, Ruby noticed Charmander's flame was weakening and Houndoom's was beginning to over power Charmander.

"Charmander quick stop flame thrower and dodge the rest of the attack!" Charmander stopped its attack and leaped out of the way of Houndoom's flamethrower. "Now use your tackle attack!"

Charmander charged at the Houndoom.

"Houndoom use your leer!" Natalie shouted.

Houndoom's eyes lit up as its leer attack made contact with Charmander's eyes. Charmander stopped in its tracks, with its legs shaking in fear it was completely frozen.

"Now use take down!" Natalie ordered as Houndoom charged at the Charmander and striking it with a powerful take down attack.

"Charmander!" Ruby cried as she watched her pokemon fly up into the air and then crash back onto the battlefield headfirst. Charmander lay motionless on the ground. "Charmander?"

The referee looked at Charmander and held up his hand, "Charmander is...what?"

The referee stopped his announcement when he saw Charmander begin to struggle to its feet.

"Charmander?" Ruby called out as she watched her pokemon continue to struggle.

Natalie laughed, "Are you really going to let your pokemon battle in this condition?"

"Of course not!" Ruby shouted back. "Charmander you need to rest now." But before Ruby could reach for her pokeball, Charmander shook its head no and continued to struggle.

"Char char char char MANDER!" Charmander, using all of its strength lifted itself up onto its feet. The ground underneath it glowed a light blue and as the light covered the small Charmander Ruby looked on wondering what her pokemon was doing.

"What's going on?" Ruby whispered to her self as she saw her Charmander's lit figure began to grow.

As the light faded away she realized what had just happened. "My Charmander just evolved into Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon stood on the battlefield ready to continue the battle. "Meleon!"

"Wow," Callista gasped.

"I was expecting that," Emily said. "Just not so soon."

Natalie was furious. She thought she had beaten the Charmander then all she would have was two more pokemon left to defeat. "Houndoom use your take down again!"

Houndoom charged at the newly evolved Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use your tail whip!"

As Houndoom approached Charmeleon violently turned its body and swung its powerful tail striking the Houndoom in the jaw with a mighty tail whip attack. Houndoom was tossed off its feet.

"Now finish it with a tackle attack!" Ruby ordered as Charmeleon charged at the Houndoom and hit it was a tackle attack.

The Houndoom was thrown off its feet once again and the landed onto the battlefield. Houndoom lay onto the battlefield, unconscious.

"Houndoom is unable to battle," the referee raised his hand in Ruby's favor. "Ruby and Charmeleon are the winners!"

"YAY!" Ruby leaped up for joy as her new Charmeleon danced on the battlefield.

Callista and Emily both stood up, along with the crowd as they applauded for Ruby.

"I can't believe Ruby won this match using only one pokemon," Callista said.

"Me either, but she did it!" Emily smiled as they both continued to cheer. "That means she goes to the final battle!"

"And I just know she is going to win it too!" Callista continued to clap for her friend.

The sky was a lot darker as the third division came to a close. The referee announced that the fourth division was going to be postponed until the next morning. There were only two trainers left, Ruby and a young trainer from Mahogany Town. Because of their importance to the competition the arena officials set up free rooms at nearby motels for them to stay in. However, Ruby didn't feel comfortable in a strange place so the trio decided to stay at the pokemon center for the night. This way she could ask Nurse Joy to keep her pokemon for over night care so they would be fresh and ready for the last battle.

"Wow, I only have to make it through one more battle," Ruby said ask she sat in bed, too nervous to go to sleep.

Emily calculated it out. "Yup, just you and one more trainer remains."

"It's almost impossible to believe," Callista said, "All those trainers were competing and one by one they were all eliminated leaving you and the trainer from Mahogany Town."

"Yeah," Ruby replied as she became deep in thought. She was extremely nervous about her match.

It took another hour until Ruby finally managed to fall asleep.

As the girls were asleep in their beds, they were completely unaware they were being watched from the outside of their window. It was Pat and Garret seeking revenge.

"There they are," Pat said. "I knew they would be here."

"What do you mean you knew they would be here? Out of all the motels we looked in this was the last option." Garret complained. "I was the one that said we should try here first, but you didn't listen to me."

"Are we going to stand around here and argue all night or are we going to get in there and swipe their pokemon?" Pat argued. "Come on let's find a way in there."

Pat and Garret tiptoed around the Center until Garret spotted a half opened window in the kitchen.

"That is our ticket in," Garret said as he and Pat slipped inside.

It was a little dark so the team had to move slowly so they would not run into anything that would make noise.

"I think they are in here," Garret said as the team entered the trainer rooms.

Garret opened one of the doors and peeked inside. Callista, Emily and Ruby were all asleep in their own beds. Their backpacks leaded up against a wall on one side of the room and their pokeball belts wrapped around the posts of the beds.

"This will be easier than I thought it would be," Garret sneered as he whispered to Pat. "They left their pokemon right out in the open."

"Then get in there and get the pokemon!" Pat pushed Garret into the room almost knocking him over, but he managed to catch himself by holding on to the outside doorknob of the door. Garret froze when the door made a loud creaking noise as he leaned on it.

Ruby, still asleep, switched from lying on her back to lying on her side, but other than that the noise did not wake the girls up.

One by one Garret grabbed the belts from the posts and then quietly slipped out of the room.

Pat and Garret both snickered.

"I can't believe how easy this is," Pat whispered.

"Yeah, the boss is going to be so happy with us!" Garret whispered back. "We better get out of here."

Holding tightly onto the pokeballs Pat and Garret quickly and quietly slipped out of the Pokemon Center and began racing back into hiding.

"Wait!" Pat stopped in her tracks and looked back at the Pokemon Center.

Garret stopped too and looked at Pat. "What is it?"

"We can't let this opportunity pass?" Pat replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We just slipped into the Pokemon Center and made it out without waking up anybody."

"Okay, your point?"

"Why don't get go back inside and swipe the rest of the pokemon in the center. A center like this should have tons of rare and valuable pokemon. And when we return to the boss and give him these pokemon he will be so grateful he might even be given a raise for our great work."

"But why can't we just leave with what we have now?" Garret asked. "We may never get another chance to steal the brats' pokemon."

"Exactly," Pat sneered. "We will never get another chance."

Using her only free hand, Pat grabbed Garret by his arm and began to drag him back to the pokemon center. "You have a lot to learn about being a Team Rocket Agent."

"But Pat," Garret begin to whine.

"Oh, keep quiet!" Pat shouted as she yanked Garret's arm down dragging him to the ground. Garret struggled to regain his balance and at the same time also trying to hold on to all of the pokeballs he had in his arms. Garret sighed in relief when we finally got his balance back. "Clumsy!" Pat smacked Garret's forehead with her the back of her hand. Garret back away from her as one of the pokeballs unhooked from its belt and dropped to the ground. The pokeball opened up and with a flash of light a pokemon was released.

"Oh no!" Garret cried as he saw Pidgeot standing right in front of him.

Pidgeot glanced around, unsure of where it was. Once Pidgeot realized its trainer was nowhere to be seen it grew angry as it figured out what was going on. With a high-pitched squawk, Pidgeot opened its wings and bolted into the air.

"Look what you did Garret!" Pat screamed.

"What I did," Garret replied angrily. "You're the one who hit me!"

Pidgeot dove towards Team Rocket its wings stretched out.

"It's attacking!" Pat cried out.

Garret, still holding on to the other pokeballs, used his only free hand to grab his own pokeball.

"I choose you Croconaw!"

Croconaw appeared from its pokeball.

Pidgeot's wings begin to glow, as it got ready to use its wing attack.

"Water gun now!" Garret ordered as Croconaw released a powerful water gun attack.

Pidgeot dodged the water gun by pulling itself up out of the dive. Giving the attack another try the Pidgeot dove again from another angle.

"Water gun again!"  
This time Pidgeot was ready. Using its quick attack, Pidgeot struck the Croconaw with a

powerful tackle attack. Croconaw was hurled to the side and tumbled onto the ground. Croconaw lay motionless as Garret cried out for his pokemon. "Croconaw no!"

Seeing Pidgeot about ready to attack again, Garret placed the pokeballs onto the ground and called his pokemon back.

Pidgeot hovered above them as its wings flapped silently up and down. It glared as the Team as Pat and Garret froze, not sure what they should do.

"Pat put the pokeballs onto the ground." Garret said.

"Why should I?

"Because if we don't Pidgeot will attack us," Garret replied. "This way we will have another chance next time."

"PIDGEOOOOO!" Pidgeot landed onto the ground and spread out its wings as far as they could go and screamed as loud as it could. "PIDGEOOOOO!"

Still inside the pokemon center, Emily snapped awake and darted out of bed. "What was that?"

All the commotion woke up the other girls.

"What is going on?" Callista asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Ruby sat up and looked around. "Hey where are my pokeballs?"

Callista suddenly woke up and looked for her pokeballs. "Mine are gone too."

"PIDGEOOOOO!"

"Hey that sounds like my Pidgeot!" Emily said.

Still in their pajamas the trio raced outside only to find Pidgeot still screaming and Team Rocket still cowering.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ruby shouted.

Callista noticed Pat still holding onto her pokeballs. "Hey, those are my pokemon!"

"PIDGEOOOOO!"

"Not anymore you little pests," Pat cried out. "They are ours now!"

"I don't think so," Emily shouted. "Pidgeot use your peck attack!"

Pidgeot lifted itself off the ground, charged toward Pat and struck its sharp beak repeatedly on Pat's head. Due to the surprise attack Pat dropped the pokeballs she was carrying. As the pokeballs landed onto the ground all the pokemon were released. Chikorita, Pikachu, Totodile and Growlithe all appeared and were ready for battle.

As she shooed Pidgeot away, Pat grabbed one of her pokeballs. "I'll get you for this!"

Before Pat could toss her pokeball, Callista reacted quickly with an attack. "Pikachu thunderbolt them!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu charged the attack and then released it on both Team Rocket members, "PIKACHU!"

As the electricity raced though their bodies, Team Rocket screamed.

"Okay, now let's get rid of them! Pidgeot whirlwind attack!"

Pidgeot flapped its wings to build up a huge gust of wind. Team Rocket tried to hang on, but they were quickly lifted into the sky along with the pokeball belts.

"Chikorita, grab those belts with your vine whip!" Callista ordered.

Chikorita obeyed and snagged all three belts with its vine whip and brought them back down to the girls.

As Pidgeot continued its attack, Team Rocket was lifted higher and higher.

Pat screamed and Garret grinned as they were both propelled into the sky.

"I get to blast off again as a real te….."

"Don't even think about saying it!" Pat interrupted.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Pat and Garret both screamed as they disappeared into the night sky.

Pidgeot stopped the attack and returned to its trainer.

"Great job Pidgeot," Emily said as she hugged her pokemon.

After Callista thanked her pokemon she then called them back into their pokeballs. Now that the Team was gone the trio returned to their room to try to get back to sleep before the next day came.

The next morning, after the incident at the Pokemon Center, the trio and their pokemon were ready to head back to the arena. After Callista and Emily got seated once again Ruby headed to the back to get ready for her battle.

"Welcome back ladies, gentleman and all poke fans!" A deep voiced announcer said over the loud speaker. Since it was the last match of the competition, the officials decided to go all out and have someone doing commentary for what is happening in the final match. "The last match of our Fire Challenge will put two skilled fire trainers up against each other. Ruby from Cinnabar Island on the red side," Ruby appeared on the battlefield, "And Jessica from Olivine City on the Green."

Emily turned to Callista, "That trainer is from your home city."

"Yeah, but I don't recall hearing about her," Callista answered.

The announcer continued. "Both trainers are only allowed to use three pokemon."

Ruby and Jessica climbed up into their special trainer stands, which were supported by numerous iron beams.

The referee raised his flags. "Let the match begin."

Jessica already knew which pokemon she was going to use first. She raised her hand, carrying the pokeball, and tossed it into the air. An angry Houndour appeared onto the battlefield. Ruby thought about which of her pokemon she was going to use. This was not the time to use Vulpix. That Houndour looked too strong for her Vulpix to handle. Ruby decided she must start off in a strong way too so she made her decision and grabbed her first pokeball off of her belt.

"Go Charmeleon!" Ruby tossed the pokeball into the air. Charmeleon appeared from its pokeball. "Char char," it growled in a low voice. "Charmeleon are you ready to win?" Ruby called to her pokemon.

"Charmeleon." It answered back.

"Go Houndour use your flamethrower!" Jessica ordered as Houndour shot a powerful flamethrower attack at Charmeleon.

"Dodge it!" Ruby ordered as Charmeleon leaped out of the way. "Use your leer attack!"

Charmeleon's eyes glowed angrily at the Houndour. As Houndour's eyes connected with Charmeleon's Houndour stopped its attack and backed away a little bit.

"What's wrong with you Houndour?" Jessica called out.

"Go Charmeleon use your slash attack!" Ruby ordered.

With its claws ready, Charmeleon charged at the Houndour and struck the pokemon in the face with a mighty slash attack. Houndour was tossed off its feet.

"Houndour!"

"Now finish it with your flamethrower!" Ruby ordered as Charmeleon shot its flamethrower striking the injured Houndour and tossing it into the air.

Before Houndour could fall to the ground Jessica called her pokemon back. "Return Houndour."

The changed was announced to the whole audience. "Looks like Jessica has decided to call back her Houndour. What pokemon will she use next?"

Jessica put her pokeball away and stared at the Charmeleon. She misjudged Ruby so now with one of her pokemon out of the match she needed to attack fast and hard in order to catch up. She grabbed her second pokeball and tossed it into the air. "I choose you!"

The pokeball opened and released the pokemon. A Ponyta appeared on the battlefield. "Taaaaaa."

Ruby smiled. She had already beaten a Ponyta earlier and she will beat this one too. "Go Charmeleon use your slash attack!"

Charmeleon attacked.

"Ponyta use your stomp attack!"

Just as Charmeleon approached, Ponyta raised its front hoofs and brought them down as Charmeleon appeared underneath. Charmeleon was slammed onto the ground as Ponyta's hoofs did major damage to Charmeleon's back.

"Charmeleon!" Ruby cried out.

"Looks like Ponyta is now in control as it strikes first with a powerful stomp attack!" The announcer said.

"Hurry Ponyta, back up and used your flamethrower!"

Ponyta leaped back and released a powerful flamethrower attack striking the Charmeleon. Charmeleon was tossed in the air.

"Come one Charmeleon don't give up!" Ruby shouted as her Charmeleon regained its balance and managed to land on its feet. "Nice work Charmeleon!"

"Char!" Charmeleon replied as if it was telling Ruby it was ready to continue the battle.

"Ponyta use your take down attack!" Jessica ordered as Ponyta charged at the Charmeleon.

"Dodge on my command," Ruby said as Charmeleon nodded.

Ponyta was getting closer.

"Get ready."

Charmeleon prepared to move.

"Steady…"

Ponyta was almost upon it.

"NOW!"

Just as Ponyta was about to strike Charmeleon, Charmeleon took a huge leap into the sky. Ponyta halted to a stop and looked up toward Charmeleon. Charmeleon did a big underhand flip keeping its body in an upside down position so it could keep its eyes on Ponyta.

"Now use flamethrower!" Ruby shouted.

While Charmeleon was still falling upside down, the lizard released its flamethrower striking the Ponyta.

The announcer was shocked at the move. "Would you look at that? Even while it was upside down Charmeleon managed to hit the Ponyta dead on with perfect aim."

Charmeleon flipped again so it could land on its feet. Ponyta was hurt from the attack, but it managed to stay on its feet and was still able to continued the battle.

From the bleachers, Emily and Callista watched in amazement as Charmeleon showed off its moves.

"Wow, I didn't know Charmeleon could do that?" Callista said.

"I knew Charmeleon was good, but that was awesome!"

"Ponyta use your take down again!" Jessica ordered.

Ponyta stomped its hoofs on the ground a few times in preparation and then began to charge again and again Charmeleon dodged the on coming attack, but this time by moving to the side.

"Flamethrower!" Ruby called out as Charmeleon spun itself around and, without hesitation, released its flamethrower striking Ponyta in the back. Ponyta was pushed off its feet and collapsed onto the battlefield.

"You're doing good Charmeleon," Ruby cheered.

"Char," Charmeleon nodded. Due to all the attacks it released on its opponent, Charmeleon was starting to get really tired.

Jessica wasn't about to give up yet as she began to coach her pokemon back up. "Come on Ponyta get back up! You can do it!"

Ponyta managed to struggle to its feet.

Ruby smiled. She knew her pokemon was strong and she felt it was time to end this match. "Charmeleon finish it with a skull bash attack!"

Charmeleon charged at the weak Ponyta as it lowered its head getting ready to strike.

"Dodge it!" Jessica shouted as Ponyta, summoning up all of its strength, managed to leap out of the way before Charmeleon could get to it.

"What?" Ruby cried as she watched Charmeleon stop the attack.

"Now Ponyta, use your flamethrower!" Jessica ordered.

"Quick use your flamethrower right back!" Ruby called out.

Both pokemon charged up their flames and released two powerful flamethrower attacks. The two attacks crashed together and with all the power building up in the center the attacks a massive explosion was created. Both pokemon were hurled off their feet and crashed onto the battlefield. Smoke from the explosion filled the arena making it impossible for anyone to see what happened to Charmeleon or Ponyta. As the smoke began to clear the trainers and the audience saw both pokemon facing each other, both exhausted, and waiting for their next orders. Ponyta was having trouble staying on its feet, as Charmeleon looked like it was ready to collapse at any second.

Ruby knew Charmeleon would not last much longer so she decided to wait a few minutes so Charmeleon could get its stamina back up. Jessica, however, didn't want to wait and she took Ruby's hesitation as the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Go Ponyta use your flamethrower!" Jessica ordered.

"Charmeleon you have to dodge it!" Ruby shouted as Charmeleon prepared for the attack, unsure if it would be able to move in time.

Ponyta, panting for breath, began charging its flames and just as Ponyta was about to release its attack Ponyta's legs buckled underneath it and the pokemon collapsed onto the ground.

"What the?" Jessica didn't understand what had happened.

"It appears the force of that explosion did immense damage to Ponyta. Will Ponyta find the strength to get back up?" The announcer said as everyone watched Ponyta twitch a bit and then attempt to stand on its feet,

"Come on Ponyta you can do it!" Jessica cried out, but despite all of her cries Ponyta's body just couldn't take anymore and it collapsed once again onto the battlefield.

"Ponyta is unable to battle," the announcer called, "Charmeleon is the winner!"

Jessica called her pokemon back. "Ponyta return."

Callista was confused. "What happened to Ponyta? Charmeleon didn't launch an attack did it?"

"No," Emily replied. "But Ponyta was so exhausted from all the attacks it took from Charmeleon it did not have the energy to release its own." Emily turned to Callista. "Every trainer has too keep and eye on their pokemon's energy. Just like with you and your Growlithe. Remember how mad Nurse Joy was?"

How could Callista forget? Callista could still see the look of disappointment in the Nurse's eyes. "Oh, yeah." She remembered how hard she pushed her pokemon during that battle. That was exactly what had happened to Jessica and her Ponyta.

The announcer continued, "With only one pokemon left which one will she choose?"

Jessica grabbed her final pokeball and held it up to her mouth. "It's all up to you," she whispered as she then tossed the pokeball into the air. "I choose you!"

The pokeball opened and released the pokemon inside. A Ninetails appeared on the battlefield.

The pokemon was announced to the audience. "And Jessica has called in her Ninetails. Will Ninetails be enough to turn this match around?"

Ruby stared at the Ninetails as Ninetails sat down on the field and flicked its tails back and forth like a cat. Ruby knew her Charmeleon didn't have the strength to defeat Ninetails, but she thought maybe Charmeleon would have enough energy to weaken it just enough to make an easy win for Quilava. With that strategy in mind Ruby attacked, "Go Charmeleon use your flamethrower!"

Charmeleon released its flamethrower towards the Ninetails.

"Ninetails use agility to dodge!" Jessica called out as Ninetails stood up and then dashed out of the way of Charmeleon's flames. "Great job," Jessica cheered. "Keep it up."

Ninetails' agility was super fast and with it moving around the battlefield at that speed Charmeleon wouldn't be able to hit it with any kind of flame attack.

"Charmeleon use your leer!" Ruby called as Charmeleon tried its leer attack.

Once again, Ninetail's agility was too fast and Charmeleon was unable to lock onto Ninetails' eyes causing the leer to fail.

"Turn your agility into a quick attack!" Jessica ordered as Ninetails raced towards Charmeleon striking it with its quick attack.

Charmeleon was hurled off its feet.

"Now finish it with a tackle!" Jessica shouted and Ninetails charged towards the Charmeleon and crashed into it with its tackle.

Charmeleon was tossed to the ground and was unable to continued the battle as it fainted to the ground.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle!" The announcer said. "Ninetails is the winner."

Ruby grabbed Charmeleon's pokeball. "Return Charmeleon!" Charmeleon returned and Ruby put the pokeball away. "Charmeleon wasn't able to weaken that Ninetails at all," Ruby thought to herself, "Now what?" With all the noise coming from the cheering audience Ruby had a hard time coming up with a new strategy. Vulpix would never be able to stand up against Ninetails and with Charmeleon out of the match Ruby only had one choice left. She was sure her Quilava was ready for the challenge. Ruby pulled out Quilava's pokeball and whispered to her pokemon. "I know you can do this so give it your all!" Ruby reached back and threw the pokeball into the air releasing her Quilava.

"Lava!" Quilava appeared and was already ready for battle.

"Ruby's second choice is Quilava," the announcer spoke over the arena. "Will Quilava have the strength to overcome the power of Jessica's Ninetails?"

Callista and Emily were behind Ruby one hundred percent as they both cheered for their friend.

"You can do it!" Emily shouted.

"Show them what you've got!" Callista cried out.

Ruby looked up at her friends, smiled and nodded. She had always traveled alone with her pokemon so this was the first time Ruby had friends on her side, cheering for her, while she was competing. She refused to let them down.

Ruby turned to Quilava, "Are you ready for battle?"

"Lava," Quilava nodded.

Jessica could tell this Quilava was strong and she knew this was going to be a tough battle so she wanted to gain the advantage. "Go Ninetails use flamethrower!"

Ruby was ready. "Quilava use your flamethrower right back!"

With Ninetails turning up the heat on the battlefield, Ruby's final battle seems like it has only just begun. Will Quilava be able to rise up and defeat Jessica's Ninetails? Find out in part 3. Coming soon...


	15. Battlefield ABlaze!

Part 3: Battlefield Ablaze!

_(As we re join our heroines at the Amber Fire Battle Competition, Ruby is now up against one of the strongest trainers in the entire competition. With her Quilava by her side, she hopes to win this last battle to gain the prize and the pride of know she was the best.)_

Jessica was the first to attack, "Go Ninetails use flamethrower!"

Ruby saw the attack and was ready. "Quilava use your flamethrower right back!"

Both of the flamethrower attacks struck each with tremendous force. Even though both pokemon were strong neither were able to gain the advantage with this attack.

The announcer begun calling the match, "Looks like those flamethrower attacks hit at the same amount of force. Looks like these trainers are going to have to be a little more creative to win this battle."

Ruby knew the announcer was right. This Ninetails really was strong and just using flamethrower was not going to be enough. Ruby quickly changed her strategy, "Quilava stop and dodge!"

Quilava stopped its flamethrower attack and slid to the right as Ninetails flamethrower missed its opponent by inches. Ninetails stopped after it realized it missed.

"Hurry Quilava use your quick attack!" Ruby ordered as Quilava immediately began to dart back and forth toward Ninetails.

"That won't stop us!" Jessica yelled out to Ruby she looked down at her pokemon. "Ninetails use your quick attack too!"

Ninetails bolted towards the attacking Quilava as the two pokemon continued to dart back and forth head butting each other whenever their attacks met.

"Now use your flame wheel!" Ruby called as Quilava began building up its flames around its body.

"Ninetails use your agility!"

Quilava charged at the Ninetails, but Quilava missed as Ninetails dashed out of the way just in time.

"Now use flamethrower!" Jessica called as Ninetails spun around and released a flamethrower striking the Quilava from behind.

"LAVA!" Quilava screamed as it was tossed to the side.

"No," Ruby muttered to herself as she saw her Quilava get struck by the attack.

"Looks like Ninetails gets the first hit!" The announcer said.

Ruby looked angrily at the announcer. "Duh," she thought and then continued watching the battle.

Quilava was still managed to stay on its feet after that surprise attack and was in a crouched position, awaiting its next orders.

"Go Ninetails," Jessica called, "Use quick attack!"

Ninetails raced toward the waiting Quilava.

"Quilava stop it with a fire spin!"

Quilava released its flames in a circular pattern as it completely surrounded the approaching Ninetails. Ninetails skidded to a stop as it tried to avoid the flames. With nowhere to go Ninetails began to panic as it nervously jerked its head around trying to find a way out.

"Ninetails relax and rest!" Jessica ordered.

Ninetails took a deep breath, shut its eyes and sat itself down on the dirt field.

Watching from the bleachers, Callista was extremely confused, "What's going on?"

"I guess Jessica figured that if her Ninetails can't get out of the circle that would mean than Quilava wouldn't be able to get in so she is letting her Ninetails save up and restore its energy."

"Good strategy."

"You can say that again."

"I wonder if Ruby could use my fire spin technique and have Quilava jump though the flames," Callista whispered to Emily.

"No," Emily whispered back. "Because unlike Growlithe Quilava has a very thin coat of fur. Your Growlithe is very fuzzy so it has much better protection against the flames."

"Oh." Callista finished as they continued to watch.

The announcer noticed what was going on as well, " Looks like a good break for Ninetails as it quietly waits for the attack to clear. What will Ruby do now?"

Ruby was getting a little impatient at the idea of Quilava not able to get one hit in. There had to be someway for Quilava to get through and strike while that Ninetails is resting. Then she got an idea, "I wonder if I surround Quilava with fire maybe it will be able to get through without getting itself burned," she thought to herself. With the battle leaning in Ninetails' favor she had to take the chance and strike.

"Go Quilava attack with a flame wheel!" Ruby finally shouted out.

Quilava galloped back a few feet and then charged at full speed towards the direction of the Ninetails, while building up its flames at the same time. As Quilava approached the wall of fire Quilava, took a giant leap through the flames and crashed right into the resting Ninetails. Ninetails was thrown off its feet and flew directly through the wall of flames, singeing the yellowish white fur on Ninetails' back.

"No," Jessica called out as she watched her Ninetails slide to a stop, and then, on its side, lay motionless on the battlefield.

"Wow," The announcer screamed into the microphone, "What a hit! Will Ninetails be able to recover from such an explosive attack?"

Ruby took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. She was relieved to see her plan worked and was, finally, able to score a very damaging hit.

Quilava, still inside the circle, waited to see what happened to its opponent as the flames began to die down.

Jessica called out to her pokemon. "Come on Ninetails!"

Ninetails twitched its ears around.

"You can do it!"

Ninetails began to move and, very slowly, got back up onto its feet. Despite all the black burn marks all over its back, the Ninetails seemed like it was still able to continue the match.

"No way!" Callista was shocked. "I can't believe it got up."

"That's a sign of a very strong pokemon," Emily replied back.

"And Ninetails is back in the battle," the announcer said. "This pokemon is simply refusing to give up."

"Great job Ninetails," Jessica cheered. "I knew you could do it!"

Ninetails nodded.

Both trainers waited until the last bit of fire finally died down. They did not want to take any chances of their pokemon being burned from them.

Ruby attacked first, "Quilava tackle attack!"

Quilava charged toward the waiting Ninetails. As the pokemon approached, Jessica called out, "Dodge to the left!"

Ninetails leaped over to the left and dodged the attack.

"Attack again!" Ruby ordered as Quilava quickly spun around and charged once again.

"Ninetails use agility!"

Ninetails darted back and force as Quilava kept charging with its tackle attack, missing each and every time.

Quilava stopped for a moment to catch its breath leaving an opening for Ninetails so Jessica decided to attack. "Take down!"

Ninetails dashed toward Quilava and stuck with a powerful take down attack right into Quilava's side. Quilava was pushed to the side, but other than that there was no real damage.

"Quilava, hurry and use your flamethrower!"

"Ninetails agility again!"

Quilava shot out several flamethrowers towards the Ninetails and each time Ninetails narrowly escaped by switching directions with its agility.

"Quick attack!" Jessica called out as Ninetails raced towards the Quilava.

"Quilava stop flamethrower and use your smoke screen, hurry!"

Quilava released a huge cloud of thick, black smoke covering itself so Ninetails wouldn't be able to strike. Ninetails, realizing it could no longer see Quilava, skidded to a stop before got to the smoke.

"Quilava shut your eyes and use your senses to find the Ninetails," Ruby said to her pokemon as low as she could. "Then strike with flamethrower."

Ninetails was running around the smoke cloud, trying to find a clear shot.

Jessica felt something wasn't right so she ordered Ninetails to back away from the smoke. Just as Ninetails turned its back on the cloud a flamethrower came shooting out of the smoke and struck the Ninetails from behind.

"Great job Quilava, you did it!"

Ninetails struggled to its feet.

"Are you okay Ninetails?" Jessica asked as Ninetails stood up and nodded. "Alright!"

Ruby was surprised at how much damage Ninetails had taken and it was still getting up.

"It's time to end this Quilava," Ruby said as she saw her pokemon emerge from the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Jessica had just about enough of this battle and was also ready to end it. "Okay Ninetails, let's strike with your take down."

Ninetails charged at the Quilava.

"Quilava use your tackle attack!"

As Quilava and Ninetails grew closer and closer to each other, Jessica changed her command. "Leap into the air now!"

Ninetails took a huge leap into the air and soared completely over the Quilava. Stunned the Quilava stopped charging and turned for see Ninetails appear behind it.

"Flamethrower now!" Jessica ordered as Ninetails hit the Quilava with a flamethrower.

Quilava was thrown aside and had difficulty staying on its feet. Ruby could tell her pokemon was getting tired. "Okay," Ruby said. "Let's finish this off it a flame wheel!"

Quilava, legs wobbly, charged at the Ninetails as its built up its flames around it body.

"Ninetails use your fire blast!" Jessica ordered as Ninetails charged up its flames.

As Quilava approached, Ninetails released its Fire Blast attack. As the two attacks collided, the power of the flames caused a huge fiery explosion. Luckily, because Ninetails attacked at a distance, it was hardly affected by the explosion at all. Quilava, however, used a straightforward attack and found itself engulfed with flames as it found itself in the middle of the explosion.

"Quilava!" Ruby called out as she watch in horror as her pokemon got thrown by the power of the blast, its body flailing around like a rag doll, and then crash headfirst back onto the battlefield. "Quilava?"

After a few moments, Quilava attempted to struggle to its feet, but after a hit like that it just couldn't find the strength and it collapsed back onto the ground.

"Quilava is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Ninetails is the winner."

"Wow what a come back," the announcer yelled out, "Despite its injuries Ninetails was still able to over come Quilava with a powerful Fire Blast attack!"

"Oh no," Callista whispered. "What can she do now?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. All she has left is Vulpix, but I don't think it will be strong enough." It looked like the end for Ruby.

"Return Quilava," Ruby said as she called her pokemon back into its pokeball, "You did a great job." Ruby stared long and hard at the Ninetails. With both Charmeleon and Quilava down she didn't have many choices left. There was no way her little Vulpix would be able to battle against its evolved form, especially since it had way more attack power. Finally the choice was clear, and she grabbed her final pokeball. She raised it up to her mouth and whispered, "I know you and I haven't battled together yet and I apologize for it, but I really need your power right now."

Ruby held back her hand with the pokeball and tossed the pokeball into the air. "I choose you!"

A large Rapidash appeared on the battlefield.

Emily and Callista gasped when they saw Ruby's choice.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Emily exclaimed.

"She's going to use Rapidash!" Callista said. "She hasn't battled with it yet!"

Even though the Rapidash was caught several days ago it still looked just as angry as it did that day. With its eyes shut and its head lowered, it stood on the battlefield not making one single move.

"Okay Rapidash, it's all up to you now!" Ruby called out as Rapidash looked up at Ruby and snorted in disgust.

Jessica was a little worried because the Rapidash did look strong, but she tried not to let it stop her from winning. "It's okay Ninetails, just keep battling!"

Ninetails nodded and prepared for battle.

"Ninetails use your take down attack!" Jessica ordered as Ninetails charged at the standing Rapidash.

"Rapidash use your stomp attack!" Ruby ordered. Rapidash looked over at its trainer, and snorted out a puff of black smoke from its nose.

"What?" Jessica was confused with Rapidash's actions. "Ninetails stop!" Jessica called as Ninetails skidded to a stop before it got too close to the Rapidash.

"Rapidash are you listening to me?" Ruby said. "I said use your stomp attack on the Ninetails!" Ruby gasped as she watched as her pokemon curled its legs underneath its body and lay down on the ground. "What the…?"

Everyone watched as Rapidash continued to lie on the ground.

"Come on now Rapidash," Ruby called, "What are you doing? I need you to get up and battle!"

Rapidash refused to listen to its trainer as it started to nod off to sleep.

"Rapidash!"

Jessica and Ninetails looked on, slightly confused. "What are they doing?"

"Nine," Ninetails answered in a gentle voice.

"What is going on?" Callista asked Emily, "Why isn't Rapidash attacking?"

"I have no idea," Emily replied.

Everyone watched as Rapidash continued to sleep and after a few more moments the referee decided it was pointless to keep the match going. "Rapidash refuses to battle." He points to Jessica and her Ninetails. "The winner of the match is Ninetails!"

Announcer spoke up, "And that is the end folks. It was a long and fierce battle and in the end Jessica emerged victorious and has won the fire trophy."

While everyone celebrated for Jessica, Ruby called her pokemon back. "Return."

Rapidash returned to its pokeball.

Emily and Callista were the only ones not cheering. They were sad that their friend didn't win, but they were still proud of her. The two girls left their seats and ran out onto the battlefield where Ruby stayed. Ruby stood on the battlefield, with Rapidash's pokeball in hand, disappointed as she watched Jessica and Ninetails hug and celebrate.

"That was a great match!" Callista complimented as she and Emily stepped up to Ruby.

"Yeah it was awesome."

Ruby didn't think so. "Yeah right."

"No really it was," Emily insisted.

"Yeah, then how come I couldn't get Rapidash to listen to me?"

Callista thought about it for a second and then said, "Well think about it Ruby. You haven't even started training the pokemon and yet you still throw it into battle."

"Well," Ruby tried to explain.

"Also you have to keep in mind that Rapidash probably does not trust you, it was abandoned after all," Callista continued.

Ruby realized that Callista was right. She couldn't just expect Rapidash to listen to her right away. "You're right." Ruby smiled.

Callista gave her friend a big hug. "You did great!"

Emily joined in as the three of them hugged. "We're so proud of you!"

The three of them watched the rest of the award ceremony before they left the arena.

After the competition was over Callista and friends left the arena in hopes to make it to their next stop and, quite possibly, their next adventure.


End file.
